


Stuck on You

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Proposal (2009)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine "Selbst ist die Braut"- AU.<br/>"Ich soll was?" Pansy muss sich in eine arrangierte Ehe fügen. Oder? Gut, dass Draco da schon einen Plan hat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Alle Rechte an den Charakteren des Harry-Potter-Universums gehören der Autorin J.K. Rowling. Es ist nicht meine Absicht mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen. 
> 
> Das Rating bezieht sich erst auf die letzten Kapitel der Geschichte.

Stuck on you  
Kapitel 1

Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich überrascht war. Nein, Überraschung ist tatsächlich das Letzte, was ich fühlte.  
Nervosität und Angst lähmten mich und drohten mir den Atem zu nehmen, aber ich musste ruhig bleiben, durfte mir nichts anmerken lassen, auch wenn ich gerade innerlich zu Eis erstarrte.  
Ich wusste, dass alle Leute um mich herum mit ihrem Frühstück beschäftigt waren, aber man konnte nie wissen, wer wen beobachtete. Nicht in diesem Umfeld, nicht in diesen Zeiten.

Mein Herz schlug immer schneller, während ich den fast lautlosen Flug der Post-Eulen durch die große Halle mit den Augen verfolgte.  
Die große Adlereule meiner Eltern war schon von weitem zu erkennen.  
Ich zwang mich, weiter ruhig in meinen Toast zu beißen, zu kauen und die klebrige Masse, die sich in meinem Mund wie ein klebriger Pappekloß anfühlte, runterzuschlucken.  
Ich musste sorglos wirken, man durfte mir nichts ansehen.  
Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie mein bester Freund, der neben mir saß, seine Augen blitzschnell zwischen den immer näher kommenden Eulen und mir hin und her wandern ließ. Ich wünschte, er würde damit aufhören. Meine Hände wurden vor Nervosität ganz klamm und ich hätte ihn am liebsten angeschrieen. Wenn er so weiter machte, dann würde er mich, oder schlimmer noch, uns verraten. Unter dem Tisch versuchte ich ihn unauffällig mit dem Knie zu stoßen. Er spürte die Bewegung, wenn auch nicht den Stoß, und beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Kürbissaft.  
Gerne hätte ich mich entspannt, aber die große braune Eule kreiste im Moment über unserem Haustisch um mich zu suchen.  
Ich weiß noch, dass ich in diesem Moment dachte, wie praktisch es doch wäre, wenn man sich einfach nur unsichtbar zu machen brauchte, und eine Post-Eule einen niemals finden würde. Innerlich musste ich über meinen Galgenhumor lachen, doch das Prusten blieb mir vor Angst im Halse stecken.  
Warum heute? Warum schon so bald? Und die wichtigste Frage: Warum ich?

Ich blicke angestrengt auf meinen Teller und wagte es nicht, in die Augen meiner Slytherin- Mitschüler zu blicken, als das nervenzerreißende Warten endlich ein Ende hatte, und ein großer Bogen aufgerolltes Pergament vor mir auf den Tisch fiel. Ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern, ergriff ich die Rolle und schob sie in meine Schultasche. Ich blitze die Slytherins um mich herum an. Das geht euch nichts Leute. Kein Kommentar.

Da mir der Appetit gehörig vergangen war, schnappte ich mir meine Tasche, deren Gewicht sich durch den Brief meiner Eltern vervierfacht zu haben schien und legte meinem besten Freund im Aufstehen eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückte sie kurz und wandte mich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und stolzierte aus der großen Halle. Zu meinem Glück schien das meinem ganz alltäglichen Verhalten zu entsprechen, denn niemand würdigte mich eines Blickes. Heute kam es mir gelegen, jeden anderen Tag hätte ich wahrscheinlich einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen.

Kaum war ich in einem der leeren Klassenzimmer angekommen, da sah ich Draco auch schon mit wehendem Umhang um die Ecke biegen. Man sollte meinen, dass er die Sache mit dem unauffälligen Verhalten besser drauf hat.

„Ich will ihn nicht aufmachen.“ Meine Gedanken sprudelten aus mir heraus, bevor Draco auch nur die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Diese ganze Sache schien mich sehr mitzunehmen, denn mein vorsichtiges Verhalten hatte sich gerade ebenso verabschiedet.  
„Ich weiß. Aber du musst. Du wusstest, dass er früher oder später kommen würde. Mach ihn auf, Pansy. Los. Das Warten kann die Sache auch nicht aufhalten.“

Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm sagen, dass er Unrecht hat. Draco nahm mir die Tasche ab. Zog mich neben ihn, auf einen der Stühle, und hielt mir auffordernd den Brief unter die Nase. Er hat ja auch gut reden, seine Mutter würde schließlich alles dafür tun, um seinen Vater so lange wie möglich hinzuhalten. Ich hatte nicht so ein Glück.

Das Pergamentpapier raschelte in meinen Händen, als ich mit zittrigen Fingern das Siegel der Parkinson-Familie aufbrach.

Fahrig strich ich mir eine lange Strähne aus der Stirn. Alles, nur um es noch ein paar Sekunden herauszögern zu können, dass sich mein Leben auf immer verändern würde.

Draco zog seinen Stuhl näher heran, doch ich bemerkte es gar nicht richtig. Alles was zählte, waren die Worte, schwarz auf beige, die ich vor mir auf dem Pergament sah und die langsam vor meinen Augen verschwommen, bis ich nur noch schwarze Kleckse auf hellem Untergrund erkennen konnte.  
So eine Scheiße!

Wortlos reichte ich den Brief an Draco weiter. Ein Mal lesen genügte. Die Worte meiner Eltern hatten sich schon längst in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Unsere uns stolz machende Tochter,  
Pansy, es ist soweit. Du kannst und darfst endlich deinen Platz in unserer Gemeinschaft einnehmen. Der dunkle Lord beehrt uns sehr mit seinem Geschenk zu deinem 17. Geburtstag. Da die Ferien in der nächsten Woche beginnen, wirst du uns und Ihn mit deiner Anwesenheit beehren. Wir werden dich besonders auf die Aufnahme in Seinem Kreis vorbereiten. Und noch jemand wird sich speziell über dein Kommen freuen. Mr. Avery, ein besonders verehrter Freund der Familie, hat unserem Angebot zugestimmt. Wir werden eure Verlobung an Weihnachten bei unserem alljährlichen Ball bekannt geben.  
Bis dahin verbleiben wir mit Stolz auf dich, Pansy, und die Errungenschaften unserer Familie.  
Deine Eltern.

 

Die Stichworte flogen als Gedankenfetzen wieder und wieder durch meinen Kopf. „Aufnahme, dunkler Lord, Verlobung, Weihnachten“. Oh Merlin, mir wurde schlecht. Neben mir hörte ich Draco leise murmeln: „Scheiße. Scheiße. Große Scheiße.“ Genau meine Meinung.  
Eigentlich blieb nur eine Frage, aber ich hatte Angst sie zu stellen. „Was soll ich denn jetzt bloß tun?“

Draco legte seinen Arm um mich und drückte mich an sich. Noch so etwas, wofür ich ihn an normalen Tagen verhext hätte. Aber heute war eben kein normaler Tag. Ganz und gar nicht.

Avery. Ich sollte Avery heiraten. Beim Gedanken daran wurde mir wieder ganz schlecht. Der Typ war so alt wie Snape… Es schüttelte mich innerlich. Urgh.

Draco, der meine Gedanken erraten hatte, flüsterte angewidert: „Avery?!“ Ich nickte stumm.

In nicht mal einer Woche sollte ich nach Hause kommen. Das musste man ihnen lassen, meine Eltern kannten mich gut. Sie wollten mir nicht viel Zeit lassen um mir einen Plan zu Recht zu legen, wie ich aus der Sache herauskommen konnte.

Also mussten wir schnell handeln. Wütend wischte ich mir die Tränen von der Wange. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit um zusammen zu brechen. Wir wussten, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, und da mein 17. Geburtstag im Januar war, hatten Draco und ich früher oder später damit gerechnet. Es hatten schließlich schon andere aus unserem Jahrgang solche Briefe von Zuhause bekommen und wir wurden auf genau diese Tage seit unserer Kindheit vorbereitet. Den Tag unserer Volljährigkeit, wenn wir den Platz in der Todesser- Gemeinschaft einnehmen konnten und unsere Hochzeit, mit wem auch immer. Hauptsache er war reinblütig und reich. Mir drehte sich der Magen um, aber ich musste handeln.

„Also, wie sieht der Plan aus?“, ich richtete mich im Stuhl auf und hob meinen Kopf in die Höhe. Den Triumph mich zu besiegen, den wollte ich ihnen noch nicht, nicht ohne Kampf, lassen. Der Kampf hatte für mich gerade erst angefangen.

„Pansy,…“

„Was, Draco? Wir reden von diesem Tag seit wir im letzten Jahr den dunklen Lord gesehen haben und was er aus unseren Eltern gemacht hat. Dein Vater sitzt wegen dieser lächerlichen Halb-Schlangen-Kreatur in Askaban, hast du das vergessen? Was ist mit unseren Plänen? Irgendetwas müssen wir doch tun können. Ich werde auf keinen Fall in den Ferien nach Hause fahren. Das kannst du vergessen! Und noch weniger werde ich diesen Ekel von Todesser heiraten, der so alt ist wie mein Vater. Das ist widerlich…“ Ich redete mich immer mehr in Rage bis Draco mich nur noch mit einem Zauber zum Schweigen bringen konnte.

Verdutzt schaute ich ihn an. Dann würde ich wütend. Wie konnte er es wagen…

„Pansy, hör mir zu. Ich habe mir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht. Dein Geburtstag ist schon in einem Monat und deswegen habe ich schon angefangen nach Lösungen zu suchen. Wegen der Sache mit den Todessern, da habe ich noch keine Lösung gefunden, aber deine Verlobung soll schon in weniger als zwei Wochen sein. Und ich glaube, ich habe da eine Idee, wie wir beide Probleme auf einen Schlag lösen können. Natürlich würde das Ganze eine Menge anderer Dinge nach sich ziehen. Enderbung, Verfolgung, du weißt schon…aber ich weiß auch, dass du das eher in Kauf nehmen würdest, als Todesserin zu werden und Du-weißt-schon-wem den Saum und deinem „Verlobten“ die Lippen zu küssen. Hab ich Recht?“

Energisch nickte ich ihm zu. Das wusste er doch alles. Darüber hatten wir in den letzten Monaten ununterbrochen geredet. Was sollte das alles?

„Gut. Hör mir zu. Ich werde den Zauber noch nicht lösen. HEY! HEY! Geh mir nicht gleich an die Gurgel!! Du sollst mir zuhören. Soll ich dir nun helfen, oder nicht?“ Wütend guckte er mich an.  
Geschlagen ließ ich mich in den Sitz zurückfallen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hielt, gezwungenermaßen, meine Klappe. Da bin ich aber mal gespannt…

„Pansy, ich weiß, dass das schwierig für dich ist. Aber hör mir doch erst Mal zu.“ Draco hielt meinem Blick stand.  
„Die Lösung ist eigentlich so einfach wie genial. Du kannst dich nicht mit Avery verloben, wenn du schon mit jemand anderem verlobt bist. Du weißt, dass das in der Zaubererwelt nicht geht. Sobald man in die Werbung um seinen Partner eingeht, dann lässt sich der angefangene Bund nicht mehr brechen. Auch von deinen Eltern nicht. Was sagst du dazu?“

Grinsend und furchtbar stolz auf sich löste Draco, ENDLICH, den Zauber, der mich verstummen ließ.

„Mit wem soll ich mich denn bitte schön verloben? In so kurzer Zeit? Nicht mal zwei Wochen mehr, Draco! Mit dir etwa?“

„Oh nein! Auf gar keinen Fall!“, konnte er noch schneller ablehnen? Ich funkelte ihn weiter böse an.

„Hier kommen wir zum zweiten Problem. Abgesehen davon, dass ich dich liebe“; na wenigstens gibt er es zu. „Kann ich dich nicht heiraten. Erstens, mir würde bei der Vollziehung der ehelichen Pflichten schlecht werden und zweitens wäre es keine Lösung für das Problem mit den Todessern.“

Wo er Recht hat…

„Und wer schwebt dir dann vor?“

„Ein Gryffindor.“ Bevor ich aus dem Sitz springen und ihm erneut für seinen Vorschlag an die Gurgel gehen konnte hob er beschwichtigend die Hand und rutschte vorsichtshalber ein paar Meter weg.

„Das ist die perfekte Lösung! Sie sind loyal, beschützend und unglaublich unüberlegt mutig. Aber erzähl bloß niemanden, dass ich das jemals gesagt habe!“ Draco lief rot an und ich musste grinsen. Daher lief also der Hase…

„Sie würden ohne jeden Zweifel für dich kämpfen und vor allem aber würden sie gegen die Todesser kämpfen…“

Auch wenn ich mich wiederhole: Wo er Recht hat…

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute ich ihn herausfordernd an. Jetzt wurde es spannend.

„ Es muss natürlich jemand in unserem Alter und aus dem siebten Jahr sein, ansonsten würde die Sache mit der Brautwerbung nicht funktionieren, da man nur 6 Monate vor dem 17. Geburtstag eine solche Werbung beginnen kann, da sie an sich ein halbes Jahr lang dauert und man ja erst mit 17 heiraten darf.“

Ich rollte genervt mit den Augen. Das wusste ich alles. Wollte er mich verarschen?

„Ja, ja, schon gut, ich mach weiter. Es muss jemand sein, der besonders gewieft ist. Der zu kämpfen bereit ist. Jemand, dessen Gutmütigkeit sich hervorragend ausnutzen lässt und am besten jemand, der den Kampf gegen die Todesser schon kennt. Also…“ Draco grinste frech.

Oh nein! Er meint jetzt nicht, den von dem ich denke, dass er ihn meint, oder?

„Nicht Potter!“ Platzte es aufgebracht aus mir heraus. „Vergiss es! Außerdem bräuchtest du Hammer und Meißel um ihn von der Weaselette los zubekommen. Keine Chance! Vergiss es!!!“

„Ihn meinte ich nicht!“

„Wen dann? Weasley vielleicht?“

Mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit sah ich zu, wie Draco rot anlief und sich seinerseits bereit machte mir ins Gesicht zu springen.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Ich hab gar nicht vor deinen Weasley auch nur anzurühren.“ Lachte ich ihm entgegen.

„Er ist nicht ‚mein’ Weasley!“, fauchte Draco.

„Aber du hättest es gerne, oder irre ich mich da?“ Mein bester Freund lief noch roter an und meine Laune fing langsam an sich zu verbessern.

„Es geht hier nicht um mich.“ Und zack, schon war ich wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen angekommen.

„Ich rede von Granger.“

„Granger? Bist du irre! Das Schlammblut?!“, hey, ich mag zwar Lord Schlangennase abgeschworen haben, aber deswegen ändere ich nicht gleich mein ganzes Weltbild.

„Denk mal drüber nach, Pansy. Sie ist perfekt für den Job. Ja, sie ist ein Schlammblut, und genau das würde deinen Eltern den Rest geben, zu der Schande, die du ihnen eh erteilen würdest. Du wärst doppelt enterbt und müsstest keine Todesserin werden. Du wärst für sie noch abstoßender als wenn du nur mit jemand anderem verlobt wärst. Außerdem lässt sie sich wahrscheinlich am leichtesten von der ganzen Idee überzeugen, da sie eh immer für alle Ungerechtigkeiten eintritt. Du musst ihr nur ordentlich was vorheulen, oder so. Und sie ist klug, und kann kämpfen, wenn du sie auf deiner Seite hast, dann kann dir erst Mal nicht viel passieren. Und dadurch wärst du auch auf Potters Seite. Auch nicht das schlechteste in der kommenden Zeit und jetzt sag nicht, du willst sie nicht, weil sie ne Frau ist. Ich weiß, dass das für dich kein Problem ist und die Brautwerbung gilt auch für den Fall, dass es zwei Bräute sind und…“

Draco ging die Luft aus.  
Ich muss schon sagen, seit er Weasleys Hintern beim Quidditch zum ersten Mal bemerkt hat, hat er sich ganz schön verändert… Dieses ganze Gerede über die Gutmütigkeit der Gryffindorks. Oh Merlin…

Schlimmer noch, in meiner inneren Verzweiflung schien das ganze Gerede auch noch echt Sinn zu machen. Ich seufzte schwer.  
Ich war echt geliefert, wenn ich das auch nur in Betracht ziehen würde.  
Aber noch mehr würde ich geliefert sein, wenn ich es nicht in Betracht ziehen würde…

Mist.


	2. II.

Stuck on you  
Kapitel 2

„Hermine!“, schwer atmend sah ich Ron von weitem den Gang entlang laufen. Ich glaube, ich sollte ihn mal wieder daran erinnern, dass das Rennen auf den Gängen verboten ist.

Natürlich hatte er beim Abendessen wieder ewig gebraucht und hing jetzt mit seinen Hausaufgaben hinterher. Zu seinem Glück war ich gerade auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek.  
Na toll, jetzt konnte ich seine Aufgaben auch noch gleich mitmachen. Es wäre wohl einfacher, ihm die Aufsätze morgen früh zum Abschreiben zu geben. Mein Tag war schon schlimm genug gewesen, da konnte ich es nicht noch gebrauchen, dass mich Ron die ganze Zeit mit Hundeaugen anstarrte, bis ich ihm sagte, wo genau er das Buch mit der richtigen Antwort finden würde.

„Hey Ron.“, begrüßte ich ihn daher auch ziemlich missmutig, als er endlich neben mir angekommen war und laut nach Luft schnappte.

Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Musste er so laut atmen? War es zu viel verlangt, ein Mal am Tag seine Ruhe haben zu wollen? Seit heute Morgen, der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins, hat mich die blöde Parkinson angestarrt. Blöderweise hatten wir heute auch noch jede zweite Klasse mit denen zusammen. Und in der Mittagspause, wer hat mir mit den Augen beinah das Essen von der Gabel gegessen? Richtig! Parkinson! Diese schwarzhaarige Schlange und ihr Starren… Irgendwas führt sie im Schilde… Wenn ich nur wüsste was. Noch einen Tag lang ihren eiskalten Blick im Nacken spüren? Nein, danke! Mich schüttelt es allein bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Hey, was ist los?“, na toll, selbst dem sonst völlig ahnungslosen Ron war mein inneres Unwohlsein aufgefallen.

„Nichts Besonderes. Nur Pansy Parkinson und ihr neuestes Hobby: Hermine- Granger- Anstarren.“

„Keine Ahnung was heute mit der los…“, Ron räusperte sich plötzlich laut als wir um die Ecke zum Bibliothekseingang bogen.

Mein Kopf schnellte nach oben und als wäre mein Tag nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, kam mir die Person entgegen, die ich am wenigsten sehen wollte. In Begleitung der Person, die ich am zweitwenigsten sehen wollte.

Malfoy und Pansy kamen schnurstracks auf uns zu. Sämtliche Leute im Gang sprangen lieber schnell zur Seite, als ihnen im Weg zu stehen. Neben mir sah ich Ron, der in seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab suchte und auch ich lies schnell meinen Stab aus meinem Ärmel in die Hand rutschen. Bei den Beiden weiß man schließlich nie.

Mit wehenden Umhängen kamen die Slytherins vor uns zum Stehen. Malfoy guckte mal wieder viel zu lange an Rons Körper auf und ab um auch nur im Entferntesten hochnäsig oder unauffällig zu wirken.

Pansy beobachtete das peinliche Schauspiel ihres besten Freundes neben ihr wahrscheinlich auch, denn ihre Lippen verzogen sich säuerlich.

Der Ausdruck machte ihr Gesicht nicht gerade attraktiver.

„Granger.“ Meine Augen trafen Parkinsons.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen sollte, dass ich endlich erfahren würde, was dieses ganze Getue heute sollte, oder ob ich nicht vorsichtshalber schon mal einen Schutzzauber sprechen sollte, denn es würde bestimmt gleich die Fetzen fliegen.

Ron schaute verdutzt rein. Er hatte von Malfoys Blicken nichts bemerkt, sondern sich ganz auf einen möglichen Angriff vorbereitet. Wahrscheinlich war er genauso erstaunt wie ich, dass Parkinson mich mit meinem Nachnamen angeredet hatte und nicht mit dem üblichen „Schlammblut“.

Das konnte eigentlich nur eins bedeuten.

„Ich muss mit dir reden.“ Pansys Augen wanderten zu Ron. „Alleine. Und jetzt sofort.“

„Hey, das kannst du vergessen! Was immer du Hermine zu sagen hast, sag es hier, vor allen!“

„Halt dich daraus, Weasley. Das geht dich nichts an. Nur mich und Granger.“. ihre Augen blitzten wütend.

Ich musste an den heutigen Tag denken, und daran wie es war, sich rund um die Uhr beobachtet zu fühlen. Noch so einen Tag würde ich nervlich wahrscheinlich nicht überstehen. Ich war jetzt schon völlig gereizt. Außerdem wollte ich wissen, was Sache ist. Ich war schon immer zu neugierig, als es gut für mich ist…

Ich hielt dem Blick ihrer dunkelblauen Augen stand und nickte den Kopf in Richtung Mädchentoilette neben der Bibliothek. Wenn sie mit mir reden wollte, dann würde es auch da gehen.

Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte Richtung Toilette.  
Ich schenkte Ron ein fragendes Achselzucken und ein beruhigendes Drücken am Arm und folgte der Slytherin. Natürlich bekam ich beinah die Schwingtür ins Gesicht, da die feine von und zu Parkinson selbstverständlich in keinster Weise daran dachte mir die Tür aufzuhalten.

Innerlich schnaubte ich. Das fing ja schon gut an. Dabei dachte ich, dass sie es wäre, die was von mir wollte…  
Ich lies jegliche Gefühlsregung von meinem Gesicht verschwinden, als ich in den kühlen, weißgefliesten Raum trat.

„Also?“, ich konnte es mir gerade so verkneifen ungeduldig mit den Fingernägeln gegen das Waschbecken zu trommeln, gegen das ich mich lässig gelehnt hatte.

„Granger“, uh, zwei Mal mein Nachname innerhalb von ein paar Minuten, es musste wirklich wichtig sein.  
Wartend lehnte ich mich vor.

Pansy schien etwas grün im Gesicht zu werden und murmelte sich etwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, so dass ich unmöglich verstehen konnte, was sie von mir wollte.  
„Was?“, fragte ich daher schon fast schnippisch. Ich hatte schließlich nicht ewig Zeit.

„Die Sache ist die: Du musst mich heiraten!“

Diesmal konnte ich sie zwar klar und deutlich verstehen. Aber, plötzlich wollte ich das gar nicht mehr.

„WAS? Hast du sie noch alle? Du spinnst wohl!“, ich zeigte ihr im Vorbeigehen den Vogel und war schon fast aus der Tür raus, als sie mich an meiner Robe zu fassen bekam und schwungvoll in den Raum zurückzog.

„Das soll wohl ein schlechter Scherz sein?!“, am liebsten hätte ich sie angeschrieen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass jeder auf dem Flur unser Gespräch mit anhören konnte. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass ich es ertragen musste.

Parkinson murmelte etwas von:“ Ich wünschte es wäre so.“ und schielte mich aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du damit bezweckst, aber deinen blöden Scheiß kannst du dir sonst wo hinstecken. Ich mach da nicht mit.“

Ein zweites Mal war ich drauf und dran aus der Toilette zu verschwinden, und wieder wurde ich von einer Hand an meiner Robe zurückgehalten.

„Es ist kein Scherz. Du musst mich heiraten.“, eins musste man ihr lassen, die Frau hatte Mut.

„Ich muss überhaupt nichts.“

„Doch, du musst, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit.“, Pansys Blick bohrte sich in meinen Rücken. Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihr um.

„Was?“, ich verstand überhaupt nichts. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt etwas verstehen wollte. Wäre zwar das erste Mal in meinem Leben, aber ein Mal ist immer das erste Mal, also…

„Hör mir zu, bevor du was sagst.“ Ich sollte ihr vielleicht erklären, dass sie mit ihrer Sache mehr Erfolg hätte, wenn sie aufhören würde mir Befehle zu erteilen.

Wütend lehnte ich mich wieder gegen eins der Waschbecken, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute mein Gegenüber herausfordernd an. Auf die Erklärung bin ich gespannt…

Pansy holte tief Luft und begann zu reden. Ich hatte sie noch nie so viel reden hören ohne zwischendurch zu atmen, beziehungsweise mich mehrmals zu beleidigen. Irgendwie führte es dazu, dass ich ihrer Geschichte glaubte. Die Sache mit ihren Eltern, den Brief, die Verlobung. Mir wurde etwas schwummerig bei dem Gedanken an den alten, ekeligen Avery. Aber das durfte ich mir nicht anmerken lassen. Je länger ich ihr zuhörte, um so mehr wurde mir etwas bewusst.

1\. Sie sagt wohl wirklich die Wahrheit. Sie hat wohl beschlossen, dass sie mich so am ehestens überzeugen könnte.  
2\. Ich hatte sie voll und ganz in der Hand. Sie wollte etwas von mir. Sie hatte Glück, dass ich eine Gryffindor bin und keine Slytherin, sonst würde ich sie diesen Tag nie vergessen lassen, oh warte…

Als sie endlich aufgehört hatte zu reden, blieb ein berechnendes Grinsen auf meinen Lippen. Sie hatte mich unterschätzt, dass war ihrem Blick zu entnehmen.  
Aber Parkinson hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen. Blitzschnell hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gegen meine Schläfe gedrückt.

Wie war das möglich?

„Jetzt grinst du nicht mehr, Granger, was? Ich schwöre dir, eine falsche Reaktion und ich spreche ein ‚Obliviate’. Dann hat es für dich dieses Gespräch nie gegeben.“

So ein Mist. Ich hätte damit rechnen sollen, dass sie nicht unvorbereitet ist.

„Ok. Du warst ehrlich zu mir, also lass uns darüber reden. Einen Zauberstab an den Kopf des Menschen zu halten, von dem du einen Gefallen willst, ist nicht das Klügste.“

Seufzend nahm Pansy ihren Zauberstab von meiner Schläfe, steckte ihn aber nicht wieder ein, sondern hielt ihn bereit.

„Warum muss ich dich heiraten?“, eigentlich hatte mein Kopf diese Information noch nicht verarbeitet und konnte die anderen nicht aufnehmen.

„Hast du mir gerade nicht zugehört?“ Pansy klang völlig entnervt.

„Doch, schon. Aber warum gerade ICH? Und warum MUSS ich?“

„Weil du auf der hellen Seite kämpfst und mit Potter befreundet bist, der wohl, so ungern ich es auch zugebe, der Einzige ist, der mich vor Du-weißt-schon-wem, meinen Eltern und den Todessern beschützen würde, wenn ich ihre Pläne zunichte mache.“

„Also, MUSS ich dich heiraten… wegen Harry? Warum dann nicht gleich er?“

Pansy rollte genervt mit den Augen. Keine Antwort ist wohl auch eine Antwort?!

„Ok, und warum MUSS?“

„Weil ich dachte, dass du es verstehen würdest, dass ich nicht in so was hingedrängt werden möchte. Du bist emanzipiert. Ich dachte, du wärst auf meiner Seite und würdest mich unterstützen.“ Schwammen da etwa Tränen in ihren Augen?

Oh man, sie hatte Recht. Der ganze Brief von ihren Eltern klang furchtbar. So langsam wurde mir erst bewusst, was es eigentlich genau bedeutet, was da von Pansy verlangt wurde. Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Ich musste ihr doch helfen, wenn ich es konnte, oder?  
Aber gleich heiraten?

„Außerdem“, fuhr sie mit plötzlich kaltem Ton in der Stimme weiter, „kann ich dir Informationen geben. Ich könnte deiner Seite sehr nützlich sein. Wenn du mich abweist, dann werdet ihr sie nie bekommen… Das könnte ein Nachteil in der nächsten Zeit sein und du willst doch nicht riskieren, dass es auf Potters Seite ‚Verluste’ gibt, nur weil du mein Angebot ausgeschlagen hast, oder?“  
Ihr Lächeln war eiskalt und ihre Augen leuchteten gefährlich.

„Jetzt versuchst du mich zu erpressen?“, mein Mitgefühl für sie war verschwunden.

„Tja, was sein muss… Hör zu, Granger. Entweder du sagst ‚Ja.’ und heiratest mich, etwas, von dem sowohl du und als auch ich profitieren würden oder du weist mich ab, verlierst einen Teil deines Gedächtnisses, vielleicht lösche ich auch aus Versehen mehr als dieses Gespräch, und trägst die ganze schwere Schuld, dass du mich in eine Zwangsehe getrieben hast, in die Fänge von den Todessern und dann noch das ganze Wissen, was dir über unsere Seite verborgen bleibt… Willst du das wirklich? Kannst du mit dieser Schuld umgehen?“

Ich schluckte den Kloß in meinem Hals herunter. Meine Fingernägel gruben sich tief in meine Handflächen. Ich hatte Pansy Parkinson noch nie so gehasst, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen und presste ein „Okay“ heraus. Hatte ich eine andere Wahl? Sie hatte Recht, ich würde es mir nie verzeihen Informationen aufzugeben, die uns helfen könnte Voldemort zu besiegen, die miese Schlange.

Ich wollte Pansy das triumphierende Grinsen einfach nur aus dem Gesicht wischen.  
„Drei Bedingungen habe ich an dich.“

„Lass hören.“, sie war also immer noch unsicher und verzweifelt genug um mich anzuhören. Interessant.

„Erstens: Du behandelst mich und meine Freunde von jetzt an mit Anstand und Respekt. Zweitens: Wir beginnen die Verlobung noch vor den Ferien. Dann werden deine Eltern schon mit dir gebrochen haben und du wirst über Weihnachten hinweg nicht in ihre Fänge kommen. Außerdem werden wird die Hochzeit hinauszögern so lange es geht. Und wenn das Arrangement von uns beiden nicht mehr benötigt wird, werden wir unseren Bund lösen. Ich will schließlich nicht mein Leben mit dir verbringen.“

Uh, Pansy wurde ja immer blasser… Na, warte, es kommt noch besser.

„Und drittens: Du wirst mir morgen Abend, vor allen Hogwartsbewohnern einen Antrag machen. Beim Abendessen, in der großen Halle.“

Ich lächelte Pansy Parkinson, die giftige Slytherin-Schlange, zuckersüß an. Hob meine Nase arrogant in die Luft und stolzierte an ihr vorbei hinaus in den Gang ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Sie würde schon noch früh genug erfahren was es heißt, wenn man versucht eine Gryffindor zu erpressen und über den Tisch zu ziehen…

Hinter der Tür hörte ich sie wütend gegen die Wand treten und blickte direkt in Rons und Malfoys Augen, die beide erschrocken zurück gesprungen waren, als ich die Tür aufgestoßen hatte. Hatten die beiden also gelauscht? Auch egal…  
Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, ging ich den Gang entlang, um die nächste Ecke und begann zu laufen. Die Treppen hoch, die Gänge entlang, bis zu meinem Zimmer, wo ich mich erschöpft aufs Bett fallen ließ.

Hatte ich grad wirklich eingewilligt mich nicht nur mit Pansy Parkinson zu verloben, sondern sie auch zu heiraten?

Mir wurde ganz schlecht.  
Und es blieb nur ein Gedanke:

Mist.


	3. III.

Stuck on you  
Kapitel 3

 

10…7..5..2… Ich konnte nicht anders, als die Minuten zu zählen, die ich noch hatte, bevor ich aufstehen musste. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan und die Hoffnung längst aufgegeben, dass ich in dieser Nacht auch nur eine Minute Schlaf bekommen würde…  
Und alles nur wegen diesem blöden Schlammblut Granger. Oh, wie ich sie hasste.  
Man sollte meinen, dass ich ihr mehr Dankbarkeit entgegen bringen würde, da sie eingewilligt hatte mich zu heiraten. Na ja, ok, sie hatte meiner Erpressung nachgegeben. Aber was sollte ich auch tun? Dracos Plan, sie mit Ehrlichkeit dazu zu bringen sich mit mir zu verloben, schien einfach nicht zu funktionieren und ehe ich richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, sprudelten alle diese Sachen aus meinem Mund und kaum hatte ich die Wut in Grangers Augen gesehen, hatte sie mir zugestimmt. Das Ganze war einfacher als gedacht. Hätte ich es mal von Anfang an so gemacht, dann wäre mir dieses ganze peinliche Gespräch vorher erspart geblieben. Draco hatte einfach keine Ahnung. Ich hatte mein Ziel auch so erreicht. Schließlich bin ich Pansy Parkinson!

Und jetzt? Jetzt durfte ich den Preis dafür bezahlen. Obwohl ich Granger erpressen konnte, hatte sie schnell gemerkt, dass ich total auf sie und diese Schein-Hochzeit angewiesen bin. Sie hat nicht gezögert mir eins reinzuwürgen. Klar, sie hatte mich voll und ganz in der Tasche. Ich dachte immer, uns Slytherins könnte keiner was in Sachen Hinterhältigkeit vormachen, aber dieses miese Schlammblut hatte mich eines Besseren belehrt. Der Fehler durfte mir nicht noch mal passieren!

Wütend warf ich meinen magischen Wecker an die Wand, der mir mit seinem schrillen Piepen noch den letzten Nerv raubte. Sofort nachdem er zerbrochen war, setzte er sich wieder zusammen, was mich irgendwie noch wütender machte. Scheißding!

Der Tag würde eine Katastrophe werden. Anders konnte es gar nicht laufen, ich machte mir auch gar keine Illusionen darüber. Granger wusste, wie sie mich treffen konnte und sie hat es eiskalt ausgenutzt.  
Aber wenn sie tatsächlich glaubte, dass ich ihr Spielchen mitspielen würde, da hatte sie sich geschnitten. Ich würde nicht den ganzen Tag ihre hämischen Blicke ertragen, ihr triezen, bis ich ihr am Abend dann endlich diesen bescheuerten Antrag machen „durfte“. Oh nein! Ich würde die Sache schnell hinter mich bringen. Sofort. Direkt beim Frühstück. Da waren schließlich auch alle anwesend, und ich hatte keine Lust mir meinen schönen Kopf noch mehr über diese Sache zu zerbrechen, als ich es in den letzten Stunden getan hatte.

Als ich fertig gestylt im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ankam, wartete schon Draco auf mich. Ich hatte ihn gestern Abend ziemlich einsilbig stehen gelassen und war nach Granger aus dem Raum gestürmt. Ich war so sauer, dass ich mit keinem reden wollte. Schon gar nicht mit Draco. Nur wegen ihm steckte ich jetzt in diesem Schlamassel. Dass sein Plan bis jetzt größtenteils aufgegangen war, wenn Granger keinen Rückzieher machte, schien in meinen Gedanken keinen Platz zu haben. Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber nervös war ich schon, dass sie einen Rückzieher machen würde, auch wenn sie einer der loyalen, zuverlässigen Gryffindorks war. Sie hatte bestimmt gestern Abend noch Weasley und Potter alles erzählt und die drei hatten ihre dummen Köpfe zusammengesteckt und einen eigenen Plan ausgeheckt. Weasley hatte den Großteil der Unterhaltung ja mitbekommen, also wusste er von allem. Also wusste Potter es auch. War vielleicht auch besser so. Es wäre nämlich noch schlimmer, wenn ich nach meinen Antrag sofort von zwei Seiten verhext werden würde. Das würde mir gerade noch fehlen!

Draco sprang sofort auf, als er mich sah, doch ich sprach kein Wort mit ihm. Er wusste schließlich, was mir bevor stand, was sollte ich da noch groß mit ihm reden?

„Pansy,…“, er verstummte, nachdem er meinen Blick gesehen hatte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre er jetzt gevierteilt und zusätzlich verhext worden.

Ich warf einfach mein langes, schwarzes Haar in den Nacken, kniff die Lippen zusammen und stöckelte los zur Großen Halle. Ja, natürlich stöckelte ich. Ich ließ mich natürlich nicht dazu hinab diese schrecklichen vorgeschriebenen schwarzen Halbschuhe zu tragen. Ich habe schließlich Stil.

An der Großen Halle angekommen, holte ich tief Luft und trat ein. Ohne dem Gryffindor-Tisch eines Blickes zu würdigen stolzierte ich zu unserem Haustisch und bemühte mich möglichst normal zu wirken, auch wenn sich in mir alles vor Angst zusammenzog. Hatte ich diesen Antrag erst Mal gemacht, dann gab es kein zurück mehr. Mir wurde schlecht. Richtig schlecht. Vor allem, als ich Goyle und Crabbe mir gegenüber sitzen sah, die sich ihre großen Münder mit zu viel Essen voll stopften, so dass man die Hälfte beim Kauen sehen konnte.

Lustlos zerriss ich eine Scheibe Toast auf meinem Teller und wartete.  
Ab und zu riskierte ich einen Blick zu Granger. Sie saß zum Glück so, dass ich sie von meinem Platz aus beobachten konnte. Weasley und Potter zu beiden Seiten neben ihr redeten scheinbar ohne Luft zu holen auf sie ein, doch sie beachtete die gar nicht, sondern frühstückte in aller Seelen Ruhe. Sie blickte nicht ein Mal zu mir rüber. Was glaubte sie eigentlich, wer sie ist? Mich einfach zu ignorieren! Als wäre es ihr völlig egal, was ich tun musste. Mein Vorsatz ihre Pläne zu durchkreuzen wuchs immer mehr in mir.

Mit einem Ruck stand ich auf, wobei die Holzbank mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch über den Steinboden rutschte. Urplötzlich war es mucksmäuschenstill in der Halle und alle starrten mich an. Normalerweise würde ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit genießen, aber jetzt drehte sich mir nur der Magen um. Gut, dass ich nichts gegessen hatte.

Ich hielt meine Augen auf Granger gerichtet, während ich zu ihrem Tisch ging. Auch sie beobachtete mich ohne zu blinzeln. Sie musste ahnen, was ich vorhatte, denn sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.  
Ich musste fies grinsen und nickte ihr zu.  
Nach diesem Schauspiel verstummte auch das letzte Frühstücksgeräusch in der Halle. Selbst der Lehrertisch war vollkommen erstarrt und blickte zu uns rüber. Granger konnte mich dazu zwingen ihr diesen Antrag zu machen, aber ich würde entscheiden, wann und wo. So einfach war das. Damit musste sie sich abfinden.

Ich sah, wie ihre Schultern erst kraftlos nach unten sackten und ihr Blick sich kurz senkte, bevor sie ihren Kopf stolz hob, ihren Rücken gerade durchstreckte und sich erwartungsvoll in meine Richtung drehte. Sie saß jetzt mit dem Rücken zum Tisch und hatte den Blick auf die Eingangstür gerichtet. Ich musste also um den halben Tisch laufen, um ihr ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Mein Hass auf sie wurde immer größer.

Meine Hände waren an meinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt und ich musste mich bemühen sie locker zu lassen. Ich wollte gleichgültig wirken und nicht angespannt und mordswütend.  
Als ich endlich vor Granger zum Stehen kam, blickte sie mich von unten herausfordernd an. Sie war zwar die, die saß und ich stand und blickte auf sie hinab, aber es gab keinen Zweifel zwischen uns, dass sie die war, die im Moment die Oberhand hatte. Ich fühlte mich erniedrigt von ihrem Blick und zog sie wortlos von ihrem Sitz.

Überrascht guckte sie mich an und ich hörte förmlich wie alle Leute in der Halle gleichzeitig den Atem anhielten.  
Granger sah mich herausfordernd an, während die Gryffindors sich nur mit Mühe auf ihren Plätzen hielten um mir nicht an die Gurgel zu gehen. Ich muss schon sagen, ich war beeindruckt wie sehr Granger sie im Griff hatte. Am Slytherin-Tisch sah ich einen bleichen Draco, der aussah als wüsste er, dass gleich etwas Schlimmes passieren würde und trotzdem konnte er einfach nicht weggucken. Ich kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut.

„Hermine“, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen presste ich ihren Namen hervor.

Sie lächelte mich zuckersüß an, was mich wahnsinnig machte. Und sie sagte bloß ein Wort: “Lauter.“

Ich hatte tatsächlich fast geflüstert, aber was soll der Scheiß? Ich mache schon den Antrag in der großen Halle, alle sehen zu. Mussten es deswegen auch alle hören? Davon war nie die Rede gewesen, wusste sie denn nicht, was passieren würde, wenn…

„Was soll das heißen?“, zischte ich ihr immer noch leise entgegen.

„Das weißt du genau. Und frag mich höflich.“ Sie lächelte immer noch so überheblich vor sich hin.

„Was?“, platzte es aus mir heraus.

„Du weißt, was das heißt. Auf die Knie.“

Meine Zähne knirschten, so fest biss ich sie zusammen um all die Beleidigungen runterzuschlucken, die mir in diesem Moment durch den Kopf schossen.

Ich schaute mich nach allen Seiten um, und sah, wie sich die Leute an den hinteren Tischen jetzt sogar erhoben hatten um zu sehen, was hier am Gryfindor-Tisch zwischen Granger und mir geschah.

Die stand nur vor mir, ihre Haltung lässig und hob herausfordernd ihre Augenbrauen.

Betont gelassen, presste ich ein „Bitte“ hervor und reichte ihr provozierend meine Hand, die sie ergriff und ich ließ mich tatsächlich in meinem kurzen Rock und den Schuhen mit dem hohen Ansatz auf den staubigen, harten Boden der Großen Halle hinab. Gereizt fragte ich sie, ob es ihr so Recht wäre, doch sie lächelte nur, während die anderen uns anstarrten und wahrscheinlich ihren Augen nicht trauen wollten.

Ich dachte noch vor ein paar Minuten, dass ich mich erniedrigt fühlen würde, doch das war nichts gegen das hier.

Um es schnell hinter mich zu bringen, sagte ich schnell: „Willst du mich heiraten?“

Ihr ohne zu zögern ausgesprochenes „Nein.“, ging zum Glück im aufgeregten Gemurmel der Anderen unter.

Hatte sie gerade „Nein.“, gesagt? Ich werde sie umbringen. Nur weil ich von ihrem Plan abgewichen war? Sie konnte mich mal.

Sie lächelte weiter dieses schreckliche, überlegende Lächeln und flüsterte mir ein „Sag es ernst gemeint.“, zu. Was zum Glück nur die beiden Trottel, die sie Freunde nennt, hörten.  
Ihr Lachen übertönte kurz die aufgebrachten Stimmen der anderen Schüler.

Also räusperte ich mich und setzte von Neuem an. Als ob sie ahnten, dass wieder etwas passieren würde hielt die ganze Halle auf ein Mal den Mund.

„Hermine“, diesmal zwang ich mich auch zu einem Lächeln, das nicht weniger falsch war als das ihre.

„Ja, bitte.“

„Süße Hermine.“ Hatte sich schon mal jemand übergeben müssen, während er einen Antrag machte?

„Ich bin ganz Ohr.“

„Würdest du mich bitte, bitte zur glücklichsten Frau der Welt machen und mich heiraten?“ Mein Lächeln war mittlerweile in meinem Gesicht erstarrt.

Granger stand mir dagegen ganz locker gegenüber, blickte auf mich herab, tat so, als würde sie kurz nachdenken und dann…

„Okay. Ich werde dich heiraten.“

Die Halle brach in noch lauteres Geschnatter aus. Granger beugte sich zu mir herunter und ich dachte sie wollte mir aufhelfen und dieser Tortur ein Ende machen, aber nein.

„Den Sarkasmus fand ich daneben. Aber danke, dass du es trotzdem gemacht hast.“ Wieder dieses Lächeln, ich würde es ihr am liebsten vom Gesicht wischen. „Wir sehen uns heute Abend in der Bibliothek. Wir haben schließlich sehr viel zu bereden, süße Pansy.“ Ihr Ton krampfte meinen Magen noch mehr zusammen und ihre Worte halfen auch nicht.  
Sie strich mir noch eine Strähne aus der Stirn, wohl eine Geste für das Publikum und drehte sich dann weg und ging, ohne mich noch ein Mal anzusehen, aus der Halle.

Ich musste mich an der Sitzbank festhalten um in meinen Schuhen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Mein Rock hatte Staubspuren und war verknittert und ich wollte das Schlammblut nur noch umbringen. Wie konnte sie es wagen…?

Mein Blick flog rüber zu den Slytherins. Draco war aufgestanden und kam zu mir rüber. Beruhigend legte er eine Hand in meinen Rücken. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Knie jeden Moment nachgeben würden.

Was ich sah, war purer Hass in den Augen meiner Mitschüler. Meiner Freunde. Meiner ehemaligen Freunde, musste ich wohl sagen. Ich spürte, wie mir der kalte Schweiß ausbrach.  
Mit dieser Tat, mit diesem Antrag, hatte ich sie verraten. Das wussten sie und das wusste ich. Eigentlich. Es war mir nur nie so bewusst gewesen, dass ich noch jemand anderen verraten würde, als meine Eltern und Du-weißt-schon-wen.

Mein Mund füllte sich mit bitterer Galle, als ich die Ersten nach Pergament und Feder greifen sah. Die Posteulen waren noch da. In weniger als einem Tag würden ihre Eltern, würden meine Eltern wissen, was ich getan hatte.

Als wir den Plan gemacht hatten, schien alles so einfach zu sein und plötzlich sah ich mein Leben vor meinen Augen zerfallen. Ich wollte es so. Oder? Es war doch unser Plan gewesen…

Ich bemerkte erst, dass Draco mich aus der Halle geführt hatte, als wir in einem der unbenutzten Klassenräume ankamen und er mich sanft aber bestimmt auf einen der Stühle drückte.

Ich bemerkte gerade noch, dass es genau der gleiche Raum war, an dem wir genau einen Tag zuvor unseren „tollen“ Plan gefasst hatten, bevor alles vor meinen Augen verschwamm…


	4. IV.

Stuck on you  
Kapitel 4

 

Auf einmal war mein Leben aus den Fugen gehoben worden. Eine unüberlegte Tat und schon wurde mein eigentlich normaler Schultag zu einem Spießrutenlauf. Zu spät wurde mir bewusst, dass ich auf Granger hätte hören sollen. Sie wollte, dass ich ihr diesen bescheuerten Antrag abends in der Großen Halle machen sollte, aber ich musste ja meinen Willen irgendwie gegen sie behaupten und wollte ihr eins reinwürgen und habe mich ihr deswegen widersetzt und jetzt erst merkte ich, wie dumm ich gewesen war. Mir war das Ausmaß der Katastrophe erst bewusst geworden, als ich meine Handlung nicht mehr rückgängig machen konnte. Ich hatte zu viele Gedanken an die Sache an sich verschwendet, als an ihre Konsequenzen zu denken. Dieser Antrag, von mir an Granger, hatte etwas in meinem Leben losgetreten, über das ich plötzlich nicht mehr verfügen konnte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein ganzes Leben sei mir in dem Augenblick aus den Händen geglitten, als ich mich auf den harten Steinboden kniete und Granger in die Augen blickte.

Seit Jahren dachte ich daran, was wohl passieren würde, wenn meine Eltern von mir verlangen würden, dass ich einen ihrer abscheulichen Todesser heiraten soll beziehungsweise, wie es wäre, wenn ich den Todessern beitreten sollte, aber erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, dass ich all die Jahre nicht wirklich daran gedacht hatte, was es mit all seinen Konsequenzen bedeuten würde. Als ich heute Morgen nach meinem lächerlichen Auftritt in die bösartigen Augen meiner Freunde, meiner jetzt ehemaligen Freunde, blickte, da erst wurde mir bewusst, was der Preis für meine Freiheit sein würde.

Ich hatte mich noch nie so sehr für meine eigene Dummheit gehasst. Warum hatte ich nicht eher an den Verrat an den Slytherins gedacht und mich nur darauf konzentriert meinen Eltern zu entgehen? Hätte ich zumindest Grangers Anweisung beachtet und den Antrag abends gemacht, dann hätte ich meinen Mitschülern zumindest erstmal nicht gegenübertreten müssen und hätte mich sofort in mein Zimmer zurückziehen können, jetzt hatte ich einen endlos scheinenden Schultag vor mir liegen. Jede Minute verging schrecklich langsam.

Aber eher früher als später musste ich ja aus diesem Klassenzimmer raus kommen in das mich Draco gezerrt hatte. Das Kinn in die Höhe gereckt und mit starrem Blick geradeaus gingen wir an unseren starrenden Mitschülern runter zu unserem Zaubertränke-Klassenraum. Zum Glück kamen wir noch rechtzeitig an und noch mehr Glück hatten wir, dass direkt nach uns Snape mit wehendem Umhang in den Raum stolziert kam, so dass keiner der Slytherins eine Chance hatte mich direkt anzugreifen. Wenigstens würde ich in den folgenden zwei Stunden meine Ruhe haben…

Meine Hände zitterten trotzdem, als ich anfing den Zaubertrank zu brauen, den Snape an der Tafel stehen hatte. Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren und dass Snape mich keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ und sein Blick sich ständig in mich zu bohren schien machte die Sache auch nicht einfacher. Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie seine Augen mich abschätzen, wie er versuchte mein Handeln von heute morgen einzuordnen und zu beurteilen. Aber an seinem Gesicht ließ sich nicht ablesen, zu welchem Ergebnis er gekommen war. Er beobachtete mich nur stumm und sein abschätzender Blick, so wie die unverhohlen neugierigen Blicke der Ravenclaws von der anderen Seite des Raumes und die hasserfüllten Blicke der Slytherins ließen mir kalten Schweiß den Rücken entlang laufen. Ich versuchte mich einfach auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, aber es war ein verlorenes Unterfangen. Mein Zaubertrank würde in die Hose gehen. Daran konnten auch Dracos Bemühungen nichts ändern mir von der Seite aus Hilfestellung zu geben. Wenn er nicht vorsichtiger war, dann würde er sich durch sein Verhalten auch noch verraten. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass es Granger in ihrer Stunde genauso beschissen ging wie mir.

Kaum hatte Snape gesagt, dass die Zeit rum war, hatte ich meine komische braune Brühe in einen Flakon gegossen, war von meinem Sitz hochgeschossen und floh mit langen, schnellen Schritten aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ich wollte Keinem begegnen, gar Keinem…es sollte Keiner die Chance haben mich zur Rede zu stellen. Am Besten wäre es, wenn ich mich wieder verstecken würde bis zur nächsten Stunde. Wahrsagen stand auf dem Stundenplan und ich war mir meines eigenen drohenden Todes zu sehr bewusst, als das ich es heute noch nötig gehabt hätte ihn von Trewlaney vorausgesagt zu bekommen. Ich machte mir keine Illusionen darüber, wie meine Eltern beziehungsweise die anderen Todesser reagieren werden, wenn sie Nachricht von meinem Verrat bekämen.

Ich wollte gerade aufatmen, als ich auf dem Flur zum Klassenzimmer von Trewlaney einbog und einen dieser versteckten Alkoven in der Wand erkannte, als sich mir ein schwarzer Schatten in den Weg stellte. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich beinah in ihn hineingelaufen wäre, hätte er nicht meinen Namen gezischt.

„Parkinson“, der Schatten vor mir nahm Gestalt an. Ich war wohl doch nicht so schnell gewesen, wie ich es gehofft hatte. Einer meiner Mitschüler hatte es geschafft vor mir da zu sein.

„Nott“, presste ich seinen Namen zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor. Innerlich wurde mir ganz übel. Meine Ruhe hatte also offiziell ein Ende gefunden. Äußerlich durfte ich mir keine Blöße geben und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an und bemühte mich ihn ruhig und gelassen anzublicken, obwohl ich ihm am liebsten verhext hätte und mich danach sofort aus dem Staub gemacht hätte.

Ich hörte Stimmen im Hintergrund und schon kamen die restlichen Schüler auf dem Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen um die Ecke. Zu meinem Glück waren wahrscheinlich die Gryffindor- Siebtklässler dabei, aber ich gab mir nicht die Blöße mich suchend nach ihnen umzuschauen. Schlimm genug, dass diese hässliche Sache irgendjemand mitkriegen musste, da musste ich nicht noch wissen, wer genau Notts Schauspiel verfolgte.

Seine Augen nahmen einen leicht irrsinnigen Ausdruck an, als er versuchte mich mitten auf dem Gang in Grund und Boden zu starren.

In der Slytherin- Rangordnung war ich ihm bis jetzt, bis heute Morgen, immer haushoch überlegen gewesen. Ich versuchte diese Karte noch ein letztes Mal auszuspielen, schließlich war er sonst auch immer vor mir gekuscht.

„Tus nicht, Nott. Tu das nicht.“, zischte ich ihm entgegen, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihn abhalten würde, mir hier eine Szene vor allen zu machen und mein Schicksal in meinem Haus für immer zu besiegeln.

Er streckte aber nur seelenruhig den Arm aus, zeigte mit dem Finger auf mich und sagte leise, aber eindrücklich:“ Du bist ein bösartiges Miststück, Parkinson. Und eine fiese Verräterin.“

Meine Haltung war wie versteinert und meine Mimik verrutschte nicht ein einziges bisschen.

„Durch deinen kleinen Auftritt heute Morgen hast du gar nichts mehr. Du bist nichts mehr.“

Ich gab den Anschein gelangweilt zu sein, und reagierte kein Stück. Er wollte nur, dass ich vor allen die Fassung verlieren würde, aber diesen Triumph würde ich ihm nicht gönnen. Niemals.

„Jahrelang hast du dich für was Besseres gehalten, aber das bist du nicht mehr. Wirst es nie mehr sein. Du hast dich lächerlich gemacht, hast alles verraten, für das unser Haus, für das die Reinblüter stehen. Wir werden dich so verstoßen, wie deine Eltern dich verstoßen werden.“

Ich holte tief Luft und schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Er hatte genug gesagt. Ich hörte die Leute in meinem Rücken murmeln.

„Bist du fertig, Nott?“, angespannt und mich nur mühevoll zurückhaltend, trat ich einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich habe mich nicht lächerlich gemacht. Dafür tust du das gerade umso besser. Und jetzt hör mir gut zu. Du wirst es in Slytherin nie zu etwas bringen. Du bist faul, narzisstisch, inkompetent und verbringst mehr Zeit damit irgendwelchen billigen Flittchen hinterher zu steigen, als dich um das wirklich Wichtige zu kümmern. Und wenn du auch nur ein einziges Wort zu mir sagst, werde ich dich so sehr verhexen, dass du vor Schmerzen nicht mehr weißt, wie du heißt. Und ich werde es genießen, du kleine Ratte. Willst du das etwa?“

Mit jedem Wort ging ich näher auf ihn zu, bis er nicht anders konnte, als vor mir zurückzuweichen.  
Er wich meinem Blick aus.

„Hatte ich mir gedacht.“, mein zuckersüßes Lächeln war zurück. „Und jetzt, lass mich durch, ich hab zum Unterricht zu erscheinen.“  
Mit einem kräftigen Stoß meiner Schultern machte ich mir den Weg frei, aber ich ging nicht zum Wahrsagen- Klassenraum. Nach der Sache gerade eben, hätte ich es nicht ertragen können. Keine Chance. Eine kleine Schlacht hatte ich gewonnen, aber ich befürchtete, dass Notts Auftritt nichts war, gegen das was mich noch erwartete. Im Laufe des Tages sollte ich erfahren wie Recht ich damit doch hatte…

Nach der letzten Stunde, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, fühlte ich mich wie erschlagen. Zum Glück war es erst die letzte Stunde an diesem Tag, die Slytherin mit Gryffindor zusammen hatte. So konnte ich wenigstens Granger und ihrem Anhängsel aus dem Weg gehen.  
Zufrieden stellte ich fest, dass auch sie völlig entnervt aussah. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass sie von sämtlichen Leuten mit Fragen gepiesackt wurde. Aber ich sah auch, wie Potter und das Weasel sie ständig beschützten. Ich wünschte mir, Draco könnte mir auch zur Seite stehen, oder überhaupt irgendjemand, aber Draco würde sich nur selber verraten, dass durften wir nicht riskieren.  
Wie auch in meinen anderen Stunden versuchte ich als Erste aus dem Klassenraum zu kommen, nachdem die Stunde beendet worden war.  
Eigentlich hatte es ganz gut geklappt, aber jetzt spürte ich eine Hand an meinem Ellenbogen, die mich zurückhielt. Wütend fuhr ich herum um den oder die anzuschnauzen, der es wagte mich anzufassen. Doch ich erstarrte völlig, als ich sah, dass es Granger war. Wir hatten seit heute Morgen nicht mehr geredet und alle schienen uns jetzt ganz genau zu beobachten.  
„Pansy, wir wollten doch zusammen Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek machen.“ Granger lächelte mich gekünstelt an.  
Ich nickte nur.  
Hatte sie nicht gesagt, dass wir uns erst heute Abend in der Bibliothek treffen wollten? Wahrscheinlich wollte sie sich damit für meine Planänderung heute Morgen rächen.

Widerwillig ließ ich mich von ihr in die Richtung der Bibliothek ziehen und merkte unterdessen, dass Weasley und Potter uns folgten und jetzt auch mich gegen die Blicke und Verwünschungen der anderen schützen, die in meine Richtung flogen. Wäre mein Tag anders verlaufen, würde ich sie dafür wahrscheinlich verhexen, aber jetzt ließ ich mich einfach mitziehen und sagte kein Wort.  
Schon Mittags hatte ich mich in der Bibliothek versteckt, weil ich wusste, dass Madame Pince keine Schreierei in ihren heiligen Hallen dulden würde. Dort hatte ich wenigstens etwas Ruhe vor den Slytherins und ihren kleinen Racheaktionen.

Hermine führte mich zu einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek, versteckt hinter großen Buchregalen.  
Ihre Begleiter ließen sich zurückfallen, blieben aber in der Nähe.

„Setz dich Pansy, wir müssen reden.“  
Ich war völlig ausgelaugt, aber hatte mein Gesicht zu einer Maske versteinert, als ich mich, natürlich elegant, auf dem Platz ihr gegenüber fallen ließ.

„Wie war dein Tag bisher?“ Fragte sie das wirklich?

„Beschissen.“

„Dacht ich mir.“ Warum fragt sie dann?  
„Ich habe dich und Nott gesehen, und gehört, was er gesagt hat.“  
Na super, das wurde ja immer besser…  
„Dann hast du ja auch gesehen, dass ich mich gegen ihn behaupten kann. So wie gegen die anderen Slytherins. Du brauchst kein Mitleid mit mir zu haben.“ Mein Ton war schärfer, als ich es beabsichtigt hatte, aber Merlin, ich war völlig fertig und konnte ihren sanften Blick einfach nicht ertragen.

Meine Worte erzielten das gewünschte Ziel. Grangers Blick wurde hart, und sie kniff ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Ich bemitleide dich nicht. Die Sache hast du dir selbst eingebrockt.“  
Schon bereute ich meine Worte. Ich wollte, dass sie mich wieder so ansah wie gerade eben noch. Zu hasserfüllt waren die Blicke der anderen heute gewesen.

Ganz steif bückte sie sich um etwas aus ihrer Schultasche zu ziehen. Zwei Pergamentbögen rollte sie vor mir auf dem Tisch aus.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du dir nicht viele Gedanken über diese Verlobungs-,Hochzeitssache gemacht hast, außer mich dazu zu erpressen habe ich Recht?“

Da musste ich ihr leider zustimmen.

„Ja. Deswegen habe ich einen formalen Aufgebotsantrag aufgesetzt, den wir ans Ministerium schicken müssen. Man muss das Aufgebot mindestens vier Wochen vor der Hochzeit aufgeben, und ich dachte mir, wir sollten ziemlich kurz nach oder an deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag heiraten. Und da du in ziemlich einem Monat Geburtstag hast, müssen wir das Formular so schnell wie möglich abschicken. Am besten heute noch. Ach ja, und da du durch den Antrag die Brautwerbung begonnen hast, ist dir ja klar, dass du mir in spätestens 5 Tagen ein Geschenk machen musst, was ich annehmen und mit einem Geschenk meinerseits erwidern muss. Zum Glück ist dann eh Weihnachten, also sollte das Ganze kein Problem sein, wenn du es mir einfach per Eulenpost zuschickst, so merken meine Eltern auch nichts. Und ja, ich werde meinen Eltern davon erzählen, aber erst wenn ich dazu bereit bin. Am Besten erst nach der Hochzeit, dann können sie sie nicht mehr verhindern.“

Mir schwirrte der Kopf. Granger redete ohne Punkt und Komma oder auch nur ein Mal Luft zu holen.

An einem Punkt war ich irgendwie hängen geblieben. „Hochzeit in vier Wochen? An meinem Geburtstag?“

„Ja, das habe ich doch gerade gesagt.“ Granger schien genervt, dass ich sie unterbrochen und ihr scheinbar nicht zugehört hatte.

„Aber, die Brautwerbung dauert an sich doch ein halbes Jahr.“ Warum schaute sie mich jetzt so an als wäre ich völlig verblödet?

Frustriert fuhr sich Granger durch ihre Haare.

„Ja, die übliche Brautwerbung für arrangierte Hochzeiten zwischen Reinblütlern. Es gibt auch noch andere.“ Zweifelnd schaute ich sie an.

„Ich habe das recherchiert, mehr als du anscheint getan hast.“ Na toll, mein Leben zerfiel vor meinen Augen und die blöde Gryffindor hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir noch so einen reinzuwürgen. Außerdem war diese sechsmonatige Brautwerbung die Einzige die jemals in unserer Familie vollzogen wurde, wozu brauchte man dann noch eine Andere?

„Pansy, du bist so ignorant.“ Als Antwort verschränkte ich nur die Arme vor der Brust und schaute sie herausfordernd an.

„Es gibt eine Brautwerbung über sämtliche Zeitspannen, für sämtliche Anlässe. Ich habe uns eine der Kürzeren ausgewählt, da sie unserem Zweck dient. Aber sie ist völlig legitim und vom Ministerium anerkannt. Du musst nur hier unterschreiben.“

Schnell überflog ich das von Hermine ausgefüllte Aufgebotsformular. Schließlich seufzte ich nur. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig als es zu unterschreiben. Mit Feder und Tinte schrieb ich meinen Namen auf die Zeile neben der Granger schon unterschrieben hatte. Schon rollte sich das Pergament wieder zusammen, ein Siegel erschien und plötzlich war es verschwunden.

Man konnte viel über das Ministerium sagen, aber wenigstens effizient waren sie.

„Und hier ist eine Kopie von der Brautwerbung“, Granger schob mir völlig ungerührt das zweite Pergament zu, was ich ohne zu lesen in meine Tasche gleiten ließ.

Wir beide schienen ziemlich ruhig, dafür was wir gerade gemacht hatten. Wir hatten unser Schicksal ein kleines Stückchen mehr besiegelt.  
Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir wieder schlecht, aber ich stand trotzdem auf und marschierte schnellen Schrittes hinter Granger her, die mit einem kurzen „Kommst du?“, aufgestanden war und sich mit Potter und Weasley auf dem Weg in die große Halle machte.

Ich gab es ungern zu, aber ich wollte noch ein bisschen von ihnen geschützt werden, denn einen weiteren Gang als freies Ziel für alle wollte ich nicht machen.

In der großen Halle angekommen, nickten Granger und ich uns zu, gaben für unsere Zuschauer als Zugabe ein zuckersüßes Lächeln dazu und trennten dann unsere Wege. Kaum an meinem üblichen Platz am Slytherin-Tisch angekommen, sah ich die einsame Eule durch das Fenster fliegen.

Meine Mitschüler, die eh schon alle weit von mir weggerückt waren, machten noch mehr Platz um mich herum, als sie wie ich sahen, dass es die Eule meiner Eltern war, die da auf mich zuflog. Mit einem roten Umschlag in den Krallen.

Ein Heuler.

Alles Blut wich mir aus dem Gesicht. Ja klar, hatte ich so was erwartet, aber nicht so schnell, nicht so unvorbereitet und…

Meine Gedanken verschwanden aus meinen Kopf als der Heuler vor mir auf dem Tisch landete. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag beobachtete mich die gesamte Große Halle. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete ich den Umschlag.

Meine Hände wurden klamm und bei dem doppelten Klang der schreienden, wütenden Stimmen meiner Eltern setzte mein Herz aus.  
Sie schleuderten mir nur einen Satz entgegen, der wieder und wieder in meinem Kopf hallte…

„DU BIST NICHT MEHR UNSERE TOCHTER!“


	5. IV.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das vorherige Kapitel noch ein Mal aus Hermines Sicht beschrieben. Die nächsten Ereignisse werden wieder aus Pansys Sicht erzählt (fand ich einfach passender und interessanter) und daher hier ein "Update" über Hermines Sicht der Dinge. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Stuck on you  
Kapitel 4, das Zweite

Oh Gott, worauf hatte ich mich da nur eingelassen? Vor zwei Tagen hatte mein Leben sich vollkommen verändert und seitdem weiß ich nicht mehr wo mir der Kopf steht. In der einen Sekunde bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass ich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen habe, und in der Nächsten bin ich völlig davon überzeugt, gerade den schlimmsten Fehler meines Lebens zu begehen. Und wenn es nach meinen Freunden geht, dann kann ich mich gar nicht irren. Sie können sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass ich einen Fehler begehen könnte. Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen einfach dankbarer sein…

Und versteht mich nicht falsch, ich liebe meine Freunde. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne Ron und Harry tun würde…ok, ich wüsste es schon, aber die Beiden bedeuten mir einfach ne Menge und ich bin ihnen auch dankbar. Vor allem was sie in den letzten Tagen für mich getan haben. Aber manchmal wünscht man sich doch, dass sie ein bisschen an mir zweifeln würden und versuchen würden mir diesen ganzen Schlamassel auszureden. Zumindest dachte ich, dass das ihre erste Reaktion wäre. Ich hatte sie wohl unterschätzt…Seht ihr, ich kann mich irren. Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe.

Sie waren meine ersten und einzigen Freunde in meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich werde wohl nie den Blick vergessen, den Ron und Harry mir zuwarfen als sie nach meinem Abgang aus diesem Klassenzimmer, in dem ich mit Parkinson geredet hatte, unten an der Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal standen und so lange meinen Namen riefen, bis ich endlich runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.  
Ihre Gesichten drückten totale Ungläubigkeit aus. Ron war rot angelaufen und schien sich nur mühsam beherrschen zu können. Harry schien einfach nur völlig verwirrt zu sein. Ron hatte ihm wohl nur ein paar Brocken der Unterhaltung genannt, die er und Malfoy vor wenigen Minuten belauscht hatten.

Ich hatte echt keinen Nerv mich ihnen zu stellen, aber mir bleib wohl nichts anderes übrig. Ich hatte selbst noch nicht verstanden, was da gerade eben genau passiert war, geschweige denn was es für mich und mein Leben von jetzt an bedeuten würde. Merlin, ich hatte zugestimmt Pansy Parkinson zu heiraten.

Bei dem Gedanken stiegen mir sofort wieder die Tränen in die Augen und die Treppenstufen verschwammen vor mir. Irgendwie gab es nur einen klaren Gedanken in meinem Kopf. Ich machte mir keine Sorgen darum, was meine Freunde jetzt denken würden, was meine Eltern denken würden… irgendwie dachte ich nur daran, dass ich mich gerade von einem meiner größten Träume verabschiedet hatte.  
Einem Traum, von dem ich bis zu diesem Moment gar nicht gedacht hätte, dass ich ihn überhaupt habe. Ich würde Pansy Parkinson heiraten…und musste für sie meinen Traum aufgeben, jemanden zu heiraten den ich liebte, den ich respektierte. Ich wollte tatsächlich diesen ganzen Hochzeitskram. Ich wollte die große Brautwerbung, die überraschende Verlobung. Aber vor allem wollte ich das Gefühl haben, dass wir zusammen bleiben würden. Das meine Hochzeit ernst gemeint ist, dass wir beide es wollen… dieses ganze Zeug eben, was ich vor ein paar Tagen für etwas gehalten habe, das sich Lavender und Parvati in ihre Tagebücher schrieben und sich schon seit ihren Kindergartentagen ausmalten. Ihren großen Hochzeitstag.  
Und wie sahs bei mir aus? Ich wurde erpresst von der Frau die ich heiraten sollte. Erpresst. Bei dem Gedanken liefen mir die Tränen die Wangen runter und ich sah nur noch zwei dunkle Flecke vor mir verschwimmen. Der eine, kleinere, Fleck streckte die Arme aus und ich warf mich in seine Arme.

Harry drückte mich fest an sich und ließ mich weinen. Selbst Ron schien seinen Zorn vorübergehend vergessen zu haben, denn ich spürte wie er unbeholfen seine Hand auf meine Schulter legte und mir über den Rücken strich.

Ich habe die Beiden in diesem Moment so sehr geliebt. Und dann, ja dann kam der Zeitpunkt wo ich einfach nicht mehr weinen konnte. Und Harry mich losließ und wir uns hinsetzten und ich wieder ihre Blicke spürte.  
Diese bohrenden, fragenden, und von Rons Seite aus, vorwurfsvollen Blicke. Ich musste ihnen wohl oder übel erklären, was los ist. Ron wusste das Meiste, er hatte es schließlich mit eigenen Ohren gehört. Aber Harry nicht.  
Also erzählte ich ihm alles. Und er hörte einfach nur zu. Ron dagegen verfärbte sich schon wieder tomatenrot.  
Ich erzählte von dem komischen Gefühl, das ich schon den ganzen Tag gehabt hatte, weil Pansy mich rund um die Uhr beobachtete. Und dann versuchte ich das Gespräch so genau wie möglich wiederzugeben.  
Wie ehrlich sie mir erschien, dass sie wirklich Angst zu haben schien und sie mir einfach in dem Augenblick so leid tat, dass ich ihr wirklich gerne helfen wollte und dann diese schreckliche Szene, mit der sie alles kaputt gemacht hatte. Ihre Erpressung. Sie wusste genau, welche Knöpfe sie bei mir drücken musste, um mich zu überzeugen. Ich wusste, dass ich nie mit der Schuld hätte leben können, die ich auf mich geladen hätte, hätte ich ihr meine Hilfe verweigert und ja, ich glaubte daran, dass Harry Voldemort besiegen würde, aber dafür konnten wir jede Hilfe benötigen die wir nur kriegen konnten. Das wusste ich, das wusste sie und das wussten auch meine Freunde. Die mir immer noch ganz still zuhörten und mich mit immer größer werdenden Augen anstarrten. Ich war tatsächlich ein bisschen stolz auf Ron, dass er sich bis jetzt mit einer Explosion zurückgehalten hatte, aber ein Blick auf seine geballten Fäuste sagte mir, dass sie nicht mehr lange auf sich warten ließ.

Und ich sollte Recht behalten. Kaum hatte ich Harry von meinen Bedingungen an Pansy erzählt, ging Ron neben mir fast in die Luft. Er schrie und fluchte und Harrys Fragen stürmten auf mich ein und plötzlich wurde ich richtig sauer. Sauer auf Alles und Jeden. Aber vor allem auf diese manipulative kleine Schlange Parkinson. Plötzlich schrie auch ich. Verfluchte sie, schrie Ron an, er sollte die Klappe halten, schrie Harry an, einfach weil er da war und ich wollte nur noch auf etwas einschlagen. Und zwar fest. Diesmal musste Ron dran glauben, wie wild schlug ich mit meinen Fäusten auf ihn ein, verfluchte dabei Pansy Parkinson und alle Slytherins und die Ungerechtigkeit der Sache an sich. Warum ich? Warum sie? Warum hatte ich mich auf diese vorprogrammierte Katastrophe eingelassen?

Ron ertrug meine Schläge, während er selbst rasend vor Wut war, aber nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte und sein Zorn sich erst Mal gelegt hatte, schlug ich immer noch. Meine Arme und meine Hände taten weh, aber ich schien einfach nicht aufhören zu können. Parkinson war nicht da, um meine Wut zu ertragen also mussten die dran glauben, die da waren.

Ron bemühte sich, meine Handgelenke zu fassen zu bekommen und schließlich gelang es ihm. Ich war plötzlich einfach nur müde und ließ mich gegen ihn sinken. Er zog mich neben sich und Harry auf die Couch und nach unserem Ausbruch war es auf einmal furchtbar still im Gemeinschaftsraum. Zum Glück waren wir die Einzigen im Raum, ansonsten hätte es eine Menge Fragen gegeben, denen ich mich noch weniger stellen wollte als der Situation an sich. Ich musste erst Mal mich selber und Harry und Ron von dieser Sache überzeugen. Wenn Harry auf meiner Seite war, dann würden die anderen Gryffindors uns auch unterstützen. So funktionierte es eben in unserem Haus.

Der Gedanke ließ mich wieder an Pansy denken, schon seit Stunden konnte ich eh nur an sie denken. Eigentlich keine schlechte Vorraussetzung wenn man jemanden heiraten wird. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich bei dem Gedanken lachen oder weinen sollte, denn schließlich dachte ich eher daran sie möglichst qualvoll umzubringen als an romantische Liebesschwüre.  
Aber wirklich. Ich wusste, dass mein Haus hinter mir stehen würde, wenn meine Freunde es taten, aber bei den Slytherins schien das anders zu laufen. Pansy würde von dem Moment alleine dastehen, in dem sie sich mit mir vor allen Augen verlobt. Ich musste an meine Bedingung denken, aber konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Dieser Schritt musste getan werden wenn Parkinson keine Todesserin werden wollte. Früher oder später würde ihr Verrat sowieso auffliegen. Also warum nicht gleich morgen. Zumindest war sie noch in Hogwarts wo Dumbledore sie beschützen würde, und musste in den Ferien nicht nach Hause zu ihrer Verlobung. Allein der Gedanke an Avery ließ mich vor Ekel erschauern.

Ich blickte meine Freunde an, die neben mir saßen und nach Luft schnappten.  
„Dir ist schon klar, das Parkinson ein Mädchen ist, oder?“ Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste laut lachen. Typisch Harry. Stellte die unmöglichste, unwichtigste Frage überhaupt. Ich liebte ihn dafür.

„Ja, Harry, das ist mir klar. In der Zaubererwelt können auch gleichgeschlechtliche Paare einen Bund eingehen. Das macht hier keinen Unterschied.“

Jetzt musste Harry lachen. „Ich bin zwar manchmal unwissend, was die Zaubererwelt angeht, aber das wusste selbst ich, Hermine. Nein, ich meine, du wirst ein Mädchen heiraten.“

„Ja. Werde ich wohl.“ Der Gedanke ernüchterte mich vollständig. Harry blickte mich immer noch fragend an.

„Oh, du meinst…. Ähm, ja, damit hab ich kein Problem… Ich hab euch das zwar nie erzählt, aber in den letzten Sommerferien hatte ich eine Freundin. Sie lebt auch in unserem Dorf.“  
Daran, dass ich mich gefreut hatte sie in den Weihnachtsferien wieder zu sehen, daran wollte ich lieber gar nicht denken. Ich würde morgen verlobt sein, mein Gott.

Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir wieder schlecht.

„Was?“, schoss Harry neben mir hoch. Ok, warum regt er sich jetzt darüber mehr auf als über Parkinsons Erpressung?

„Weil du uns das verschwiegen hast. Wir erzählen dir auch immer alles. Und außerdem, wenn du die Sache mit Parkinson durchziehen willst, dann unterstütze ich dich, ich vertraue dir, du weißt, was du machst. So war es immer, warum sollte es jetzt anders sein…?“ Ups, ich hatte wohl gerade laut gedacht, da Harry meine Frage beantwortete…

Aber ich konnte nicht anders, als ihm noch Mal um den Hals zu fallen. Dass er mir so vertrauete bedeutete mir unendlich viel, auch wenn ich mir bei dieser Sache selbst nicht sicher war. Ron guckte uns nur ungläubig an und stammelte dann:“ Harry hat ja Recht. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich die Sache mögen muss. Und schon gar nicht heißt das, dass ich von jetzt an nett zu Malfoy sein muss.“ Bei diesen Worten verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und tat so als würden er und wir nicht merken, dass er gerade rot anlief. Interessant.

„Außerdem“, versuchte ich uns dreien allen gleichzeitig Mut zu machen. „außerdem dürfen wir morgen erleben wie eine Slytherin vor einer Gryffindor auf die Knie geht.“  
An diesem Gedanken hielt ich mich fest, als Harry und Ron neben mir wieder zu lachen anfingen. Ich war noch nie so dankbar wie jetzt, sie in meinem Leben zu haben.

Und dann, ja dann ging Parkinson am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich vor mir auf die Knie und es war sogar noch besser, als ich es mir erträumt hatte. Ich hatte mich noch nie so mächtig gefühlt. Die schöne Pansy in ihren teuren, unbequemen Schuhen kniet auf dem Boden der Großen Halle. Ihr Antrag ließ schon zu wünschen übrig, aber ich hatte mich ja schon am Abend vorher von meinem romantischen Traum verabschieden müssen.  
Ich war zwar sauer, dass sie nicht nach meinen Anweisungen handelte, aber na ja, ich bekam meinen Antrag und Parkinson würde bald den Fehler bemerken, den sie begangen hatte. Ihre Mitschüler nahmen ihren Verrat nämlich gar nicht gut auf.

Um mich stark zu zeigen ließ ich sie leiden, nur um mich ein bisschen zu rächen. Das musste schließlich erlaubt sein…

Ihre Augen blitzten mich verächtlich an und ich freute mich, sie leiden zu sehen. Erst bei dem Antrag und später als sie von Draco aus der Großen Halle geführt werden musste.

Leider verging mir meine Freude relativ schnell, als ich sah, wie die Slytherins reagierten und wie Pansy Tränen in den Augen hatte. Ja, ich wollte mich rächen und ja, sie sollte leiden, aber mein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich fast sofort.

Wie es aussah hatte Pansy gerade erst begriffen, was dieser Schritt für sie bedeutete.

Als ich den Sturm der Posteulen sah, die vom Slytherin- Tisch aufstiegen wusste ich, dass ich schnell handeln musste. Zum Glück waren Ron und Harry, meine beiden Bodyguards für den Tag da, um mich zur Bibliothek zu begleiten, da wir die ersten Stunden frei hatten und ich dringend ein paar Sachen recherchieren musste.

Ich musste Pansy davon überzeugen, eine möglichst kurze Brautwerbung zu machen und schnell zu heiraten, damit unsere Seite sie schützen konnte. Denn nicht nur ihr, sondern auch mir wurde in diesen Augenblicken klar, was ihr Verrat für die dunkle Seite bedeutete.

Ich kopierte schnell die notwendigen Formulare und füllte sie aus, bevor die zweite Stunde begann. Als ich sie in die Tasche steckte, fühlte sie sich plötzlich an als würde sich ihr Gewicht unter der Last verdoppeln.

Auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer mussten wir plötzlich stehen bleiben, weil der komplette Gang vor uns von Schülern verstopft war, die mit großen Augen und Ohren das Schauspiel betrachteten, das Pansy und Nott ihnen boten.

Innerlich feuerte ich Parkinson an als sie diesem schleimigen Kerl die Stirn bot, aber ich spürte auch die Verletzung die aus ihren Worten sprach. Ich hatte sie gestern erlebt, und es war für mich eine echte Überraschung gewesen zu sehen, dass sie nicht immer diese starke unnahbare Person war. Und jetzt, wo ich sie ein Mal so erlebt hatte fiel es mir nicht schwer die Anzeichen zu erkennen. Sie war tief verletzt, aber sie konnte sich verteidigen. Zu ihrem Glück.

Mein Tag lief besser als Parkinsons, aber nicht sehr viel besser. Harry und Ron beschützen mich so gut sie konnten, aber sie konnten nichts gegen die Fragen machen, mit denen mich alle außer die Slytherins bombardierten. Ok, ja, ich hatte mich mit einer Slytherin verlobt, was ging es sie an… Ich war am Ende des Tages völlig entnervt und wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie es Pansy ging. Die letzte Stunde hatten wir zusammen und ich nutze die Gelegenheit um sie danach in die Bibliothek zu bringen. Darin hatten wir zumindest beide kurz unsere Ruhe.  
Ich war sehr froh zu sehen, dass sich Pansy auch an eine andere Abmachung hielt. Sie sagte nämlich kein abschätziges Wort zu Harry oder Ron und behandelte sie ganz normal. Wahrscheinlich war sie aber nur froh, dass sie zumindest für ein paar Minuten vor den anderen Hogwartsschülern geschützt war. Meine Freunde machten ihren Job echt gut.

In der Bibliothek versuchte ich einfach erst Mal mit ihr zu reden, aber sobald ich sie mitfühlend anblickte fuhr sie völlig aus der Haut und schnauzte mich an. Sie machte mich völlig wahnsinnig. Kann sie nicht ein Mal etwas Nettes zu mir sagen?

Aber gut, wenn sie die Sache so handhaben wollte, ich konnte mich ihrem Ton anpassen.

Ich legte ihr die Formulare vor und ließ sie unterschreiben. Ihre Hand zitterte. Genauso wie meine heute Morgen gezittert hatte, als ich mein Schicksal praktisch mit meiner Unterschrift besiegelte.  
Kaum stand ihr Name auf dem Pergament verschwand das Formular schon zu dem zuständigen Amt im Ministerium. Ab jetzt war es offiziell. Parkinson und ich waren tatsächlich verlobt. Und wir würden in vier Wochen heiraten. Mir wurde richtig übel bei dem Gedanken.  
Ich bemühte mich extrem ruhig und gelassen zu wirken, auch wenn mir innerlich gar nicht danach war. Ich wollte schreien, weinen, Parkinson schlagen und ein Blick in ihre blitzenden Augen sagte mir, dass es ihr nicht anders ging.

Zusammen gingen wir in die Große Halle. In ein paar Tagen begangen die Ferien und als Verlobte sollten wir uns schon hier und da gemeinsam zeigen. Allein um unsere Geschichte glaubwürdiger zu machen.

Kaum angekommen verabschiedete Parkinson sich von uns und ging zu ihrem Slytherin- Tisch wo alle sie mit hasserfüllten Blicken bedachten, wenn sie ihr nicht gleich verächtlich den Rücken zukehrten.

Ich sah den Heuler schon von weitem auf sie zufliegen und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Eigentlich gab es nichts, was ich tun konnte. Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich die Katastrophe passieren.

Pansy, die mit zitternden Händen den Umschlag öffnete und deren Gesicht immer weißer wurde, so dass ich schon Angst hatte sie würde ohnmächtig werden.

Und dann die Stimmen ihrer Eltern, die durch die Halle dröhnten. Sämtliche Schüler zuckten zusammen und beobachteten gespannt Pansys Reaktion.

Die Slytherins grinsten fies und feixten. Pansy Parkinson, die stolze, hochmütige Pansy Parkinson klappte vor unseren Augen in sich zusammen. Instinktiv sprang ich auf und wollte zu ihr. Sie sollte jetzt nicht alleine sein, selbst Ron nickte mir zu und schaute mit einem mitleidigen Blick zu ihr. Er konnte sich wohl annähernd vorstellen, wie sie sich jetzt fühlen musste. Eine enterbte, verstoßene Reinblütlerin.

Bevor ich jedoch auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte, wurde ich von einer zweiten dröhnenden Stimme gestoppt.

„Granger! Parkinson! In mein Büro! Sofort!“

Oh, ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wann Dumbledore sich einmischen würde…  
Ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihm dankbar sein sollte oder nicht. Wir werden sehen. Ich wusste nur, dass ich irgendwie ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache hatte als ich mich neben einer schweigsamen, in Gedanken versunkenen Pansy auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro machte. Ich ahnte wohl, dass das was kommen würde mein Leben noch mehr auf den Kopf stellen würde. Aber ich hätte nie mit dem gerechnet, was da tatsächlich auf mich zukam…


	6. V.

Stuck on you  
Kapitel 5

„Würden Sie mir bitte verraten, was hier vor sich geht?“

Wow, Dumbledore musste wirklich aufgebracht sein, wenn es so aus ihm herausplatzte, obwohl Granger und ich noch nicht mal auf den Stühlen vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatten.  
Zumindest hatte er damit meine Gedanken unterbrochen, die sich seit wenigen Minuten in einer Dauerschleife befanden. Nur ein Gedanke ging mir wieder und wieder durch den Kopf.  
„Meine Eltern hatten mich verstoßen.“  
Egal, dass ich damit gerechnet hatte. Egal, dass ich es für meine Freiheit in Kauf nehmen musste. Es war mir plötzlich einfach egal. Sie hatten mich tatsächlich verstoßen. Mein Herz klopfte schmerzhaft in meiner Brust.  
Wie benommen war ich Granger zu Dumbledores Büro gefolgt. Ich hatte ihre Reaktion auf den Heuler gar nicht mitbekommen. Aber warum sollte ich auch? Es war ja schließlich mein Leben was gerade den Bach runter ging. Und dann auch noch das. Warum musste Dumbledore sich überhaupt in unsere Sache einmischen. Granger war volljährig und ich würde es in wenigen Wochen sein.

Ich spürte wir mir jemand eine Hand in den Rücken legte und mich unsanft zu einem der Stühle schob. Granger saß schon dort und schaute mich mit undurchschaubarer Miene an. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Wenn nicht Grangers, wessen Hand war dann…?  
Plötzlich konnte ich nicht mehr atmen… Snape!  
Dumbledore hatte unsere Hauslehrer hinzu bestellt! Oh mein Gott, alles was ich sagen würde, wird direkt an Du-weißt-schon-wen weitergesagt werden. Jeder in Slytherin wusste, dass Snape ein hochrangiger Todesser war. Und Dumbledore würde mich zum Reden bringen, dass machte ein Blick in seine nicht blinzelnden Augen klar.  
Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben ließ ich mich folgsam von Snape durch den Raum zu dem Stuhl schieben. Mit einer Hand auf meiner Schulter drückte er mich in den Sitz.

Der Schulleiter räusperte sich und Granger und ich zuckten zusammen. Es hatte immer noch Keiner seine Frage beantwortet.

Granger schaute mich an, doch ich schüttelte kaum merkbar den Kopf. Sicher ist sicher.

Sie dagegen machte ihrem Gryffindor- Ruf alle Ehre und setzte sich kerzengerade hin. Ihre Stimme war ganz ruhig als sie Dumbledore ins Gesicht blickte und ihm, endlich, antwortete.

„Pansy und ich haben uns verlobt. Wir werden in einem Monat heiraten. Wir haben heute Abend das offizielle Aufgebot bestellt. Es sollte schon im Ministerium eingetroffen sein.“

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Miss Granger. Aber würden Sie mir bitte den Grund für Ihr Verhalten nennen?“

Ich blickte mich im Raum um und sah in ziemlich ernste Gesichter. McGonagalls Lippen waren so sehr zusammengepresst, dass sie weiß waren. Snapes stechende Blicke schienen mich zu durchbohren und Dumbledore schaute uns Beide mit Grabesmiene an.

„Wissen Sie, was Sie sich für Ärger eingehandelt haben?“

Ich starrte Dumbledore ungläubig an. Wollte er mich, beziehungsweise uns, verarschen? Hatte er gerade nicht den Heuler meiner Eltern mitbekommen. Ihre Worte schallten mir immer noch in den Ohren und machten jeden Versuch mich zu verteidigen zunichte.

Überrascht zuckte ich zusammen als ich plötzlich eine Hand in meiner spürte. Granger hatte nach der Hand gegriffen, die ich an meiner Seite zu einer schmerzhaften Faust zusammengeballt hatte. Ich war so erschrocken, dass ich ohne zu zögern ihre Finger mit meinen umschloss. Ich musste mich zwingen, sie nicht genauso fest zusammenzudrücken wie meine Faust. Ich hoffte nur, dass sie nicht merken würde, wie sehr meine Hand zitterte.

„Dessen sind wir uns bewusst, Schulleiter. Aber wir lieben uns. Was sollten wir dagegen machen?“ Sie sah ihn mit großen Rehaugen an und mein Respekt für sie stieg. Sie hätte in diesem Moment eine gute Slytherin abgegeben.

Snape hinter uns schnaubte verächtlich.

„Das ist Ihre Antwort, Miss Granger?“

Sie hielt seinem prüfenden Blick stand.

„Ja.“ Sie hatte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert.

„Miss Parkinson?“ Alle starrten plötzlich mich an. Und was sollte ich schon groß sagen, außer:  
„Würde ich sonst das Alles in Kauf nehmen, wenn es nicht so wäre? Natürlich liebe ich sie.“  
Ich war unendlich stolz, dass meine Stimme klar und stark herauskam und nicht zittrig und dünn, so wie ich mich im Moment fühlte. Und was sollte Dumbledore schon groß dagegen sagen? Keiner der Slytherins würde riskieren von seinen Eltern verstoßen zu werden, wenn er nicht einen wirklich triftigen Grund hätte.

Dumbledore seufzte auf und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie mich belügen. Sie Beide. Vor diesem lächerlichen Auftritt heute Morgen haben Sie es in den ganzen vergangenen sechseinhalb Schuljahren nicht ein Mal geschafft eine vernünftige Unterhaltung zu führen.“

Granger und ich schauten uns nicht an, sondern blickten weiter gespannt nach vorne. Ich würde mir meinen Plan nicht von den Lehrern kaputt machen lassen, ich hatte schon einen zu hohen Preis bezahlt. Allerdings musste ich zugeben, dass ich überrascht war, dass Granger dem Schulleiter nicht mehr vertraute. Ich dachte immer, die Gryffindors würden auf Gedeih und Verderb zusammenhalten. So wies aussah hatte ich mich geirrt.

„Allerdings muss ich auch zugeben, dass ich über die momentane Entwicklung nicht gerade unglücklich bin.“, fuhr Dumbledore weiter.

Das hatte sich für mich aber gerade noch ganz anders angehört. Kein Wunder, dass ihn sämtliche Leute im Raum ungläubig anstarrten.

„Ich hoffe, dass Miss Granger einen positiven Einfluss auf Sie haben wird, Miss Parkinson.“  
Seine Augen blitzten wieder und irgendwie kam ich mir so vor, als würde ich gerade manipuliert werden.  
„Und nach Ihrer öffentlichen Enterbung heute Abend, halte ich es für das Beste, wenn Sie Beide in den Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben würden. Hier können wir Sie optimal beschützen.“  
Mit meiner ganzen Willenskraft musste ich mich dazu zwingen nicht einen zweifelnden Blick in Richtung Professor Snape zu schicken.

Granger und ich schwiegen weiter.

„Wenn Sie mir weiter nicht zu sagen haben, dann sind Sie für den Moment entlassen.“  
Erleichtert schossen Granger und ich aus unseren Stühlen und waren schon fast aus der Tür, als uns Dumbledores Stimme noch ein Mal stoppte.

„Ach, und herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrer Verlobung.“

Wir nickten Dumbledore und Snape und McGonagall, die ihn entgeistert anstarrten, zu und machten uns schleunigst aus dem Staub.

Draußen vor der Tür riss ich sofort meine Hand aus Grangers festem Griff. Da im Büro vom Schulleiter hatte ich sie gut gebrauchen können, aber ich wollte sie nicht länger als unbedingt nötig berühren müssen.

Seite an Seite gingen wir den Gang zur Großen Halle zurück.  
„Es tut mir leid, die Sache mit deinen Eltern.“  
„Damit hatte ich gerechnet.“ Merkte sie nicht, dass ich nicht darüber sprechen wollte?  
„Ja, schon, nur mit etwas rechnen und es dann wirklich zu…“  
„Granger, spar die deine Worte. Ich möchte sie nicht hören!“ Je weiter wir uns von dem Büro entfernten, umso mehr fühlte ich mich wieder wie mich selbst.  
Aus dem Blickwinkel sah ich, wie Grangers Gesicht sich mit der Zurückweisung verspannte.  
Sie hatte mir da grad einen echt großen Gefallen getan. Irgendwie tat es mir leid, sie so angefahren zu haben.  
„Hör zu, Gran…Hermine, du hast recht, ok? Aber ich möchte wirklich nicht darüber reden. Ich muss erst mal den Gedanken verdauen, ok?“  
Mehr konnte sie jetzt wirklich nicht von mir erwarten…

„Wo wirst du heute Nacht schlafen?“  
Granger hatte, natürlich, wieder Recht. In Slytherin brauchte ich mich diesen Abend gar nicht blicken zu lassen. Daran hatte der tolle Herr Schulleiter natürlich nicht gedacht. Ich musste jetzt nicht nur von den Todessern draußen, sondern auch von den angehenden Todessern hier drinnen beschützt werden.  
Bevor sie mir so was unsägliches wie eine Übernachtung im Turm der blöden Gryffindors anbieten konnte, erzählte ich ihr schnell davon, dass ich im Raum der Wünsche schlafen würde. Da würde ich schon alles finden, was ich brauchte.

Den Rest des Weges legten wir schweigend zurück. Es hätte noch viel zu reden gegeben, aber ich war in Gedanken schon wieder bei dem Heuler und meinem zerstörten Leben…

Ich hörte nur Granger neben mir murmeln, wahrscheinlich merkte sie gar nicht, dass sie laut sprach. Ich konnte nur so viel erkennen, dass sie sich wohl so sehr auf die Weihnachtsferien bei ihren Eltern gefreut hatte, bla bla. Na ja, mir sollte es ja egal sein…Sollte sie doch froh sein, dass sie überhaupt noch Eltern hatte… Und schon begann die Schleife von neuem in meinem Kopf.

Wir verabschiedeten uns schließlich vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Granger hatte sich wohl zu meinem persönlichen Bodyguard erklärt. Ohne eine Erklärung folgte sie mir einfach dahin. Ich hatte es wohl nicht geschafft meine Fassade vollständig aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ich sie in diesem Moment brauchte. Pansy Parkinson braucht schließlich niemanden.

 

Ich hoffte, dass wenn ich eine Nacht geschlafen hätte, es am nächsten Morgen schon alles ganz anders aussehen würde. Sagt man das nicht immer so? Wie sehr sich die Leute doch irren.  
Es hatte sich gar nichts verändert. Ich hatte die halbe Nacht wach gelegen und die Szene in der Großen Halle wieder und wieder durch meine Gedanken laufen lassen, bevor ich irgendwann erschöpft eingeschlafen bin.  
Und was hatte sich verändert? Nichts.  
Meine Eltern hatten mich immer noch verstoßen, ich stand vor den Trümmern meines Lebens und ich war immer noch mit Hermine Granger verlobt, wofür mich meine Eltern und mein Haus, meine Freunde mich hassten.  
Es war also alles noch genauso beschissen wie am Tag zuvor.

Müde und abgekämpft schleppte ich mich schließlich runter zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Es ging mir echt bescheiden, also gab ich mir besondern viel Mühe vor den anderen großartig und stark auszusehen.

Zufällig betrat ich die Halle genau hinter Granger, die sich grüßend zu mir umdrehte und mir ein Lächeln schenkte. Ich zwang mich es zu erwidern. Schließlich mussten wir zumindest ein bisschen verliebt wirken. Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir schlecht. Verliebt in Granger…urgh.

„Ah, gut, dass ich sie gleich zusammen antreffe. Sie habe ich gesucht. Miss Parkinson. Miss Granger.“  
Das Lächeln gefror auf meinem Gesicht. Diese Stimme kannte ich.

„Ah, ich sehe, sie erkennen mich, Miss Parkinson. Ich arbeite für das Ministerium in der Abteilung für Bundesschlüsse. Gestern Abend hat mich ihr offizielles Aufgebot erreicht. Ich möchte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass wir unsere Aufgabe äußerst ernst nehmen. Und als ich Ihr Aufgebot sah, da wurde mir klar, dass ich etwas unternehmen muss. Sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass das Ministerium Ihnen diesen Antrag auf Brautwerbung gestattet?“

Er redete ohne Punkt und Komma. Ließ uns gar keine Chance. Meine Knie zitterten je mehr er sprach. Allein seine Anwesenheit machte mir Angst.

Vor uns stand kein Anderer als Walden Mcnair. Todesser des Inneren Zirkels. Oh Merlin.

Schon wieder starrten uns alle an. Schon wieder veranstalteten wir ein Spektakel in der Großen Halle.

Diesmal rettete uns tatsächlich Dumbledore vor einer Antwort.  
„Ich glaube, Ihr Anliegen sollten wir lieber in meinem Büro besprechen, Mr. Mcnair.“

Und so befand ich mich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Wieder gingen Granger und ich schweigend nebeneinander her. Wir mussten uns etwas einfallen lassen und zwar schnell. Sollte unsere Brautwerbung nicht gestattet werden, dann würde ich mich schneller unter den Opfern von Du-weißt-schon-wem befinden, als ich meinen Namen aussprechen konnte.

Im Büro ließ uns Mcnair kaum Zeit und drängte uns mit seinen Fragen in die Ecke. Er sprach von Tests um unsere Beziehung zu überprüfen, darüber ob sie echt sei. Tests unter Veritaserum, sprach von Strafe beim Missbrauch der Brautwerbung und so weiter und so fort.  
Granger neben mir wurde immer blasser. Gestern war sie mein Rückgrat, heute war ich auf mich allein gestellt.

Ungeduldig unterbrach ich Mcnair und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an, obwohl es in mir drin vor Angst rumorte.  
„Wo genau sehen Sie hier das Problem? Hermine Granger und ich haben uns verlobt, weil es uns ernst ist.“

Das falsche Lächeln des Todessers wurde unberechenbar.

„Tatsächlich. Es ist Ihnen also ernst.“ Ich nickte ohne zu zögern, und nach einem kurzen Stoß in die Rippen nickte auch Granger neben mir.

„Dann können sie mir ja eine einfache Frage beantworten, nicht wahr? Miss Granger?“  
Sie zuckte neben mir zusammen. Natürlich wusste sie, dass Mcnair ein Todesser war und die tapfere Gryffindor schien plötzlich ihr berühmter Mut verlassen zu haben. Hatte sie nicht schon ganze Kämpfe mit Todesser hinter sich? Warum war sie plötzlich so eingeschüchtert? Vielleicht weil er einfach so in Hogwarts hineinmarschiert war… Zumindest machte dieser Umstand mir eine Heidenangst.

Diesmal ergriff ich ihre Hand und drückte sie fest. Kalter Angstschweiß trat mir auf die Stirn.

Mcnair verzog nur spöttisch die Lippen bei dem Anblick und starrte Granger weiter in Grund und Boden.

„Von Miss Parkinsons Eltern weiß ich, dass sie schon von dieser Verlobung erfahren haben“, seine Augen wanderten kurz zu mir und musterten mich berechnend.  
„Aber was ist mit Ihren Eltern, Miss Granger. Haben sie Ihre Verlobte schon kennen gelernt?“

Man konnte Granger fast laut denken hören. Ich musste was unternehmen.

„Nein, ich hatte noch nicht das Vergnügen, die Eltern meiner Verlobten kennen zu lernen. Umso mehr habe ich mich natürlich über die Einladung gefreut, die Weihnachtsferien bei ihnen zu verbringen.“

Sämtliche Leute im Raum starrten mich überrascht an. Nur Dumbledore schien seltsam amüsiert. Aber ich war wohl am meisten überrascht. Wo kam denn dieser Gedanke her? Oh Gott!

„Stimmt das, Miss Granger?“  
Meine Hand drückte ihre jetzt fast schmerzhaft zusammen. Hoffentlich machte sie jetzt keinen Fehler…

„Ja, das stimmt. Pansy und ich werden die Ferien bei meinen Eltern verbringen. Sie freuen sich schon sehr sie kennen zu lernen. Die Verlobung wird unsere große Überraschung sein.“

Am liebsten hätte ich vor Erleichterung laut ausgeatmet. Vor Aufregung hatte ich mich nicht getraut zu atmen.

Wir beide kramten unser unschuldigstes Lächeln hervor und warfen sie Mcnair und Dumbledore entgegen.

„Wenn das so ist…“ Macnair hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen, das musste man ihm lassen.  
„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Spaß bei den Grangers, Miss Parkinson. Aber seien Sie sich dessen bewusst, ich behalte Sie im Auge. Sie beide.“  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er durch Dumbledores Bürotür und ließ uns mit dem immer noch selig lächelnden Professor allein.

Sein blinzelnder Blick schien meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen zu bestätigen.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, auf was ich mich da gerade eingelassen hatte…  
Aber es konnte doch eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm werden… Weihnachten mit Muggeln.  
Das musste doch machbar sein…  
Oder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie schon angekündigt, ist dieses Kapitel aus Pansys Sicht.


	7. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Kapitel werden jetzt abwechselnd aus der Sicht von Hermine und Pansy geschrieben sein. Dieses hier ist Hermines POV. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Stuck on you  
Kapitel 6

 

„Würdet ihr bitte mal, nur für fünf Minuten, still sein?! Bitte!“ Ron und Harry guckten mich verdutzt an. Fahrig spielte ich mit meinen Haaren. Die Beiden und ihr ständiges auf mich einreden ging mir tierisch auf die Nerven.  
Gerade erst war ich von meinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore, Mcnair und Pansy zurückgekommen und hatte gerade erzählen können was in etwa passiert war und seitdem redeten sie ohne Punkt und Komma auf mich ein. Das Geschnatter um mich herum machte mich wahnsinnig. Seit diesem Gespräch hatte ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können.  
Kaum dachte ich, dass ich endlich mal alles was diese Sache mit Parkinson betrifft, klar und geordnet im Kopf hatte und schon wurde wieder alles über den Haufen geworfen.

Parkinsons Worte hallten immer noch in meiner Erinnerung. Natürlich musste ich sie vor Mcnair unterstützen. Was sein Auftauchen bei dieser Sache für uns bedeutete, daran konnte ich nicht mal annähernd nachdenken. Auf jeden Fall wusste ich jetzt ohne jeden Zweifel, dass Parkinson mir die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Wäre die Sache nicht so ernst, dann hätten ihre Eltern sie nicht enterbt und ihr schon gar nicht einen Todesser auf den Leib gehetzt, der Alles tun wird um sie davon abzuhalten mich zu heiraten.

Aber das war im Moment irgendwie das kleinere Problem. Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben und Parkinson über die Ferien Gesellschaft zu leisten. Es würde uns ja keiner abnehmen, dass wir als frisch Verlobte die Ferien getrennt verbrachten. Ich hatte meinen Eltern sogar schon abgesagt, verdammt noch mal. Sie waren natürlich nicht begeistert gewesen. Vor allem, als ich ihnen geschrieben hatte, dass es irgendetwas mit Pansy Parkinson zu tun hatte. Über die Jahre mussten sie sich viel über diese Schlange anhören.  
Deswegen hatte ich mich auch nicht getraut ihnen von der Verlobung zu erzählen. Das stand mir auch noch bevor… Und dank Parkinson mussten wir jetzt in den Ferien zu ihnen fahren, das verliebte Pärchen spielen und meiner ganzen Familie davon erzählen, dass ich mit meiner ehemaligen Erzfeindin verlobt bin…. Merlin, das Ganze konnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden…

In 2 Tagen schon würden die Ferien beginnen und ich konnte nichts anderes machen, als alles geschehen zu lassen.

Kraftlos lies ich mich in einen der Sessel im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum fallen. An Unterricht konnte ich im Moment gar nicht denken. Was für eine lächerliche Vorstellung, Hermine Granger denkt mal nicht über Unterricht und ihre Noten nach… Ein gequältes Lachen drang über meine Lippen. Erschrocken schlug ich die Hand vor den Mund. Harry und Ron guckten mich an, als wäre ich verrückt geworden. Obwohl ich schwer sagen konnte, ob es wegen dem leicht wahnsinnigen Lachen war oder ob sie mich schon so anguckten, seit ich ihnen gesagt hatte, dass Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin- Reinblut, meine Erzfeindin- Querstrich- Verlobte seit 48 Stunden, mit mir zu meinen Eltern, zu Muggel- Zahnärzten in die Ferien fahren würde. Ganze zwei Wochen lang. Plötzlich musste ich wieder lachen. Ich hatte das Gefühl den Verstand zu verlieren… Vor zwei Tagen war eins meiner größten Probleme gewesen, ob ich die Hausaufgaben rechtzeitig fertig bekommen würde und jetzt… mein Leben war auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Ich musste einfach Lachen bei der Vorstellung von Parkinson zusammen mit meinen Eltern… Oh Merlin.

„Hermine? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Ron legte mir besorgt eine Hand auf die Schulter, die vor Lachen zuckte. Mittlerweile liefen mir Lachtränen die Wangen herunter.

„Pansy,…“ Ich bekam keine ganzen Sätze mehr heraus.

„Ja?“ Harrys fragendes Gesicht schaute mich besorgt an.

„Muggel…Pansy…Familie.“ Mein Lachen wurde langsam hysterisch, aber ich konnte nicht aufhören. Mein Bauch tat weh. Meine Augen tränten.  
Ron und Harry schüttelten die Köpfe, aber lächelten mich jetzt an. Ich sah, wie Ron sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht auch laut loszulachen.

„Ich wette mit dir, sie hat noch nicht mal einen Muggel gesehen in ihrem Leben. Sie hat keine Ahnung, worauf sie sich da einlässt.“  
Harry hatte den Kampf verloren, das Lachen platzte aus ihm raus.  
Eigentlich sollte mir der Gedanke eher Angst machen, was die nächsten zwei Wochen betraf, aber in dem Augenblick konnte ich einfach nicht über das Negative nachdenken. Das Lachen tat so gut, nach dem Auf und Ab der letzten Tage. Ich hoffte nur, dass mich dieses Gefühl auch noch in den nächsten Tagen bis zum Ferienbeginn begleiten würde. Darüber, was alles auf mich zukommen würde, darüber wollte ich jetzt nicht nachdenken. Die Sorgen würden schon noch früh genug kommen, wenn ich mit meiner Verlobten- an die Anrede musste ich mich noch gewöhnen- den Hogwarts-Express besteigen würde, um zu meinen Eltern zu fahren…

***

Dieser Augenblick kam leider früher, als ich es erwartet hatte. Die letzten zwei Tage waren so stressig gewesen, dass ich eigentlich gar keine Zeit hatte mir groß Gedanken über diese ganze Parkinson- Sache zu machen. Erst war da der Brief, den ich an meine Eltern schicken musste und ihre mehr oder weniger freudige Antwort. Sie freuten sich auf mich, das schon. Aber sie wussten absolut nicht, was sie davon halten sollten, dass ich jemanden mitbringen würde. Ich hatte Parkinsons- Namen vorsichtshalber erst Mal nicht erwähnt. Nachher würden sie mir noch verbieten sie mitzubringen. Und dann war da noch der Einkaufstripp nach Hogsmeade, wo alle Schüler ihre letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigten. Ich ärgerte mich total, dass ich für diese blöde Slytherin jetzt auch noch in letzter Minute ein Geschenk kaufen musste, und das alles nur, wegen dieser blöden Brautwerbung. Dabei war ich so stolz auf mich, dass ich die einzige aus Gryffindor war, die ihre Geschenke schon Ende November alle zusammenhatte. Und jetzt das, mein ganzes Haus machte sich über mich lustig, als ich von Geschäft zu Geschäft lief. Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn. Nur um für eine verwöhnte Slytherin ein Geschenk zu kaufen. Was kauft man jemanden, der eigentlich schon alles hat?  
Ron und Harry amüsierten sich darüber natürlich am meisten. Idioten.

Die Lehrer schienen auch keine Rücksicht auf uns Schüler zu nehmen, die mit den Gedanken eh schon alle in den Weihnachtsferien waren. Harry blieb wie immer in Hogwarts und Ron leistete ihm Gesellschaft. Ich beneidete die beiden. Irgendwie. Zumindest ein bisschen.

Und dann war da noch Pansy Parkinson. Wir ließen uns ab und zu zusammen sehen. Was ungefähr bedeutete, dass wir in den Schulstunden die Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen hatten nebeneinander saßen. Ansonsten schien sie sich keine große Mühe zu geben. Ein paar Blicke über die Haustische in der Großen Halle hinweg und ein Mal zusammen Hausaufgaben machen in der Bibliothek. Man kann zwar mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass Pansy Parkinson viele schlechte Eigenschaften hat, aber Dummheit gehörte zum Glück nicht dazu.  
Auf jeden Fall sprachen wir über das Thema Ferien nur ein einziges Mal und das war als sie am Abend vor den Ferien nach dem Abendessen an den Gryffindor-Tisch kam, sich zu mir hinüberbeugte und für alle gut hörbar sagte:“ Ich freue mich schon so deine Eltern kennen zu lernen und ihnen endlich von unserer Verlobung zu erzählen. Wir sehen uns morgen früh im Hogwartsexpress.“ Dann folgte ein falsches Lächeln, was ich lieblich erwiederte und weg war sie. Die Blicke vom Slytherin-Tisch zeigten eindeutig, dass sie es nur getan hatte, damit ihre lieben Mitschüler wieder etwas hatten, was sie zu Hause ihren Todesser- Eltern berichten konnten.

Ich hoffte nur, dass Dumbledore sich an sein Versprechen, dass er mir einen Tag vor Ferienbeginn gegeben hatte, erinnern würde. Nämlich die Spur zu meinem Elternhaus zu verwischen. Ich hatte nämlich gar keine Lust darauf, dass an Weihnachten plötzlich ein paar wütende Todesser auftauchen würden. Ich vertraute darauf, dass er sich was einfallen lassen würde. Und nur zur Sicherheit konnten ein paar Schutzzauber, die ich schon seit Voldemorts Rückkehr um unser Haus gelegt hatte bestimmt nicht schaden.

***

Wie gesagt, die Zeit verflog rasend schnell und schon stieg ich mit meinem Koffer in der Hand in den Hogwarts-Express. Kaum hatte ich den Zug betreten, als auch schon eine der Abteiltüren aufflog und Pansy mich energisch am Arm packte.

„Du sitzt bei mir Granger. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen.“ Kaum hatte sies gesagt, zog sie mich ins Abteil, die Tür flog wieder zurück ins Schloss und der Vorhang wurde zugezogen.

„Möchtest du vielleicht noch einen ‚Silencio’-Spruch sprechen?“, fragte ich sie sarkastisch. Woraufhin sie nur mit den Augen rollte und sich mir gegenüber in den Sitz gleiten ließ.

Ich war schon davon genervt, dass sie erst jetzt einen Anlass sah sich mit mir zu besprechen.  
Also lächelte ich sie mit meinem falschesten Lächeln an. „Worüber möchtest du denn mit mir sprechen?“

„Ich habe einige Sachen in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen. Unter anderem wie die Leute vom Ministerium unsere Beziehung prüfen.“

„Und?“ Ich ärgerte mich ein bisschen darüber, dass sie daran gedacht hatte und ich nicht.

Parkinson lehnte sich aufgeregt im Sitz nach vorne.

„Sie werden uns Fragen stellen. Getrennt von einander. Wenn sie befürchten, dass wir lügen, dann dürfen sie sogar Veritaserum einsetzen. Hast du das gewusst?“

„Nein, hab ich nicht.“ Ich verfluchte mich zum x-ten Mal dafür, dass ich dieser ganzen Sache zugestimmt hatte.  
„Ich habe mir einen der möglichen Fragebögen herausgeschrieben. Wir sollten die nächsten zwei Wochen dafür nutzen die Antworten zu den Fragen auswendig zu lernen.“

„Ok. Zeig her.“ Ohne ein Wort und mit starrer Miene reichte sie mir den Bogen Pergament. Die Fragen waren alles Fragen, die man tatsächlich beantworten könnte, wenn man sich in einer richtigen Beziehung befinden würde. Ich würde sagen, wenn wir uns nicht ranhielten, dann wären wir am Arsch.  
„Ok, hätten wir das geklärt.“ Pansy entspannte sich ein bisschen in ihrem Sitz.  
„Du möchtest nicht jetzt darüber reden? Wir könnten mit den Fragen anfangen?“

„Was? Ach nein, dass muss jetzt nicht sein. Wir haben in den nächsten zwei Wochen genug Zeit dazu.“

„Also, möchtest du mir nicht erzählen, ob du irgendwo tätowiert bist?“ Frech grinsend und eine Augenbraue hochziehend guckte ich auf ihren linken Unterarm.

Ohne Vorwarnung schoss sie mir plötzlich fast auf den Schoß. „Hör zu Granger! Das ist kein Spiel. Würde ich das Dunkle Mal wollen, dann würde ich mich bestimmt nicht mit dir und dieser Verlobung abgeben müssen!“

„Schon gut, schon gut. Tut mir leid, es war ein schlechter Scherz.“ Beschwichtigend hob ich die Hände.  
Parkinson ließ sich, immer noch wütend, wieder in den Sitz fallen. Ihr Gesicht war zu einer Grimasse verzogen und ihre Arme streng vor ihrer Brust verschränkt.

„Aber ja, ich habe eine Tätowierung. Ich werde dir auch irgendwann noch sagen wo. Solange kannst du ja darüber nachdenken.“ Ihre Augen blickten mich feurig an und meine Gedanken kreisten plötzlich nur noch darum, wo Pansy tätowiert war und was es für ein Motiv war, und…

Ihr selbstzufriedenes Lächeln zeigte mir, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Den Rest der Fahrt war ich so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht daran dachte, Pansy irgendetwas über die Sachen zu erzählen, die vielleicht wichtig waren. Aber sie schien sich auch eher über ihren Streich zu amüsieren als sich dafür zu interessieren wo meine Eltern wohnten, wie sie hießen, oder was sie beruflich machten.

Kurz vor London zogen wir uns um. Natürlich ging ich dafür in die Toilettenkabine des Zuges. Ich wollte mich auf keinen Fall vor Pansy Parkinson umziehen, auch wenn mir dadurch der Blick auf einige Stellen verborgen blieb an denen ich ihr Tattoo hätte sehen können.

Ich schlüpfte in eine meiner bequemen Jeans, einen Pullover und eine dicke Jacke. Schließlich war Dezember und die Luft roch schon noch Schnee.  
Als ich allerdings zurück ins Abteil kam musste ich feststellen, dass anscheint nicht allen Leuten klar war, dass der Winter angefangen hatte.  
Parkinson hatte wieder ihre schwarzen High-Heels an, dazu einen schwarzen knielangen Bleistiftrock und eine dünne, langärmelige, graue Bluse.

„Ähm…“, ich schaute sie wohl ein bisschen ungläubig an, denn sie fauchte mich nur an.  
„Ist was?“

„Nein, nein, alles ok.“

Ihr langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihr in einem langen Zopf über den Rücken. Sie sah ziemlich gut aus, so als Muggel.

Ich nahm meinen Koffer von der Ablage und schüttelte nur den Kopf als ich das Sammelsurium an Taschen und Koffern von Parkinson sah. Ihr war schon klar, dass sie vor Muggeln nicht zaubern durfte und deswegen alles tragen musste, oder?

In London angekommen, stiegen wir an Kings Cross aus. Ich half Parkinson sogar beim Tragen ihrer Koffer. Verwirrt blickte sie sich um.

„Und jetzt, Granger? Werden wir etwa nicht abgeholt?“

„Oh nein. Ich wohne nicht in London. Und meine Eltern können unmöglich den langen Weg extra hierher fahren um mich abzuholen. Ich hab uns einen Portschlüssel besorgt, er wird uns in die nächst größere Stadt bringen. Dort werden wir dann abgeholt.“

Pansys Augen wurden bei meiner Erklärung immer größer.  
„Wo genau müssen wir denn hin? Sag mir nicht, du wohnst am Arsch der Welt, Granger!“

„Lincoln.“  
Ich sah, wie sie erleichtert ausatmete. Die Stadt war zwar kleiner als London, aber wenigstens war man nicht ganz weit ab vom Schuss.

Ich musste lächeln, während ich in meiner Tasche nach dem Portschlüssel kramte.  
„Ja, Lincoln ist die nächste größere Stadt…“  
Bevor Parkinson etwas erwidern konnte drückte ich meine Hand mit dem Portschlüssel in ihre und schon spürte ich das Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel.

Als die Welt um mich herum wieder deutlich erkennbar wurde bemerkte ich, wie das Gepäck um uns herum purzelte. Pansys schöne teure Koffer.  
Wutschnaubend richtete sie ihre Kleidung und ihre Frisur und sah sich erst dann um. Wir waren auf einem alten Dachboden gelandet.  
Ich kannte diesen Ort schon von meinen früheren Reisen nach Hause oder zur Schule. Wir waren auf dem Dachboden des alten Bahnhofs in Lincoln. Hier würde sich keiner wundern, wenn plötzlich Reisende mit Koffern auftauchten.  
Mit einer Mischung aus Vorfreude und schlimmer Vorahnung schaute ich aus einem der kleinen Fenster. Untern auf der Straße vor dem Bahnhof sah ich schon meine Mutter und meine Oma aufgeregt warten. Sie freuten sich jedes Mal so sehr mich zu sehen. Ich hoffte die Ferien würden durch meine Verlobung und vor allem durch meine Verlobte, die neben mir immer noch wütend vor sich hinmurmelte, nicht kaputt gemacht werden.

„Los, komm schon. Bei dir sitzt alles.“, warf ich Parkinson über meine Schulter hinweg zu und machte mich daran mit meinem einem Koffer die steile Holzleiter in das Bahnhofsgebäude hinunterzuklettern.

„Willst du mir nicht helfen?“, kam auch schon prompt der Ruf von oben.

„Wirf die Sachen einfach runter, wenn ich unten bin. Ich fang sie dann.“ Dank meiner Turnschuhe war ich die Leiter ziemlich schnell hinuntergeklettert und streckte meine Arme nach oben um Pansys Sachen aufzufangen.

„Los mach schon. Meine Mutter wartet schon draußen.“

Die ersten vier Gepäckstücke fing ich auch schön ordentlich auf, aber irgendwie konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen den letzten schweren, teuren Lederkoffer neben mir auf den dreckigen, staubigen Boden knallen zu lassen.

Pansy kniff ihre Lippen so stark zusammen, dass sie nur noch einen weißen Strich in ihrem Gesicht bildeten. Ich lächelte in mich hinein. Und freute mich schon darauf, was als nächstes kommen würde.

„Uups, tschuldigung. Für den Koffer war ich wohl nicht schnell genug. Aber los, komm schon runter. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit hier.“

Ich kniff mir mit meinen Fingernägeln in die Handflächen um nicht laut loszulachen als Parkinson zum Rand des Holzbodens stöckelte und dann anfing die Leiter Tritt für Tritt wackelig hinunterzustöckeln.

„Los schneller, Parkinson. Soll ich dir helfen?“

Ganz hilfsbereit stützte ich sie. Natürlich mit meiner Hand auf ihrem Po.

„Nimm die Hand von meinem Hintern oder du verlierst sie, Granger. Nimm sie weg! Sofort!“  
Ihr scharfer Ton ließ mich meine Hand tatsächlich schnell wegziehen, worauf sie wieder auf den letzten Stufen der Leiter wackelte, was mich wieder zum Lachen brachte. Der Anblick war es wert, dass ich sie nicht mehr anfassen durfte.

Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, marschierte ich, ohne mich noch weiter um sie zu kümmern los, raus zu meinen Verwandten. Parkinson würde schon klar kommen und ich würde mir meine Ferien einfach nicht durch ihre Anwesenheit vermiesen lassen.

Kaum war ich aus der Tür des Bahnhofs gegangen da lief mir schon meine Mutter entgegen. Sie hatte die gleichen wirren, lockigen braunen Haare wie ich. Sie flogen ihr beim Laufen um den Kopf und sie lachte mich an.

„Hallo, Kleine. Schön, dass du doch Weihnachten mit uns feierst. Ich freu mich so dich zu sehen“. Ich lief meiner Mutter in die Arme. Immer erst wenn ich sie wieder sah merkte ich, wie sehr ich sie tatsächlich vermisst hatte in Hogwarts.

„Du zerdrückst sie noch, Joanne. Lass sie los, ich will auch begrüßt werden.“ Neben uns sah ich den weißen Kopf voller Ringellöcken auf und ab hüpfen, der nur meiner Oma gehören konnte.

Ich ließ meine Mutter los und drückte meine Oma an mich.  
„Hey Oma. Es ist so schön wieder zu Hause zu sein.“ Ich lachte übers ganze Gesicht und spürte zum ersten Mal wie angespannt ich die letzten Tage gewesen war.

Suchend blickte ich mich um.

„Mum, wo ist Dad?“  
Meine Mutter lächelte mich an.  
„Ach, du kennst doch deinen Vater. Immer am Arbeiten.“ Entschuldigend zuckte sie mit der Schulter.

„Ach, der ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig.“, winkte Oma ab. „Ich will viel lieber das Mädchen sehen, dass du mitbringst. Wo ist sie?“  
Plötzlich schien ich nicht mehr wichtig zu sein. Meine Mutter und meine Oma reckten angestrengt die Hälse um zu sehen, wer nach mir aus dem Gebäude kommen würde.

Seufzend drehte ich mich um. Und ja, da kam sie auch schon. Beladen mit sämtlichen Gepäck stöckelte Pansy Parkinson ungeübt über das raue Kopfsteinpflaster.

„Ja, da kommt sie. Das ist sie.“

Parkinsons Gesicht verzog sich zu einer etwas freundlicheren Grimasse als sie mich mit meiner Familie da stehen sah.  
Ich hörte nur, wie meine Oma sich zu meiner Mutter beugte und ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, dass „Mädchen“ wohl eher der falsche Begriff für Pansy sei und irgendetwas über ihr Outfit.  
Dafür musste ich meine Oma einfach lieben und ich musste mir schon wieder das Lachen verkneifen.  
Als sie bei uns ankam streckte meine Mutter sofort begrüßend ihre Arme aus um auch Pansy zu umarmen. Die allerdings reichte ihr reichlich ungeschickt die Hand. Gott, wie peinlich.

„Pansy, das ist meine Mutter. Joanne. Und das hier ist meine Oma. Betty.“  
„Es ist eine Freude Sie beide kennen zu lernen.“, lächelte sie die beiden gequält an. Na wenigstens hatte sie die wichtigsten Umgangsformen nicht vergessen. Ich war ja so froh, dass sie sich nicht die Hand am Rock abgewischt hatte, nachdem sie zum ersten Mal einer Muggel die Hand gegeben hatte.

„Und da, ja, das ist Pansy Parkinson.“, stellte ich meine Verlobte vor. Das mit der Verlobten sparte ich mir aber lieber. Die Beiden schauten Parkinson auch schon so etwas entsetzt an.

„Ah, ja, von dir haben wir schon viel gehört.“, schaltete sich sofort meine Oma dazwischen. „Ist es dir lieber, wenn wir dich Pansy nennen oder lieber aufgeblasenes Miststück? Zumindest haben wir diese oder auch schon andere Bezeichnungen über dich gehört.“  
Man musste es meiner Oma lassen. Sie sagte das ganze ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal ihre Miene zu verziehen. Sie hätte eine super Slytherin abgegeben, wäre sie eine richtige Hexe gewesen und keine Squib.

Parkinsons Gesicht verspannte sich noch mehr und sie wusste augenscheinlich nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Ehe meine Mutter sich einschaltete und beschwichtigend behauptete, dass das natürlich ein Scherz gewesen sei. Alle wussten, dass das eine Lüge war und lachten etwas peinlich berührt.

„Ok, ähm, auf jeden Fall danke ich Ihnen für die Einladung die Ferien bei Ihnen verbringen zu dürfen.“

„Ach, das ist doch selbstverständlich, dass Hermines Freundin die Ferien bei uns verbringen darf. Ich würde sagen, dann machen wir uns mal auf dem Weg nach Hause.“ Ohne Umschweife packte meine Mutter sich zwei von Parkinsons Koffern und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Das Auto parkt gleich um die Ecke.“ Und schon war meine Oma hinter meiner Mutter verschwunden.

„Auto?“, Pansy schaute mich mit riesigen Augen an.  
„Ja, Auto. Das ist das Transportmittel der Muggel. Sag bloß, du hast noch nie etwas von einem Auto gehört?“ Pansy verneinte.  
„Mh, dann wirst du es jetzt kennen lernen.“ Schließlich blieb ihr gar keine andere Wahl. Nach ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, wurde ihr das auch gerade bewusst.

Mit bleichem Gesicht folgte sie dem Beispiel meiner Mutter und packte ihre restlichen Taschen in den Kofferraum und mit leicht zittrigen Beinen ließ sie sich zögernd neben mir auf der Rückbank nieder.

Ich hatte irgendwie Mitleid mit ihr und beugte mich zu ihr rüber. „Entspann dich, Pansy.“, flüsterte ich ihr zu. „Autofahren ist nicht schlimm. Es macht Spaß. Wirst du schon sehen. Im Handumdrehen sind wir zu Hause.“

Dankbar für die Ablenkung drehte sich Pansy zu mir rüber.  
„Wohin fahren wir denn? Wo genau wohnst du?“

Ich lächelte sie an.  
„In Burton. Einem Dorf ein Stückchen außerhalb der Stadt.“  
Ich sah Parkinson angestrengt eine passende Antwort hinunterschlucken. Ihre Befürchtung hatte sich gerade erfüllt. Sie würde ihre Ferien am gefühlten Arsch der Welt verbringen.

Ich lächelte selig vor mich hin und genoss die Autofahrt. Pansy hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre Hände im Sitz vergraben. Ich dagegen genoss die Aussicht und die Landschaft die am Fenster vorbei zog. Es war so schön, wieder zu Hause zu sein.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten sah ich, dass wir in die Einfahrt zu unserem Haus einbogen. Ich stupste Parkinson mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Wir sind da. Da vorne steht unser Haus.“

Und dann hatte ich das Vergnügen zu sehen wie sich ihre Augen ungläubig weiteten. Und je näher wir unserer Villa kamen umso größer wurden sie.  
„Ich dachte immer, dass du arm wärst.“  
Mit einem Lächeln blickte ich sie an.  
„Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich arm bin.“  
„Aber du hast auch nie gesagt, dass du reich bist.“ Ich hörte das Staunen in ihrer Stimme.  
„Ich bin auch nicht reich. Meine Eltern sind es.“  
Ich konnte ihr Augenrollen förmlich hören.  
Leider konnte sie mir keine Antwort mehr geben, denn plötzlich sahen wir, wie eine Menge Leute aus dem Haus auf den riesigen Garten liefen und uns zu winkten. Mum und Oma winkten aufgeregt zurück.

Parkinson und ich schauten uns erstaunt an.  
Herausfordernd blickte ich die beiden Frauen auf den Vordersitzen an.  
Aber die beiden grinsten nur in sich hinein.  
Meine Mutter parkte in aller Seelenruhe das Auto und drehte sich dann gleichzeitig mit meiner Oma um. Die beiden strahlten uns an:

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!“


	8. VII.

Stuck on you  
Kapitel 7

 

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dann wäre Granger schon vor einigen Minuten meinem Avada Kedavra- Blick zum Opfer gefallen. Erst lässt sie mich diese beschissene Holzleiter runterstöckeln, lässt meine Designer-Tasche in den Dreck fallen und anschließend durfte ich noch meine ganzen Koffer und Taschen selber tragen. Für wen hält die sich eigentlich? Und damit nicht genug. Von ihrer Familie will ich eigentlich gar nicht erst anfangen. Ihre Mutter ist so zwanghaft freundlich, dass ich sie am liebsten schütteln möchte, dass sie damit aufhört. Von meinem unechten Dauergrinsen tut mir schon das ganze Gesicht weh. Und ihr Großmutter…nennt die mich doch tatsächlich Miststück, die alte Ziege. Die Ferien hatten gerade erst angefangen und schon nach den ersten 15 Minuten wollte ich nur noch umdrehen, mich meinen Eltern vor die Füße werfen und um Verzeihung bitten. Die nächsten zwei Wochen würden der Horror werden, davon war ich vollends überzeugt!

Und dann musste ich tatsächlich in dieses Muggle- Höllen- Ding steigen. Ich bin zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben in so einem Auto-Dingsbums gefahren und musste mich stark dazu zwingen mich nicht schreiend in die Sitze zu krallen, als das Ding plötzlich nach vorne schoss. Ich wette, dass Granger sich köstlich über mein Unbehagen amüsierte, aber ich gab mir den Anschein cool und gelassen zu wirken. Ich war noch nie im Leben so dankbar dafür eine Slytherin zu sein. Wenn es eins gibt, dass wir ohne Fehl und Tadel beherrschen, dann unser Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos erscheinen zu lassen.

Ich blickte während der Fahrt lieber aus dem Fenster, statt mich an dem Gespräch zwischen den Grangers zu beteiligen. Ich würde zwar die Ferien bei ihnen verbringen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass ich mich deswegen mit ihnen beschäftigen musste. Das konnten sie glatt vergessen!  
Eine Reinblütlerin gibt sich nicht mit Muggeln, geschweige denn mit Squibs ab!

Die Landschaft die am Fenster vorbeizog zeigte mir, dass ich tatsächlich in einem Kaff landen würde. Selbst Hogsmeade war größer. Meine Laune wurde von Minute zu Minute schlechter…Und gerade als ich dachte, der Tag konnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden, stellt sich heraus, dass Granger echt reich ist. Das Haus, auf das das Auto zufuhr war riesig. Fast so groß wie Malfoy- Manor. Ich konnte kaum erwarten das Draco unter seine arrogante Nase zu reiben. Und dann Granger, die alles herunterspielte. Sie wäre ja nicht reich, sondern ihre Eltern. Was für ein bla bla. Eine typische reiche Leute Antwort. Innerlich hüpfte mein Herz aufgeregt. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte ich mit der Verlobung noch eine richtig gute Partie gemacht. Wer hätte das gedacht? Zumindest musste das der Fall sein, wenn die Villa das einhielt, was ihr riesiger, weißer Anblick versprach.

Leider wurde ich kurz darauf aus meinen schönen Tagträumen, in denen ich mich schon im Geld baden sah, gerissen, als Grangers Mutter und Großmutter mit großen Augen zu ihr und mir blickten und etwas von einer Überraschung riefen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Granger ihre Verwandten böse anfunkelte. Mh, sie war wohl kein großer Fan von Überraschungen…ich zuckte mit den Achseln und setzte wieder mein falschestes Lächeln auf. Darin hatte ich mittlerweile ja schon Übung. Und schon keine fünf Sekunden später hätte ich Granger am liebsten erwürgt, oder ihre Verwandten. Ich hatte das keine besondere Reihenfolge im Kopf…

„Eine Party? Mum, muss das sein?“

Mrs Granger guckte ihre Tochter fröhlich an. „Wir haben dich so selten zu Weihnachten hier. Lass uns den Spaß.“ Und schon waren die beiden Frauen ausgestiegen und gingen, den Leuten, die auf den Treppenstufen und im Garten warteten, winkend entgegen.

Mit einem vernichtenden Blick starrte ich Granger an.  
„Ich wusste nichts davon, ehrlich!“, beschwichtigend hob sie die Hände. „Glaub mir, eine Party mit allen Verwandten und Freunden ist das Letzte auf das ich jetzt Lust habe. Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz. Noch weniger habe ich Lust darauf, dich ihnen vorstellen zu müssen.“

Mit diesen Worten stieß sie die Tür heftig auf und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen stieg sie aus und folgte ihrer Mutter und ihrer Großmutter zu der wartenden Menschentraube.  
Ich verdrehte nur müde die Augen. Bitte, als Kind einer Mutter die wollte, dass ich mal in die Todesser High Society einheirate musste ich schon mit fünf sämtliche Benimmregeln erlernen. Ich hatte zwar auch absolut keine Lust auf diese beknackte Party, aber ich würde mich zu benehmen wissen. Ich wollte Granger nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass ich mich auf dieser Party blamieren würde. Ganz sicher nicht.

Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als die Schultern zu straffen, Bauch rein, Brust raus und mich diesen Muggeln zu stellen. Urgh, sie würden mir wieder die Hand geben und ich konnte sie mir danach nicht abwischen…Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Als ich endlich mit einiger Verspätung aus dem Wagen stieg sah ich, wie mich etliche Augenpaare gespannt anschauten. Es hatte sich also herum gesprochen, dass Hermine Granger eine Freundin für die Ferien mitbrachte.

Selbstbewusst trat ich neben meine Verlobte die mich ungeduldig anschaute. Als ich neben sie trat flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr: “Meine Oma hat mir gerade erzählt, wie sehr sich alle freuen dich kennen zu lernen. Ich möchte gerne mal wissen, wie sie sich dabei gedacht haben.“

Es tat gut zu wissen, dass Granger von dieser ganzen Sache auch nicht begeistert war. Also schenkte ich ihr ausnahmsweise eins meiner echten Lächeln und legte ihr eine Hand in den Rücken um sie sanft Richtung Treppe zu schieben.  
„Siehs doch mal so. Jetzt sind alle wichtigen Leute anwesend. Wäre es da nicht die passende Gelegenheit von unserer Verlobung zu berichten. Mh?“  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn Blicke wirklich töten könnten, ich jetzt blutüberströmt auf den steinernen Treppenstufen der Granger- Villa liegen würde.

Wir folgten den Gästen ins Haus und in den großen Salon der Villa. Sie war sehr stilvoll eingerichtet. Sehr gemütlich, trotz der Größe. Ich hielt mich schön an Grangers Seite. Sicher ist sicher. Und so konnte ich sie noch ein bisschen triezen, bevor wir der Meute entgegentreten mussten.

„Also, Granger, wann willst du deiner Familie denn nun von der Verlobung erzählen? Wenn die Hochzeit in vier Wochen stattfinden soll, dann wäre es besser, wenn sie es erfahren würden.“

„Das werden sie. Aber ich werde es ihnen sagen. Und zwar dann, wenn ich den Moment für angemessen empfinde. Klar?“ Oh, bei diesem Thema wurde sie wirklich kratzbürstig. Ihr Haar schien noch wuseliger als sonst zu werden, wenn sie wütend ist. Komisch, das ist mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken wäre ich beinah in Granger herein gelaufen, die plötzlich in der Tür zum Salon stehen geblieben war und mit offenem Mund das riesige Buffet und die vielen Menschen im Raum ansah.  
Auch ich hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals und strich fahrig mit meinen Händen meinen Rock glatt. Die Leute von draußen waren wohl nur ein kleiner Teil der Freunde gewesen. Oh Merlin…

Uns blieb kaum Zeit uns zu fangen, weil wir schon von irgendjemanden von hinten ganz in den Raum geschoben wurden, wo sich alle Gäste die größte Mühe gaben, uns nicht zu sehr anzustarren oder gleich auf uns zuzustürzen um uns mit Fragen zu durchlöchern.

Beruhigend legte ich wieder meine Hand in Hermines Rücken. Sie sah in dem Moment so aus, als könnte sie es gebrauchen.  
Unauffällig versuchte ich, sie Richtung Essen zu dirigieren, als plötzlich eine Frau aus der Ecke auftauchte und Granger fest umarmte und mich dabei fast von ihrer Seite drängte. Sie gehörte eindeutig nicht zu sich vornehm Zurückhaltenden.

Granger erwiderte die Umarmung freudestrahlend.  
„Hermine, schön dich zu sehen. Ich freu mich so, dich über Weihnachten hier zu haben.“  
„Marie. Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen.“ Die beiden konnten ja gar nicht aufhören sich anzustarren.  
Unsanft drückte ich Granger meinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. Sie blickte mich an, als hätte sie für einen Augenblick glatt vergessen, dass ich da war. So eine Unverschämtheit.

„Ich heiße Pansy. Sehr erfreut.“ Natürlich war mein Lächeln falsch und noch natürlicher hielt ich ihr nicht meine Hand zur Begrüßung hin. Leider schien sie es als Einladung zu sehen mich zum Umarmen. Kaum hatte ich meinen Satz zu Ende gesprochen, da hatte ich auch schon den Arm voll blonder Muggle- Frau.

„Ich bin Marie. Hermines Exfreundin.“ Am liebsten würd ich ihr das unechte Grinsen um Gesicht hexen.  
Granger neben mir lief nur rot an und vermied jeden Augenkontakt zu mir. War vielleicht auch besser so…  
Ich nickte der blonden Kuh zu und schob eine schweigsame Hermine an ihr vorbei in Richtung der anderen Gäste. Die Leute hier sollten denken, wir sind verliebt und was macht meine Verlobte, sie springt vor aller Augen ihrer Exfreundin in die Arme.  
„Was sollte das?“

Zum Glück wollte sie mich nicht für dumm verkaufen, indem sie so tat, als wüsste sie nicht, wovon ich rede.  
„Ich hab mich halt wirklich gefreut sie wieder zu sehen. Da ist doch nichts dabei.“, fauchte sie mich an.  
„Doch. Warum ist sie überhaupt hier?“ Herausfordernd blickte ich sie an.  
„Burton ist eben ein kleines Dorf, hier kennt jeder jeden. Und unsere Trennung war eine freundschaftliche. Stell dich nicht so an, ja!? Spiel hier keine künstliche Eifersucht, ja? Lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen.“  
Mit diesen Worten und einem scharfen, ermahnenden Blick in meine Richtung wandte sie sich den anderen Gästen zu, denen ich in der nächsten Stunde sämtliche Hände schütteln durfte.  
Lieber wäre ich abgehauen, um mir diese Tortur zu ersparen.

Gerade waren Granger und ich in ein Gespräch mit ihrer wirklich bemühten Nachbarin Mrs Smith vertieft als unsere Unterhaltung von einer weiteren Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

„Na, sieh einer an, wer sich da ausnahmsweise von seiner Schule losreißen konnte.“ Sein freundlicher Ton war so falsch wie mein freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck. Wer war der Typ denn?

„Hallo, Dad.“ Förmlich gab Hermine ihrem Vater die Hand. Ich beobachtete die beiden schweigend. Das war also Mr Granger. Mh, nachdem ich ihre Mutter und Großmutter getroffen hatte, hatte ich mir ihn irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Er sah so aus, als hätte er sich erst vor ein paar Minuten von seiner Arbeit losreißen können. Granger hatte mir erklärt, was ihre Eltern beruflich machten. Ich konnte mir was wesentlich besseres vorstellen, als anderen Leuten in den Mund zu gucken…  
Ganz in Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich gar nicht, wie sein Blick jetzt auf mir ruhte.  
„Du musst Penny sein.“ Auch mir hielt er seine Hand hin.  
„Pansy.“, korrigierte ich ihn steif.  
„William. Schön dich kennen zu lernen.“, stellte er sich vor.

Der Typ war mir jetzt schon irgendwie unsympathisch.  
„Also, wie konntest du Hermine dazu überreden, die Ferien hier zu verbringen? Mit den Muggeln.“  
Erschrocken blickten wir uns um, aber die Nachbarin hatte sich zum Glück zurückgezogen, als Mr Granger kam und auch sonst war keiner in Hörweite.  
„Ich musste sie nicht überreden. Eher musste sie mich überreden.“ Was ja irgendwie auch der Wahrheit entsprach.  
„Wenn du das sagst.“, mit einem Haifischlächeln prostete er uns mit dem Glas in seiner Hand zu und schon verschwand er um die nächste Ecke.

„Dein Vater ist ja ein ganz Netter.“, flüsterte ich Granger, die schweigend und mit geballten Fäusten neben mir stand ins Ohr.  
„Was ist sein Problem?“  
Ohne mich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen ging sie ihrem Vater hinterher. Ich ließ sie gehen. Anscheint hatten die beiden eine Menge zu klären. Ich machte mich lieber auf dem Weg zum Buffet, schon seit unserer Ankunft hatte ich Hunger.

Ich gab mir größte Mühe um zumindest Grangers Oma und ihrer Exfreundin aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vor allem Letztere konnte ich nicht einschätzen und ich mag keine Leute die ich nicht einschätzen kann.

Kaum beim Buffet angekommen verwickelte mich eine von Grangers Tanten in ein Gespräch. Ich war dankbar dass die Regeln des Smalltalks bei Muggeln und Zauberervolk identisch sind. Bisher hatte ich das Gefühl, ich hätte mich ganz gut geschlagen.

Gerade schob ich mir eins der kleinen Canapés in den Mund als ich aus dem großen Salon Grangers Stimme hörte.

„Entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich habe eine wichtige Ankündigung zu machen.“  
Die Hintergrundsgeräusche von Gesprächen, Gelächter und Gläserklirren wurden leiser.  
„Pansy und ich sind verlobt! Wir werden schon bald heiraten!“

Vor Schreck blieb mir der Bissen im Hals stecken.

In der darauf folgenden fast greifbaren Stille, hörte man mich umso besser: Ich musste Husten…


	9. VIII.

Stuck on you  
Kapitel 8

Ich wusste nicht, wen ich in diesem Moment lieber verhexen würde. Meine Mutter und meine Oma, die mir beziehungsweise uns diese ätzende Überraschungsparty aufgezwungen hatten, oder Pansy, die nicht aufhören konnte mir Kommentare ins Ohr zu flüstern wie unzufrieden sie war- dabei sollten wir hier für alle ein frischverliebtes Pärchen spielen, oder meinen Vater. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass er sich Pansy gegenüber nicht vernünftig benehmen würde.

Mein Vater war schließlich gegen alles, was mich langfristig an die Zauberwelt binden würde. Es kam mir fast so vor, als sähe er mein Dasein als Hexe als eine Phase. Meine Schulausbildung konnte ich ruhig in Hogwarts absolvieren, danach hatte ich aber schön in die Muggelwelt zurück zu kehren und die Praxis meiner Eltern zu übernehmen.

Nach seinem unfreundlichen Auftreten ging ich ihm nach. Es war mir natürlich sehr unangenehm Parkinson allein bei meinen Verwandten zu lassen, aber bisher hatte sie sich erstaunlich gut geschlagen und ich hatte ein Hühnchen mit meinem Vater zu rupfen. Pansy war schließlich ein Gast in seinem Haus. Er sollte sich ihr gegenüber nicht so benehmen. Ich schämte mich für ihn.

Ohne einen Blick in Parkinsons Richtung ging ich also meinem Vater nach. Ich wusste, dass ich mich früher oder später mit ihm auseinander setzen musste, aber ich hatte gehofft, dass es noch nicht so bald sein würde. Und schon gar nicht auf einer Willkommensparty bei der sämtliche Nachbarn und Verwandte anwesend waren. Merlin, ich hatte das Gefühl, das mir heute echt gar nichts erspart bleiben würde…

Ich fand meinen Vater schließlich in seinem Büro. Meine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und ich spürte, dass ich immer wütender wurde. Mit jedem Schritt den ich hinter ihm hereilte und er mich nicht wahrnahm.  
Auch jetzt tat er ganz beschäftigt und füllte sein Glas mit irgendeinem Zeug aus seiner untersten Schreibtischschublade nach.

„Toller Auftritt, Dad. Danke, dass du mich so vor meiner Freundin blamiert hast.“ Verärgert biss ich mir auf die Lippen. Ich hatte nicht so mit meiner Wut herausplatzen wollen, aber er nahm mich ja gar nicht wahr…

„Deine Freundin? Ha, dass ich nicht lache. Du hast diese Hexe nur hier angeschleppt, weil sie für dich ein Mittel zum Zweck ist.“ Seine Augen bohrten sich in meine. Er blinzelte nicht ein Mal.  
Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fühlte ich mich von meinem Vater verraten.

„Mittel zum Zweck?“ Entsetzt schaute ich ihn an. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

„Ja, genau. Mittel zum Zweck. Und nichts anderes.“ Wie konnte er da nur so seelenruhig stehen und mir diese Sachen an den Kopf werfen?

„Zu welchem Zweck denn?“ Ich richtete mich kerzengerade auf und starrte ihn an. Was er kann, das konnte ich schon lange. Schließlich war ich seine Tochter.

„Du hast diese Penny nur hier antanzen lassen, weil du es mir beweisen willst, oder? Du willst mir beweisen, dass du die Muggelwelt nicht mehr brauchst. Das du jetzt eine Beziehung in deiner Welt hast. Deswegen hast du dich von Marie getrennt, oder? Bloß keine persönliche Verbindung zu den normalen Menschen haben. Und das alles nur um mir zu zeigen, dass du nicht zurückkehren wirst. Weil du ja jetzt eine Beziehung hast…“ Er lachte trocken auf.

Ich hatte das Gefühl völlig den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. So hatte mein Vater noch nie mit mir gesprochen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer ich war. Ich kannte ihn so gar nicht. Und wie es aussah kannte er mich auch nicht.  
Während ich noch nach Worten suchte sprach er schon weiter…

„Aber ich glaube dir nicht, dass es ernst ist zwischen dir und dieser Hexe. Nach den Ferien wird sie Vergangenheit sein, hab ich recht?“  
Ich wollte ihn mit allen Mitteln sein hochmütiges Lächeln vom Gesicht wischen und so gab es auf diese Frage nur eine Antwort.  
Ganz cool blickte ich ihn an und grinste ihn genauso arrogant an wie er mich.  
„Oh nein, Dad. Das wird sie nicht. Pansy Parkinson ist nicht nur meine Freundin. Sie ist meine Verlobte.“

Schadenfroh beobachtete ich, wie ihn bei meiner Antwort sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.  
„Was?“ Er starrte mich an.

„Ganz richtig, Dad. Wir sind verlobt.“ Ich nickte ihm zu und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus seinem Büro. Kaum aus der Tür lehnte ich mich schwer atmend an die Wand. So war das nicht geplant gewesen…Mein Hochgefühl verflog. Ich wollte doch den richtigen Augenblick abwarten…  
Scheiße!  
Ich sammelte meinen ganzen Gryffindor- Mut zusammen und ging wieder in den Saal zurück. Ich musste das jetzt durchziehen. Wenn nicht, dann würde bestimmt mein Vater jede Sekunde in den Raum platzen und seine Meinung über mein Geständnis unmissverständlich für alle herausposaunen.

Ich räusperte mich nervös. Jetzt war also der Moment gekommen. Ich wusste auch so, dass es eigentlich keinen Weg mehr gab einen Rückzieher zu machen. Aber irgendwie machte diese ganze Sache mit dem Erzählen unsere Verlobung noch offizieller als diese Unterschrift fürs Ministerium.

Mit zittriger Stimme bat ich alle Anwesenden um ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ich dachte nur: Jetzt oder nie. Wenn ich es jetzt nicht sagte, dann würde ich es wohl nie machen.  
Ich räusperte mich noch mal und blickte meine Mutter an, die gerade mit meiner Oma die Köpfe zusammen steckte.

Ich wollte ihre Reaktion eigentlich gar nicht mitbekommen, aber zwang mich weiter die Beiden anzugucken.  
Ich spürte sämtliche Blicke aller Anwesenden auf mir. Ich fragte mich kurz, wo Parkinson jetzt wohl steckte als es zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Minuten aus mir herausplatzte.

„Pansy und ich sind verlobt! Wir werden schon bald heiraten!“

In den darauf folgenden Sekunden hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Diese Sekunden kamen mir ewig vor. Dann drangen plötzlich Klatschen und gerufene Glückwünsche an mein Ohr.  
Zumindest schienen die Nachbarn meiner Eltern von der Idee begeistert zu sein.  
Meine Mutter und Großmutter allerdings schienen entsetzt. Zumindest starrten sie mich mit aufgerissenen Mündern an und sagten kein Wort. Im Hintergrund sah ich meinen Vater mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck in der Tür stehen. Ich blickte mich suchend im Raum um. Ich wollte nicht die absolute Enttäuschung in den Gesichtern meiner Familie sehen.

Kaum hatte ich mich umgedreht sah ich Pansy mit großen Augen um die Ecke blicken. Ich hatte sie mit meiner spontanen Ankündigung wohl genau so überrascht wie alle anderen. Dabei sollte sie doch eigentlich zufrieden sein. Sie hatte mich doch schon die ganze Party über gedrängt meiner Familie von unserer Verlobung zu erzählen. Jetzt hatte sie die Sache auch gemeinsam mit mir durchzustehen.

Ich legte mein Lächeln auf und gab ihr ein Handzeichen, dass sie sich neben mich stellen sollte.  
„Komm her, Liebste. Die Glückwunsche gelten auch dir.“

Ihr Mund verzog sich zu etwas, was mit ein bisschen Fantasie als ein Lächeln durchgehen könnte und ihre Hände strichen nervös die nicht vorhandenen Falten aus ihrem Rock.  
Das Klatschen hielt an und die Glückwunschrufe nahmen zu als wir nebeneinander mitten im Raum standen.  
Blitzschnell griff ich nach Parkinsons Hand, bevor sie mir entwischen konnte. Ich wusste nur nicht, ob ich mich an ihr festhielt, damit wir mehr wie ein Pärchen wirkten, oder dass sie mir Halt gab, denn meine Knie drohten jeden Augenblick nachzugeben vor Angst.

Immer noch lächelnd drehte Pansy uns zu allen Seiten um und nahm wie eine Lady die Glückwünsche entgegen.  
Schließlich sah ich mich plötzlich wieder meiner Mutter gegenüber, die zwar immer noch erschrocken, aber weniger entsetzt dreinblickte. Meine Oma strahlte sogar übers ganze Gesicht.  
Gerade noch beleidigt sie Pansy und jetzt war sie schon ihr größter Fan. Ich würde diese Frau wohl nie verstehen.  
Das erste echte Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht als sie mich in den Arm nahm und mich trotz ihrer kleinen Statur ganz fest an sich drückte.

„Meinen Glückwunsch, Hermine. Ich wusste sofort, dass sie was Besonderes ist, als sie bei meiner Begrüßung nicht zurückzuckte. Außerdem, so wie du die letzten Jahre von ihr geredet hast, diese ganzen starken Gefühle…uiii.“  
Kopfschüttelnd drückte ich meine Oma an mich. Welche Gründe sie auch immer hatte mich und Parkinson zu unterstützen, ich würde sie nicht in Frage stellen. Als ich den kalten Blick meines Vaters sah wusste ich, dass ich ihre Unterstützung sehr bald brauchen würde.

Mein Blick wanderte zu Pansy die gerade von meiner Mutter umarmt wurde. Die Umarmung machte nicht gerade einen herzlichen Eindruck aber zumindest wurde bisher Keiner von uns der Kopf abgerissen. Ich hatte wohl Glück, dass meine Eltern selber so früh geheiratet haben, so dass meine Mutter meine Handlung jetzt nicht allzu sehr in Frage stellte. Außerdem wussten meine Eltern und meine Oma, dass Zauberer und Hexen schon mit siebzehn volljährig wurden, wenn nicht, dann hätte ich jetzt eine Menge zu erklären…

So umarmte mich meine Mutter wortlos, aber sie strahlte mich an. Und plötzlich war meine Angst wie verflogen. Gegen meine Mutter und seine Mutter hatte mein Vater keine Chance. Wenn die Beiden sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatten mich und Parkinson zu unterstützen, dann würden sie das tun.

Ich ließ gerade meine Mum nach unserer langen Umarmung los, als wir auch schon ein Sektglas in die Hand gedrückt bekamen. Natürlich wollten alle auf unsere Verlobung anstoßen.  
Pansys Blick suchte meinen und sie zwinkerte mir zu. Ihr entspanntes Lächeln verriet mir wie aufgeregt und nervös sie noch vor wenigen Momenten gewesen war.  
„Das war also der richtige Augenblick, mh?“  
Ich zwinkerte zurück und schon hatte ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag den Arm voller großer Blondine.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermine.“  
„Danke, Marie.“ Ich drückte sie fest an mich.  
Danach wandte sie sich Pansy zu, die unserer Umarmung mit säuerlicher Miene zuguckte.  
„Dir auch ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch’, Pansy.“ Zum Glück versuchte meine Exfreundin nicht sie auch zu umarmen. Pansy hätte ihr wahrscheinlich den Arm abgerissen oder ihr zumindest einen sehr, sehr schmerzhaften Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt.

Und so ging es weiter. Glückwunsch folgte Glückwunsch. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wie groß unsere Verwandtschaft war und wie viele Hände ich zu schütteln hatte.  
Pansy neben mir hielt sich tapfer. Ich konnte mir den Gedanken nicht verkneifen, dass sie das wahrscheinlich von einer der vielen Parties ihrer Mutter her kannte.

Nachdem unsere Willkommensparty vollends zu einer Verlobungsparty geworden war, hatten Parkinson und ich keine ruhige Minute mehr…und natürlich war er irgendwann gekommen. Der Moment in dem alle erfahren wollen, wie der Antrag war.

Wieder fanden wir uns in der Mitte des Raumes wieder, während alle uns anstarrten.  
„Na los, Mädchen. Erzählt uns vom Antrag!“ Meine Oma schien von dieser Idee besonders begeistert zu sein.

Meine Verlobte und ich schauten uns nervös an. Wir konnten ihnen schließlich unmöglich die wahre Geschichte erzählen…  
„Wisst ihr, ich denke Pansy sollte euch die Geschichte erzählen. Sie hat mir schließlich den Antrag gemacht. Und sie erzählt die Geschichte so wahnsinnig gerne.“  
Parkinsons blitzende Augen und ihr zuckersüßes Lächeln verrieten mir, dass ich jetzt wahrscheinlich gevierteilt worden wäre, hätte sie vor den Muggeln zaubern dürfen.

So genoss ich den Anblick wie sie sich wand und nach den richtigen Worten suchte.  
„Ähm, ja…der Antrag. Ich hab ihn Hermine vor ein paar Tagen gemacht. Das Ganze ist also noch sehr frisch.“  
Ich musste mich richtig zusammenreißen um bei ihrem gespielten glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck und dem gerührten „Ohh“, das durch den Raum ging, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass diese Schlange es schaffen würde, dass ihr alle in sekundenschnelle aus der Hand fraßen.

„Hermine und ich waren gerade bei einem Spaziergang. Ganz romantisch um den See herum, der zu der Anlage unserer Schule gehört. Es wurde schon dunkel. Meine Hermine war ganz dick angezogen, und das war auch gut so, denn plötzlich fing es an zu schneien.“

Wenn sie weiter so machte, dann würden mir vor lauter Süße die Zähne im Mund verfaulen.  
Urgh,…wo nahm sie das Zeug nur her? Und warum strahlte der ganze Raum sie an?

„Ja, und ich blickte Hermine an, wie sie so neben mir herging. Und einzelne Schneeflocken verfingen sich in ihrem Haar und die Sterne funkelten am Nachthimmel…“

Ich sah wie alle Frauen im Raum leuchtende Augen bekamen und verfluchte mich selber dafür, dass ich Pansy das Wort überlassen hatte. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie hier eine Riesenshow abziehen würde.  
Ich ärgerte mich tierisch… und vermied jeden Gedanken daran, dass ich mich hauptsächlich ärgerte, weil unsere Geschichte nicht wirklich so passiert war…

„…und sie sah so wunderschön aus und da musste ich sie einfach fragen. Also kniete ich mich nieder und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Und zu meinem Glück hat sie ‚Ja’ gesagt.“

Bei dem Blick den Parkinson mir nach dem Ende der Geschichte zuwarf und einem weiteren „Oh“, das man ihr schenkte, hätte ich ihr fast glauben können, dass sie sich wirklich darüber freute, dass ich ihren Antrag angenommen hatte. Und nicht nur, weil ich ihr damit den Hintern vor den Todessern rettete.

Bevor ich allerdings etwas zu dieser Geschichte sagen konnte hörte ich eine Stimme, die nur meiner Oma gehören konnte.

„Küsst euch!“  
Und schon fielen alle mit ein, schlugen gegen ihre Gläser und grinsten uns an.  
Na toll, auch das noch.

In mir zog sich alles zusammen. Mit Parkinson verlobt zu sein, das war eine Sache. Sie zu küssen eine ganz andere. Ich hoffte schnell aus der ganzen Angelegenheit herauszukommen und so ergriff ich ihre Hand und drückte einen Kuss drauf. Das sollte doch sicher genügen…

Ich sah, wie Parkinson peinlich berührt auf den Boden starrte und auch alle anderen schienen von meiner Ausweichaktion nicht besonders begeistert zu sein. Die konnten doch jetzt echt nicht darauf bestehen, dass ich meine Erzfeindin küsste. Pansy Parkinson, Reinblütlerin, Slytherin,…meine Verlobte…

Ich fühlte mich regelrecht elend, während die Rufe nach einem Kuss auf den Mund immer lauter wurden.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen blickte ich schließlich Pansy an, die von der ganzen Sache ebenso wenig begeistert schien wie ich.

Mit gespitzten Mündern und bestimmt einem Meter Abstand zwischen unseren restlichen Körpern hauchten wir uns gegenseitig einen Kuss auf den Mund. Also. Da hatten sie ihren Kuss.

Und schon hörte ich sie wieder rufen. „Hermine, gib ihr einen richtigen Kuss!“  
Parkinson warf meiner Oma einen genervten Blick zu. „Betty!“  
Doch es war zu spät. Das Klatschen und Gläser klimpern ging von Neuem los. Ich schwöre, ich habe meine Freunde und Familie noch nie so sehr gehasst wie in diesem Moment.

Mit schmalen Lippen wandten wir uns also erneut einander zu. Ich hörte noch, wie mir Parkinson ein „Aber nur nen Kurzen.“, zuraunte als unsere Lippen sich zum zweiten Mal trafen. Unsere Körper berührten sich ebenso und ich sah, wie Pansys Augen sich erstaunt weiteten während sie sich ganz gegen mich drückte und unseren Kuss vertiefte. Danach sah ich nichts mehr, denn meine Augenlieder senkten sich, während ich meinen Arm um sie legte.  
Ich hörte Pansy leise seufzen und zog sie noch enger an mich.  
Gerade spürte ich wie ihre sanften Lippen sich unter meinen öffneten, erwartete das Gefühl ihrer Zunge, die über meine Unterlippe streichen würde, als…

…ja, als uns der plötzlich laute Applaus aufschreckte und wir praktisch auseinander sprangen.

Pansy starrte mich mit großen Augen an, während sie mit der Zunge über ihre Unterlippe fuhr, so als ob sie meinen Mund noch immer gegen ihren gepresst spüren konnte…

…und ich, ich stand da und starrte sie genauso an und konnte nichts anderes tun, als in Gedanken alle Leute in diesem Raum zu verfluchen…


	10. IX.

Stuck on you  
Kapitel 9

Oh Merlin, oh Gott, oh wer- auch- immer…einfach nur „OH!“ Ich habe Granger geküsst. Granger. Hat mich geküsst. Hermine Granger hat mich geküsst. Und ich hab den Kuss erwidert. Wir haben uns tatsächlich geküsst. Vor all ihren Verwandten. Vor Muggeln. Oh.

Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf drehten sich so schnell, dass mir schwindelig wurde. Ja, genau, daran musste es liegen. Meine Knie fühlten sich bloß plötzlich so weich an, weil so viele Gedanken auf einmal in meinem Kopf waren, dass ich überrascht war, dass er nicht jeden Moment explodierte. Es hatte gar nichts mit dem Kuss und Granger zu tun. Gar nichts!

Schnell sprang ich von Grangers Seite, die schon wieder von ihrer Mutter und ihrer Oma umarmt wurde. Das schienen sie in dieser Familie öfter zu machen.  
Meine Lippen kräuselten sich verächtlich. Ich brauchte jetzt einen Sekt. Und zwar schnell.

So unauffällig wie möglich stahl ich mich zum Buffettisch. Ich brauchte frische Luft. Mehr nicht, dann würde ich schon wieder klar denken können. Alles kein Problem.  
Ich schnappte mir ein volles Glas und machte mich auf immer noch leicht wackeligen Beinen- so ein Mist- auf dem Weg Richtung Terrassentür.

Ich dachte schon ich wäre unauffällig entkommen. Zum Glück schien sich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf „meine Verlobte“ zu konzentrieren, die mit hochrotem Kopf immer noch Glückwünsche und Umarmungen entgegennahm.  
Aber plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich doch beobachtet wurde. Die Nackenhaare stellten sich mir auf als ich einen starrenden Blick in meinem Rücken spürte. Es schüttelte mich und meine Augen glitten suchend durch den Raum.  
Wer wagte es mich so unverhohlen anzustarren?!

Mein suchender Blick traf auf die kalten, fast ausdruckslosen Augen von William Granger. Er blinzelte nicht mal, als sich unsere Blicke trafen. Durch seinen Ausbruch vorhin war er mir schon jetzt zutiefst zuwider.  
Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, du kleiner Muggel.“  
Ich war zwar jünger als er, aber als Hexe war ich ihm überlegen. Das wusste ich und das schien auch er zu wissen, denn schließlich wandte er seinen Blick doch ab. Natürlich nicht ohne vorher angewidert seine Miene zu verziehen.  
Gut, er mochte mich nicht. Zumindest dieses Gefühl schien schon mal auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen.

In dem Wissen, dass ich ihn mit einem bloßen Zauberspruch vor mir winseln lassen könnte, wenn ich es denn wollte, machte mich stark und ich wandte mich langsam und mit erhobenen Kopf um und trat hinaus auf die Terrasse um endlich etwas frische Luft schnappen zu können.

Ich musste raus aus diesem Raum und vor allem musste ich weg von Granger. Wir waren noch nicht mal einen Tag hier und schon schien alles schief zu gehen, so war das nicht geplant gewesen und ich hasse nichts weniger, als wenn mein Vorhaben nicht nach Plan verlief.

Natürlich meinte ich damit das Verhalten von Grangers Familie und auf keinen Fall diesen Kuss. Auf gar keinen Fall.  
Wenn ich es mir selber nur oft genug sagen würde, dann würde ich es auch selber glauben können. Zumindest war es einen Versuch wert…

Und dieser Tag, geschweige denn diese Ferien, war ja noch nicht zu Ende, ich schüttelte mich bei dem Gedanken, was noch auf mich zukommen würde. Es graute mir ein bisschen vor den Ideen auf die Grangers Mutter und ihre Großmutter Betty noch kommen würden.  
Zu Recht…. Wie sich noch herausstellen sollte!

***

„So. Da wären wir. Das ist euer Schlafzimmer.“ Mit großer Geste öffnete Joanne die Tür und ließ uns eintreten. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich dieses Zimmer in diesem riesigen Haus nie allein wieder finden würde. Zum Glück musste ich mein Gepäck nicht noch selber die Treppen hoch schleppen. Auch wenn das bestimmt nicht Grangers Verdienst war, wenn es nach ihr gegangen wä…. Mooooooment mal, hatte sie gerade „euer Schlafzimmer“ gesagt?

Mitten im Türrahmen blieb ich plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen, so dass sich Granger mit einem genervten Schnauben an mir vorbei zwängen musste. Mit großen Augen starrte ich Grangers Mutter an. Natürlich war auch ihre Oma nicht weit.

„Ähm,…“, irgendwie waren mir die Worte im Hals stecken geblieben.

„Nur zu, Liebes. Immer rein mit dir.“, und schon hatte man mich in den Raum geschoben.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Parkinson.“ Zischte Granger an meinem Ohr. Wann war sie so nah an mich herangekommen? Und warum lag ihre Hand in meinem Rücken?  
Hatte sie mich gerade GEKNIFFEN?!?

Aufgebracht wirbelte ich herum um Granger anzufahren als sie mich mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln herausforderte und mir großzügig zunickte.

Oh ja, das hätte sie wohl gerne. Den Gefallen würde ich ihr nicht tun vor ihrer Familie zu explodieren. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, wenn wir diesen wahnsinnigen Plan und diese völlig verrückten Ferien gut hinter uns bringen wollten.  
Also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als meine Fingernägel in meine Handflächen zu bohren und ein ebenso süffisantes wie falsches Lächeln aufzusetzen. Ich bin schließlich eine Slytherin und eine Parkinson. Wir werden praktisch mit diesem trügerischen Gesichtsausdruck geboren.

„Das Zimmer ist sehr schön. Wirklich. Die Einrichtung ist wirklich geschmackvoll.“  
Oh ja, im Honig um den Mund schmieren machte mir so leicht keiner was vor.

Grangers Mutter die mich die ganze Zeit gespannt beobachtet hatte lächelte zufrieden und machte sich mit Betty daran die Bettdecke einladend zurückzuschlagen.

„Was hältst du von dem Bett, meine Liebe?“ Oh, diese Frau hatte wirklich Nerven.

„Es ist sehr schön. Groß. Sieht gemütlich aus.“ Ich wollte mir die Haare lieber einzeln ausreißen, als dieses Gespräch zu führen.

Grangers Großmutter lächelte nur weiter ihr unergründliches Lächeln.  
Okay, anscheint war ich hier die einzige, die das eigentliche Problem erkannte. Nun gut…

„Gut, es ist ein schönes Zimmer. Und wo schläft Hermine?!“ Ihr Name schien immer noch in meinem Mund zu kleben und nicht über meine Zunge gehen zu wollen, aber ich wurde besser. Immerhin.

„Oh Liebes, sie schläft natürlich hier.“ Alle drei Frauen grinsten mich an. Granger ging sogar so weit mich mit ihrer Schulter anzustoßen, was dafür sorgte, dass ich in meinen High Heels vor Schreck etwas zur Seite stolperte. Ich blitzte sie verächtlich an, dafür würde sie später bezahlen. Oh ja. Aber jetzt gab es ein wichtigeres Problem.

„Hier? Sie schläft mit mir hier in diesem Zimmer? In diesem Bett?“ Erkannten sie denn das Problem nicht?

„Natürlich. Wo sollte sie sonst schlafen? Es ist ihr Zimmer. Schon immer gewesen. Und du schläfst hier bei ihr.“

Genau DAS war ja das Problem.

„Aber,…“

„Ach, Pansy“, warum lachte Grangers Mutter jetzt auch noch?

„Wir wissen, dass ihr hundertprozentig schon im selben Bett geschlafen habt. Hermine ist volljährig. Und ihr seid verlobt. Wir machen uns da nichts vor. Außerdem vertrauen wir Hermine voll und ganz und es ist ja nicht so, als müssten wir uns Sorgen machen, dass eine von euch frühzeitig schwanger wird.“   
Der Raum füllte sich mit Gelächter. Nur mir blieb es im Halse stecken.

Oh nein. Mein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Das durfte doch alles nicht war sein. Warum mussten diese Muggel die Beziehung ihrer Tochter auch so befürworten? In diesem Moment wäre mir kalte Abweisung irgendwie wesentlich lieber gewesen.  
In mir fühlte sich alles erstarrt an.

Vor allem mein Gesicht tat weh vom falschen, zwanghaften Lächeln.  
„Oh, ja, das ist…“, ich räusperte mich und vermied es wohlweißlich einen Blick auf Granger zu werfen, „… wirklich nett von Ihnen. Ich hätte die Nächte ungern von Hermine getrennt verbracht.“

Von meinen eigenen Worten wurde mir schlecht. Ich wollte einfach nur noch das Gesicht ins Kissen drücken und schreien. Vielleicht würde es mir dann besser gehen.

„Das ist schön zu hören, Pansy. Wir lassen euch Beide dann auch mal alleine. Hermine weiß ja, wo alles ist. Ihr hattet so viel Aufregung heute, ihr könnt es bestimmt gar nicht abwarten endlich eure Ruhe zu haben und euch ein bisschen zu erholen. Also, gute Nacht, ihr beiden.“ Joanne und Betty lächelten immer noch, aber sie bewegten sich endlich Richtung Tür.  
Denn sie hatten Recht. Ich wollte wirklich meine Ruhe und schlafen und mich im Zimmer, weg von allen, erholen. Ich wünschte nur sie würden Granger mitnehmen und mich wirklich alleine lassen.

Doch schon fiel die Tür hinter diesen beiden anstrengenden Frauen ins Schloss. Und ich war allein. Mit Granger. In ihrem Zimmer.  
Oh Merlin. Worauf hatte ich mich da bloß eingelassen?

***

Zum Glück ging Hermine ohne ein weiteres Wort ins ans Zimmer anschließende Badezimmer. Seit dem Kuss hatten wir kein einziges Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt, außer Grangers kleines Schauspiel vorhin. Wir waren noch nicht mal alleine zusammen im Raum gewesen seit unserer Ankunft in Lincoln.  
All das wurde mir plötzlich bewusst.

Ich war von der ganzen Situation völlig überfahren und ließ mich erstmal aufs Bett fallen. Am Besten wäre es, wenn wir einfach so tun würden, als wäre nichts passiert. Wenn wir so tun, als wäre nichts passiert, dann wäre es doch fast so, als wäre tatsächlich nichts passiert, oder?  
Im ignorieren bin ich echt gut. Ich hoffte Granger auch.  
Zumindest ihr wortloses Verschwinden schien dafür zu sprechen.

Ich bemühte mich ruhig ein-, und auszuatmen. Ich musste einfach ruhig bleiben und versuchte mich erstmal im Zimmer umzusehen. Hauptsache ich konnte mich von den ungewollten Bildern und Gedanken an das Gefühl von Grangers Lippen auf den meinen ablenken.

Ich fand mich tatsächlich in Grangers altem Kinderzimmer wieder. Cremefarbene Wände und schwere rote Vorhänge vor den Fenstern. Die Wand über dem Bett dominierte ein schöner Kunstdruck.  
Zwei alte, schwere Bücherregale, zum Bersten gefüllt und ein alter Schreibtisch beherrschten neben dem großen Doppelbett das Zimmer. Natürlich hatte die Streberin eine Unmenge von Büchern…typisch. Ein Kleiderschrank und ein kleines Sofa standen dem Bett gegenüber. Einige Fotos von Granger und ihren Eltern und Freunden, natürlich auch von Potter und dem Wiesel standen im Zimmer verteilt. Die roten Vorhänge ernteten von mir bloß ein Lippenkräuseln. Granger war also schon vor Hogwarts voll auf Gryffindor getrimmt… irgendwie auch typisch. Ich schnaubte und machte mich erstmal daran mich und meine Sachen auf dem Bett zu verteilen, denn daran, dass ich im Bett schlafen würde, daran bestand nun wirklich kein Zweifel. Granger konnte zusehen wo sie blieb. Ich war Gast in ihrem Haus und es gehörte sich als gute Gastgeberin nun mal, den Gästen das Bett zu überlassen. Das würde ich Granger schon noch beibringen.

Apropros Granger. Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und sie kam in einem großen T-Shirt und lockeren Shorts heraus. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Zopf gebunden und sie würdigte mich keines Blickes…  
Na dann. Ich schob mich mit meinen Utensilien an ihr vorbei ins Badezimmer und schlüpfte in meinen Schlafanzug. Im Gegensatz zu Granger fiel mein Outfit zwar modisch, aber doch eher knapp aus. Ich verschränkte meine Arme fest vor der Brust und schob mit dem Zeh langsam die Badezimmertür auf.  
Granger hatte sich tatsächlich ohne ein Wort auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt. Ihr Verhalten war mir zwar recht, aber gleichzeitig war es sehr befremdlich. Ich hatte mich auf einen Streit gefasst gemacht.  
Da Granger nicht zu reden zu mute war, sprach ich auch nicht mit ihr. Sobald ich sah, dass sie auf dem Sofa lag, sich zugedeckt hatte und still an die Decke starrte, schob ich die Tür mit dem Ellenbogen weit auf und hastete schnell durchs Zimmer Richtung Bett und unter die Decke.  
Ich schlief zwar immer in diesem Outfit, im knappen Top und noch knapperen Shorts, aber Granger musste mich ja nicht so sehen. Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte mir mein Zimmer mit Granger teilen zu müssen.

Sie war immer noch still auf ihrer Seite des Zimmers. Zu still. Ich sah, wie sie sich in eine dicke Wolldecke kuschelte und sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand drehte.  
Und Merlin hilf mir, ich weiß nicht, was mich in diesem Moment geritten hat, aber das leise „Gute Nacht, Gr… Hermine“ rutschte mir aus dem Mund bevor ich es aufhalten konnte.

Ich hörte Granger, wie sie zur Antwort leise aufseufzte. Vielleicht hatte sie mich gar nicht gehört, aber ich bemühte mich die Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen. Die Ferien hatten gerade erst angefangen und morgen war schon Heiligabend.

Irgendwie wurde ich das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass alles ganz anders kommen würde, als ich es mir in meiner wildesten Fantasie hatte ausmalen können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einen schönen Nikolaus-Tag wünsche ich euch!


	11. X.

Stuck on you

Kapitel 10

 

Hermines POV

***

Endlich Ruhe. Endlich durchatmen können. Bisher war der ganze Tag das reinste Chaos gewesen.  
Endlich war ich für ein paar Minuten alleine im Zimmer. Nur ich. Alleine.  
Ich hörte Pansy im Badezimmer. Wie sie die verschiedenen Schränke öffnete und die Türen fester als nötig wieder zuwarf und dann ihr Fluchen, weil sie nicht das fand was sie suchte. Und dann ihr noch lauteres Schimpfen, als sie feststellte, dass eine Muggel-Dusche nicht wirklich viel mit den großen Badezimmern in Hogwarts zu tun hatte.  
Gegen meinen Willen musste ich bei ihren Worten, die ich durch die dünne Zimmerwand hörte, grinsen.  
Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin, Reinblüterin, hochnäsige und arrogante Ziege war wirklich hier. Mit mir. Bei meinen Eltern, den Muggeln. ALS MEINE VERLOBTE.

Ein hysterisches Lachen blubberte in meiner Brust hoch.  
Schnell biss ich mir in die Hand um es nicht herausplatzen zu lassen. Es war alles so surreal.  
Der ganze Tag, die ganze letzte Woche. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich immer noch wie in einem schlechten Traum und erwartete tatsächlich noch, dass ich jeden Moment aufwachen würde.

Das Wasser in der Dusche lief nun schon eine geraume Zeit.  
Ein leises Quietschen drang aus meinem Mund, als ein neuer Lachkrampf mich zu überwältigen drohte. Ich biss fester zu, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand etwas mitbekommen würde.  
Dabei war der Gedanke wirklich zum Schreien. Vielleicht war es auch genau das, was ich zu unterdrücken versuchte. Ein Schrei und kein Lachen. In diesem Moment konnte ich nicht das eine vom anderen unterscheiden.  
Meine „Erzfeindin“, meine Verlobte duschte im Nebenzimmer und ich wollte platzen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt anscheint nackt war und ich mir gerade die Hand blutig zu beißen drohte um genau dieses Bild aus meinen Gedanken fernzuhalten.

Ich wollte nicht an Pansy denken. Ich tat schließlich in den letzten Tagen nichts anderes. Ich wollte mal wieder nur an mich denken, aber so wie es aussah, hieß es in der letzten Zeit, dass wenn ich an mich dachte auch gleichzeitig an Parkinson dachte.  
Und das war schon so, bevor wir überhaupt nach Burton gekommen waren. An den heutigen Tag und alles was passiert war wollte ich noch weniger denken.  
Schon gar nicht, an meinen Vater und unseren blöden Streit und unsere blöde Bekanntgabe der Verlobung und am allerallerwenigsten wollte ich an den Kuss denken. Beziehungsweise die Küsse. An Pansy und ihre Lippen auf den meinen und unsere Umarmung. Und diese Gefühle, die….

„Argh!“, frustriert riss ich das Kissen unter meinem Kopf hervor und drückte es mir fest aufs Gesicht und schrie.  
Ich wollte doch nicht daran denken. Doch diese kleine, leise, jedoch aufdringliche und nicht zu ignorierende Stimme flüsterte immer weiter.  
Sie ist gerade nackt. Sie ist nackt. Pansy ist nackt in dem Raum neben dir….

Abrupt stoppte das Geräusch der Dusche im Nebenzimmer und warum auch immer hielt ich plötzlich die Luft an.

Sie trocknet sich gerade ab. Fährt mit ihrem Handtuch ihren ganzen Körper entlang, ihre nassen Haare hängen ihr über die Schulter während sie sich vorbeugt um auch jeden der kleinen Wassertropfen von ihrer weichen Haut zu entfernen. Sie fährt vielleicht genau in diesem Moment in dem du an sie denkst mit dem Handtuch über ihr Tattoo…

„ARGH!“ Ein Mal schreien hatte wohl nicht geholfen…

Oh Merlin, das konnten ja noch tolle Ferien werden. An alles Weitere wollte ich noch gar nicht denken…

Also tat ich das Einzige, was mich in dieser Situation von allem um mich herum ablenken konnte. Ich zählte sämtliche Zutaten für den Vielsaft-Trank alphabetisch auf. Das half schließlich jedes Mal.

Zumindest bis zu dem Moment wo ich die Badezimmer leise knarren hörte.

Ich hatte mich ohne ein Wort auf dem Sofa in meinem Zimmer breit gemacht. Nicht mit Pansy reden zu müssen war mir heute Nacht einfach wichtiger als mich auf eine ellenlange Diskussion einlassen zu müssen wer im Bett schlafen würde und wer auf der Couch. Ich wollte ihr einfach nur aus dem Weg gehen. Ich verfluchte innerlich meine Mutter und meine Oma, dass sie uns zusammen in meinem alten Zimmer schliefen ließen. Ich hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass dieser Moment mal kommen würde, aber ich wünschte mir gerade tatsächlich doch, dass sie altmodischere Ansichten vertreten würden.

Aber egal, ich musste nicht mit Parkinson reden und das war mir nur Recht. Ich tat so, als würde ich teilnahmslos an die Decke starren und bewegte mich kein Stück als ich sie aus dem Badezimmer kommen hörte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich sie Richtung Bett huschen. In einem Schlafanzug, der den Namen einfach nicht verdient zu haben schien. Ich sah ihre langen, noch feuchten Haare fliegen, ihre fest vor der Brust verschränkten Arme, so als wollte sie sich vor der kühlen Luft im Raum schützen und dann ihre langen, nackten Beine die über den Holzfußboden huschten.  
Blitzschnell war sie unter der Bettdecke verschwunden, aber leider war der Augenblick lang genug gewesen um dieses Bild von ihr in meinen Kopf zu brennen.

Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen und unterdrückte ein verzweifeltes Seufzen. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Frustriert ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten und drehte mich von der Slytherin in meinem Bett weg.

Oh mein Gott, Pansy Parkinson schlief da gerade tatsächlich in meinem Bett! In knappen Shorts!

Okay, anscheint hatte mein Plan in dieser Hinsicht gar nicht funktioniert. Ich hörte das leise Rascheln der Bettdecke in meinem Rücken.  
„Blutegel, Florfliegen, Flussgras,…“

Ich war so in meine Aufzählung vertieft, dass ich das leise Flüstern von der anderen Seite des Raumes fast nicht gehört hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Gr…Hermine.“

Ich erwiderte nichts, tat so, als würde ich schlafen.  
Als ich dann endlich tatsächlich einschlief, tat ich es mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

***

 

„Tok, tok, tok.“

„Tok, tok, tok.“

„GRANGER!“ Hatte die blöde Kuh mir gerade tatsächlich ein Kissen an den Kopf geworfen?!

„WAS?“ fuhr ich Parkinson da auch schon an. Was zum Teufel wollte sie um diese gottverdammte Uhrzeit von mir?  
Schon schlimm genug, dass ich dieses Pochen in meinem Kopf hörte. Vielleicht war es gestern doch ein Glas Sekt zu viel gewesen, auf diese Sache, die zwischen Parkinson und mir passiert ist, an die ich aber bestimmt nicht mehr denken werde…

„Da ist eine beknackte Eule an deinem Fenster!“ zischte mir meine „allerliebste Verlobte“ da auch schon entgegen.

„Oh!“ Daher kam also das Klopfen. Verschlafen strich ich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Ja, oh! Mach, dass sie aufhört. Für mich ist der Brief ja bestimmt nicht!“  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auch schon um und zog sich die Decke übers Gesicht als würde sie das alles nichts angehen. Wirklich allerliebst.

Müde tapste ich zum Fenster und lies die kleine quirlige Eule in mein Zimmer.

„Pig!“, rief ich überrascht.  
„Was machst du denn hier? Ron schreibt mir doch sonst auch kaum in den Ferien. Und Weihnachten ist erst morgen!“

Ein wütendes Fauchen kam aus Richtung des Bettes und ich scheuchte Pig schnell aus dem Zimmer in den angrenzenden Flur. Parkinson durfte zwar ihren Zauberstab nicht benutzen, aber ich wollte nicht herausfinden, was die Slytherin Rons kleiner Eule antun würde, wenn sie weiter so durch den Raum flatterte.

„Na, komm her, Pig. Lass mich mal sehen, was du da für mich hast. Flieg mal runter zu Oma, sie hat bestimmt was zum Essen für dich.“  
Kaum hatte ich die Eule von ihren Briefen, ja, es waren zwei, befreit, da flatterte sie, so schnell sie konnte Richtung Küche. Ich hoffte, meine Oma würde Pig nicht völlig überfüttern.

Überrascht betrachtete ich die beiden Pergamentrollen in meiner Hand. Nur auf einer von ihnen stand mein Name.  
Gereizt riss ich meine Zimmertür auf und warf die Rolle auf die zusammengerollte Person unter meiner Bettdecke.

„Von wegen bestimmt nicht für mich!“, äffte ich Parkinson affektiert nach.  
„Wenn du fertig bist mit DEINEM Brief, dann kannst du runter kommen zum Frühstück.“  
Schnell schnappte ich mir noch eine Strickjacke und schlüpfte im Badezimmer in ein Paar Jeans und schon war ich aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Erst auf dem Weg in die Küche öffnete ich meinen Brief.  
„Typisch Ron.“, murmelte ich leise in mich herein. Der Brief war kurz und verschmiert. Naja…

„Hermine, hi. Wie läufts mit der Slytherin-Schlange? Ich schreib dir bloß, weil Malfoy mich schon seit gestern fast stündlich nervt, dass ich ihm deine Adresse gebe, damit er Parkinson schreiben kann. Hab ihm gesagt, dass kann er knicken. Jetzt hat sie den Brief ja bekommen. Machs gut. Ron.“

Ich konnte mir das Lachen diesmal nicht verkneifen. Ron war manchmal schon etwas ahnungslos…und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er genau in Malfoys Falle gelaufen war.  
Leider stand in meinem Leben im Moment so viel Kopf, dass ich echt keine Lust hatte mir darüber jetzt auch noch Gedanken zu machen. Ich konnte Ron nur gegen Malfoy die Daumen drücken und darauf hoffen, dass Harry etwas auf ihn aufpasste. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm zur Sicherheit einen kurzen Brief schreiben…

Kaum war ich in die Küche getreten, da kam mir meine Mutter schon entgegen gelaufen.  
„Hermine, hier, nimmst du bitte das Frühstück deines Vaters? Er ist grad draußen nebenan in der Praxis und er hat mal wieder nichts gegessen, bevor er gegangen ist.“ Kaum hatte sies gesagt, hatte ich schon ein großes Tablett in der Hand und wurde mit energischen Handbewegungen und etwas Schubsen aus der Tür befordert.

Ich seufzte genervt. Ich hatte auch noch nichts gegessen. So ein Mist. Ich wünschte mir gerade zaubern zu dürfen, dann müsste ich dieses blöde, schwere Tablett nicht schleppen, treppauf und treppab und versuchen es zu balancieren, während ich mit dem Ellenbogen versuchte die Türen auf dem Weg zu öffnen.

Natürlich war mein Vater schon in der Praxis. Da war er schließlich immer. Ich seufzte. Wahrscheinlich hoffte meine Mutter, dass ich mich nach unserem Streit mit meinem Vater aussprechen würde. Ich konnte sie ja verstehen, aber warum versuchte sie nicht, mich zu verstehen? Manchmal kam ich aber nicht darauf, auf wessen Seite sie eigentlich stand.

Ich atmete noch ein Mal tief durch und schob dann mit der Schulter die Tür zu der großen Zahnarztpraxis, die direkt an unser Haus grenzte auf und folgte dem Geräusch der klickenden Computertastatur in das Büro meines Vaters.  
So wie es aussah saß er schon wieder eine beträchtliche Zeit vor dem Monitor.

„Guten Morgen. Mama hat mich gebeten, dir dein Frühstück zu bringen.“ Mit diesen Worten stellte ich das Tablett auf die einzige freie Stelle auf seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte durch die Tür zu entwischen, bevor er noch versuchte mit mir zu diskutieren.  
„Hermine?!“

Verdammt!

„Ja?“

„Danke fürs Frühstück.“ Ich nickte ihm zu.  
Er wollte was noch etwas anderes von mir. Das spürte ich. Ich konnte mich kaum darauf vorbereiten als er auch schon loslegte.

„Das war ja gestern ein gelungener Auftritt von dir und deiner Verlobten.“ Er spukte mir den Ausdruck regelrecht entgegen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich leicht angewidert. Zum Glück wusste ich wenigstens, dass er nicht darüber entsetzt war, dass ich eine Verlobte hatte und keinen Verlobten, sondern dass es an Pansy lag. Noch nicht mal an ihr persönlich, sondern nur an der Tatsache, dass sie wie ich eine Hexe war.

Ich schwieg ihn an. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder einen Streit mit ihm. Aber er war noch lange nicht fertig. Genau, wie ich es befürchtet hatte.

„Wirklich. Meinen Glückwunsch für diese Leistung.“ Sein Sarkasmus triefte aus seinem Mund und drehte mir den Magen um.

„Oder was sollte das gestern? Als ob es euch ernst ist… So ein Blödsinn.“

„Vater, Pansy und ich sind verlobt. Und wir werden heiraten. Es ist uns ernst.“ Er schaffte es immer wieder mich innerhalb von Minuten tierisch wütend zu machen. Abweisend verschränkte ich die Arme.

„Ja, ja, schon klar. Natürlich ist es das. Du und ein Mädchen von dem du uns seit Jahren nur Schlechtes erzählst. Sie will doch was von dir, oder? Irgendeinen ‚Gefallen’. Und dir ist es doch nur recht, dass du sie als Vorwand benutzen kannst, um nicht…“ Er wurde immer lauter.

„Hör auf, ok!?“ Platzte es aus mir heraus. „Hör einfach auf! Immer diese Anschuldigungen. Ich will das nicht mehr, hörst du? Ich habe es dir gestern gesagt und ich habe es dir gerade gesagt. Das mit Pansy und mir ist was Ernstes. Daran kannst du nichts ändern. Also finde dich verdammt noch mal damit ab!“

Ich hatte echt keine Lust mehr. Heute war Heiligabend und schon wieder ging das Streiten los. Ich war es so satt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder meinen Vater auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen stürmte ich aus dem Büro und schlug die Tür zur Praxis hinter mir zu.

Dieser Mann machte mich so wütend! Warum konnte er nicht akzeptieren, dass ich eine Hexe war und mein Leben zum größten Teil in der Zaubererwelt stattfand und ich diese Welt nicht mehr verlassen wollte?

Um mich abzureagieren ging ich hinaus an die frische Luft und tigerte vor dem Haus auf und ab. Ich merkte erst, dass ich immer noch barfuss war, als ich über den kalten reifbedeckten Rasen ging. Fröstelnd zog ich die Jacke enger um meinen Körper und rubbelte meine Arme warm. Die kalte Luft tat gut und klärte meinen Kopf wieder ein bisschen.

Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich Parkinson gar nicht bemerkte, bis ich voll in sie hineinlief. Schnell sprang ich zur Seite. Ich wollte sie nicht wieder berühren. Wirklich nicht.  
Fluchend sprang auch sie zur Seite und hielt ein Glas Saft in ihrer Hand.

„Granger!“

Überrascht sah ich sie an. Sie verdrehte bloß die Augen Richtung Küchenfenster. Und natürlich sah ich da, wie meine Mutter und meine Oma mit ihren Nasen an der Scheibe klebten und uns beobachteten.

„Sie wollten, dass ich dir das bringe. Deine Oma meinte, du könntest es brauchen, nachdem sie dich aus der Praxis deines Vaters stürmen sah.“

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Und deutete Parkinson mit der Hand an, dass sie mir das Glas geben sollte.  
Anscheint waren die beiden völlig mit ihrem Ränkespiel beschäftigt.  
Ich nickte ihnen grinsend zu und nippte am Glas. Sie grinsten zurück und blickten immer noch erwartungsvoll zu uns herüber.  
Diesmal verdrehte ich die Augen. Na dann, wollte ich ihnen mal geben, was sie erwarteten.

„Danke, Pansy.“ Und schon hatte ich meine schwarzhaarige Verlobte mit meiner freien Hand dicht an mich herangezogen. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte oder schlimmer noch entsetzt zurückschrecken konnte flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr.

„Komm schon, das wollen die Beiden sehen. Das weißt du doch.“ Ich legte meine Wange an ihren Hals und spürte ihr langes Haar mein Gesicht streichen, meine freie Hand strich über ihren Rücken und umschlang schließlich ihre Schultern. Innerlich verfluchte ich etwas die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt einen dicken Mantel trug und nicht so eine dünne Bluse wie gestern.

„Wenn du es so willst, okay. Das Spiel können auch zwei spielen.“  
Bevor ich den teuflischen Ton in ihrer Stimme fürchten konnte, spürte ich, wie sie ihre Arme fest um meine Taille schlang und ihre rechte Hand unter meine Strickjacke schob und auf meinen Hintern legte und tatsächlich hinein kniff.

Ich erstarrte völlig. Oh Merlin! Ihre Hand auf meinem Po!  
Ich bemühte mich völlig ruhig weiterzuatmen. Zu mehr, war ich nicht fähig. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und ich zählte drei tiefe, bemüht ruhige Atemzüge, bevor ich mich von ihr löste.

Mum und Oma waren verschwunden, zufrieden, mit dem was sie gesehen hatten und Pansy grinste immer noch diabolisch.

Immer noch erschrocken piekste ich ihr mit meinem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger in die linke Schulter.  
Meine Stimme klang etwas atemlos, aber zum Glück immer noch bestimmt und hart.

„Tu das nie wieder! Klar?“

Und schon hatte ich mich an ihr vorbei geschoben und war die Treppenstufen hinaufgeeilt.

Dass meine nackten Füße durch den Frost eiskalt waren merkte ich allerdings erst, als ich schon längst in die Bibliothek geflüchtet war.


	12. XI.

Stuck on you

Kapitel 11

Pansys POV

***

Na super, dabei fing der Tag gar nicht so schlecht an…und plötzlich steh ich hier und belausche zwei völlig fremde Menschen, wie sie sich gegenseitig anschreien. Eigentlich geht mich das alles ja gar nichts an, ich sollte wirklich einfach nach oben in Grangers, beziehungsweise in unser, Zimmer gehen. Ich musste unbedingt duschen…ich hatte es wirklich nötig.  
Doch vielleicht sollte ich lieber am Morgen beginnen…

***

Es begann damit, dass ich von Weasleys dämlicher Eule auf Speed geweckt wurde. Sie hatte einen Brief von Draco dabei. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, warum der gerade von Weasleys Eule gebracht wurde und rollte innerlich mit den Augen „Oh Draco!“.  
So konnte ich auch gar nicht sehen, wie zerzaust und irgendwie reizend Granger am frühen Morgen aussah und vor allem dachte ich bestimmt nicht daran, wie sie wohl nach einer Nacht voller Sex aussehen würde. Oh nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!

Aber zurück zum Brief. Natürlich wollte Draco Alles wissen. Von meiner Ankunft bis zur Frage ob wir es schon ihren Eltern gesagt hätten und vor allem, wenn ja, was die Reaktion auf unsere Verlobung war. Der Junge war so ein neugieriges Klatschweib. Doch vor allem war er mein bester Freund und ich sollte ihm wirklich antworten, ich weiß, aber allein bei dem Gedanken an den gestrigen Abend drehte sich mir leicht der Magen um. Auch wenn es wesentlich schlimmer hätte kommen können. Wenigstens standen Grangers Mutter und ihre verrückte Großmutter auf ihrer, beziehungsweise unserer Seite. Ihre Seite war jetzt wohl auch meine Seite.  
Ich würde Draco einfach mal in einer ruhigen Minute schreiben.

Was hatte Granger gesagt? Frühstück gab es in der Küche? Schnell schlüpfte ich in meine Anziehsachen und versuchte mein Glück dabei die Küche in diesem riesigen Haus zu finden. Das konnte ja nicht so schwer sein. Schließlich fand ich mich ohne Probleme in den verwinkelten Slytherin- Kerker zurrecht.

Schließlich folgte ich einfach dem Duft nach frischem Kaffee und Toast die Treppe hinunter. Auch wenn ich es selbst unter Folter leugnen werde, muss ich sagen, dass diese Muggel wirklich was vom Kochen verstanden. Vielleicht waren sie doch nicht ganz nutzlos.

Ich glaubte förmlich zu spüren, wie sich sämtliche alte Parkinson- Generationen in ihren Gräbern umdrehten und räusperte mich deutlich, als ich sah wie Joanne und Betty Granger wie gebannt aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Garten starrten und mich gar nicht wahrnahmen. So einfach ließ sich eine Parkinson nicht ignorieren, schon gar nicht von einer Muggel und einer Squib… außerdem hatte ich Hunger.

Gerade hatten sich die Beiden erschrocken zu mir umgedreht, als aus dem Garten das laute Schlagen einer Tür zu hören war. Wir alle drei zuckten bei dem Geräusch zusammen und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel eine Person schnellen und wütenden Schrittes über den Rasen laufen. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, hatten mich die beiden Frauen auch schon aus der Tür geschoben und mir ein Glas Saft in die Hand gedrückt mit den Worten „Das ist für Hermine. Das braucht sie jetzt. Das und deine Unterstützung. Kümmere dich um sie.“ Und schon befand ich mich auf dem Weg nach draußen.  
Jetzt erkannte ich auch Grangers wirre, lockige Haare die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten und ihr wild um den Kopf flogen als sie so aufs Haus zulief. Je näher sie kam, umso besser war ihr verbissener Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen. Also drückte ich ihr das Glas Saft in die Hand, auch wenn sie mich sprachlos anstarrte. Ich sollte mich um sie kümmern? Wie kümmerte man sich um jemanden den man eigentlich nicht ausstehen konnte?

Ich sah noch, wie Granger über meine Schulter hinweg Richtung Küchenfenster starrte und bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte hatte sie mich plötzlich an sich herangezogen. Sie trug immer noch das Shirt von letzter Nacht und ich konnte ihren warmen Körper durch den dünnen Stoff spüren. Ich hätte meinen Mantel wirklich zuknöpfen sollen…und waren das etwa ihre Lippen an meinem Hals?!

Ich schluckte schwer. Was tat Granger da eigentlich? Ihr Arm legte sich um meine Schultern und ich musste etwas tun, ich konnte das doch nicht einfach so geschehen lassen.  
Also tat ich das, was ich am Besten konnte. Ich setzte einfach noch einen drauf.

Leider hatte Granger sich eine Jeans angezogen, aber die Wölbung ihres Hinterns fühlte sich auch durch den dicken Jeansstoff wunderbar an. Ich spürte, wie Granger sich am ganzen Körper anspannte und ich konnte nicht anders…ich musste einfach…nur mal kurz… bevor ich den Gedanken auch nur zu Ende gedacht hatte, hatten meine Finger ihn schon ausgeführt und kniffen Granger kurz in ihren Po. Ich hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht bei dem entsetzen Blick, den sie mir zuwarf. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ok, ich auch nicht, aber es hatte Spaß gemacht. Mir zumindest.  
Granger lief einfach an mir vorbei ins Haus und ließ sich den Rest des Morgens nicht mehr blicken. Na super, da fasste ich sie mal etwas an und schon war sie beleidigt oder so. Sie würde sich so oder so daran gewöhnen müssen, dass ich sie anfasste. Sie sollte schließlich eine überzeugende Verlobte spielen.

Ich musste mich ja auch an ihre verrückte Familie gewöhnen und so kam es, dass ich mich nach dem Frühstück plötzlich in der Todesfalle, die sie Auto nennen wieder fand und dem ununterbrochenen Geplapper von Grangers Mutter und Oma Betty lauschte, nur um mich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren zu können, als das Schaukeln des Autos und daran, dass ich mich irgendwie sicherer gefühlt hatte, als Granger neben mir saß.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mich erwarten würde. Nur, dass die beiden Frauen mir etwas in der nächsten Stadt zeigen wollten, damit hatten sie mich gleich überfallen nachdem ich in die Küche zurückgekehrt war.  
Das Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern verriet mir, dass sie uns wahrscheinlich aus dem Fenster beobachtet hatten. Deswegen hatte Granger wahrscheinlich diese Show mit der Umarmung abgezogen. Und natürlich piekste mich der Gedanke kein bisschen. Nicht ein Stück.

Wir fuhren schließlich an ein paar Läden vorbei. Noch etwas, wofür Muggel ganz nützlich waren. Ihre Kleidung bot so viel mehr Möglichkeiten und war wesentlich sexier als diese weiten, unvorteilhaften Roben. Also genau mein Ding.

Doch leider hielten wir nicht an den Geschäften sondern fuhren weiter bis zu einer kleinen Kneipe. Es war gerade mal Mittag und wir fuhren zu einer Kneipe? Zu einer mickrigen, unsauberen Kneipe. Da war mir der Drei Besen- Pub in Hogsmeade wirklich wesentlich lieber als das hier… Oh Merlin, wie kam ich aus der Nummer bloß wieder raus?

 

„Na los, komm schon Pansy, das wird spaßig.“ Mit einem leisen Lachen bugsierte mich Grangers Großmutter durch die Tür. Im Inneren war es brechend voll. Sämtliche Stühle waren von den Frauen der Stadt besetzt, die meisten davon waren auch gestern auf der Überraschungsparty gewesen und grinsten mich verschwörerisch an. So, als würden sie mich schon ewig kennen und wüssten etwas, was ich nicht wusste.

Oh Merlin, diese verrückten Weiber hatten doch nicht schon wieder eine Überraschungsparty geplant, oder?

Bevor ich überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, wurden wir von allen anwesenden Frauen, und es waren wirklich nur Frauen, lautstark begrüßt und zu den einzigen drei freien Plätzen im ganzen Raum gezogen und geschubst. Ich wünschte, ich hätte meine Handschuhe getragen oder am Besten gleich einen Schild- Zauber sprechen dürfen. All dieses Anfassen und Berühren und der Geruch nach abgestandenen Schweiß und Rauch legte sich wie ein Mantel auf meine Haut. Es fühlte sich einfach nur widerlich an.

Als wir endlich auf unseren Plätzen saßen bemerkte ich endlich, an wessen Tisch wir da genau saßen. Sie war groß, dünn und viel zu blond. Grangers Ex. Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Während ich meine Zähne zusammenbiss, lächelte sie mich einfach nur an, breitete die Arme aus und rief laut: „Willkommen beim Ladys Lunch.“  
Der Ruf wurde von sämtlichen Frauen im Raum erwidert, die ihre Sektgläser in die Höhe hielten und schon schmiss jemand eine alte Jukebox in der Ecke an, die begann alte Rockmusik vor sich hinzududeln.

Das war anscheint der Startschuss gewesen, denn plötzlich schnatterten alle im Raum gleichzeitig los. Zumindest schien es so.  
Von irgendwo her wurden uns ebenfalls Gläser gebracht und schon wieder starrten mich alle erwartungsvoll an. Was wollten die denn von mir?

Ich setzte mein bestes gekünsteltes Lächeln auf und tat so, als würde ich mich interessiert umgucken. Dabei suchte ich nur den schnellsten Fluchtweg.

„Weißt du, der Ladys Lunch ist so was wie unsere geheime Einrichtung. Wir treffen uns zwei Mal im Jahr. Alle Frauen des Dorfes und haben unseren Spaß. Und heute, ja, da feiern wir natürlich deine Verlobung mit unserer Hermine.“  
Musste Joanne so laut sprechen?

Ein Jubeln ging durch den Raum und von irgendwo her hatte jemand einen billigen, kleinen Brautschleier gezaubert, der mir ohne Umschweife auf den Kopf gesetzt wurde und meine großartige Frisur zerstörte.  
Ich machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und nickte und vor allem trank ich. Denn das Geheimnis dieses Treffens bestand wohl vor allem darin, dass die Gläser sich scheinbar immer wieder von allein auffüllten.  
So war das ganze Spektakel wenigstens halbwegs zu ertragen.

Sämtliche Frauen um mich herum begannen mir Geschichten über Granger als kleines Mädchen zu erzählen. Das war ja noch ganz amüsant, aber als dann jedoch Grangers Großmutter und ihre Mutter anfingen, süffisant Stellen aus Grangers Briefen zu zitieren, in denen sich mich beschrieb, hatte ich plötzlich das Gefühl, dass man mir die Luft abschnürte. Mir wurde es einfach zu eng, zu laut, zu heiß in diesem stickigen kleinen Raum und ich musste einfach raus!

Also schob ich mich an sämtlichen Frauen vorbei, auf dem Weg nach draußen. Plötzlich war es mir auch egal, wen ich wie lange und wo berühren musste. Ich wollte einfach nur hier raus! Ich musste an die frische Luft. Da konnten mich auch ein paar Muggel nicht von abhalten.

Bei der Tür angekommen, riss ich sie auf und stürmte so schnell ich konnte hinaus. Draußen stützte ich erst Mal die Hände auf die Knie und atmete tief durch.  
Wenn mir jemand vor einem Jahr erzählt hätte, dass ich an Heiligabend mal in einer Muggelstadt stehen würde, vor einer Kneipe in der sich sämtliche Frauen des Dorfes einen Schwips antranken und vor allem, dass ich mit Granger verlobt war, dem hätte ich einen Crucio- Fluch zwischen die Rippen gejagt.  
Mein Leben war innerhalb weniger Wochen völlig aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem schlechten Roman.

Hinter mir öffnete sich die Tür und ich lehnte mich betont entspannt gegen die Häuserwand hinter mir. Wahrscheinlich war es Grangers Oma. Die Frau schien ja überall gleichzeitig zu sein und alles mitzukriegen.  
Aber nein, es kam schlimmer.

„Ach, hier bist du. Ich weiß, die Frauen da drinnen können etwas anstrengend sein.“

Es gab tatsächlich jemanden in diesem Dorf den ich noch weniger sehen wollte als Betty Granger.  
Wie war noch mal ihr Name?

„Es ist so Tradition hier und jede Mutter nimmt ihre Tochter das erste Mal mit sobald sie erwachsen geworden ist. Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass es einfach nur etwas damit zu tun hat, sich einen anzutrinken, so dass die kommenden Feiertage leichter zu ertragen sind.“

Sie lachte neben mir und lehnte sich ebenso wie ich an die Wand. Ich lachte eines meiner geprobten affektierten Lachen und versuchte krampfhaft zu ignorieren, dass sie größer war als ich.  
Grangers Ex, hieß sie Maria?, grinste mich weiter an und erwartete wahrscheinlich, dass ich etwas sagte.

Ich beschränkte mich auf ein kurzes: „Ja, da ist wahrscheinlich was dran.“ Und nickte verständnisvoll.

Maria, nein Marie. Ihr Name war Marie, hörte nicht auf mich anzustarren. Ihr Lächeln glitt von ihren Lippen und sie starrte mich immer noch an.

Ich starrte zurück. Ich würde nicht vor ihr nachgeben. Ich hatte schon ganz anderen Leuten in die Augen gestarrt und war daraus als Siegerin hervorgegangen.  
Irgendwie musste sie das herausfordernde Blitzen in meinen Augen gesehen haben, denn plötzlich schlug sie die Augen nieder und blinzelte mich durch ihre Wimpern hindurch an.  
Und wieder war da dieses Lächeln.  
Ich wollte mich am liebsten übergeben.

„Weißt du, es kam für alle hier sehr überraschend, dass Hermine dich hierhin mitgebracht hat und vor allem eure Verlobung…“

Ich räusperte mich. Was sollte ich groß sagen? Hier stand Grangers Exfreundin vor mir und fragte mich aus…

„Ja, das war es für uns auch. Aber es fühlte sich einfach richtig an.“ Na ja, das war zumindest nicht ganz gelogen. Wahrscheinlich war nur Granger selber noch mehr überrascht von der Situation als ich.

„Du wirst mir vielleicht nicht glauben, wenn ich dir das sage“, ich unterdrückte ein zustimmendes Nicken, „aber, das sieht man. Man sieht euch beiden an, dass ihr zusammen Sinn macht. So viel mehr als Hermine und ich es jemals getan haben.“

Ooookaaayy…

„Wie meinst du das?“ Jetzt war ich es, die sie erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

„Na ja, man spürt es einfach, wenn man euch zusammen sieht. Weißt du, Hermine war meine erste Freundin, wir waren mehrere Monate zusammen, wovon wir uns aber nur ein paar Wochen gesehen haben, weil sie ja auf diese Zaubererschule in Schottland geht. Aber das weißt du ja.“, sie lachte peinlich berührt.

„Sie hat dir erzählt, dass…“

„Dass sie eine Hexe ist? Ja, das hat sie mir erzählt.“ Ich muss sie entsetzt angeschaut haben, denn sie versicherte mir sofort, dass sie es niemanden sonst erzählt hatte oder erzählen würde.

„Wirklich, da brauchst du keine Angst haben. Ich kenne Hermine schon seit dem Kindergarten, da hat sie mal allen Barbiepuppen ihre wirren braunen Locken gezaubert.“  
Marie lachte bei der Erinnerung daran.  
„Sie ist irgendwie meine beste Freundin und ich liebe sie. Und ich will, dass sie glücklich ist.“

Ich würde jetzt gerne sagen, dass sie dabei hämisch oder drohend klang, aber so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, es klang einfach nur so, als würde sie es ernst meinen.

„Warum habt ihr euch getrennt?“ Die Frage war mir von der Zunge gerutscht, bevor ich sie aufhalten konnte. Aber ich wollte es auch einfach wirklich gerne wissen.

„Na ja, wie schon gesagt, wir haben uns nicht oft sehen können und Hermine lebt in einer völlig anderen Welt, sie hat versucht mir vieles zu erklären, aber sie konnte es mir nie zeigen und es gab da noch so vieles von dem ich wusste, dass sie es mir nicht erzählte. Etwas, das sie sehr bedrückte. Sie hat Angst vor etwas. Und gleichzeitig habe ich gespürt, dass wenn sie von eurer Welt sprach, von dem Leben an dieser Schule, dass sie genau dort hingehört. Und nicht in dieses verschlafene kleine Nest und nicht zu mir.“

Ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte und nickte nur.

„Also habe ich mich von ihr getrennt.“  
Granger hatte nicht Schluss gemacht? Obwohl, das passte zu ihr. Sie war eine Gryffindor. Sie glaubte wahrscheinlich daran, dass die erste Liebe gleich die Größte ist und an diese ganzen utopischen Vorstellungen.

„Du weißt ja wahrscheinlich, dass es ihr Traum ist mal Lehrerin an dieser Schule zu werden. Und ich hoffe, du wirst sie dabei unterstützen. Dann wüsste ich, dass ich sie nicht ganz umsonst aufgegeben hätte.“

Ich unterdrückte meine überraschte Reaktion und nickte bloß ernst. Sollte sie doch glauben, was sie wollte. Wir befanden uns im Krieg. Die Chancen, dass wir uns irgendwann für einen Job, oder sogar unseren Traumjob bewerben und studieren konnten, waren nicht besonders groß. Schon gar nicht, wenn die dunkle Seite gewinnen sollte. Das war mir immer bewusst gewesen und ich hatte einfach keine Zeit für solche Träumereien.

„Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, was du an ihr hast, Pansy.“ Mit diesen Worten stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und kehrte zurück in die Kneipe, ohne auf eine Reaktion meinerseits zu warten.

Warum auch? Sie war alles losgeworden, was sie mir sagen wollte. Und ich hatte, warum auch immer, nur zwei klare Gedanken im Kopf. Erstens: Granger wäre eine tolle Professorin und zweitens: Diese blonde Kuh liebte sie immer noch und würde sie auf der Stelle zurücknehmen, wenn sie könnte.

Frustriert riss ich mir endlich diesen dämlichen Schleier vom Kopf und unterdrückte den Drang ihn auf die Straße zu werfen und drauf rum zu trampeln. Na wenigstens hatte ich ihn bei dem Gespräch gerade noch auf dem Kopf. Ich durfte diese Ziege nur nicht vergessen lassen, dass ich jetzt mit Her… Granger verlobt war!

***

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da draußen vor der Kneipe stand, aber irgendwann flog die Tür auf und sämtliche Leute strömten hinaus. Der Lunch war wohl offensichtlich beendet.

Mit schwirrenden Kopf setzte ich mich ins Auto und ließ mich zurück zum Haus fahren. Ein bisschen Small- Talk und die beiden Granger- Frauen waren mit dem Gelingen ihrer Überraschung zufrieden. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was die Beiden noch ausheckten und hoffte nur, dass diejenige die den Wagen lenkte nicht einen zu großen Schwips hatte.

Beim Haus angekommen stiegen wir alle wortlos aus und ich ging hinter Betty und Joanne her, als sie plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen blieben und ich beinah in sie hineingerannt wäre. Diese Frauen!

Ich beobachtete die Szene vor mir, die die Beiden hatte Stocken lassen und ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Grangers Mutter wütend die Lippen zusammenkniff bevor sie mit schnellen Schritten ins Haus stürmte.

Grangers Großmutter und ich standen etwas ratlos nebeneinander und sahen mit an wie Granger… Ja, was machte sie da eigentlich? Hackte sie mit einer Axt auf ein Stück Holz ein?

Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, wurde ich auch schon am Arm gepackt und weggezogen. Man hatte diese alte Frau einen festen Griff.  
Ich ließ mich wegführen, aber ich konnte den Blick nicht von Granger wenden. Hatte sie schon immer so starke Arme gehabt? Hatte ich sie schon jemals so schön verschwitzt gesehen?

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Doch die Bilder verschwanden nicht. Also beschloss ich duschen zu gehen und dieses ekelige, klamme Gefühl, was der Lunch auf meiner Haut zurückgelassen hatte abzuwaschen.

***

Und so kam es, dass ich nun hier auf der Treppe stand und belauschte wie Grangers Mutter ihren Vater anschrie. Anscheint hatte Hermines ungewöhnliches Verhalten da draußen mit ihm zu tun. Dieser Mann war mir wirklich zu wider. Hatte er sich nicht erst gestern seiner Tochter gegenüber unmöglich verhalten und heute Morgen hatten sie ja wohl auch Streit.

Ich hörte also zu. Ich wollte wissen, was hier vor sich ging.

„Du musst damit aufhören, William! Wenn du weiter so machst, dann sehe ich meine Tochter gar nicht mehr!“

„Es ist doch nicht meine Schuld!“

„Natürlich ist es deine Schuld! Du willst ihr die Praxis aufzwingen!“

„Die haben wir zusammen aufgebaut und ich will, dass sie sie übernimmt!“

„Das will sie aber nicht. Das weißt du. Das hier ist einfach nicht ihre Welt. Akzeptier das doch!

„Das kann ich nicht und das will ich nicht!“

„Und ich will nicht, dass wir irgendwann alleine in diesem riesigen Haus sitzen, weil unsere Tochter nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben will!“

Ich schlich schnell die Treppe weiter hoch und hoffte, die beiden würden mich nicht bemerken.

Ich hatte genug gehört.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und damit ist über die Hälfte geschafft. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch bis hierher!  
> Liebe Grüße.


	13. XII.

Stuck on you

Kapitel 12

Hermines POV

***

„Viel Spaß euch Dreien!“ rief ich dem davonfahrenden Auto laut hinterher und winkte übertrieben. Wie gern würde ich jetzt dabei sein und Pansys Gesicht sehen, wenn sie merkte, was meine Oma und meine Mutter da als „Überraschung“ für sie vorbereitet hatten. Ich hoffte, eine der Frauen aus dem Dorf würde Fotos machen, wenn ich schon nicht dabei sein durfte.  
Meine Mutter war da sehr energisch, sie wollte etwas Zeit alleine mit meiner Verlobten verbringen und sie besser kennenlernen. Ich glaube, sie wollte sich eigentlich nur selbst davon überzeugen, dass ihre Tochter schon das Richtige tat und dass hinter Pansys kühlem Äußeren mehr stecken musste, als das, was ich ihr über die Jahre hinweg in meinen Briefen aus Hogwarts erzählt hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken musste ich grinsen. Denn es schien tatsächlich wahr zu sein. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich ganz gut geschlagen. Es half, dass wir hier in meiner Welt waren. Ich liebte es Pansy geschockt und unsicher zu erleben und irgendwie gefiel es mir sogar, dass sie sich so an mich hielt, um sicher zu sein, dass sie keinen Fehler machte.

Und jetzt, jetzt war sie auf sich allein gestellt. Ich hoffte, sie würde ihre Sache gut machen und ihre Rolle als meine Verlobte sicher weiterspielen. Wir konnten es uns einfach nicht leisten aufzufallen. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel.

Als ich die Auffahrt entlang Richtung Haustür ging, hörte ich meinen Vater neben dem Haus Holz hacken. Eine der wenigen Sachen, die wir tatsächlich gemeinsam hatten. Wenn uns zu viele Sachen im Kopf umher gingen, dann half uns nichts besser, als mit einer Axt auf Holzscheite einzudreschen. Komischerweise beruhigte mich kaum etwas mehr, wenn ich aufgewühlt war. Außerdem gab es so immer genug Kaminholz für den Winter in unserem Haus.

Das dumpfe Geräusch der Axt stoppte, als ich ins Blickfeld meines Vaters kam. Schwer atmend blickte er mich an. Er wollte also reden.

Innerlich versuchte ich mich so gut es ging zu wappnen. Nach seiner Laune heute morgen befürchtete ich schon, dass das ganze nur eine Aufforderung zu einem neuen Streit werden würde. Als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hatte im Moment.

„Hermine, ich würde gerne noch mal mit dir reden. Wo sind die anderen?“, rief er mir da auch schon entgegen.

„Die sind zusammen in die Stadt gefahren. Mum und Oma wollten Pansy ein bisschen die Gegend zeigen und sie zu einem Überraschungs-Lunch mitnehmen.“ Ich bemühte mich, mich so ruhig und sachlich wie möglich zu geben und ihn nicht gleich anzuschreien, dass sie sich wenigstens die Mühe machten meine Verlobte kennenlernen zu wollen, im Gegensatz zu ihm.

Mein Vater blickte mich als Antwort nur schweigend an und hieb mit einem schweren Schlag die Axt tief in den alten Baumstamm vor ihm, wo sie steckenblieb. Dann wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Augen blickten mich erwartungsvoll an.

Was wollte er von mir?

„Hermine, ich wollte mich entschuldigen bei dir. Für den Streit heute morgen.“

Und für seine Szene von gestern Abend? Darauf konnte ich wohl lange warten und nickte nur kurz.  
„Okay, ist angenommen.“  
Ich wollte mich schon zurück Richtung Haustür wenden, und die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen, als ich hörte, wie er sich bedeutungsschwanger räusperte.  
Okay, so wies aussah, hatte er noch mehr zu sagen.

„Es liegt mir nur sehr viel daran, dass du die Praxis übernimmst. Das weißt du.“

„Ja, Dad, das weiß ich.“ Ich vergrub meine Hände tief in den Taschen meiner Hose und biss mir fest auf die Zunge. Natürlich wusste ich das. Er hatte es mir schließlich oft genug gesagt.

„Gut. Dann wär das ja geregelt.“ Er grinste mich verschwörerisch an und wollte sich schon wegdrehen.

„Bitte? Was? Was ist denn ‚geregelt’“? , platzte es plötzlich aus mir heraus. Ich kam mir vor, wie im falschen Film. Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein…

„Na, dass wenn deine Mutter und ich in Rente gehen, dass du dann die Praxis übernehmen wirst.“

Wollte er mich jetzt verarschen?

Innerlich kochte ich vor Wut. Meine Stimme überschlug sich fast als die Worte nur so aus meinen Mund fielen.

„Das werde ich nicht tun. Du weißt, dass es nicht das ist, was ich mit meinem Leben machen will. Ich will eure Praxis nicht. Warum begreifst du das nicht endlich?“

„Vielleicht würde es mir leichter fallen, wenn du tatsächlich eine Alternative hättest. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du die in dieser Hokuspokus- Schule bekommen wirst.“  
Er lachte höhnisch.

Vor Wut traten mir die Tränen in die Augen. Ich konnte ihn nur noch anschreien.

„Dad, was soll das? Du warst in der Winkelgasse, du warst in der Zaubererwelt, du weißt, dass ich eine Hexe bin, und dass es dort Möglichkeiten für mich gibt! Du fandest es in Ordnung früher. Warum jetzt nicht mehr? Warum? Weil du gemerkt hast, dass es mehr für mich ist, als ein kleines Abenteuer, das ich aufgeben werde, wenn du mich rufst, um die Praxis zu übernehmen? Da hast du falsch gedacht! Ich bin eine Hexe! Und ich werde immer eine sein! Das ist jetzt meine Welt! Und ich möchte mein Leben als Hexe verbringen! Das ist für mich kein Hobby, das ich einfach ablegen könnte! Das ist mein Leben, Dad! Versteh das endlich!“

Mein Vater starrte mich nur schweigend und ich konnte sehen, wie sehr er die Zähne zusammen biss und schon ansetzte um mir zu antworten.  
„Weißt du, ich wünschte wirklich, dass du noch ein Kind hättest. Vielleicht eine zweite Tochter, die wahnsinnig gerne eure Praxis übernehmen würde und glücklich damit wäre. Aber ich werde es niemals sein, damit musst du dich abfinden. Und bis du das nicht getan hast, nehme ich deine Entschuldigung auch nicht an.“  
Stur blickte ich meinem Vater in die Augen, bis er einfach wütend an mir vorbei ins Haus lief.

Am liebsten hätte ich geweint. Und Harry und Ron um mich gehabt, dass sie mich trösten könnten und mir sagen konnten, dass Alles wieder gut werden würde. Sogar Pansy wär mir jetzt Recht gewesen.  
Pansy, die für einige kurze Momente so anders schien, als ich es jemals erwartet hatte und die mich immer wieder überraschte.  
Pansy, die mit ihrer Anwesenheit und mit der Verlobung dafür sorgte, dass mein Vater sich endlich damit auseinander setzen musste, dass ich offensichtlich in der Zaubererwelt bleiben würde.  
Aber das würde er vielleicht nie begreifen… Weil er es einfach nicht begreifen wollte!

Von einer plötzlichen, heißen Wut beherrscht schnappte ich mir die Axt, die mein Vater so in den Stamm gerammt hatte und schlug auf die herumliegenden Holzstücke ein. Ich war so sauer. Das hatte ich nicht verdient. Und er tat so, als wäre ich ihm etwas schuldig…

…das Geräusch der Axt, die auf Holz traf verdrängte die wirbelnden Worte und düsteren Gedanken aus meinem Kopf, bis ich nur noch das Rauschen meines Blutes in den Ohren hörte und meinen Atem der immer schneller ging, je mehr ich mich am Holz abreagierte.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ich mich endlich völlig ausgepowert hatte. Mein Shirt klebte an meinem schweißnassen Körper und meine losen Strähnen klebten mir nass im Gesicht. Der Schweiß trocknete langsam, während ich vornüber gebeugt nach Luft schnappte. Es fühlte sich alles klebrig und ekelig an. Ich brauchte jetzt unbedingt eine heiße Dusche. Die würde auch meinen schmerzenden Muskeln helfen.

Müde und geschafft schleppte ich mich Richtung Haus. Erstaunt sah ich, dass die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand. Ich war länger mit der Axt beschäftigt gewesen, als ich gedacht hatte.

Entmutigt und genervt stöhnte ich auf, als ich mich plötzlich daran erinnerte, dass wir ja heute Abend auch noch ein Familienessen hatten und den Gottesdienst in der Dorfkirche feiern wollten, alle, außer meiner Oma natürlich, die der paganen Religion angehörte. So war es seit Jahren unsere Tradition an Heiligabend. Na, das konnte ja spannend werden.

Als ich mich ins Haus schlich hörte ich meine Mutter und meinen Vater aus der Richtung des großen Wohnzimmers schreien. Die drei Frauen waren also wieder zurück. Doch selbst der Gedanken an Pansys soeben erlebten Kulturschock konnte mich nicht aufheitern. Ich hatte genug vom Streiten für heute.

Also bemühte ich mich so leise wie möglich zu sein und hielt mir die Ohren zu. Ich wollte den Streit meiner Eltern nicht hören. Ich wusste ja eh, worum es ging. Und es stand mir bis hier. Ich hatte genug und wollte einfach nur meine Ruhe.

Als ich endlich in meinem alten Zimmer angekommen war und die schwere Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel war zum Glück alles still. Die Holztür, gegen die ich mich geschafft fallen ließ, schluckte zum Glück alle Geräusche von unten.  
Und zu meinem Glück schien auch Pansy nicht im Zimmer zu sein. Wäre ich etwas wacher gewesen, dann hätte es mich vielleicht gewundert, aber so war ich einfach nur froh, dass ich ein paar Momente für mich allein hatte.  
Ich konnte die Dusche praktisch meinen Namen rufen hören.

So fing ich schnell an, mir meine verschwitzten, unangenehm klebenden Sachen auszuziehen. Ich warf sie einfach in die große Wäschetruhe an der Wand. Mein Shirt und meine Jeans, Socken und Unterwäsche.

Pansy würde ja wohl nicht gerade jetzt zur Tür reinkommen, oder? Trotzdem behielt ich ein Auge auf die Zimmertür gerichtet und beeilte mich ins Bad zu kommen. Die Tür konnte ich dann abschließen.  
Schnell schnappte ich mir noch eins der Handtücher aus dem Kleiderschrank und lief hinüber zum Badezimmer.

Doch ehe ich mich versah flog die Tür auf und Pansy stürmte hinaus. Eine äußerst nackte und noch vom Duschen offensichtlich nasse Pansy. Bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, geschweige denn einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte außer „wow!“, prallte sie auch schon frontal gegen mich.

Ich spürte, ihren nassen, nackten Körper an meinem und wie ihre Hände an meinen Armen halt suchten. Sie hatte jedoch so einen Schwung drauf, dass der Aufprall uns beide zu Boden riss.

Augenblicklich wurde mir, zusammen mit dem Schmerz in meinem Po bewusst, dass auch ich ja nackt war und Pansy lag nackt auf mir. Ich war nackt und sie lag nackt auf mir. Ich spürte ihre Brüste an meinen. Ihre nackten Brüste an meinen nackten Brüsten. Und wir waren nackt. Beide. Zusammen.  
Die Gedanken drehten sich in meinem Kopf. Erschrocken starrte ich Pansy an, deren große Augen sich vor Schreck noch mehr weiteten und ich konnte in ihrem Gesicht genau den Moment erkennen, als ihr bewusst wurde, was gerade passiert war. Blitzschnell und flink sprang sie auf und hechtete hinter das Bett.

„Oh Merlin! Granger! Verdammt! Zieh dir was an! Ich kann alles sehen!“ schrie sie mich an.

Mit fahrigen Fingern wickelte ich mich in das Handtuch ein, was ich vor Schreck hatte fallen lassen.

„Was zum Teufel? Machst du hier? Und nackt? Warum bist du nackt?“ Sie schrie immer noch.

„Ich? Warum bist du nackt?“ schrie ich zurück. Okay, es war eindeutig nicht mein hellster Moment, aber nach dem was gerade eben passiert ist, da kann das auch keiner von mir erwarten.

„Ich war duschen!“ Warum schrie sie immer noch? Pansy zog hastig eins der Laken vom Bett und wickelte sich ein.

„Und ich wollte duschen!“, klang meine Stimme immer so hoch?

„Dann geh, geh! Geh! Und lass mich alleine hier umziehen!“

Ich wandte mich in Richtung Badezimmer und wollte schon die Tür hinter mir schließen, als ich es mir nicht verkneifen konnte und noch ein Mal mit einem frechen Grinsen zu Pansy hinüber schaute.

Sie kniete immer noch neben dem Bett. Hielt mit einer Hand das Laken um ihren Körper geklammert und fuhr sich mit der anderen fahrig durch ihre nassen langen Haare.

„Oh, und Pansy? Schönes Tattoo.“

Ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen als ihr Blick überrascht hochschnellte und ihre Hand, die gerade noch durch ihre Haare strich, erschrocken unter ihrer linken Brust landete.


	14. XIII.

Stuck on you

Kapitel 13

Pansys POV

***

Wenn ich raten müsste, dann würde ich sagen, dass ich gerade ein Teil des furchtbarsten, unangenehmsten Familienabendessens in der Geschichte der Familienabendessen war. Und das sage ich, eine Tochter von bekennenden Todessern…

Zwischen Granger und ihrem Vater herrschte Eiszeit, ihre Mutter ignorierte ihn vollständig, Grangers Oma schnatterte die ganze Zeit über dies oder das, nur damit man etwas anderes im Zimmer hörte als drückende Stille und Granger und ich taten unser Bestes uns nicht zufällig zu berühren, Merlin, ich konnte ihr nicht mal in die Augen sehen. Nicht nach dem, was kurz vorher in ihrem Zimmer passiert war.

Sie so ganz nackt… und ich…

Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf, aber dieses Bild wollte einfach nicht daraus verschwinden. Und schon gar nicht konnte ich das Gefühl von ihrer Haut an meiner Haut auslöschen. Ich bekam immer noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn ich nur daran dachte.

Frustriert drückte ich mir das Kissen aufs Gesicht und schrie hinein… das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein!!

Zum Glück konnte ich mich wenigstens aus dem Kirchbesuch rausreden und meine unreligiöse Erziehung vorschieben.  
Ich hatte es grade nur so erwähnt, als ich spürte, wie Grangers Blick sich praktisch in meinen Hinterkopf bohrte.  
Ich weigerte mich sie anzuschauen, geschweige denn auch nur in ihre entfernte Richtung zu blicken.  
Was denn?! Sollte ich ihren Muggel- Eltern etwa erzählen, dass meine Eltern in den Dunklen Künsten rumpfuschten und einen Möchtegern- Lord anbeteten?!

Na, jedenfalls hatte ich ein paar Minuten für mich und konnte mich in aller Ruhe fürs Bett umziehen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass Granger reinplatzte und sie wieder etwas sah, was nicht für ihre Augen bestimmt wahr.  
Ich hoffte natürlich auch, eingeschlafen zu sein, bevor sie nach Hause kam. Doch ich tat nichts anderes als in diesem großen Bett zu liegen, in dem Hermine jede Nacht vor ihrer Hogwartszeit verbracht hatte, in dem sie als kleines Mädchen gelegen und von großen Abenteuern und Hexen und Drachen geträumt hatte ohne auch nur zu ahnen, dass sie schon bald selbst ein Teil dieser Welt sein würde. Einer Welt in der alle ihre Träume tatsächlich wahr wurden…

Ja, es war mal wieder Zeit fürs Kissen. Noch ein Mal schrie ich hinein, um es nachher nur frustriert an die Wand zu klatschen. Es machte nicht mal ein zufriedenstellendes knallendes Geräusch wie mein Wecker. Ich schnaubte verächtlich.  
Diese Familie, diese ganze Umgebung, diese ganze Sache mit der Verlobung machte mich echt langsam bekloppt. Eine andere Erklärung gab es gar nicht.

Unruhig warf ich mich auf dem Bett hin und her und drehte mich von dieser Seite auf die andere. Zog die Decke hierhin und dahin, doch es half alles nichts. Ich kam nicht zur Ruhe und fand keinen Schlaf.

Schließlich begnügte ich mich damit, mich auf den Bauch zu drehen, mein Kopfkissen zu umarmen und dem Versuch an alles andere zu denken, nur nicht an den Geruch von Hermines erhitzter Haut und ihren lockigen Haaren.

***

Irgendwann muss ich doch eingedöst sein, denn ich schrak leicht hoch, als ich hörte, wie Granger ins Zimmer schlich und ins Badezimmer ging.

Ich hörte, wie sie versuchte leise zu sein, aber jetzt wo ich nun mal wieder wach war…

Müde und irritiert drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und zählte die Sekunden bis Granger umgezogen aus dem Badezimmer kam.  
Ich hatte das Bedürfnis mit ihr zu reden, weil, so konnte es ja nicht weitergehen. Wir mussten diese Sache, was auch immer es war, zwischen uns aus der Welt schaffen, sonst würden wir sofort auffliegen.

256,257,258…

Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür und ich konnte sehen, wie Granger erschrak, als sie vorsichtig zum Bett hinüberschielte, während sie vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog, und sah, dass ich sie anblickte.

Sie fing sich schnell, schlug aber ihre Augen nieder und huschte rüber zum Sofa.  
Seufzend breitete sie die Decke aus und leckte sich hin.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass sie blinzelnd an die Decke starrte.

Ich öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber es kam einfach kein Ton heraus. Was sollte ich zu ihr sagen? Ich wusste es nicht…  
Das war mir noch nie passiert. Pansy Parkinson war nicht sprachlos. Nie. Niemals. Ich hatte immer eine Antwort. Für Alles und Jeden…und doch…

Ein weiteres Mal öffnete ich den Mund in dem hoffnungslosen Versuch die richtigen Worte zu finden, als ich Granger von drüben flüstern hörte.  
Was sagte sie da?  
Sagte sie etwas?  
Ja… das klang wie: „Nackt. So nackt.“

In mir sprudelte ein Lachen hoch, dass ich krampfhaft versuchte zu unterdrücken. Es klang ein bisschen wie ein Grunzen. Bis zu meinem Lebensende werde ich leugnen, dass dieser Ton jemals aus meinem Mund gekommen ist! Nur zur Information!

Granger gluckste leise in sich hinein.

„Können wir nicht darüber reden?“, schnappte ich in ihre Richtung. Das leise Lachen verstummte. „Bitte.“, fügte ich leise hinzu.  
Ich hörte, wie Grangers Kopf zu mir herumschnellte, aber ich tat so, als würde ich gedankenverloren an die Decke starren.  
Schon bald drehte sie sich wieder zurück auf ihren Rücken.

Ich musste mit ihr reden, aber diese Bilder von ihrem nackten Körper hatten sich schon von alleine in meine Netzhaut gebrannt, ich musste es nicht wieder und wieder vor mir sehen und darüber zu reden würde mir nicht helfen. Aber irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, dass wir reden konnten, irgendwie…

Und schon platzte eine Frage aus mir heraus, die mir schon den ganzen Tag auf der Zunge lag.

„Was ist das für eine Sache zwischen dir und deinem Vater? Worum geht’s bei eurem Streit?“

Ich hörte, wie Granger scharf die Luft einzog. „Lass es, Pansy.“

Ich konnte nicht anders als nachbohren.

„Komm, schon, du wolltest doch, dass wir uns kennenlernen.“

„Aber nicht das, die Sache zwischen meinem Vater und mir geht dich nichts an.“

„Und was ist, wenn McNair uns danach fragen wird?“

„Wird er nicht!“ Hermine wurde immer lauter. „Das wird er nicht fragen! Also lass es einfach, okay!“  
Ich hörte den endgültigen Ton in ihrer Stimme und stöhnte frustriert auf.

Da gab ich mir schon Mühe und versuchte Interesse an ihrem Leben zu zeigen und sie blockte mich einfach so ab.  
Das diese Frau aber auch so kompliziert sein musste…

Ich meine, ich würde ihr auch nicht freiwillig von den Problemen in meiner Familie erzählen, aber sie fragte ja auch nicht. Offensichtlich schien sie kein besonderes Interesse an mir zu haben. Warum sollte ich dann ein Interesse an ihr haben? Und ich hatte den Anfang gemacht…jetzt war sie an der Reihe.

Oder?

Angespannt fuhr ich mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Okay, die Frage nach diesem Streit zwischen ihrem Vater und ihr war vielleicht etwas zu aufdringlich. Aber es interessierte mich wirklich sehr. Ich hatte einfach kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

In der drückenden Stille des Zimmers hörte man nur unser leises Atmen und das Rascheln der Bettdecken. Immer schwerer wog die Sprachlosigkeit zwischen uns, sie kam mir fast schon greifbar vor. Sie setzte sich wie ein Kloß in meinen Hals und schien mir die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen.

Ich räusperte mich. In dem ruhigen Zimmer klang es ungewöhnlich laut. Ich hörte, wie Grangers Decke knisterte als sich ihr Körper unwillkürlich in meine Richtung drehte. Ich glaubte, ihre Augen aufmerksam und erwartungsvoll in dem hellen Mondschein, der durchs Fenster fiel, glitzern zu sehen.

Okay, jetzt oder nie, Pansy. Jetzt oder nie.

Ich räusperte mich noch ein Mal und drehte meinen Kopf so, dass ich Granger nicht angucken musste. Es fiel mir schon schwer genug mit ihr zu reden, wenn ich ihren Blick auf mir spürte. Ich konnte ihr jetzt nicht in die Augen blicken.

„Weißt du, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ist mein Lieblingsfach. Und nicht, weil ich mich mit meinen Freunden gern über Hagrid lustig mache. Ich mag es wirklich gern. Ich würde später gerne Heilerin für magische Wesen werden.“

Ich holte tief Luft, von Granger war kein Ton zu hören und ich wagte nicht sie anzublicken, um zu gucken, ob sie mir noch zuhörte. Das hatte ich noch nie jemanden erzählt. Selbst Draco nicht.  
Ich räusperte mich ein weiteres Mal.

„Als Kind musste ich einen Tanzkurs machen. Meine Mutter hatte mich und Draco hingeschickt. Wir sollten die richtige Reinblütler Etikette erlernen. Er fand es furchtbar. Aber seit ich meinen ersten Walzer getanzt hatte, habe ich immer geträumt, so später mal auf meiner Hochzeit zu tanzen.“

Es war einfacher als ich dachte. Ich hatte gerade erst begonnen und doch spürte ich, wie mir immer mehr Worte über die Lippen sprudelten.

„Oh, und in unserem zweiten Schuljahr war ich in Professor Lockhart verliebt. Ich fand ihn sexy.“ Meine Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Lachen und von der anderen Seite des Zimmers hörte ich ein verdächtiges Quieken, aber ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu reden.

„Im ersten Schuljahr hatte ich wahnsinnige Angst vor dem Blutigen Baron. Und ich habe noch nie Quidditch gespielt. Am liebsten aus meiner Familie mag ich meine alte Tante. Sie hat einen Muggel geheiratet, und wurde deswegen aus der Familie verstoßen. Aber sie schreibt mir noch ab und zu. Von ihr hab ich auch mein Lieblingsbuch bekommen. Stolz und Vorurteil. Ich lese es in jedem Jahr zu ihrem Geburtstag wieder.“

Meine Stimme versagte mir kurz, doch ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu reden.

„Vielleicht interessiert dich auch, dass ich, entgegen aller Gerüchte, bisher nur mit zwei Leuten geschlafen habe.“

Keine Reaktion von Granger. Vielleicht interessierte es sie doch nicht… na ja…

„Und ich bin auf die Toilette gerannt, um zu heulen, nachdem Nott mich im Flur vor Allen ein ‚bösartiges Miststück’ genannt hat.“

Jetzt musste ich nur noch eine Sache loswerden, nach all den großen Geheimnissen, die ich gerade vor Hermine ausgebreitet hatte, sollte es mir schwer fallen, aber eigentlich war dies das Geheimnis was mich ausmachte, mich definierte…aber ich war so weit gekommen, ich konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück.

„Und meine Tätowierung.“ Meine Hand streichelte leicht die von Stoff bedeckte Stelle unter meiner linken Brust.  
„Es ist eine Amaryllis. Sie steht für Stolz. Ich habe sie mir vor fast genau einem Jahr stechen lassen. Dem Tag, als ich endgültig beschlossen habe, dass ich nicht Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf nachfolgen werde. Sie erinnert mich jeden Tag an meinen Entschluss.“

Nachdem ich aufgehört hatte zu reden, war der Raum immer noch von Stille erfüllt, aber sie schien nicht mehr wie eine Last auf mir zu liegen. Nervös zerknitterten meine Finger das Bettlaken über meiner Brust.

„Bist du noch da?“ Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mehr hoffte, dass Hermine zugehört hatte oder dass sie eingeschlafen war.

„Ja, ich bin hier.“ Ihre Stimme klang ganz rau. Ich schielte wieder zu ihr herüber, aber sie sah mich nicht an. Verlegen biss ich mir auf die Lippen. Hatte ich zu viel gesagt?

Ich hörte, wie sie sich bewegte. Und den lachenden, ungläubigen Ton in ihrer Stimme als sie mich fragte: „Du fandest Lockhart sexy?“

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Von all dem, was ich gerade gesagt habe, hast du dir nur das gemerkt?“

Ihr leises Lachen erfüllte meinen Körper mit einem Kribbeln unter der Haut.

„Pansy?“

„Ja?“

„Ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen, und bitte versteh es nicht falsch, okay?“

„Okay.“, flüsterte ich in den Raum hinein und hielt gespannt die Luft an.

„Du bist eine wirklich wunderschöne Frau…“ Sie flüsterte es in die Dunkelheit und ich spürte, wie mein Herz unter meiner Hand wie wild anfing zu schlagen.

„… wirklich wunderschön. Auch wenn du einen miserablen Männergeschmack hast.“ Das Grinsen, das ich in ihrer Stimme hörte, legte sich auch über mein Gesicht und plötzlich musste ich Kichern.

Hermine lachte plötzlich laut auf und ich musste mitlachen. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre eine schwere Last von meinen Schultern gefallen und ich glaube, sie spürte es in diesem Moment auch.

„Weißt du, ich habe Lockhart im zweiten Schuljahr eine Valentinstagskarte geschickt.“ Hermine war kaum zu verstehen, so sehr lachte sie.

Erneut prustete ich los. Oh Merlin…

Nach einigen Minuten zog ich müde die Bettdecke über meine Schultern und drehte mich wieder auf den Bauch. Ich hörte, wie auch Hermine sich umdrehte.

„Gute Nacht, Pansy.“ Sie klang schon halb eingeschlafen.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine.“


	15. XIV.

Stuck on you

Kapitel 14

Hermines POV

***

Oh wow, meine Gedanken drehten sich wieder und wieder um all das, was ich so eben über Pansy gelernt hatte. Und sie hatte es mir sogar von alleine erzählt. Wow.

Nach dem Tag, den ich heute gehabt hatte, mit dem ganzen Ärger mit meinem Vater und diese Zickereien mit Pansy heute morgen, muss ich sagen, dass mir das Lachen mit ihr richtig gut getan hat.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Pansy Parkinson doch nicht nur eine oberflächliche Eisprinzessin ist? Ich sicher nicht.

Langsam drehte ich mich um, um sie im fahlen Mondlicht zu beobachten. Meine Gedanken waren zu aufgewühlt, als das ich hätte schlafen können. Und so beobachtete ich meine Verlobte. Das Ganze war erst wenige Tage her und doch musste ich mir eingestehen, dass es mir schon wesentlich leichter fiel so von ihr zu denken. Als „meine Verlobte“.

Ich hörte ihrem ruhigen Atmen zu und dachte darüber nach, was in den nächsten Ferientagen noch alles würde passieren können. Nach unserem Gespräch heute Abend hatte ich das Gefühl, dass alles möglich war…

Plötzlich packte mich eine Idee. Ein Grinsen stahl sich über mein Gesicht. Oh, das wäre einfach perfekt als Geschenk für Pansy morgen bei der Bescherung. Vorsichtig schlich ich mich aus dem Zimmer und ins alte Wohnzimmer mit dem großen Kamin, dem Einzigen, der für Notfälle ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war.

Ich entschied einfach, dass es so was wie ein Notfall war. Es war auf jeden Fall dringend. In ungefähr acht bis zehn Stunden mussten meine Geschenke da sein, schließlich sollte Bescherung sein und ich musste doch Pansys Verlobungsgeschenk erwidern, sonst würde sich doch unser Vorhaben in Luft auslösen.

Na ja, zur Not hatte ich ja noch das Geschenk, was ich vor unserer Abreise nach Burton für sie besorgt hatte, aber plötzlich kam es mir zu unpersönlich vor.  
Ich warf schnell etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin und steckte meinen Kopf hinein. Auf meinen Knien lagen meine Hände und während sich um meinen Kopf buchstäblich die Welt drehte, drückte ich meine Daumen, und hoffte, dass mein Plan klappen würde.

***

„Tock, tock, tock…“

Wer machte bitte einen solchen Krach? Und das mitten in der Nacht? Seufzend drehte ich mich auf die andere Seite und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf. Ich hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen…konnten die mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?

Doch das schnelle Klopfen auf der anderen Seite der Tür hörte nicht auf. Im Gegenteil. Es wurde eher noch penetranter.

„Granger! Sag deiner Familie, sie sollen uns schlafen lassen…Oh Merlin!“, grummelte es aus dem Bett zu mir rüber. Ich öffnete blinzelnd ein Auge und sah nur ein paar schwarze Haarsträhnen auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet. Ansonsten war von meiner Verlobten nichts zu sehen.

Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Die werden nicht weggehen. Man sollte meinen, dass du meine Familie inzwischen gut genug kennst um zu wissen, dass sie einen nie in Ruhe lassen. Vor allem nicht, wenn man es am meisten möchte. Außerdem ist Weihnachten.“

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob Pansy irgendwas von meiner in die Decke genuschelten Erklärung mitbekam, aber es war mich auch egal…Ich versuchte mich innerlich auf den bevorstehenden Tag vorzubereiten. Und auf das, was uns auch immer in den nächsten Sekunden erwartete. Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass das ganze ein sinnloses Unterfangen war. Schließlich redete ich hier von meiner Mutter und meiner Oma, denn es stand völlig außer Frage, dass es die beiden waren, die da draußen so einen Radau verursachten. Sie waren wirklich schlimmer als kleine Kinder am Weihnachtsmorgen.

Nach einem weiteren genervten Schnauben, dass unter der Bettdecke aus Pansys Richtung kam, erbarmte ich mich ihrer und rief ein entnervtes: „Was ist denn? Wir sind wach!“ durch die Tür.

Pansy schnaubte laut und empört. Wie konnte ich es auch bloß wagen zu schreien? Sollte sie sich doch das Kissen über den Kopf ziehen…

„Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert.“, schallte es da schon vom Flur herein. Natürlich kam das von meiner Oma.

„Wir wollten euch ‚Frohe Weihnachten’ wünschen und haben euch extra ein Frühstück gemacht. Können wir reinkommen?“

Bei der Frage meiner Mutter riss ich erschrocken die Augen auf und auch Pansy saß plötzlich senkrecht im Bett. Ihre Haare standen zersaust in sämtliche Richtungen ab und hatten eher Ähnlichkeit mit meinem ungezähmten Lockenkopf. Warum ich Zeit hatte, das wahrzunehmen? Weiß der Teufel…

„Ähm. Gleich. Ähm. Wir sind…Ja.“, verwirrt stammelte ich vor mich hin, so früh am morgen funktionierte mein Gehirn anscheint noch nicht so gut. Pansy, die offensichtlich auch keine bessere Idee hatte, bedeutete mir mit wedelnden Händen, dass ich mir besser schnell was einfallen lassen sollte.

Fahrig fing ich an, mein Bettzeug in das angrenzende Badezimmer zu schmeißen.

„Nun ja, also… einen kurzen Moment noch…“

Ungeniert drückte ich Pansy mit meinem Ellenbogen in die Seite, so dass sie auf meinem Bett etwas zur Seite rutschte. Nachdem sie endlich verstanden hatte, was ich wollte, rückte sie ganz rüber und lehnte sich gegen das Bettende.

„Ach, kein Problem, ihr hättet es doch nur sagen müssen, wenn ihr ein paar Sekunden zum Anziehen braucht.“, das erfreute Glucksen meiner Oma konnte man bis durch die Tür hören.

Pansy und ich liefen gleichzeitig rot an und ersparten uns lieber eine Antwort darauf.

Bemüht entspannt aus zu sehen, lehnte ich mich zurück und gegen Pansy, die ihren Arm auf den hochgestellten Kissen hinter ihr abgelegt hatte. So würden wir wie ein ganz normales, frisch verliebtes Paar am frühen Morgen aussehen. Zumindest war das der Plan.

Kaum hatte ich mich gegen meine schwarzhaarige Partnerin gelehnt, als ich ihre harten Brustwarzen durch den dünnen Stoff unserer Oberteile spürte. Sie breiteten ihre Hitze in meinem Rücken aus.

Überrascht zuckte ich nach vorne weg und schaute Pansy irritiert an. Fragend ob ich die Augenbraue.

„Was? Wenn du so an mir reibst?“, Pansys Augenbraue kletterte ebenfalls nach oben.

„Wir kommen jetzt rein! Ich hoffe, ihr seid jetzt angezogen“, schallte es da schon zu uns hinein.

Ich konnte ein überraschtes Quieken nicht unterdrücken, als Pansy eine Hand um meine Hüfte legte und mich zurück an ihre Brust zog…

Gespannt betrachtete ich, wie sich die Zimmertür öffnete, und meine Mutter und Oma mit einem breiten Grinsen ins Zimmer traten.

In meinem Rücken spürte ich immer noch Pansys Brüste mit den erregten Nippeln, es war einfach nur furchtbar ablenkend.

„Frohe Weihnachten, meine Lieben.“, mit diesen Worten setzte meine Mutter das große Tablett mit dem traditionellem Weihnachtsfrühstück auf unseren Beinen ab.

„Frohe Weihnachten.“, sagten wir artig zurück.

Meine Oma zwinkerte uns zu. „Beeilt euch mit dem Essen, Mädels…gleich gibt es Bescherung!“  
Und schon wirbelte sie wieder aus dem Zimmer heraus in Richtung des großen Kaminzimmers, in dem unserer Tannenbaum stand und in dem gleich das große Geschenkeüberreichen stattfinden würde.

***

Oh, ich wünschte jemand würde ein Foto von diesem Moment machen. Wenn mir jemand vor zwei Wochen gesagt hätte, dass ich ein Mal Weihnachten mit Pansy Parkinson, zusammen mit meinem Muggel- Eltern und meiner Squib-Oma in dem Haus meiner Eltern feiern würde, und sie hier mit uns zusammen in Schlafanzug und Morgenmantel um den Weihnachtsbaum herum sitzen würde…Oh Merlin…ich glaube, ich hätte ihn einfach nur furchtbar ausgelacht.

Und jetzt dieses Bild wirklich vor mir zu haben, ich wünschte wirklich, dass jemand…  
Ein heller Blitz erleuchtete das ansonsten nur vom Weihnachtsbaum erhellte Zimmer und ließ uns alle blinzelnd zurück…

In Gedanken schickte ich Oma ein riesiges Dankeschön. Auf sie war einfach immer Verlass.

Pansy funkelte mich etwas verärgert an und mein Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. Wer weiß, für was dieses Foto ein Mal gut sein würde. Ich hatte plötzlich sooo viele Ideen…

Mein Vater, der heute zur Feier des Tages ein Mal aussah, als hätte er nur kurz an einer Zitrone gelutscht und nicht gleich das ganze Ding gegessen, klatschte in seine Hände und unterbrach damit meinen eh schon viel zu lange andauernden Blickkontakt mit Pansy.

Ich schüttelte mich kurz und schenkte ihm meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich war immer noch tierisch wütend auf ihn, aber es war ja schließlich Weihnachten.

„Ich wünsche euch allen ‚Frohe Weihnachten’ und jetzt ran an die Geschenke.“  
Okay, gut zu wissen, dass einige Dinge sich nie ändern werden, egal wie alt man wird.

„Da drüben liegen eure Geschenke“, dirigierte meine Oma Betty meine Eltern zu einem kleinen Haufen Päckchen neben dem Kamin, „Hermine, deine liegen direkt hier vorne, daneben sind Pansys. Ich war so frei, und hab sie den Eulen abgenommen, die gestern gekommen sind.“ Meine Oma grinste zufrieden und ich vermied es tunlichst einen Blick auf die Gesichter meiner Eltern und meiner Verlobten zu werfen.  
„Und das hier sind meine.“ Sie stolzierte zu einem großen Berg von Päckchen in allen Größen. Diese Frau hatte eindeutig zu viele Bekannte und Verwandte. „Los geht’s.“ Und schon stürzte sie sich auf das nächstbeste Geschenk.

Ja, einige Dinge ändern sich wohl nie.

Alle anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel sehr viel ruhiger und bedächtiger. Auch wenn ich mich da echt zusammen reißen musste. Ich beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Pansy langsam zu ihrem Stapel von Geschenken hinüberging. Es war nur eine kleine Menge, die sie eher traurig als freudig anblickte. Langsam ging sie vor den Geschenken in die Knie und griff nach einem und begann es langsam und ordentlich auszupacken.

Mit einem Mal wurde mir bewusst, dass Pansy dieses Jahr wohl keine Geschenke von ihren Eltern bekommen hatte, und dann musste sie Weihnachten auch noch bei Fremden verbringen, in einer ihr so unbekannten Umgebung.

Mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ich berührte sie leicht am Ellenbogen als ich mich vor meinen eigenen Stapel in den Schneidersitz fallen ließ.

Pansy schien meine Berührung nicht zu merken, jedoch schnellte ihr Kopf hoch, als sie ihr Geschenk ausgepackt hatte. Es war eine Packung voller Honeydukes- Süßigkeiten. Und das konnte eigentlich nur heißen, dass… ja, ich schielte über die Schulter meiner Verlobten und sah die zwei hingekrakelten Namen auf der Karte.

Ron und Harry.

Mir stiegen tatsächlich die Tränen in die Augen, so sehr liebte ich meine beiden Jungs in diesem Moment.

Ich überließ Pansy ganz ihren Geschenken, als sie nichts weiter sagte und jetzt noch viel konzentrierter nach dem nächsten Päckchen griff.

Ich hatte nicht halb so viel Zurückhaltung wie sie und stürzte mich sofort auf das große unförmige Paket in der Mitte meines Stapels. Das konnte nur von den Weasleys sein. Und richtig. Mir fielen der typische dunkelblaue Weasley- Woll- Pullover entgegen und ein paar Bücher. Die waren von Harry, Ron und Ginny.

Und so gings weiter. Erst nachdem ich alle meine Geschenke ausgepackt und bewundert hatte, blickte ich wieder in Pansys Richtung. Offensichtlich hatten nicht nur meine besten Freunde ihr etwas geschenkt, sondern auch meine Familie, denn meine schwarzhaarige Verlobte bedankte sich gerade bei ihnen. Es klang sogar aufrichtig.

Meine Mutter strahlte Pansy an und drückte sie an sich und bedankte sich ebenfalls für ihr Geschenk.  
Moment? Pansy hatte an Geschenke für meine Eltern gedacht? Wann war das passiert? Warum hatte ich nicht daran gedacht? Und vor allem: Wann hatte Pansy meine Mutter so um ihren Finger wickeln können? Die beiden wirkten so vertraut wie…nun ja… Schwiegermutter und Schwiegertochter, die sich schon seit Jahren kennen und tatsächlich mögen…

Irritiert schüttelte ich den Kopf und ließ mich von meiner Oma ablenken, die allen überschwänglich danken wollte…

Etliche Umarmungen später, schaute sie uns erwartungsvoll an und rieb sich die Hände.

„Nun Mädels, lasst uns nicht länger warten.“

Meine Eltern guckten etwas verwirrt, aber Pansy räusperte sich verlegen.

Dann wandte sie sich mir zu und griff in eine Tasche ihres Morgenmantels. Was immer sie auch herauszog blieb meinen Blicken verborgen, denn es war so klein, dass sie es in ihrer Handfläche verstecken konnte.

Ihr Blick traf auf meinen und hielt ihn fest. Mein Mund wurde plötzlich ganz trocken und die Bedeutung der Situation wurde mir bewusst.

Dies war der mögliche Wendepunkt. Wenn meine Verlobte mir dieses Geschenk überreichte und ich es erwiderte, dann gab es kein einfaches Zurück mehr. Schon jetzt, nur mit der angemeldeten Brautwerbung wäre es nicht ganz simpel, aber doch schnell machbar. Nach diesem nächsten Schritt wären wir wirklich verlobt und auf dem besten Weg zu heiraten, in nicht weniger als vier Wochen. Mein Magen krampfte sich schon wieder zusammen. Ich war furchtbar nervös.

Pansy räusperte sich erneut, doch ihre schönen Augen wandten sich nicht eine Sekunde von den meinen ab.

„Hermine Jean Granger, vor fünf Tagen habe ich dich gebeten meine Frau zu werden und den Bund mit mir einzugehen.“

Pansys Stimme stockte und in ihren Augen konnte ich lesen, dass es ihr genauso unwirklich vorkam, dass das alles vor gerade mal 5 Tagen passiert war.

Sie schluckte und hielt mir ihre geschlossene Hand hin.

„Jetzt möchte ich dich bitten, dass du mich um dich werben lässt und dieses Geschenk von mir annimmst und wenn du es denn tust, es auch zu erwidern um mir zu zeigen, dass du meine Bitte akzeptierst und den Wunsch erwiderst mich zu heiraten.“

Ihre geschlossene Faust legte sich in meine ausgestreckte geöffnete Handfläche und ich fühlte, wie etwas Kleines, Leichtes hineinfiel.  
Pansys Finger zogen sich zurück und ich erschauerte, als ihre Fingerspitzen gegen meine strichen.

Es war plötzlich extrem still im Zimmer, ich hörte noch nicht mal jemanden Atmen und nur das Knistern des Kaminfeuers erfüllte den Raum.

Langsam löste ich meinen Blick von Pansys und blickte hinab auf das Ding in meiner Handfläche.

Es war ein Ring.

Ein unglaublich schöner Ring. Weißgolden, mit drei runden Edelsteinen, einem weißen, einem grünen und einem so dunkelbraunen, dass er fast schon schwarz erschien. Sie waren durch zarte verschlungene Silberfäden miteinander verbunden, die dann zu dem eigentlichen Ringen zusammenliefen.

Mein Mund öffnete sich vor erstaunen und meine Augen füllten sich schon wieder mit Tränen. Mit zitternden Fingern, nahm ich den Ring aus meiner Hand und betrachtete ihn genauer.

Dann hielt ich ihn Pansy entgegen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Oh. Sie dachte wohl, ich würde ihn nicht annehmen wollen, doch ich hielt ihn ihr einfach weiter entgegen, bis sie ihn mit ebenso zittrigen Händen und einem leeren Gesichtsausdruck entgegen nahm.

Durch meinen verschwommenen Blick sah ich, wie sich ein unglaublich strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, als ich ihr dann meine linke Hand hinstreckte.

Ich lachte etwas tränenerstickt. Dann spürte ich, wie sie den Ring auf meinen Ringfinger schob. Er passte. Ihre Hand ließ meine aber nicht los, sondern drückte sie fest.

„Er gehörte meiner Tante.“, flüsterte sie. „Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir.“

Oh. Das machte ihn irgendwie nur noch schöner. „Ja, tut er. Sehr sogar.“ Unsere Finger waren immer noch ineinander verschränkt.

„Jetzt hab ich nur ein schlechtes Gewissen, was mein Geschenk für dich betrifft.“, daraufhin musste sie tatsächlich lachen.  
„Ich bin nur froh, dass du überhaupt eins für mich hast.“, erwiderte sie ehrlich.

Meine Oma hinter mir schnaubte nur. Ich funkelte sie nur etwas angepieckst an, weil sie unseren Moment störte, und nahm mir vor, sie unbedingt noch zu fragen, was sie damit sagen wollte.

Aber ich ließ Pansys Hand los und holte meine Geschenke für sie hinter dem Sofa hervor. Das eine hielt ich in der Hand, das andere lieber noch hinter meinem Rücken verborgen.

„Pansy Parkinson, ich nehme dein Geschenk an und erwidere deine Bitte dich zu heiraten. Bitte nimm mein Geschenk an als Zeichen der Zustimmung und meines Wunsches deine Frau zu werden.“

Dann streckte ich ihr das Päckchen entgegen, froh, dass dieser offizielle Teil damit hinter mir lag.  
Sie nahm es entgegen und öffnete es genauso bedächtig wie die anderen Geschenke zuvor. Ihre Finger zitterten immer noch leicht und ich konnte sehen, wie ihr Blick immer wieder zu meiner Hand mit dem Ring rutschte. Ich grinste, denn ich musste mich selber zusammenreißen ihn nicht die ganze Zeit zu betrachten oder mit dem Finger über seine silberne Oberfläche zu streichen.

Endlich hielt Pansy mein Geschenk in ihren Händen. Es war eine der ersten Ausgaben von Mansfield Park, die wir hier in der Bibliothek hatten. So weit ich weiß, gehörte das Buch der Uroma meines Vaters.

„Danke, Hermine.“ Pansy lächelte.

„Ich dachte, vielleicht würde dir noch ein anderes Buch von Jane Austen gefallen. Aber ich habe noch etwas für dich.“  
Mit einem Schwung zog ich meinen Arm hinter meinem Rücken hervor.

Und da war es wieder. Dieses Lächeln, das ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlen ließ.

Sofort streckte sie die Hände aus und ich übergab ihr mein Geschenk. Einen großen Strauß blühender, blutroter Amaryllis.

Ihre Finger strichen liebevoll über die zarten Blüten. „Woher hast du bloß…?“

„Neville. Ich hab mich gestern Nacht mit ihm unterhalten und ihn gefragt, ob er nicht irgendwo blühende Amaryllis auftreiben könnte. Zum Glück verbringt er die Ferien in Hogwarts dieses Jahr und er wusste, dass Professor Sprout tatsächlich welche in einem ihrer Gewächshäuser hatte. Also hat er mir den Strauß gebunden und zum Glück noch rechtzeitig schicken können. Er hat sogar einen Zauber drüber gelegt, so dass sie eine wirklich lange Zeit halten sollten. Zur Not könnte er ihn auch erneuern, wenn du das dann willst, und…“

Pansys Hand in meinem Nacken stoppte meinen Redefluss.

„Danke, Hermine. Wirklich.“

Wir strahlten uns an.  
Und wieder wurde unser Moment von meiner Oma unterbrochen, die ihre Arme um uns schlang und uns fest an sich drückte. Pansy hielt die Blumen sicherheitshalber außer reichweite über unsere Köpfe.

Meine Mutter schmiss sich von hinten an Pansy ran und mit rein in unsere Umarmung.

Wie sehr ich diese Frauen doch liebte.

Nachdem wir uns gelöst hatten, trat mein Vater vor und schüttelte Pansy die Hand. Sein Gesicht sah bemüht freundlich aus, und ich war ihm tatsächlich dankbar dafür.

Meine Mutter stieß ihn von rechts mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen.

„Ja, willkommen in der Familie. Wir“, dabei sah er hauptsächlich in die Richtung seiner Mutter, „haben tatsächlich noch ein Geschenk für euch beide. Wir“, und wieder dieser vielsagende Blick zu Oma Betty, „hatten uns überlegt, dass es doch ganz toll wäre“, er sah aus, als würde er gleich seine eigene Zunge verschlucken, „wenn wir in einer Woche, an Sylvester eine Verlobungsfeier für euch veranstalten würden.“

Pansy und ich starrten ihn nur an. Da traf ihn der Ellenbogen seiner Mutter von links.

„Hermine, deine Oma hatte gleichzeitig noch die fabelhaft Idee, dass es eine pagane Verlobungsfeier sein sollte.“

„Genau, meine Lieben. Dann könnt ihr euch im Kreis der ganzen Familie schon mal so was wie das Jawort geben, ohne, dass es mit eurer Brautwerbung Probleme gibt.“

Ich spürte nur, wie Pansy neben mir erstarrte…


	16. XV.

Stuck on you

Kapitel 15

Pansy POV

***

Oh nein! Nein, nein und nochmals nein!  
Das war eigentlich der erste Gedanke, der mir in den Kopf schoss, nachdem Grangers Familie uns mit ihrer großen Überraschung praktisch überfallen hatten.

Da dachte man gerade, dass doch eigentlich alles ganz gut lief und dann? Dann kamen die mit so einem besch…eidenen Plan daher.

Was sollte das denn?

Ich blickte zuerst Hermine an, die eine perfekte Imitation eines Goldfischs ablieferte und dann in die Gesichter der drei Leute vor mir.  
Grangers Vater grinste überheblich und ihre Mutter und Oma hüpften praktisch vor Aufregung auf und ab und klatschten in die Hände.

Die hatten eindeutig nen Knall!

Anders war dieses Theater nicht zu erklären.

Eine Verlobungsfeier? Mit Ja- Wort? Bloß drei Wochen vor unserer Hochzeit, die ja auf jeden Fall im Ministerium stattfinden würde. Drei Wochen später! Ich sag ja, die haben nen Knall.

Granger hatte sich neben mir immerhin so weit gefangen, dass sie ein heiseres „Warum?“ hervorbrachte.

Oh, das hätte sie nicht fragen sollen… darauf hatten die beiden irren Frauen aus ihrer Familie doch bloß gewartet.  
Ich hatte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende gedacht, da ging das Geschnatter auch schon los.

„Denkt doch daran, wie romantisch das werden wird.“  
„Es ist einfach die perfekte Zeit dafür. Dann geht ihr zusammen ins neue Jahr.“  
„Wir können die Feier bei uns in dem alten Stall halten.“  
„Es wäre doch ein so schönes Zeichen, findet ihr nicht auch?“  
„Und denkt doch nur mal darüber nach, alle unsere Freunde und die Familie können kommen, dass könnten sie bei euch in diesem Ministerium nicht.“  
„Außerdem bin ich schon alt, und ich würde wirklich noch gerne die Hochzeit meiner Lieblingsenkelin erleben.“

Ich hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend und mit großen Augen zugehört. Doch dann konnte ich mir ein ungläubiges Prusten nicht verkneifen.  
Oma Betty war so robust, da brauchte es einiges mehr, um die aus dem Leben zu reißen. Das würde schon gar nicht in den nächsten vier Wochen passieren. Vielleicht irgendwann in etlichen Jahren, wenn tatsächlich mal ein von einem Wirbelsturm fortgerissenes Haus auf sie fallen würde. Ansonsten standen die Chancen da eher schlecht.  
„Also was sagt ihr?“ Die beiden guckten uns erwartungsvoll an. Grangers Vater hielt sich vornehm zurück und sein Grinsen wurde bloß immer selbstzufriedener und verzog sich immer mehr zu einer fiesen Grimasse.  
Diesen Mann würde ich wohl nie mögen.

Granger blickte mich Hilfe suchend an.  
Und ich blickte wortlos und ebenso ratlos zurück.

Was sollten wir dazu schon groß sagen? Die beiden Granger- Frauen hatten sich diese Sache nun mal in den Kopf gesetzt. Und ich kannte sie zwar erst ein paar Tage, aber ich hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass diese Frauen meistens das bekamen, was sie wollten. Sie würden uns tatsächlich zu unserem Glück zwingen. Das spürte ich.

Und was sollte schon groß passieren? Es war bloß eine kleine Familienfeier. Und wir würden eh in vier Wochen heiraten. Das pagane Ritual, dass Grangers Oma da im Sinn hatte würde nicht der offiziellen Brautwerbung schaden, und wir könnten ganz normal Ende Januar, an meinem Geburtstag, den offiziellen Bund im Ministerium schließen.

Also zuckte ich mit den Schultern und Granger neigte fragend ihren Kopf. Ich bemühte mich kaum merklich zu nicken, doch es musste deutlich genug gewesen sein, denn auf meine Geste hörte ich sofort ein aufgeregtes: „Ist das ein ‚Ja’?“ antworten.

Ich bemühte mich zu lächeln, doch ich befürchtete, dass es etwas gequält aussah.

„Ja, das heißt wohl ja.“ Kurz nachdem ich es gesagt hatte, bereute ich es auch schon, als zwei ohrenbetäubende spitze Schreie ausgestoßen wurden und Joanne und Betty uns, das heißt mich und Granger, in eine große Familienumarmung drückten.

„Oh, ich bin so aufgeregt! Das wird so schön!“, quietschte Grangers Mutter in mein Ohr.

„Entschuldigt ihr mich kurz? Bitte?“, hörte ich ein leises Gemurmel neben mir und schon spürte ich, wie sich Granger aus unserer Gruppenumarmung löste und eilig das Zimmer verließ, so dass ich nur noch die Spitze ihres Morgenmantels im Türrahmen verschwinden sah.

„Huch? Was war das denn?“ Oma Betty schaute ganz verdutzt.

„Ich werde mal nach ihr sehen.“, sagte ich nur und lief zügig hinter Granger her. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall mit diesen drei Leuten alleine in einem Raum zurückgelassen werden.

***

Nach kurzem Suchen fand ich Granger im kleinen Badezimmer, das neben unserem Schlafzimmer lag.

Sie saß auf dem zugeklappten Toilettendeckel und hatte ihre Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Sie machte keinen Mucks, ihre Schultern jedoch zittern leicht.

Leise klopfte ich an den Holzrahmen der Tür.

„Gra…, mh, Hermine? Kann ich reinkommen?“  
Ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben und ich sah ihre rotgeränderten Augen.

„Was ist denn…“, weiter kam ich nicht, bevor sie mich unterbrach.

„Wag es ja nicht, mich jetzt zu fragen, was denn los ist!“, fuhr sie mich an.

„Aber ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Hätte ich zu der Feier nicht ja sagen sollen?“ Es war ja schließlich nicht so, als hätte sie sich besonders gewehrt.

„Nein, das ist es nicht.“

„Was ist es denn dann?“ ich war wirklich ratlos.

„Du begreifst gar nichts, oder?“ fahrig strich sie sich ihre Haare aus dem tränenfeuchten Gesicht.

Ich ersparte mir lieber eine Antwort.

„Es wird sie umbringen, okay?“

„WAS? Hermine…“

„Wenn sie rauskriegen, dass das Alles hier im Grunde nur ein Spiel ist, okay…Es ist doch nicht echt. Hast du gerade eben nicht gesehen, wie sehr sie sich gefreut haben? Sie unterstützen mich, unterstützen uns so großartig. Dabei haben sie erst vor fünf Tagen von unserer Verlobung erfahren. Und jetzt wollen sie dieses Fest für uns geben und haben dir Weihnachtsgeschenke gekauft und… Pansy, es ist alles nicht echt! Sie freuen sich so sehr für mich und für was? Für nichts und wieder nichts… Sobald der Krieg vorbei ist, und unsere Seite gewonnen hat, dann wird diese ganze Charade ja nicht mehr nötig sein und wir werden und ‚scheiden lassen’ und dann… es wird ihnen das Herz brechen, wenn sie das erfahren, glaub mir.“

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Wirklich.“ Das Herz klopfte mir bis zum Hals. Doch vielleicht musste das einfach mal gesagt werden.  
„Ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen, was du für mich tust, hier. Und was du aufgibst. Und was deine Familie für mich, für uns tut. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders, aber ich kann die Dinge jetzt nicht mehr ändern.“

Betroffen schaute ich zu Boden, als ich Hermine so hilflos vor mir stehen sah, mit Tränen in den Augen, wollte ich auch plötzlich weinen. Auch wenn ich das schon lange vor keinem anderen, als Draco getan hatte.

„Danke, dass du das gesagt hast. Wirklich.“  
Ich spürte, wie Hermine näher an mich rantrat und wie sich ihre Finger zwischen meine schoben. Ich spürte den Ring an ihrem linken Ringfinger und streichelte ihn leicht mit meiner Fingerkuppe. Wie schwer musste er an ihrer Hand wiegen?

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so da standen, aber plötzlich lösten wir uns ohne ein Wort voneinander und jede machte sich daran sich für den Tag frisch zu machen und sich umzuziehen. Es gab wohl für den Moment auch nicht mehr viel zu reden.

***

Der Tag flog nur so dahin. Wie an den Feiertagen üblich wurde auch bei den Grangers hauptsächlich gegessen. Und zwar erst ein riesiges Festmahl am Mittag, zu denen wieder einige Leute aus dem Dorf eingeladen worden waren und dann kurz darauf schon wieder Kaffee und Kuchen.

Diesmal standen andere Leute vor der Tür und ein ständiger Strom von „Frohe Weihnachten“ schallte durch das Haus. Ich war nur froh, dass ich unter keinen der Mistelzweige in den Türzargen geriet, bei diesem Kommen und Gehen in diesem Haus.

Irgendwann fand ich mich in dem Salon wieder, in dem unsere Überraschungswillkommensparty stattgefunden hatte. Diese Leute schmissen einfach zu viele Partys! Ich blickte mich suchend nach Hermine um.

Ich entdeckte sie in einem der Sessel und neben ihr die große Blonde. Marie. Ihre Exfreundin. Die hatte ich schon völlig verdrängt gehabt.

Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln schob ich mich zu ihnen hinüber.

„Ach hallo, Pansy.“  
„Marie.“ Ich nickte ihr zu.

„Pansy, wärst du so lieb, und könntest du mir ein Stück von dem Obstkuchen bringen?“, meinte Granger das wirklich ernst? Wir hatten praktisch gerade erst zu Mittag gegessen.

„Bitte, Pansy.“ Natürlich konnte ich da nicht mehr nein sagen, und ging los um ihr ein Stück zu holen.  
Als ich zurückkam war ich tatsächlich erleichtert, als ich sah, dass Hermines Exfreundin sich nun mit einem älteren Pärchen in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers unterhielt. Sie war mir einfach immer noch nicht geheuer, auch wenn unser Gespräch ein paar Tage zuvor viele Fragen für mich geklärt hatte.

„Bitte schön, dein Kuchen. Was ich nicht alles tue für dich.“ Ich seufzte aufgesetzt theatralisch. „Und das alles nur, dass meine Verlobte glücklich ist und mich nicht verlässt.“, mit einem gekünstelt übertriebenem Augenaufschlag und zuckersüßen Lächeln ließ ich mich neben Hermine auf dem Sofa nieder und reichte ihr den Kuchenteller.

Sie lachte neben mir auf und erwiderte mit trockener Stimme.

„Ach komm schon, noch werde ich dich nicht verlassen.“ und griff gierig nach dem Teller in meiner Hand.

Ich sah ihr Lachen, aber mir drehte sich bei ihren Worten plötzlich der Magen um und die Luft wurde mir eng.

Es tat plötzlich weh zu atmen.  
Verwirrt legte ich meine Handfläche auf meine Brust und wusste nur eins… Ich musste hier raus. Und zwar schnell.

Ich murmelte irgendeine Entschuldigung in Hermines Richtung und lief, ohne mich noch ein Mal umzublicken, aus dem Zimmer.

Meine Brust fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an und ich dachte gerade noch daran, mir eine der Jacken von der Garderobe zu schnappen, bevor ich voller unerklärbarer Angst weiterlief und nur noch dumpf die schwere Haustür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen hörte.

***

„Reiß dich zusammen, Parkinson! Reiß dich zusammen! Ihr habt bloß einen Deal gemacht. Mehr nicht. Sie hat es vor ein paar Stunden doch noch selber gesagt, es ist bloß ein Spiel, ein Geschäft, also reiß dich, verdammt noch mal, zusammen!“

Ich musste es mir nur oft genug selber sagen. Ich konnte es mir nicht mehr leisten, das zu vergessen. Ich durfte einfach nicht.

Frustriert ballte ich meine Hände zu Fäusten. Meine Fingernägel bohrten sich in meine Handflächen. Vor unerwarteten Schmerz, blickte ich erschrocken auf und sah auf die halbmondförmigen Eindrücke in meinen Händen.

„Autsch!“ Ich rieb mit dem Daumen über meine Hände und nahm zum ersten Mal meine Umgebung wieder wahr. Vor lauter Hast aus dem Haus zu kommen und möglichst weit weg von dieser Frau und ihrer Familie hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, wo ich eigentlich hingelaufen bin.

„Super Idee, Parkinson! Du kennst dich hier nicht aus. Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier gelandet?“

Um mich rum, sah ich nur Bäume und noch mehr Bäume. Zum Glück trugen sie kein Laub und ich konnte etwas weiter sehen.

Und roch das hier nicht nach Feuer?

Oh Merlin, bitte lass mich nicht in einen Waldbrand gelaufen sein. Jetzt, von einer neuen Angst befallen, drehte ich mich einfach um und hoffte zurück in die Richtung zu laufen, aus der ich gekommen war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich eigentlich so in Gedanken versunken gelaufen war.

Unter meinen Füßen raschelten die letzten Reste der im Herbst herabgefallenen Blätter. Aber da war noch ein anderes Geräusch, ein dumpfes Schlagen und waren das Flöten?

Zu meiner Rechten bemerkte ich plötzlich Feuerschein und ja, von da kam auch das Geräusch.

„Meine Neugier wird mir noch ein Mal sehr schaden…“, dass war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich mich nach rechts wandte und auf das Feuer zuging. Es sah eher nach einem kontrolliertem Lagerfeuer aus, als nach einem Waldbrand. Was mich schon mal unglaublich beruhigte.

Nachdem ich die letzten Meter zwischen den Bäumen hergegangen war, sah ich, dass es tatsächlich ein Lagerfeuer war und dass das Geräusch aus einer am Boden stehenden schwarzen Box kam. Es klang jetzt deutlich nach Trommeln und Flöten-Musik.

Was ging hier bloß vor sich?

Eine kleine Gestalt in einem langen Mantel tanzte ums Feuer herum. Gab es hier etwa schwarze Magier?

Ich wollte mich schon umdrehen und weglaufen, als mich eine altbekannte Stimme aufhielt.

„Hey, Pansy, komm ruhig her. Ich bins. Betty!“

Natürlich, wer auch sonst?

„Nein, nein, schon gut. Ich wollte nur etwas frische Luft schnappen. Ich geh am Besten einfach wieder zum Haus.“

„Pansy Parkinson, willst du etwa nicht mit mir die Saturnalien feiern?“

Nein, das wollte ich wirklich, wirklich nicht tun. Aber ich hatte wohl zu lange gezögert.

„Komm her. Na los. Komm schon.“ Sie winkte mich tatsächlich zu sich.

Als ich mich die kleine Anhöhe in Richtung Feuer und Oma Betty in ihrem Mantel kämpfte, hatte ich nur noch einen Gedanken:

„Ja, diese Familie hat eindeutig einen Knall. Und zwar einen gewaltigen!“


	17. XVI.

Stuck on you

Kapitel 16

Hermines POV

***

Ich vermute, dass dieser Tag ein Mal in die Geschichte eingehen wird. Als der Tag, an dem tatsächlich die Hölle zufror oder der Tag, an dem die Welt sich plötzlich begann in die andere Richtung zu drehen.

Anders konnte man die ganzen heutigen Ereignisse gar nicht verstehen. Es gab nur eine Erklärung für das, was ich da gerade vor mir sah, und das war tatsächlich die, dass sich etwas Signifikantes in der Welt, wie ich sie bisher kannte, geändert haben musste.

Nur mit Mühe widerstand ich dem Drang mir ungläubig die Augen zu reiben.

Der ganze Tag schien wirklich, wirklich verrückt.

Erst diese unwirklichen Szenen unterm Tannenbaum heute Morgen, dann die „Überraschung“ meiner Eltern, meine kleine Panikattacke, Pansy, die mich tröstet und mir tatsächlich einen Gefallen tut, nur um dann plötzlich aschfahl zu werden und aus dem Haus zu rennen.

Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was in ihr vorgeht. Aber ich vermute, dass alles, was in der ganzen letzten Woche passiert war eine unglaubliche Gefühlsachterbahn für meine schwarzhaarige Verlobte war.

Vielleicht ist ihr innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde auch alles zu viel geworden. Vielleicht gab es einen Gefühlsumschwung zu viel und die Rutschpartie in den Wahnsinn hatte für sie begonnen. Das wäre auch eine Erklärung.

Um bei dem Schauspiel was sich mir bot nicht laut loszulachen, biss ich mir schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe. Was gäbe ich nicht für eine Kamera in diesem Moment. Dieser Augenblick musste auf jeden Fall für die Nachwelt festgehalten werden. Oder zumindest für Harry und Ron, die mir das auf gar keinen Fall glauben würden, wenn ich keine filmischen Beweise hätte.

Auf der anderen Seite, vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass dieser Moment nur mir gehörte. Das warme Gefühl, dass sich in meiner Brust ausbreitete schrieb ich konsequent den Riesenmengen an Essen zu, die ich heute verdrückt hatte. Genau. Daran lags.

Kopfschüttelnd folgte ich dem Waldpfad, der zu der Lichtung führte an dem Omas alljährliches Saturnalien-Lagerfeuer brannte. Das Geräusch meiner Schritte auf dem laubbedeckten Boden wurde von der lauten Musik aus dem Cd- Player übertönt. Und von dem lauten Gesang, der sich über die Trommeln und Flötenlaute erhob.

Oh, der Gesang. Wenn ich nicht bald dem Drang zu lachen nachgeben würde, würde ich mir die Lippe blutig beißen.

Ich verstand keines der Worte, die ich hörte. Pansy wahrscheinlich auch nicht, aber sie sang aus voller Kehle mit. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass meine Lippe schon weh tat vom Draufbeißen?  
Und Pansy sang nicht nur… nein, sie tanzte auch. Mit meiner Oma. Im Wald. Um das Lagerfeuer herum.

Und wie sie tanzte. Meine kleine, alte Oma hüpfte aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind. Und Pansy… die hatte Moves.

Ihre Arme flogen durch die Luft, ihre Hüften wogen von links nach rechts, ihre langen Haare flogen um sie herum durch die Luft und oh…

Offensichtlich kreisten ihre Hüften auch. Mir blieb ein bisschen die Spucke weg. Und das nicht wegen der Absurdität dieser Situation… oh nein… Pansys Hintern in dieser Hose sah verdammt noch mal unglaublich gut aus.

Wieder und wieder ließ sie ihre Hüften kreisen und präsentierte mir ihr fabelhaftes Hinterteil, denn ihre Jacke war durch ihre hoch über ihrem Kopf schwingenden Arme hochgerutscht.

Bevor ich noch etwas Lächerliches tat, wie plötzlich anfangen zu sabbern, tat ich lieber das, was ich schon seit zehn Minuten, seit ich die Beiden auf der Lichtung entdeckt hatte, tun wollte.

Ich lachte.

Laut.

Zu meiner Überraschung bemerkte Pansy mich erst gar nicht. Nur meine Oma blieb ertappt stehen und schaute mich mit einem breiten Grinsen an.  
Ich winkte ihr lachend zu und trat näher zu meiner Verlobten.

„Was machst du da?“, rief ich ihr über die Musik zu, die meine Oma natürlich prompt in diesem Augenblick ausstellte. Diese Frau hatte aber auch ein Timing.

Ich musste noch lauter Lachen, als ich Pansys erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Für ein paar Sekunden schien ihr alles aus dem Gesicht zu fallen. Dann wurde sie weiß, dann plötzlich ganz rot. Überrascht öffnete sie den Mund um zu antworten, schloss ihn aber wieder, ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben.

Auffordernd hob ich meine Augenbrauen und grinste sie an.

„Ja?“

Mit ihrer gekonnten Slytherin- Kühlheit und der angeborenen Eleganz strich sie sich ihre wilden Haare zurück und strich sich den Mantel glatt. Dann blickte sie mich mit dem perfektesten Pokerface an.

„Nichts Besonderes.“

Mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung meiner Oma, machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück auf den Pfad.

„Nichts?“ Ich musste immer noch Lachen.

„Genau. Nichts.“

Ich lief neben ihr her und grinste sie von der Seite an. Ihre Wangen zierte ein zauberhaftes Rosa.

„Du bist ein Freak, Pansy!“

Ihre Antwort war bloß ein fester Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen in meine Seite, der mich wieder zum Lachen brachte.  
Und diesmal lachte sie mit.

***

Die nächsten Tage waren gleichzeitig unglaublich chaotisch und doch auch unglaublich toll. Meine Mutter und Oma stürzten sich natürlich sofort in die Vorbereitungen zur großen Feier, die schon in 6 Tagen stattfinden sollte.

Und sie schleppten Pansy und mich überall mit hin. Wir sollten das Essen aussuchen, die Dekoration, die Blumen, die Raumgestaltung, die Sitzordnung.

Pansy schien völlig überfordert. Auf meinen fragenden Blick antwortete sie nur, dass die Reinblütler bei ihren arrangierten Ehen nicht so einen Wirbel veranstalteten. Man ging in den Ritualroben ins Ministerium und knüpfte den Bund. Das wars. Ich wusste nicht, was ich davon halten sollte und war plötzlich froh, dass meine Eltern, naja, zumindest meine Mutter auf diese erste Feier bestanden hatten, denn das, was meine Verlobte mir da schilderte klang furchtbar. Das wollte ich dann doch nicht für meine Hochzeit.  
Als ich das ihr gegenüber erwähnte, bekam sie komischerweise nur wieder dieses undurchdringliche Pokerface und sagte gar nichts.

Und so gingen die ersten Tage nach dem Weihnachtsfest dahin. Nach dem Frühstück wurden wir sofort von Oma und Mama aufgescheucht, mit einem Plan für den Tag. Wir entschieden uns für orangerote Callalilien und Efeu für die Blumendeko und schlichtes Weiß/Silber für die Raumgestaltung. Testeten eine Menge an Essen und Kuchen, diesen Teil mochte ich besonders, und entschieden, dass wir keinen unserer Hogwartsfreunde einladen wollten. Pansy hätte eh nur Draco eingeladen und ich Harry und Ron. Aber zumindest Ron und Draco wollten wir die ungewohnte Umgebung nicht unbedingt zumuten. Das hier würde einfach unsere kleine „Muggel-Feier“, wie Pansy es scherzhaft nannte.

Das Gesicht meines Vaters erstarrte, als er diese Bemerkung zum ersten Mal von ihr hörte, und das tat es jedes Mal, auch wenn es meine Mutter oder Oma war, die es sagte, denn sie hatten die Bezeichnung mit einem kurzen Lachen einfach übernommen.

Bei der ganzen Hektik waren wir froh, wenn der Abend ganz uns allein gehörte. Wir gingen zum Beispiel spazieren und ich zeigte ihr das Dorf in dem ich aufgewachsen war. Aber wir verbrachten ihn meistens in der Bibliothek. Lasen vor dem Kaminfeuer. Schrieben an unsere Freunde, bedankten uns für die Geschenke und machten uns einen Spaß daraus uns die Briefe von Malfoy und Ron gegenseitig laut vorzulesen. Auf was für Ideen Malfoy doch so kam um weiterhin Kontakt mit Ron zu haben, und Ron der immer noch glaubte, Malfoy würde ihm nur schreiben, dass er die Briefe an Pansy an meine Adresse schicken konnte.  
Insgeheim hoffte ich, dass Ron die Sache mehr durchschaute, als er mich wissen lassen wollte.

Naja, zumindest nutzten wir die Zeit die wir zusammen hatten sehr gut. Wir hörten Musik und ich zeigte Pansy allerhand Muggelsachen, die sie immer wieder in Erstaunen versetzten. Vor allem das Telefon hatte es ihr angetan und wir verbrachten tatsächlich eines Abends eine Stunde damit in zwei verschiedenen Zimmern in zwei verschiedenen Ecken des großen Hauses zu sitzen und uns über das Telefon zu unterhalten.

In dieser Zeit lernten wir uns immer besser kennen und begannen tatsächlich einige Fragen von der Ministeriumsliste zu streichen.

Zu meiner Erleichterung stellte ich fest, dass ich es mit Pansy aushalten konnte. Sie war intelligent und schnell und hatte einen tollen Humor. Kaum zu glauben, dass das hier die gleiche Pansy war, die ich aus Hogwarts kannte. Ab und zu kam sie mir vor, wie eine völlig andere Person. Wie eine tolle andere Person. Eine, die ich wirklich…mögen…konnte.

Und so verflog die Zeit wie im Flug und schon bald war es der 30.12. und morgen sollte das große Fest stattfinden.  
So langsam wurde ich tatsächlich aufgeregt. Das änderte sich auch nicht, als meine beiden liebsten Verwandten, das heißt meine Mutter und Oma Betty, mich und meine Verlobte ins Dorf bestellten. Sie hatten mal wieder eine „Überraschung“ für uns. Ich hoffte nur, dass es eine erfreulichere war, als ihre letzte, in der wir immer noch mitten drin steckten.

***

„Hermine, warte mal eben kurz.“ Pansy zupfte an meinem Ärmel.

Oh natürlich, wie konnte ich das vergessen? Meine Verlobte hatte eine ungesunde Sucht nach dem Kaffee mit Karamellgeschmack entwickelt, die sie in dem kleinen Café am Anfang der Dorfstraße verkauften. Sie konnte nicht ein Mal dran vorbeigehen, ohne sich einen davon zu kaufen. Und das war in den letzten Tag oft gewesen. Immerhin sooft, dass der junge Kassierer sie schon mit einem „Ein Mal einen mittleren Karamellkaffee zum Mitnehmen?“ begrüßte.  
Sein errötendes Gesicht, als Antwort auf Pansys erfreutes Nicken, ließ vielleicht aber auch eher darauf schließen, dass er die Bestellung wusste, weil es Pansys Bestellung war, und nicht, weil sie sie innerhalb von 4 Tagen zehn Mal aufgegeben hatte.

Naja, ich schaute kurz belustigt zu, wie gespannt meine Verlobte immer noch auf das Zischen der großen Kaffeemaschine reagierte, bevor ich mich umwandte um das Treiben auf der Straße zu beobachten.

„Hey.“, rief ich erstaunt aus, als ich einen mir gut bekannten blonden Haarschopf auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite erkannte.

„Bin gleich wieder da, Pansy, ja?“ Und schon war ich rausgelaufen und meiner Exfreundin hinterher.

„Hey, Marie.“, rief ich sie laut. Die blonde Frau drehte sich zu mir um und umarmte mich, als sie mich erkannte.

„Hey,’Mine. Was machst du denn hier?“, sie schien sich genau so zu freuen mich zu sehen.

„Die verrückten Frauen aus meiner Familie haben mal wieder etwas geplant. Sie wollten mich und Pansy hier im Dorf treffen.“

„Na, dann viel Glück bei dem, was auch immer auch erwarten wird.“

„Danke.“ Wir grinsten uns an. Ich hatte es wirklich vermisst mit ihr zu reden.

„Hey, ähm, danke übrigens für die Einladung.“

„Kein Problem. Die Feier war auch so eine Idee von Mama.“

„Da wird sich Pansy aber gefreut haben.“ Das Lächeln war von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und sie klang irgendwie…komisch.

„Ja, das hat sie sich tatsächlich, glaube ich. Sie war die, die zugesagt hat.“ Darüber war ich immer noch erstaunt.

„Tatsächlich?“

„Jepp.“ Ich nickte bekräftigend.

„Dann muss sie dich wirklich mögen, wenn sie diese Geschichte deiner Mutter mitmacht.“, sie lächelte etwas gequält, berührte mich kurz am Ellenbogen und zeigte dann auf eins der Geschäfte.

„Du, ich muss dann auch los. War schön, dich zu treffen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen auf der Feier, ja?“ Und weg war sie.  
So schnell konnte ich gar nicht reagieren. Schon gar nicht, weil ihre Worte sich immer wieder in meinem Kopf abspielten.

„Sie muss dich wirklich mögen.“

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht.“, flüsterte ich ganz in Gedanken vor mich hin.

Plötzlich tippte mir jemand von hinten auf die Schulter.  
Erschrocken fuhr ich herum und tastete tatsächlich nach meinem Zauberstab, der sich natürlich nicht wie sonst in dem Ärmel meiner Schuluniform befand.

„Huch. Hast du mich aber erschreckt, Pansy. Himmel!“

„Mh. Tut mir leid. Das war doch Marie, oder? Habt ihr euch gut unterhalten?“  
Warum klang Pansy plötzlich auch so komisch? Und warum trug sie schon wieder dieses maskenhafte ausdruckslose Gesicht?

„Ähm, ja. Ich hab sie lange nicht gesehen. Ich hätte gerne noch länger mit ihr gesprochen.“

Oh,oh. Pansys Gesicht erstarrte noch mehr, was ich eigentlich kaum für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Aha. Sie sah hübsch heute aus, findest du nicht auch?“ Ihr aufgesetztes Lächeln schien ihr fast körperliche Schmerzen zu bereiten, so gezwungen sah es aus.  
Ich schaute sie nur völlig verwirrt an, als sie gekonnt lässig einen Schluck aus ihrem Kaffeebecher nahm.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich antworten sollte. Weil, ganz ehrlich, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was Marie eigentlich anhatte heute.

Zum Glück wurde mir eine Antwort erspart, denn meine Oma stellte wieder ihr perfektes Timing unter Beweis.  
Ich suchte gerade noch nach Worten, da sah ich sie passender Weise mit meiner Mutter am Arm um die nächste Häuserecke biegen.

Die beiden winkten uns aufgeregt zu. „Da seid ihr ja. Gut, gut. Kommt, wir haben einen Termin.“  
Und schon hakte sie sich bei Pansy unter und zog meine Verlobte mit sich. Die drehte sich hilfesuchend nach mir um, doch ich zuckte nur mit der Schulter. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie von mir wollte.

Meine Slytherin- Verlobte wandte sich mit gekräuselten Lippen ab und beugte sich zu meiner Oma runter, die ihr irgendetwas über das Dorf und seine Geschichte erzählte.

Wie ich die Beiden da so weggehen sah, die schöne, elegante schwarzhaarige Hexe und meine kleine Oma, mit ihren weißen Kraushaar, wie sie so die Köpfe zusammensteckten, bekam ich wieder dieses Gefühl in der Brust.  
Verlegen rieb ich mit der Hand darüber und verfluchte es, dass ich diesmal kein großes Festessen als Erklärung hatte.

Meine Mutter beobachtete alles schweigend, bevor sie mich in die andere Richtung mit sich zog.

„Komm schon, Hermine. Unser Termin findet gleich hier drüben statt.“ Sie folgte meinem Blick.  
„Um deine Pansy brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, diesmal gibt’s kein Ladys Lunch. Versprochen.“

Na, hoffentlich hatte sie da Recht!


	18. XVII.

Stuck on you

Kapitel 17

Pansys POV

***

Ich war total überrascht, als Hermines Oma mich „nur“ zu einem Schneider führte. Ich hatte tatsächlich etwas wesentlich Schlimmeres erwartet. Bei dieser Frau konnte man nie wissen.

In dem einen Moment führte sie eine ganz normale Unterhaltung über das Wetter und das beste Rezept für Erdbeerkuchen und im nächsten tanzte sie zu Trommelmusik im Wald um ein Lagerfeuer herum.

Bei dem Gedanken an diese peinliche Episode stieg mir doch tatsächlich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Oh Merlin, das war mir so furchtbar peinlich, als Hermine mich beim Tanzen im Wald erwischt hatte. Wer weiß, wie lange sie da schon gestanden hatte?

Doch so peinlich diese ganze Sache auch gewesen sein mag, sie hatte doch ihr Gutes. Hermine und ich gingen jetzt ganz anders miteinander um, viel ungezwunger. Ich hatte sogar aufgehört sie in meinem Kopf ständig „Granger“ zu nennen. Und das war nun wirklich ein riesiger Schritt für mich. Das konnte ich nicht leugnen.  
Außerdem hoffte ich, dass Hermines Oma Betty mich im Gegenzug endlich nicht mehr als „aufgeblasenes Miststück“ in ihrem Kopf bezeichnete. Zumindest hoffte ich das. Schließlich würde ein „Miststück“ bestimmt nicht mit ihr ums Feuer tanzen mitten im Winter.

„Na los, Pansy, komm schon. Deine Überraschung wartet. Komm, komm, hier geht’s rein.“, und schon war die kleine Frau mit den weißen Ringellöckchen in der alten Schneiderei verschwunden. Man hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sich gerade den Weg lang von mir stützen lassen musste…

Ich holte noch ein Mal tief Luft und versuchte mich auf das vorzubereiten, was gleich in dem Laden auf mich warten würde. Zu schlimm konnte es ja eigentlich nicht sein, wenn es in einer Schneiderei stattfand, oder?

Ich drückte die Schultern zurück und hob den Kopf… Dann mal auf in den Kampf.

***

Kaum hatte ich den Geschäftsraum betreten, da umfing mich schon der Geruch von schweren Stoffen und einem rosigen Parfüm.

Staunend blickte ich mich zwischen all den Kleidern um, die auf den vielen Puppen präsentiert wurden.

Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen sah ich Betty, die neben einer dieser Puppen stand und mich glücklich und gespannt anstrahlte.

Ich musste wohl etwas verwirrt ausgesehen haben, denn sie zeigte aufgeregt auf das Schneidermodell neben sich.  
„Das ist sie. Das ist die Überraschung.“

Mein Mund formte sich ungewollt zu einem überraschtem „oh“.

Die Puppe, die neben Hermines Oma stand trug ein wunderschönes weiß-silbriges Kleid. Der Stoff sah aus, als wäre er mit silbrigen Fäden durchzogen und würde nicht mehr wiegen als ein Lufthauch.

Der Schnitt war einfach aber sehr elegant. Es war ein langes, ärmelloses Kleid mit einem tiefen V- Ausschnitt.

„Es ist wunderschön“, hauchte ich fast andächtig. Ich traute mich gar nicht so richtig, den feinen Stoff anzufassen.

Oma Betty lachte erfreut und klatschte aufgeregt in die Hände, als sie meine Reaktion bemerkte und mit einer furchtbar schnellen Bewegung hatte sie das Modell umgedreht und ließ mich jetzt die Rückansicht bestaunen.

Nur mit den Fingerspitzen berührte ich die silbernen eingewebten Fäden.

„Oh, es gefällt dir! Wunderbar!“, wieder klatschte Betty neben mir begeistert in die Hände.

„Ja, es gefällt mir wirklich sehr gut.“

„Ich fände es einfach toll, wenn du es morgen bei eurer Feier tragen würdest. Weißt du, es war mein Kleid damals, bei meiner Verlobungsfeier mit meinem verstorbenen Mann.“

„Oh. Es wäre mir eine Ehre. Aber Herm…“, ehe ich meinen Einwurf zu Ende sprechen konnte, hatte sie mich auch schon unterbrochen.

„Hermine bekommt gerade das Kleid ihrer Mutter, Pansy. Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen, dass sie dir böse wäre, wenn du mein Kleid trägst. Außerdem würde ihr diese Farbe nicht gut stehen, befürchte ich. Nein, nein, das Kleid ihrer Mutter passt da viel besser. Aber du, mit deinen tollen schwarzen Locken und deiner vornehm blassen Haut, wirst in diesem Kleid fabelhaft aussehen. Ich habe den Ausschnitt etwas vergrößert.“, zwinkerte sie mir zu.

Mit großen Augen starrte ich sie an.

„Ja, was. Früher haben wir so etwas nicht getragen. Durften wir kann nicht. Aber heutzutage… vertrau mir, du wirst großartig aussehen.“

Und bevor ich noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie mich auch schon in eine der Umkleidekabinen in der Ecke des Geschäftes bugsiert und schob das Kleid hinterher.

„So. Probier es an. Na, mach schon. Ich bin schon so aufgeregt, ob es so toll aussehen wird, wie ich es mir vorstelle.“

Während ich mich umzog, und immer noch ganz verwirrt war von der tollen Überraschung, plapperte Betty hinter dem Vorhang munter weiter.

„Weißt du, ich habe das Kleid damals selber genäht für meine pagane Zeremonie. Meine Mutter hatte damals auf eine bestanden. Und Joannes Kleid habe ich später auch für sie genäht. Bei ihr hatte dann ich darauf bestanden. Mein Sohn hat wirklich viel Glück mit ihr gehabt. Das hat er wirklich. Bist du endlich soweit?“

Bevor sie noch auf die Idee kommen konnte hinter den Vorhang zu linsen, zog ich schnell meinen Zopf hinten aus dem Kleid und ließ hin an meinem Rücken hinabfallen und trat hinter dem Vorhang hervor.

„Wie angegossen. Einfach fabelhaft. Ich wusste es!“ Betty wippelte auf ihren Fußspitzen vor Freude.  
Dann drehte sie mich zum großen Spiegel an der Wand um.

Oh, wow. Ich sah wirklich fabelhaft aus. Ich konnte mich gar nicht satt sehen an meinem eigenen Spiegelbild. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht versuchte ich mir vorzustellen, was für große Augen Hermine morgen machen würde, wenn sie mich so sah.

Nervös strich ich den Stoff über meiner Hüfte glatt. Ich hoffte wirklich, dass sie große Augen machen wird.

„Oh, fast hätte ich es vergessen. Ich habe noch eine Überraschung für dich.“

Jetzt war ich diejenige, die ihre Augen aufriss. „Noch eine? Betty, ich,…“

„Ja, noch eine. Seh es einfach so, als gehörte es zum Outfit.“ Mit diesem Worten zog sie eine silberne Kette aus einem kleinen Beutel, der in ihrer Tasche steckte. An ihrem Ende hing eine kleine dunkelblaue Perle, die im Licht der Lampen in der Schneiderei etwas türkis schimmerte.

„Hier, die Kette ist für dich. Leg sie um.“

Mit zitternden Händen griff ich nach der feinen Kette und schloss sie hinten in meinem Nacken. Sie sah toll aus zu dem Kleid.  
Aber ich konnte das einfach nicht annehmen. Das war zu viel.

„Betty, sollte Hermine nicht diese Kette tragen?“, startete ich einen ersten Versuch.

„Pansy, hör mir zu. Diese Kette gehört schon seit Jahren in unsere Familie. Sie gehörte meiner Urgroßmutter. Sie hat sie von ihrem Ehemann am Tage ihrer Hochzeit geschenkt bekommen. Sie war eine Hexe, weißt du?! Sogar eine reinblütige. Damals war ihre ganze Familie dagegen, dass sie einen Muggel heiraten wollte. Sie hatte einen erbitterten Streit mit ihrer gesamten Verwandtschaft, aber sie hat nicht aufgegeben, nicht bis sie die Zustimmung ihrer Eltern hatte.“

„Wie, um Merlins Willen, hat sie das denn geschafft?“

Wie gebannt hatte ich Bettys Geschichte zugehört. Meine Finger spielten unbemerkt immer noch mit der dunkelblauen Perle. Ich konnte gar nicht anfangen zu begreifen, welche Schwierigkeiten Bettys Uroma in Kauf genommen hatte für ihre Liebe. Bei meiner Familie wäre sie damit auf gar keinen Fall durchgekommen.

Betty lächelte mich an.  
„Du erinnerst mich sehr an sie, sie war dir sehr ähnlich, tough, sie hätte ein ‚Nein’ als Antwort nie akzeptiert.“  
Ihre Augen, die während ihrer Erklärung in die entfernte Erinnerung geblickt hatten, fanden wieder meinen Blick.

„Weißt du, sie hat meinem Urgroßvater gut getan.“

So, wie sie mich ansah, musste ich plötzlich kräftig schlucken. Ich hatte einen riesigen Kloß im Hals. Immer wieder strichen meine Fingerspitzen wie in Trance über die glatte Perle und den feinen Stoff des Kleides.  
Ich konnte spüren, wie mir die gesamte Situation zu entgleiten drohte. Hilflos suchte ich nach einem unverfänglichen Thema. Ich konnte nicht noch mehr Großzügigkeit annehmen.

„Ich möchte dir die Kette wirklich gerne schenken, Pansy.“

„Aber das kann ich nicht annehmen. Wirklich nicht. Sie gehört dir. Du solltest sie behalten und irgendwann Hermine schenken und ihr die Geschichte dazu erzählen.“  
Ich flehte sie förmlich darum an.

„Ach, papperlapapp. Sie gehört jetzt dir. Und mach dir keine Sorgen. Hermine wird noch genug von dieser Familie und meinen Erinnerungen bekommen. Und du solltest dir wirklich nicht zu viele Gedanken über die Sache machen. Wir Großmütter verschenken gerne etwas an unsere Enkel, so haben wir das Gefühl, dass wir zu eurem Leben gehören.“

Ihre Finger strichen ein Mal über die Kette und über den silbrigschimmernden Stoff des Kleides und über meine Handfläche. Dann drehte sie sich höflich zur Seite und tat, Merlin sei Dank, so, als würde sie meine feuchten Augen nicht bemerken.

„Danke, Betty. Wirklich, vielen Dank.“, ich hoffte, meine Stimme klang nicht halb zu zittrig, wie meine Knie sich grad fühlten.

Ich räusperte mich laut.

„Gut, ähm, gibt es sonst noch was für morgen zu klären?“, ich betete zu sämtlichen Göttern, dass Betty auf diesen Themenwechsel anspringen würde. Das Gefühl in meinem Inneren drohte mich zu ersticken und ich bekam keine Luft mehr.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Alles geklärt.“, hörte ich sie da von der Seite her sagen.

Und endlich konnte ich wieder etwas freier atmen.

***

Nach unserem Besuch beim Schneider schickte Hermines Oma mich zurück zum Ortsausgang. Hermine würde da auf mich warten, sagte sie. Und schon war sie um die nächsten drei Ecken verschwunden.

Nachdem, was ich gerade erlebt hatte, schlug mir mein Herz immer noch schmerzhaft in der Brust und mit jedem Schritt, dem ich mich Hermine näherte, wurde es schlimmer.

Was taten wir hier eigentlich? Das war doch alles kein Spiel mehr! Mit jedem Tag der verging hatte ich das Gefühl, dass uns, dass mir, diese Sache einfach völlig über den Kopf gewachsen war…

„Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße!“

Ich musste es irgendwie bis zum Haus schaffen. Ich musste unbedingt allein sein. Oh Mist, ich hatte Hermine vergessen. Ich konnte ihr jetzt auf keinen Fall gegenüber treten. Nicht jetzt. Ich wollte nicht mir ihr sprechen. Ich wollte sie noch nicht mal ansehen. Ich musste hier weg, verflucht noch mal. So war das alles nicht geplant!!!

Hermine, die lächelnd auf mich an der Ecke des letzten Wohnhauses wartete, schenkte ich keinen Blick. Stur hielt ich meinen Blick auf die Straße vor mir gerichtet und ging an ihr vorbei.

„Pansy? Hallo? Pansy? Ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist denn los? Ist alles okay?“

Oh Merlin, nein! Ich wollte diesen besorgten Ton in ihrer Stimme nicht hören. Nein!

Ich unterdrückte den Drang mir meine Ohren zuzuhalten, aber den Drang der Situation und vor allem Hermine und ihren Fragen zu entkommen, konnte ich nicht unterdrücken. Also tat ich das einzige, was für mich im Moment Sinn machte.

Ich lief los.

Ohne ein Wort lief ich los und ließ Hermine hinter mir zurück, die immer noch nach mir rief.

Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, und der Druck in meiner Brust wurde immer größer, doch ich lief einfach weiter.

„Hey! Verdammt noch mal!“ Plötzlich spürte ich einen Schlag gegen meine Schulter. Die Stelle, an der mich Hermine mit ihrer Tasche getroffen hatte, tat tierisch weh.

„Aua!“ ich blieb stehen und funkelte sie böse an.

„Du hast es nicht anders verdient! Was sollte das gerade eben? Warum redest du nicht mit mir? Und warum läufst du weg?“

„Darum! Okay? Ich will nicht mit dir reden!“

„Warum denn nicht? Hat meine Oma was Falsches gesagt? Ist was schief gelaufen? Pansy, sag schon! Rede mit mir! Was ist dein Problem?“

Sie wurde immer lauter und lauter. Ihre Fingerspitze bohrte sich mit jeder Frage in meine Schulter. Im letzten Sonnenlicht des Tages sah ich den Ring meiner Tante an ihrem Finger glitzern.

„Was mein Problem ist? Du willst wirklich wissen, was mein Problem ist?“, schrie ich zurück.

„Ja!“ Und wieder dieser bohrende Finger.

„Ich hatte es vergessen, okay? Das ist mein Problem!“ Oh Shit!

„Was?“ Hermine schaute mich an, als hätte ich sie nicht mehr alle. „Was meinst du dam…“

Ich unterbrach sie mitten im Satz.

„Ich hatte vergessen, wie es ist Teil einer Familie zu sein, okay. Ich hatte das nicht mehr, seit meine Eltern mir zum ersten Mal erklärt haben, was es heißt eine reinblütige Hexe zu sein und alle Pflichten die dazugehören und meine erste Reaktion war ‚Das will ich nicht!’. Merlin, ich war sieben, als meine Mutter mir zum ersten Mal erklärte, dass ich mal eine arrangierte Ehe mit einem Todesser eingehen muss und dass ich mich besser an den Gedanken gewöhnen sollte. Ich interessiere sie im Grunde doch gar nicht. Es geht nur um die Ehre der Familie und unseren Stand im Zirkel von Du-weißt-schon-wem! Und ich hatte es einfach vergessen, wie es ist, wenn es da jemanden gibt, der dir Frühstück macht und Zeit mit dir verbringen will und sich um dich bemüht und dir Geschichten erzählt und Ketten schenkt und scheiße… Hermine, ich mache dir das alles kaputt. Wir sollten aufhören. Ich blase unseren Deal ab! Schluss! Aus! Ich kann das nicht mehr!“

Meine Stimme wurde immer heiserer, aber ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu schreien.

„Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall! Pansy, wir sind in den paar Tagen jetzt schon so weit gekommen. Ich gebe jetzt nicht auf! Auf gar keinen Fall!“ Hermine klang komischerweise eher panisch und schrill als erleichtert.

„Hast du mir denn nicht zugehört? Du hast hier war echt Gutes und ich mache dir nur kaputt!“

„Was machst du denn bitte kaputt? Ich habe dem Deal doch auch zugestimmt?!“

„Alles! Deine Familie! Was ist, wenn sie erfahren, dass das alles hier nur gespielt ist? Deine Mutter wird doch nie mehr mit dir reden und oh scheiße, was ist, wenn es Betty erfährt, hä? Und du hast hier Marie und ich störe nur und was wirst du tun, wenn sie es erfahren?“

„Das werden sie nie, okay? Das werden sie nicht!“

„Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen! Es wird sie umbringen, das weißt du genau so gut wie ich!“

„Sie werden es nie erfahren, hörst du? Es wird alles gut. Sie werden es nie erfahren!“ Ihre Stimme wurde immer ruhiger und einfühlsamer. Langsam kam sie näher, so, als wäre ich ein wildes Tier oder so, und wenn ich ehrlich war, fühlte ich mich im Moment auch genauso.

„Es wird alles gut. Es wird alles okay. Es wird alles gut.“, flüsterte sie immer noch leise vor sich hin, als ihre Hand endlich meine Schulter berührte. Diese Berührung ließ alle Kraft aus meinen Körper fahren und ich ließ mich bereitwillig zu meiner Verlobten hinziehen. Ich spürte ihre Hand auf meinen Rücken die große, ruhige Kreise zog und hörte ihr leises Flüstern in meinem Ohr.

„Es wird alles gut.“

Ich wollte ihr in diesem Moment so gerne glauben.  
+++

Langsam machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zum Haus. Ich fühlte mich völlig ausgelaugt. Hermine ging schweigend neben mir her.

Sobald als wir durch das Tor in der Einfahrt kamen, öffnete sich die Haustür und William Granger trat mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick hinaus.

Hermine und ich wechselten einen besorgten und gleichzeitig irritierten Blick.

Ihr Vater wartete geduldig, bis wir in Hörweite waren.

Seine Miene blieb starr und unnachgiebig.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir einmal miteinander reden!“

Damit drehte er sich wortlos um und ging in Richtung der alten Scheune.

Schweigend und mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen folgten wir ihm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Für die, die es interessiert: Als Vorlage zu Pansys Kleid hatte ich Naya Riveras Kleid von den SAG Awards 2012 ausgewählt. Sie ist auch ein bisschen mein optisches Pansy- Vorbild in dieser Geschichte... nur falls jemand Langeweile hat und es vll Googlen will :D]


	19. XVIII.

Stuck on You

Kapitel 18

Hermines POV

***

 

Oh. Bei den Worten und dem Gesichtsausdruck meines Vaters zog sich mein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, was da auf uns zukam. Und das jetzt auch noch bei dem emotionalen Auf und Ab was Pansy und ich heute schon hinter uns hatten.

Seit ihrem Ausbruch auf dem Weg nach Hause hatte sie kein Wort mehr gesagt. Hatte sich nur irgendwann aus meiner Umarmung gelöst, hatte versucht sich möglichst unauffällig die rotgeränderten, tränenverschleierten Augen zu reiben und war dann bloß schweigend neben mir her gegangen.  
Wenigstens ging sie noch neben mir und versuchte nicht wieder vor mir weg zulaufen. Ihre Worte hatten mich verunsichert. Genau diese Angst, die offensichtlich in ihr gärte und heute ausgebrochen war, rumorte auch in meinem Magen. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte ich auch nicht verleugnen, dass ihre Worte mich gleichzeitig, ja, tatsächlich glücklich gemacht hatten.  
Sie fühlte sich wohl bei meiner Familie, fühlte sich als Teil von ihr… ich wusste natürlich, dass meine Oma und meine Mama eine ganze Hand voll waren, aber ich liebte sie und es machte mich froh, dass sie wohl auch Pansy verzaubert hatten. Das ging so weit über alles hinaus, was ich mir für diese Ferien und unseren Deal erhofft hatte.

Ich seufzte, als ich auf den Rücken meines Vaters starrte, der aufrecht, angespannt und mit steifen Schritten vor uns her ging. Ich glaube nicht, dass Pansy heute Nachmittag auch von ihm gesprochen hatte.  
Es verunsicherte mich zutiefst, dass ich nicht einschätzen konnte, was er geplant hatte. So sehr, dass ich wirklich den Drang unterdrücken musste, nicht nach Pansys Hand zu greifen. Ich hätte ihre Stärke jetzt gut gebrauchen können.  
Doch ein Blick in ihre Richtung und auf ihr blasses, ausdrucksloses Gesicht sagte mir, dass sie mich jetzt nicht gut unterstützen konnte. Umso mehr wollte ich ihre Hand halten. Ich wollte sie unterstützen.

Doch ich unterdrückte den Drang und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten. Nur noch ein paar Schritte und wir wären bei der Scheune, in der schon morgen unsere eigene kleine pagane Verlobungs-/ Hochzeitsfeier stattfinden sollte. Hier würden meine Verlobte und ich uns morgen vor meiner Familie und den Freunden aus dem Dorf das Ja- Wort in einer religiösen Zeremonie geben. Oh Merlin, ich betete, dass mein Vater uns das nicht kaputt machen würde. Es hing zu viel davon ab…

Doch schon waren wir an der Scheunentür angekommen und er drehte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu uns um, und mir rutschte das Herz in die Magengrube, und mit seinen Worten machte er auch meine letzte Hoffnung zu Grunde, dass das Ganze hier in etwas anderem als einer Katastrophe enden würde.

„Deine Mutter muss nie etwas hiervon erfahren, verstanden?“

Pansy und ich warfen uns einen erschrockenen, hilflosen Blick zu und folgten ihm immer noch wortlos in die dunkle, nur vom Dämmerlicht erhellte, Scheune.

Wie vor einem Richter standen wir aufmerksam und ängstlich da und schienen ein Urteil zu erwarten. Ich bemühte mich ruhig und regelmäßig zu atmen und entspannte mich etwas, als ich spürte, wie Pansys Schulter sich leicht gegen meine lehnte.

Ich holte tief Luft und drückte meinen Arm gegen ihren.

Und ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Denn genau, in diesem Moment, wo ich mich etwas entspannte wurde mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Miss Granger. Miss Parkinson.“ Oh, diese ölige Stimme würde ich überall wiedererkennen.

Ich spürte, wie Pansy neben mir stocksteif wurde.

Und ich? Ich musste mich wirklich, wirklich zusammen reißen meinen Vater nicht anzuschreien.  
Oh, wie sehr ich das tun wollte.

So schaute ich ihn nur voller Entsetzen an. „Was hast du getan?“

Der Gast meines Vater schaute mich nur herablassend an und näselte: „Oh, ihr Vater war so freundlich mich einzuladen, Miss Granger.“

„Warum, zum Teufel, hast du das getan?“ Ich konnte es nicht fassen, was hier gerade passierte.

„Hermine, ich habe vor drei Tagen eine von diesen Eulenpostbriefen von diesem Zaubererministerium bekommen. Von Mr. McNair hier. Er hat mir versichert, dass er glaubt, dass diese Verlobung fingiert ist. Er hat mir weiter versichert, dass dich eine Strafe erwarten wird, wenn euch das bewiesen wird. Von daher habe ich ihn hierher eingeladen um mich mit ihm zu unterhalten.“

Nur Pansys stille Anwesenheit an meiner Seite brachte mich dazu mich zusammenzureißen, mein Magen schmerzte so sehr, dass ich das Gefühl hatte mich übergeben zu müssen.

McNair lächelte süffisant und ich musste das Gefühl unterdrücken ihm nicht einen Fluch ins Gesicht zu jagen.

So eine Scheiße!!!

Da stand ein bekannter Todesser in dem Muggelhaus meiner Eltern!! Er wusste jetzt, wo ich wohnte! Wo meine Eltern, meine Familie, wohnte! Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!!! In seinem Wahn mich an die Muggelwelt zu binden hatte mein Vater den wohl größtmöglichen Fehler begangen. Und das Schlimmste? Er fühlte sich seiner Schuld nicht mal bewusst. Konnte nicht ahnen, was er damit ausgelöst hatte.

Mir drehte sich alles und ich musste tief durchatmen um das drückende Gefühl einer drohenden Ohnmacht abzuschütteln.

Ich durfte ihn nicht gewinnen lassen. Keinen der beiden Männer vor mir.  
„Hermine, ich weiß, dass ihr lügt. Bis vor ein paar Tagen hatten wir nur Schlechtes über dieses Mädchen da gehört und plötzlich schleppst du sie hier an und erzählst uns was von einer Verlobung! Ich will dich schützen, verstehst du? Ich habe mit Mr. McNair hier einen Deal vereinbart, bitte hör ihn dir an.“

Ich lachte ungläubig. Der Laut tat mir weh und ließ Pansy neben mir erschrocken zusammen fahren.

„Was hast du getan? Ich kann das alles hier nicht glauben.“

„Miss Granger, ich werde Ihnen jetzt ein Angebot machen. Dieses Angebot wird für genau 20 Sekunden bestehen. Bitte überlegen sie gut.“ Er schaute mich eindringlich an und ich wollte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht spucken.

„Hier ist der Deal: Sie geben zu, dass sie die Brautwerbung missbraucht haben. Legen ein volles Geständnis ab und sie kommen mit einer geringen Verwarnung und Geldstrafe davon. In diesem Geständnis werden sie angeben, dass sie von der werten Miss Parkinson zu diesem Missbrauch angestiftet worden sind, da diese der arrangierten Ehe mit dem ehrenwerten Mr. Avery entkommen wollte. Sie kommen also wirklich glimpflich davon, das sieht für Miss Parkinson zwar ganz anders aus, aber sie ist ja schließlich auch die Hauptschuldige hier, habe ich Recht?“

Bei jedem seine Worte wurde mir schlechter und vor allem wurde ich wütend. So schrecklich wütend.

McNair grinste immer noch schleimig und überheblich. Mein Vater sah mich gleichzeitig bestimmend und hoffnungsvoll an. Er wollte unbedingt, dass ich diesen Deal annahm, dass konnte ich sehen. Ich wagte es nicht auch nur in Pansys Richtung zu gucken, aus Angst, was ich dort sehen könnte.

Innerlich versuchte ich mich zu stärken und dachte zurück an Pansys Worte und Tränen.

„Pansy Parkinson und ich kennen uns seit sieben Jahren, und ja, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass wir uns anfangs gemocht haben. Ja, man kann sogar behaupten, dass wir uns gehasst haben. Aber das alles war einmal. Wir haben im letzten Schuljahr angefangen uns heimlich zu treffen und ja, wir haben uns verliebt. Und vor ein paar Tagen hat sie mich gefragt, ob ich sie heiraten will und ich habe ‚Ja’ gesagt. Mehr gibt es da nicht zu diskutieren.“

Mein harter Blick traf auf den meines Vaters.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen bei unserer Feier.“ Mit diesen Worten packte ich eine scheinbar gebrochene, blasse und immer noch schweigende Pansy am Arm und zog sie hinter mir aus der Scheune. Ohne McNair, diesen schmierigen Todesser, auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Bis die schwere Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fiel spürte ich seinen kalten Blick, der sich in meinen Rücken bohrte. Ich drückte nur die Schultern zurück und ging mit einer Entschlossenheit hinaus, über den Rasen und hoch in mein altes Zimmer, die ich eigentlich gar nicht spürte.

Wie konnte mein Vater es wagen? Er machte grad alles kaputt und vor allem brachte er die, die ich liebte in Gefahr…eiskalt hatte die Angst mein Herz im Griff.  
Pansy ging wie mein Schatten immer noch still neben mir her. Ich spürte ihre Erleichterung, dass ich sie nicht McNair überlassen hatte, aber auch in ihr steckte eine Menge Angst. Kaum noch etwas an ihr erinnerte mich in diesen Augenblicken an das Mädchen, das sie in Hogwarts immer gewesen war.

In unserem Zimmer angekommen schloss ich die Tür hinter uns und schloss ab. Wir durften jetzt nicht gestört werden. Meinen Vater konnte ich jetzt einfach nicht ertragen, wer weiß, was ich getan hätte, hätte er es gewagt uns zu folgen. Und ja, meine Mutter und meine Oma durften auf keinen Fall von diesem Gespräch mit meinem Vater erfahren.

Ich seufzte und meine Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Mein ganzer Körper war angespannt und ich lehnte mich kraftlos gegen die Tür. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte mich gerade eine ganze Herde Thestralen überrannt.

Pansy schaffte es bis zur Bettkante. Dann gaben ihre Beine nach. Sackten einfach so unter ihr weg. Kraftlos ließ sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Handflächen sinken und ich beobachtete sie, wie sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Unbewusst imitierte ich ihre Atmung und starrte sie unentwegt an. Bis ich dieses gebrochene Bild von der starken, schönen Slytherin, die ich in den letzten Tagen kennenglernt hatte, nicht mehr ertragen konnte und müde die Augen schloss.

„Bist du dir bei dieser Sache wirklich so sicher?“ Ganz leise und alles andere als entschieden klang Pansys Stimme vom Bett zu mir herüber.

Ich zuckte kraftlos mit den Schultern. „Nein, nicht wirklich“.  
Ein schmerzhaftes Lächeln zog sich über mein Gesicht. Und ich bemühte mich, meine schweren Augenlider zu heben und Pansy anzusehen.

Ich konnte in diesem Moment schwer in ihrem Gesicht lesen, aber es hatte nicht mehr diesen völlig erniedrigten, geschlagenen Ausdruck von vor ein paar Minuten, wofür ich sehr dankbar war.

„Wir sollten ins Bett gehen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag für uns.“

Und damit war eigentlich alles gesagt. Wir würden das morgen durchziehen. Uns das ‚Ja-Wort’ geben. Und entgegen aller Erwartungen, hatte die Idee meiner Oma doch noch was Gutes. Denn, wenn wir es abgelegt haben, auch wenn es „nur“ ein paganes Ritual war, so galten wir zumindest der Religion nach als verheiratet, auch wenn es im Ministerium noch nicht anerkannt war, so hatten wir doch mehr Rechte als ein Paar, dass sich bloß mitten in der Brautwerbung befand. Zumindest waren wir in Hogwarts so lange geschützt, bis Pansy in drei Wochen auch volljährig war und wenn wir erst im Ministerium die notwendigen Unterlagen unterschrieben hatten, dann würde schon alles irgendwie gut werden. Daran musste ich einfach glauben. Andernfalls würde ich wohl gerade in diesen Momenten meinen Verstand verlieren.

***

Natürlich war mir auch klar, dass ich nach all den Erlebnissen heute nicht so einfach Schlaf finden würde, aber ich musste es versuchen. In meine Decke gekuschelt starrte ich an die weiße Zimmerdecke und hörte auf jedes Geräusch aus der Ecke des Bettes.

Pansy bewegte sich nicht und ich hörte sie kaum atmen, das hieß, auch sie bekam den Kopf nicht frei genug um zu schlafen.

Ein leises Räuspern drang an mein Ohr und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem darauf, ob sie was sagen würde.

„Hermine?“

„Ja?“, meine Stimme klang ganz belegt, und ich räusperte mich.

„Ich kann mich gar nicht genug bei dir bedanken. Was du da heute für mich getan hast, ich…“, sie stockte. Aber ich wartete ab.

„Danke. Einfach Danke.“

Ich drehte mich auf meine rechte Seite und versuchte Pansys Gesicht im dunklen Zimmer auszumachen.

„Du würdest doch das Gleiche für mich machen, oder?“ Hoffnungsvoll starrte ich zu ihr hinüber.

Doch sie antwortete nicht.

Ich spürte, wie mir nach dem ganzen beschissenen Tag heute die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und schloss die Augen. Ich wollte ihnen allen nicht die Genugtuung geben zu weinen, das hatten sie nicht verdient.

Aber jetzt auch noch Pansy?

Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen, als ich eine Hand spürte, die an meiner Bettdecke zupfte.

„Was…?“, verwirrt blickte ich in Pansys Gesicht. Das Mondlicht, das ins Fenster fiel zeichnete silbernes Licht und schwarze Schatten auf ihre undurchdringlichen Züge.

Wann war sie aufgestanden? Und warum?

„Was…?“ , schon wieder zupfte sie an der Decke und zog sie schließlich mit einem Ruck unter meinem Arm hervor. Wortlos schlüpfte sie darunter und legte sich neben mich auf das Sofa, was für mich alleine schon eng war.

Ganz nah war ihr Körper an meinen gepresst. Und sie schaute mich bloß an. Und sie schwieg. Ihr Blick streichelte mein Gesicht.

Mir blieben sämtliche Worte im Halse stecken.

Ich spürte ihren Körper in seiner gesamten Länge gegen den meinen gepresst. Ihre bloßen Füße, die gegen meine nackte Haut strichen. Unsere Knie die gegeneinander stießen, bis sich ihre Beine zwischen meine schoben. Unsere Körper passten zusammen wie zwei Puzzleteile. Ihre Hüfte presste mich eng gegen die Rückenwand des Sofas und ihre großen, schweren Brüste pressten sich gegen meine. Konnte sie meinen schnellen Herzschlag fühlen?

Ihre Arme schlossen sich um meinen Nacken und meine Schultern in einer etwas seltsamen Umarmung, aber ich ließ mich ganz in sie fallen. Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden hatte ich nicht mehr das Bedürfnis die ganze Last der Welt auf meinen Schultern zu tragen.  
Ich fühlte, wie ihre langen Finger durch meine wirren Locken strichen und musste lächeln. Ja, sie hätte es auch für mich getan.

Ich seufzte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie viel sich doch in ein paar kurzen Tagen verändern konnte. Aber Pansy war so ganz anders, als ich gedacht hatte. Sie faszinierte mich vollkommen. Auf gar keinen Fall hätte ich sie diesem Todesser überlassen und schon gar nicht würde sie Avery heiraten müssen. Auf gar keinen Fall.

Ich war so froh, dass sie noch bei mir war und drückte meinen Kopf in ihren Nacken. Ihre Haare rochen nach Blumen und ihre Haut…Oh. Ich musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken so sehr gefiel mir ihre Nähe.

Nach scheinbar endlosen tollen Minuten in ihrer Umarmung löste sie sich der Druck ihrer Arme um mich und ich versuchte mich auf den Moment der Trennung vorzubereiten, wenn sie aufstehen würde und wieder in ihr, in mein altes Bett, gehen würde.

Um ein trauriges Seufzen zu unterdrücken biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre Hände drückten mich zurück und sie schob sich ein Stückchen von mir weg. Jeden Moment würde sie jetzt aufstehen.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich erneut. Ihre Augen glitzerten silbern im Mondlicht.

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. Und mit einem kleinen Anflug von einem Lächeln hob sich ihre Hand und strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zurück.

Durch die Bewegung spürte ich, wie ihre Brust an meiner rieb und biss mir wieder auf die Unterlippe.

Was tat sie da nur mit mir?

Ihr Blick wanderte hinunter zu der Stelle an der unsere Körper sich trafen und sie biss sich ebenso auf die Unterlippe und ihre Augen schnappten hoch zu meinen und sie ließ mich nicht eine Millisekunde aus den Augen als sie sich wieder bewegte. Ihre Brust gegen meine drückte und mit ihrem Bein meins streichelte.

Da wir beide nur ein Shirt, beziehungsweise ein Top und Shorts trugen, strich ihre nackte Haut über meine und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über meine Beine auf meinem gesamten Körper aus.

Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und ihre Finger, die immer noch auf meinem Gesicht ruhten, begangen meine Gesichtszüge nachzuzeichnen. Meine Stirn, meine Augenbrauen, meinen Nasenrücken, meine Wange und mein Kinn, bis sie sich schließlich über meine Unterlippe strichen.

Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von ihren glitzernden Augen abwenden und gab mich dem fließenden Streicheln ihrer Fingerspitzen auf meiner Haut hin, während ihr Bein sich immer noch an meinem rieb.

Meine Hände begannen über den dünnen Stoff ihres Oberteils zu wandern und durch ihre langen schwarzen Haare.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was da grad zwischen uns passierte und warum gerade jetzt. Ich wusste nur, dass ich es wollte. Oh, wie sehr ich es wollte.

Ihr Finger ruhte immer noch auf meiner Lippe und so gab ich der Versuchung nach, die ihre Augen mir versprachen und öffnete sie leicht meinen Mund um ihre Fingerspitze mit meiner Zunge zu liebkosen.

Ich sah, wie ihre Augen sich weiteten und spürte, wie sie sich noch ein Stückchen näher an mich drückte. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das noch ginge.

Ganz langsam, oh so unendlich langsam, strichen meine Finger über ihren Rücken, ihre Wirbelsäule entlang und trafen schließlich auf den Saum ihres Tops. Ohne ihren Blick loszulassen tanzten meine Finger über das Stückchen warme Haut, dass sie dort fanden, wo ihr Oberteil etwas hoch gerutscht war.

Ihre gehobene Augenbraue forderte mich heraus und in dem Moment wo ich meine Hand unter ihr Oberteil schob, spürte ich, wie sich ihre vollen Lippen auf meine legten. Seufzend schloss ich die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der nackten Haut ihres Bauches unter meinen streichelnden Fingerspitzen, das Gefühl ihrer Lippen die mich küssten und ihren Geschmack als sie sie schließlich öffnete und mich hineinließ.

Unsere Zungen umspielten einander und es war einfach so verdammt gut.

Mein Herz pochte wie wild in meiner Brust und ich zog Pansy näher zu mir ran. Sie drückte mich jetzt mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht ins Sofa und ich liebte jede Sekunde.

Als wäre mit unserem Kuss eine Barriere zwischen uns niedergerissen worden, wanderten unsere Hände über unsere Körper und berührten jede Stelle, die sie erreichen konnten.

Ich stöhnte in ihren Mund, als sich ihre Hände endlich, endlich um meine Brust schlossen.  
Sie lächelte in unseren Kuss und ließ ihren Daumen wieder und wieder über meinen Nippel fahren bis er erregt und hart war.  
Bei ihrer nächsten Berührung stöhnte ich wieder und wieder auf. Drückte meine Brust gegen ihre und spürte ihre ebenfalls erregten Nippel.

Meine Hand wanderte hoch zu ihnen, umspielte sie und meine vor Erregung bebenden Fingerspitzen streichelten die Stelle unter ihrer Brust, wo die schöne Amaryllis tätowiert war. Ich wollte sie am liebsten küssen, aber ich konnte mich nicht dazu bringen unsere heißen Küsse zu unterbrechen und ließ meine Hände weiter ihren schlanken Bauch hinunter zu ihrem tollen Po gleiten. Voller Lust drückte ich ihn und zog ihren Unterkörper gegen meine Hüfte, die sich ihrer lustvoll entgegendrückte.

Diesmal stöhnte sie und oh, dieses Geräusch… das alleine hätte ausgereicht, dass sich die Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen breitmachte.

Schwer atmend riss ich meine Lippen von ihrem Mund los und vergrub meinen Kopf wieder in ihrem Nacken. Ich wollte die Haut schmecken, die so fantastisch roch. Meine Zunge streichelte ihre empfindsame Halsbeuge und ich spürte, wie auch sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, bevor ich anfing an der Stelle unter ihrem Ohrläppchen zu saugen.

Und da war es wieder… dieses Stöhnen, diese tiefe, sexy, erregte Stöhnen. Meine Hüften schnellten hilflos nach vorne.

Ihr Daumen umkreiste immer noch meine nun kribbelnden Nippel und wieder und wieder stöhnte ich auf.

Schließlich packte Pansy meinen Kopf und zog mich hoch, küsste mich wieder und wieder, ihr Oberschenkel schob sich weiter mein Bein hoch und direkt in meinen Schritt und drückt gegen die durch meine Shorts verborgende feuchte Hitze.

Doch Pansy wusste, dass sie da war, ihre Schenkel und dieser fantastische Druck kam immer wieder und ich wollte mehr. Ich brauchte mehr.

Meine Hand schob sich in ihre Shorts und ihren Lippen entfuhr ein Seufzen das über die Haut meiner Wange strich und mich in ihren Armen erzittern ließ.

Alles in mir wollte diese Frau in meinen Armen. Mit ungeduldigen Fingern strich ich zunächst über ihren wundervoll geformten Po und dann ihren Oberschenkel entlang, und dann an der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel wieder hoch. Ich bemühte mich sehr langsam zu sein, ich liebte das Gefühl wie Pansy in meinen Armen erschauerte und ich wusste, wo sie mich spüren wollte. Spürte die Hitze ihres Geschlechts, die mich erwartete, doch ich ließ mir Zeit. Ihre Lippen küssten meine immer noch hungrig. Jeder Kuss machte uns nur noch Lust auf mehr.

Meine Fingerspitzen strichen endlich über ihre äußeren Schamlippen und beide stöhnten wir auf. Ich spürte ihre Erregung und das Kribbeln in meinem Schritt wurde immer stärker.

Ganz sanft und unglaublich nervös ließ ich einen Finger durch ihre heiße Spalte gleiten. Merlin, sie war so unglaublich feucht.

Ich spürte ihr Stöhnen in meinen Mund und wiederholte die Bewegung immer wieder. Jedes Mal verweilte mein Streicheln länger auf ihrem Kitzler. Ich wollte immer wieder ihr Stöhnen hören, wollte wissen, was für unglaubliche Geräusche ich noch aus ihr heraus streicheln konnte.

Ich war so von Pansys Lust gebannt, dass ich mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen zusammenzuckte, als ich ihre Finger an meinem Lustzentrum spürte. Zwei Finger streichelten mich, und ich war so erregt, dass sie sofort in mich eindringen konnten.

Ich drückte mich gegen ihre Finger, die mir so viel Lust bereiteten und drang ebenfalls in sie ein. Unsere Lippen trafen sich wieder und wieder und in einer Spirale der Lust drehten wir uns immer höher und höher.  
Die Laute der Lust wanderten mit unseren Zungen von ihrem Mund zu meinem und wieder zurück. Ihre Nippel drückten sich gegen meine und es machte mich unglaublich an.

Aber am unglaublichsten fühlten sich ihre Finger in mir an. Meine Hüften bewegten sich schneller und immer schneller. Ich spürte, wie die Wellen der Lust sich immer weiter in meinem Körper ausbreiteten und ich wollte, dass sie mit mir zusammen da war und mein Daumen legte sich auf ihren Kitzler und begann seine kleinen, schnellen Kreise zu ziehen, während meine Finger immer noch ihr Innerstes streichelten.

Ihre Finger wurden schneller und plötzlich spürte ich, wie sie sich anspannte und den unglaublichsten Laut von sich gab, anfing zu zittern und kam. Ich hatte noch nie etwas gesehen, was sexier war. Ihre Lust schickte auch meine in ungeahnte Höhen und ich klammerte mich an sie, während ich aus meinem Innersten heraus erbebte und meine Vagina immer wieder um ihre Finger pulsierte.  
Zärtlich und sanft führte sie mich durch meinen Höhepunkt und ihre immer noch glitzernden Augen beobachteten mich unentwegt.  
Ich lächelte und vergrub meinen Kopf wieder an ihrem Hals.

Langsam zog ich mich aus ihr zurück. Aber ich konnte sie noch nicht loslassen. Zu großartig waren die letzten Minuten gewesen. Pansys Finger spielten wieder mit meinen Locken und ich spürte ihr erhitztes Gesicht, das sich gegen meine Wange drückte.

Aber vor allem spürte ich das Lächeln, das ihre Lippen umspielte und ihren völlig entspannten Körper, der sich immer noch so perfekt gegen meinen gedrückt anfühlte.

Unter ihrem sanften Streicheln konnte ich endlich die Augen schließen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen. Liebe Grüße, Snow.


	20. XIX.

Stuck on you

Kapitel 19

Pansys POV

***

„Pansy! Pansy!“

„Wa…?“ Oh man, ich war doch grad so schön am Schlafen. Müde grummelte ich etwas vor mich hin und kuschelte mich lieber noch etwas fester in die Arme, die mich so fest umschlungen hielten.

„Pansy!“

„Ja?“, gut, dass man auch reden konnte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Ich hatte das Gefühl gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein.

Eine Hand zog an meiner Schulter und riss mich endgültig aus dem Schlaf. Blinzelt blickte ich mich um und bemerkte endlich die Person die hinter mir stand und ihr Bestes tat Hermines Arme von meinem Körper zu lösen, ohne, dass sie wach wurde.

Warum durfte sie schlafen und ich nicht?

Wütend starrte ich Oma Betty an, die nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte ,sondern mich, sobald sie konnte, von dem Sofa und fort von Hermine zog, die sich daraufhin grummelnd umdrehte und jetzt ihr Kissen umarmte.

„Keine Angst, Joanne kommt gleich um sie zu wecken. Ich wollte dich schon mal holen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Also husch, husch, ab in mein Schlafzimmer. Da werden wir dich hübsch machen. Los, los. Die Zeit rennt!“

So viel Stress am frühen Morgen. Ich wusste gar nicht, wo mir der Kopf stand. Noch ganz verschlafen drehte ich mich um und blickte hinab auf meine Verlobte. Und jede Sekunde der letzten Nacht kam mir wieder ins Gedächtnis und ich spürte, wie mir die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Es war unglaublich schön gewesen. Ich ertappte mich bei dem Wunsch wieder zu Hermine auf die Couch zu klettern und sie zu umarmen und sie zu beobachten, wie sie neben mir schlief und schließlich aufwachte.

Wär hätte gedacht, dass das gestern Nacht passieren würde?

Ich sicher nicht. Ich hatte nur dieses unbändige Bedürfnis nach ihrer Nähe, dass seit Tagen schon immer stärker wurde, und dass ich einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte und den Trost in unserer Situation, den nur sie mir geben konnte, denn sie teilte schließlich mein Geheimnis.

Ein Räuspern, aus Richtung der Tür, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Komm schon, meine Liebe. Du wirst deine 'Mine im Nullkomma Nichts wieder sehen. Du wirst sehen, wie schnell die Zeit fliegen wird.“ Sie schenkte mir ihr liebevollstes Lächeln und etwas in meinem Magen zog sich krampfhaft zusammen.

Seufzend ergriff ich meinen Morgenmantel, der mir von Oma Betty entgegengestreckt wurde und gab der Versuchung nach, eine von Hermines lockigen Haarsträhnen durch meine Finger gleiten zu lassen und sie ihr aus der Stirn zu streichen.

Sie sah so wunderschön aus heute Morgen.

***

„Reiß dich zusammen, Parkinson!“ Innerlich versuchte ich mich gegen das zu wappnen, was heute auf mich zukam. Ich war so nervös, als wäre es meine eigentliche Hochzeit. Und es fühlte sich wirklich auch so an. Wir würden uns das Ja-Wort geben, vor einem paganen Priester. Würden zusammen ins neue Jahr gehen.

Die Gedanken kreisten nur so in meinem Kopf während ich Betty an mir zupfen und tupfen und machen und tun lies. Schweigend beobachtete ich das Treiben in der Einfahrt, die ich aus dem Fenster überblicken konnte.

Stühle wurden in die alte Scheune gebracht und dann wurde Essen geliefert. Leute brachten Blumen und Kerzen und allerhand andere Sachen.

Bei dem Gedanken an die Scheune und was sich gestern in ihr abgespielt hatte, drehte sich mir tatsächlich der Magen um. McNair, diese widerliche kleine Todesserratte. Und Hermines furchtbarer Vater, er drohte alles kaputt zu machen. Und dann Hermine, die so stolz neben mir stand und diesen beiden Männern die Stirn bot, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan. Eine wahre Gryffindor eben. In dieser Situation war sie meine Stärke.

Ich hatte tatsächlich kurz befürchtet, dass sie auf diesen Deal eingehen würde. Aber ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. Ich war so glücklich, dass sie zu mir stand. Auch wenn ich diesen bitteren Beigeschmack einfach nicht aus dem Mund bekam.

Verursacht durch diese fiese Lüge, die sich durch die ganzen letzten Tage und jeden Moment mit Hermines Familie zog. Die Lüge, dass das alles nur ein Geschäft war. Vielleicht fühlte sich Hermine dem so sehr verpflichtet, dass sie bloß deswegen zu mir gehalten hatte. Ihr Ehrgefühl war schließlich sehr groß.

Aber wenn es so wäre, dann hätte es die letzte Nacht nicht gegeben. Zumindest versuchte ich mich davon selbst zu überzeugen. Sie wollte unsere Zärtlichkeiten genauso sehr wie ich.

Merlin, ich war so verwirrt.

Und Bettys Geschnatter machte es nicht besser. In jeder Sekunde, die sie mit mir verbrachte und sich um mich kümmerte, mir die Haare kämmte und zu einem eleganten Knoten im Nacken flocht, aus dem sie gekonnt einzelne Haarsträhnen zog um sie um mein Gesicht tanzen zu lassen, oder ob sie mir half das Kleid, ihr eigenes wunderschönes Kleid anzuziehen oder mir schließlich die Kette mit der blauen Perle umlegte, jede Sekunde und jede liebe Handlung verstärkte nur das Gefühl der Schuld, die ich in mir spürte.

Diese liebe Frau, und ihre tolle Schwiegertochter, die mich einfach so in ihrer Familie aufgenommen hatten, obwohl sie mich nicht kannten, die hatten es einfach nicht verdient von mir, von uns, so angelogen zu werden.

Sie waren so glücklich über unsere Verlobung und unterstützten uns. Dabei hätten so viele, so viel schlechter reagiert. Sie hatten mich in ihren vertrauten Kreis aufgenommen und einfach so als Teil von Hermines Leben akzeptiert, und das obwohl sie vorher wohl nichts Gutes über mich gehört hatten.

Mein Magen schmerzte so sehr, meine Hände waren schwitzig und in meinem Kopf drehte sich immer noch alles.

Merlin, was taten wir, vor allem, was tat ich, hier?

Am liebsten hätte ich geweint.

***

Zu meiner Überraschung hatte Betty aber Recht, die Zeit war wirklich wie im Fluge vergangen. Eben noch tuschte ich mir die Wimpern und schon im nächsten Moment wurde ich von ihr durchs Haus geführt, über den Rasen und hinüber zur Scheune. Das Licht der tiefstehenden Wintersonne tauchte alles in ein goldenes Licht und es war ein großartiger Anblick.

Aber die Schönheit der Natur um mich herum war nichts gegen den Anblick, der mich erwartete als ich auf die geöffnete Scheunentür zuging.  
Da stand sie.  
Ich sah sie erst nur von hinten. Ihre lockigen Haare waren zu großen, weichen Wellen gebändigt worden und in ihrem Nacken zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden.  
Sie trug ein mitternachtblaues langes schlichtes Kleid, dass von einem in zarte Falten drapierten Ärmel gehalten wurde.

Mein Herz schlug plötzlich so viel schneller. Das passierte hier wirklich. Ich war im Begriff Hermine Granger, Gryffindor, muggelgeborene Hexe, Streberin, das Ja- Wort zu geben. Oh Merlin.

Ich versuchte meine zitternden Hände gegen meine Schenkel zu drücken und so unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Doch da berührte Joanne, die wie ich erst jetzt bemerkte, neben ihrer Tochter stand, deren Schulter und sagte etwas zu ihr und mein Mund wurde furchtbar trocken und meine Augen ironischer weise feucht als ich Hermine endlich von vorne sah.

Sie sah noch wunderschöner aus als heute morgen. Ihre großen braunen Augen wanderten meinen Körper hoch und wieder runter und ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht.  
Sie wirkte gar nicht nervös. Nicht wie jemand, der gerade nur einen unliebsamen Teil einer Abmachung erfüllte.

Ich schluckte trocken. Ich sollte aufhören, mir was vorzumachen. Am besten jetzt und hier. Aber wie konnte ich das, wenn meine „Verlobte“ hier so strahlend vor mir stand?

Mit schwerem Herzen ging ich auf sie zu und ließ ihren Blick nicht eine Sekunde los. Ich bemühte mich ebenso gelassen zu wirken wie sie, aber ich befürchtete, dass mir das nicht wirklich gelang. Zu sehr drückte das Schuldgefühl in meinem Inneren.

Als wir dann voreinander standen, legten Betty und Joanne unsere Hände ineinander und Hermine verschränkte ihre Finger mit meinen.

Merlin, es fühlte sich so richtig an, dass es beinah schon weh tat. Plötzlich überfiel mich der Gedanke, dass es alles so viel richtiger wäre, wenn sie aus freien Stücken hier neben mir stehen würde und meine Hand halten würde. Doch es konnte nie so sein, denn das hier war nur die Erfüllung eines Deals. Einer miesen Erpressung.

Ich nahm kaum war, wie Joanne und Betty sich entfernten und in die Scheune gingen um ihre Plätze zwischen all den Verwandten und Freunden einzunehmen.

Ich spürte nur ihre Hand in meiner Hand und sah, wie sie mich, immer noch mit diesem Lächeln, von der Seite betrachtete.

Ich hatte einen riesigen Kloß im Hals und konnte kein Wort sagen. Mir war schwindelig und ich war froh, dass Hermines Hand mich festhielt.

Gerade öffnete sie den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch die plötzlich aus der Scheune erklingenden klaren, ruhigen Pianoklänge unterbrachen sie.

Was wollte sie sagen?

Hermine schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und flüsterte: „Na, dann los.“ Ihr Kopf hob sich, sie streckte die Schultern durch und drückte meine Hand noch fester. Ihr Daumen strich über meinen Handrücken und jagte mir eine Gänsehaut durch den Körper.

Ich folgte ihrem Beispiel, und stellte mich aufrecht neben sie.

Langsam und bedächtig betraten wir die vom Kerzenlicht erhellte Scheune. Überall waren Leuchter verteilt und badeten alles in goldenes Licht, das schimmerte wie die untergehende Sonne draußen.

Sämtliche Anwesende drehten sich zu uns um und ihre Blicke begleiteten unseren Weg, als wir zusammen, Hand in Hand, vor den Prediger der paganen Gemeinschaft traten. Er erwartete uns unter einem mit Callalilien und Efeu geschmückten Bogen.

Es sah alles so aus, wie in einem Traum. Das drückende Gefühl in meiner Magengegend wurde immer stärker.  
Ich traute mich kaum noch zu atmen. Mit jedem Schritt hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich hier gerade einen großen Fehler beging. So schuldig sollte man sich doch nicht an seiner Hochzeit, sei es eine paganische oder magische, fühlen, oder?

Hand in Hand standen wir schließlich vor dem alt und weise aussehenden Mann, der in einer grünen Robe gekleidet war. Er sah ein bisschen aus wie ein Zauberer, und ich musste ein unpassendes nervösen Lachen unterdrücken, das in mir hochblubberte.

Man konnte praktisch hören, wie sämtliche Leute im Raum die Luft anhielten, als er anfing zu sprechen.

„Liebe Hermine, liebe Pansy, liebe Verwandte und Freunde, wir haben uns heute an diesem letzten Tag des alten Jahres zusammengefunden, um euch den Segen zu geben für eurer neues, gemeinsames Leben, dass ihr zusammen mit dem neuen Jahr beginnen werdet.“

Hermines Daumen zog weiter beruhigende Kreise auf meinem Handrücken und ich schloss die Augen und lies die Worte des Prediger über mich hinweg waschen.

„Wir sind hier um euch und eure Liebe zu feiern. Die Liebe, die euch verbindet und die euch mit all den Anwesenden hier verbindet, die heute Zeuge eurer Liebe zueinander werden.“

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah Hermine von der Seite an. Ich sah auch, dass sie mich anblickte und mein Herz brach, als ich sah, dass das Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war und ich nun Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern sah.

Mit einem Mal spürte ich, wie sich mir die Luft abschnürte. Und es war kein anderer Gedanke in meinem Kopf als der, dass ich Hermine grad alles kaputt machte. Egal, wie sehr sie mir widersprochen hatte. Ich wusste doch, dass es so war.

Bevor ich wusste, dass ich in diesen Sekunden eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, hatte sich meine Hand schon gehoben und meine Geste unterbrach den Prediger, der gerade von der Wichtigkeit der Familie sprach. Jedes seiner Worte machte es nur noch deutlicher, was Hermine gerade für mich opferte und so sehr es mich quälte und was auch immer es für Konsequenzen für mich haben würde, das konnte ich einfach nicht zu lassen. Das nicht.

„Ja? Pansy, du möchtest etwas sagen?“

Ich öffnete meinen Mund um zu sprechen, doch es kam einfach kein Ton dabei heraus.

„Pansy, nicht!“ Ich schaute in Hermines ängstliche Augen und spürte den festen Druck ihrer Hände.

„Ich muss das hier tun. Glaub mir.“ Noch ein letztes Mal drückte ich ihre Hand fest in meiner und entzog mich dann ihrem Griff.  
Mein Herz pochte schmerzhaft in meiner Brust.

„Pansy…“, es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ich… ich möchte nur kurz etwas sagen.“ Der Prediger erschien verwirrt, aber bedeutete mir mit einer Handbewegung an zu sprechen.

Entschlossen drehte ich mich zu den Gästen um, die mich alle völlig überrascht anstarrten. Ich erkannte einige bekannte Gesichter unter ihnen. Hermines Familie natürlich in der ersten Reihe und etwas weiter hinten leuchtete auch Maries blondes Haar im Kerzenlicht. Zum Glück war McNair verschwunden. Das würde es mir einfacher machen.

Innerlich versuchte ich mich zu wappnen vor dem, was ich zu sagen hatte. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, mit jeder Sekunde ließ die Übelkeit in meinem Magen nach, und auch, wenn der Schmerz in meiner Brust zunahm, so wusste ich doch, dass ich das Richtige tat. Das Richtige für Hermine und ihre Familie. Sie brauchten so eine wie mich hier nicht.

„Eigentlich“, räusperte ich mich vorsichtig, „eigentlich, ist es eher eine Beichte.“

Da setzte das Gemurmel unter den Anwesenden Gästen ein.  
Hermines entsetztes „Nein“, nahm ich nur am Rande war.

Aber sie hatte unrecht. Dieses Spiel musste ein Ende haben. Jetzt. Bevor ich den Weg nicht mehr hinaus finden würde aus diesem Wirbel aus Gefühlen und falschen, gespielten Glück.

„Wisst ihr, vor sieben Jahren lernte ich diese Frau hier neben mir kennen, und ich gebe zu, ich habe sie nicht immer gemocht, aber in diesen sieben Jahren habe ich sie beobachtet und ich habe sie kennengelernt.“

Mein Blick wanderte zu Hermine, die mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und dann hinüber zu ihrer Familie. Sie mussten das hören. Vor allem ihr Vater.

„Sie ist einer der klügsten Menschen die ich kenne, und sie hat immer unglaublich hart gearbeitet, wollte immer besser werden und sie ist eine wahre Kämpferin, für die Menschen und für die Dinge, die sie liebt.“

Ich holte tief Luft, die nächsten Worte brannten wie Feuer in meiner Kehle, aber ich musste sie aussprechen. Sie würden Hermine die Möglichkeit geben, sich ihre Zukunft so zu gestalten wie sie es wollte. Ich konnte ihr dabei nicht länger im Weg stehen. Ich konnte dieses Theater so nicht mehr spielen. Nicht nach gestern Nacht, nicht nach ihrem vertrauensvollen Blicken.

„Und ich wusste das, und ich habe es ausgenutzt. Wisst ihr, ich habe sie erpresst.“

Ein halb überraschtes, halb entsetztes Raunen ging durch den Raum. Von meiner Seite kam ein ersticktes Geräusch, doch ich beachtete es nicht. Hermines Familie starrte mich völlig entgeistert an, nur ihr Vater verzog den Mund zu einem überheblichen Grinsen.

„Ja, ich habe sie erpresst. Meine Eltern hatten für mich eine Ehe mit einem Mann arrangiert, der ich entgehen wollte. Und so habe ich Hermine dazu gezwungen, sich mit mir zu verloben. Ich habe ihre Liebe zu euch und zu ihren Freunden ausgenutzt um mir einen Vorteil zu verschaffen.“

Nach Worten ringend brach ich ab, denn ich konnte den Muggeln ja schlecht was von einem Krieg und einem übermächtigen Feind erzählen, von dem sie nichts wissen konnten, beziehungsweise wissen durften.

„Pansy…“, wieder versuchte Hermine meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen, doch ich lies sie nicht. Zu unsicher fühlte ich mich, mein Herz war in diesen Momenten zu ungeschützt. Wenn ich sie jetzt reden lassen würde, dann würde ich nicht mehr loswerden, was mir so schwer auf der Seele lag.

„Und dann habe ich sie auch noch gezwungen, die Ferien hier bei euch zu verbringen. Nur um meiner eigenen Familie zu entgehen und schlimmer noch, dadurch habe ich zu gezwungen euch zu belügen. Und ich dachte es würde einfach werden. Euch zu belügen und ihr dabei zu zu sehen, wie sie es tut.

Ich spürte, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, die Gesichter von Betty und Joanne verschwammen vor meinen Augen.  
Ich wandte mich Hermine, meiner jetzt Ex-Verlobten, mit einen kurzen Blick zu. Doch sie sah mich gar nicht an.

„Es war nicht einfach. Im Gegenteil. Hermine ist wunderbar und ihr seid eine wundervolle Familie, wie ihr mich aufgenommen habt in eurer Mitte. Bitte, lasst euch das von mir nicht kaputt machen. Dieser ganze Schlamassel war meine Schuld. Es tut mir so leid.“

Halb blind vor Tränen hoffte ich, dass Hermine die Aufrichtigkeit meiner Worte verstand.

Mit einem unglaublich schweren Herzen verließ ich meinen Platz an ihrer Seite und suchte noch ein Mal den Blick von Joanne und Betty.

„Es tut mir leid.“, flüsterte ich ihnen zu.

„Pansy!“, ich hörte Hermines flehende Stimme, aber ich schaffte es nicht, mich umzudrehen aus Angst vor dem, was ich sehen könnte.

Das aufgeregte Gemurmel der Gäste begleitete meine hastige Flucht aus der Scheune.

Ich musste hier weg. Das alles hier war ein Fehler gewesen. Ein Fehler, der mir das Herz brach, aber das war wohl der Preis, den ich bezahlen musste.

Das war nur fair.


	21. XX.

Stuck on you

Kapitel 20

Hermines POV

***

„Das kann doch wohl nicht…?!“  
„Wie kann sie nur…?“  
„Was ist denn…?“  
„Hermine, was sollte das…?“

„Hermine, wie konntest du…?“

„Hermine, bitte, was ist denn…?“

„Hermine!“

Ich stand da wie betäubt und nur am Rande nahm ich die aufgeregten Stimmen wahr, die alle durcheinander schnatterten und mir tausend Fragen auf ein Mal zu stellen schienen.

Wie gebannt starrte ich immer noch auf die Stelle auf der gerade eben noch Pansy gestanden hatte. Meine Verlobte, die schon heute in einer religiösen Zeremonie meine Frau werden sollte. Und nun war sie einfach verschwunden.

Hatte geredet und geredet, mich nicht ein Mal zu Wort kommen lassen und… sie hatte, einfach so, von einem Moment auf dem anderen, alles kaputt gemacht. Wir hatten doch einen Plan. Wir hatten einen Deal, verdammt noch mal!

Wie konnte sie einfach so die Entscheidung treffen ihn abzubrechen und dann ging sie einfach. Verschwand durch diese Tür. Ohne ein Wort für mich! Ohne einen Blick!

Jeder Atemzug tat mir in meiner Brust weh, alles fühlte sich an wie zugeschnürt.

Pansy war weg. Sie war weg.

Dieser Gedanke war es, der mich aus meiner Schreckensstarre riss. Sie war weg!  
Aber vielleicht war sie noch nicht ganz verschwunden…  
Ohne meine verwunderten und immer noch laut durcheinanderredenden Verwandten und Bekannten zu beachten raffte ich den glänzenden Stoff meines Kleides, meines verdammten wunderschönen Kleides, und lief aus der Scheune.

Ich musste Pansy finden. Und es gab eigentlich nur einen Ort, wo sie jetzt gerade sein konnte.

Während ich in meinen High-Heels stolpernd über den Rasen lief verfluchte ich zum etlichen Male, dass ich nicht einfach apparieren konnte. Auch wenn es gerade sein Gutes hatte, denn wäre das Apparieren eine Möglichkeit gewesen, dann hätte ich Pansy nie mehr eingeholt.

Schließlich gab ich es auf zu versuchen, auf diesen Schuhen zu rennen und zog sie hüpfend aus und lies sie einfach auf dem Rasen liegen. Einer aus meiner Familie, die mir ja jetzt bestimmt dicht auf den Fersen war, würde sie schon aufsammeln.  
Auf bloßen Füßen kam ich viel schneller voran und rannte schon bald die Treppe zu meinem alten Zimmer hinauf.

Ganz außer Atem, nach Luft schnappend und mit einer Reihe von ausgewählten Schimpfworten auf der Zunge riss ich die Tür auf. Ich war so was von bereit Pansy die Meinung zu geigen.

Wie konnte sie es bloß wagen, mich da so stehen zu lassen? Und vor allem, wie konnte sie es wagen, unseren Deal zu brechen, ohne vorher mit mir darüber zu reden?

Ich war so furchtbar verletzt und enttäuscht und vor allem ich war wütend.

Gehetzt blickte ich mich in meinem Zimmer, in unserem Zimmer, um und alle Wut und alle Kraft verschwand aus meinem Körper.

Im ganzen Raum war nicht mehr eine Spur von Pansy zu finden. Die Türen des Kleiderschrankes standen offen und zeigten mir gähnende Leere, wo gerade eben noch ihre feinen Blusen und Röcke und ihre bequemen Jeans gehangen haben.

Meine Hand drückte sich unwillkürlich auf die schmerzende Stelle in meiner Brust. Und plötzlich fühlte ich mich so leer wie dieser Schrank.

Um es nicht mehr sehen zu müssen knallte ich die Schranktür zu. Ich musste mich setzen, meine Knie zitterten.

Aber nicht auf das Sofa. Niemals auf das Sofa. Der Gedanke an die wunderbare letzte Nacht nahm mir ein Mal mehr die Luft zu atmen und ich ließ mich kraftlos auf das Bett sinken.

Das Sofa erinnerte mich an ihre Küsse, an ihre Berührungen, unsere Umarmung.

Wie konnte sie es nur wagen? Wie konnte sie nur…?

Um nicht weinen zu müssen wandte ich den Kopf ab. Und sah das Bett auf dem ich saß. Das Bett, in dem sie geschlafen hatte, bis auf die letzte Nacht.

Oh Gott. Mir war so schlecht.

Geschafft ließ ich mich nach hinten fallen und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass etwas auf dem Bett lag.  
Überrascht hob ich den Kopf. Dieser silberne Stoff, den ich an meiner Wange gespürt hatte…

… das Kleid!

Pansy hatte ihr Kleid dagelassen. Durch meine feuchten Augen blickte ich es an und fühlte mich wieder aufs Neue verraten.

Meine Finger strichen über den glänzenden Stoff und ich sah wieder Pansy vor mir. So wie sie gerade eben noch in dem Kleid ausgesehen hatte. Stark und schön.

Meine Finger berührten plötzlich etwas anderes. Und ich sah, dass auch ihre Kette, die sie gerade getragen hatte, auf dem Kleid lag. Und ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier.  
Mit einen tiefen Seufzen stemmte ich mich hoch und nahm das Blatt in die Hände.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid! Du bist unglaublich. Und du hast etwas Besseres verdient. Verzeih mir. P.“

„Scheiße, Pansy. Was soll das denn?“

Frustriert ließ ich das Papier wieder aufs Bett fallen. Und wollte mich am liebsten kopfüber hinterher fallen lassen, aber ein Räuspern an der Tür hielt mich auf.

Na, wer war wohl von meiner Familie am schnellsten gewesen?

Vor mir stand meine blonde Exfreundin.

„Marie?“, mit ihr hatte ich nun gar nicht gerechnet. Verwirrt schaute ich sie an.

„Deine Familie wartet draußen. Ich hab mich vorgedrängelt, weil sie alle immer noch nicht begreifen können was eigentlich los ist und immer noch durcheinander reden, so dass man sein eigenes Wort nicht verstehen kann.“ Sie lächelte und ich seufzte nur erschöpft.

Dieser ganze Tag war eine Katastrophe.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, Marie schaute mich wirklich besorgt an.

Müde fuhr ich mir mit der Hand durchs Gesicht.

„Ja. Nein. Eigentlich nicht, nein.“ Ich deutete auf das Kleid auf dem Bett. „Weißt du, was das Problem ist?“, ich lachelte trocken. Es tat mir in der Kehle weh.

Marie schwieg und schaute mich unentwegt an.

„Das Problem ist, dass Pansy so eine dämliche Schlange ist.“ Meine Hände begangen wild durch die Luft zu fliegen, so aufgebracht war ich plötzlich. Denn es stimmte.

„Seit ich sie kenne, war sie so. Hat immer Alles von allen verlangt und hat immer bekommen was sie wollte und hat mich behandelt als wäre ich Dreck, beziehungsweise noch schlimmer, als wäre ich Luft für sie und jetzt? Jetzt plötzlich sagt sie mir, dass ich unglaublich bin und was Besseres verdient habe. Ja, sie ist eine echt dämliche Schlange. Und was wirklich das Schlimmste ist, sie macht mich komplett wahnsinnig!“

Ein verwackeltes Lächeln zeigte sich aufs Maries Gesicht, die mit großen Augen meinen Ausbruch beobachtet hatte.

„Das sehe ich. Und jetzt? Jetzt willst du sie einfach so gehen lassen? Mh?“

Meine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Es stimmte, Pansy machte mich völlig wahnsinnig. So wahnsinnig, dass ich nicht mehr wusste wo mir der Kopf stand.

Merlin!

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an Marie zu verschwenden hastete ich aus der Tür.

Davor standen zum Glück nicht, wie ich erwartet hatte, sämtliche Gäste und drückten sich die Ohren an der Tür platt, sondern zum Glück nur meine Mutter, mein Vater und meine Oma. Sie musste dafür gesorgt haben, dass alle anderen verschwanden.

Hätte ich es nicht so eilig gehabt, wäre ich ihr aus Dankbarkeit um den Hals gefallen.

„Hermine, was geht hier denn vor?“  
„Warum habt ihr uns belogen?“  
„Was willst du denn jetzt tun?“

Ich versuchte mich an meiner Mutter vorbeizudrängeln, die mir im Weg stand.

„Ich muss mit ihr reden!“

Das musste für sie als Antwort reichen. Doch plötzlich stand mir mein Vater im Weg. „Was soll das denn? Lass sie doch gehen, Hermine.“

„Das kann ich nicht und du kannst mir nicht…“

Merlin, ich hatte jetzt so was von keine Lust auf einen Streit mit meinem Vater. Ich musste zum Kaminzimmer kommen. Denn ich war mir absolut sicher, dass Pansy wieder nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Nur da war sie im Moment sicher, wenn McNair oder ihre Eltern etwas von unserer Trennung und der abgebrochenen Brautwerbung erfahren würden. Und das würden sie. Außerdem war Draco dort und ja, mir war klar, dass auch ich sie dort spätestens nach den Ferien sehen würde, aber ich musste jetzt mit ihr reden. Auf der Stelle.

Aber mein Vater ließ mich einfach nicht vorbei. Bevor er jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte schob sich meine Mutter zwischen uns beide und drängte ihn aus dem Weg.

„Lass sie gehen, William.“, mein Vater schaute sie mit seinem regungslosen Gesichtsausdruck an.  
„Ich weiß, ihr werdet nie einer Meinung sein, aber sie ist deine Tochter. Unsere Tochter. Und ich will sie nicht verlieren. Also bitte, lass sie gehen. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann wird sie nicht locker lassen. Das weißt du. Das hat sie schließlich von dir.“

Mein Vater schaute mich prüfend an und ich hielt seinem Blick stand. Ich würde in dieser Sache nicht nachgeben. Nicht in dieser Sache mit Pansy und nicht in der Sache mit der Praxis. Das musste er endlich einsehen.

Er musste etwas in meinen Augen erkannt haben, denn auch, wenn er gequält das Gesicht verzog, so nickte er doch und bedeutete mir, dass ich gehen konnte.

„Los, lauf schon, Kind.“ Scheuchte meine Oma mich auf.

Zum Glück war das Kaminzimmer nicht so weit von meinem Raum entfernt. Als ich es betrat, wurde ich wieder von diesem unwirklichen Gefühl erfasst, dass mich mittlerweile schon sämtliche Zimmer und Sachen in diesem Haus an Pansy erinnerten. Überall ließ sich eine Erinnerung finden und machte mich meiner Sache nur noch sicherer.

Ich musste einfach mit Pansy reden. Ich konnte sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen.

Schnell ergriff ich eine Hand voll Flohpuder und warf es in das Kaminfeuer. Aber es färbte sich nicht grün. Warum färbte es sich nicht grün?

Ich stellte mich hinein und wiederholte es. Aber immer noch tat sich einfach nichts… das kann doch nicht…?

„Verdammte Kacke, Pansy!“, wütend schlug ich mit der Hand auf den Kaminsims, als mir bewusst wurde, was sie getan hatte. Sie musste auf der Hogwartsseite den Kamin, der mit diesem hier verbunden war, vom Netzwerk genommen haben. Ich konnte nicht mehr schnell nach Hogwarts kommen. Der Kamin musste von der Hogwartsseite wieder angeschlossen werden.

„Was ist los, Hermine?“, hörte ich die Stimme meiner Oma hinter mir. Sie mussten meinen Wutausbruch gehört haben und waren mir alle drei ins Zimmer gefolgt.

„Sie ist wirklich weg. Und ich kann erst mit ihr reden, wenn der Zugang wieder offen ist.“

„Dann machst du dich am Besten schnell daran, in wieder öffnen zu lassen.“, meine Oma hielt mir schon ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift hin.

Sie hatte Recht. Ich musste einen Brief auf schnellstem Wege nach Hogwarts bekommen, dass jemand der Lehrer den Kamin wieder ans Netzwerk anschloss. Ich machte mich sofort daran den Brief zu schreiben. Ich durfte nicht noch mehr wertvolle Zeit verlieren.  
Ich hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und es wurde immer übler, je länger Pansy Zeit hatte sich in ihren Entschluss hineinzusteigern.

„Ähm. Was ist los?“, mein Vater stand völlig ratlos im Zimmer und beobachtete meine hektischen Bewegungen.

Ich überließ lieber meiner Mutter das Reden. Ich hatte zu tun.

„Pansy ist wieder nach Hogwarts gegangen und Hermine konnte es ihr nicht mehr sagen.“ Der Tonfall meiner Oma verriet eindeutig, was sie von der Unwissenheit ihres Sohnes hielt.

„Was will sie ihr denn sagen?“

Am liebsten hätte ich ihn getreten oder so, aber ich zwang mich, mich auf mein Schreiben zu konzentrieren. Meine Schrift war fahrig und kaum leserlich.

„Na, dass sie sie liebt!“  
Das kam von meiner Mutter. Sie kannte mich eben am Besten. Und sie hatte Recht. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte mich diese Aussage geschockt, aber jetzt, nach allem, was passiert war…ich musste es mir eingestehen. Ja, sie hatte Recht.

„Und dann hätte Pansy ihr sagen können, dass sie das Gleiche für Hermine empfindet.“

Meine Wangen wurden ganz rot und na toll, jetzt begann auch noch meine Hand zu zittern. Ich hoffte von ganzen Herzen, dass meine Oma Recht hatte.

„Woher wisst ihr das denn überhaupt? Pansy ist doch gegangen?!“

„Oh William, wenn Pansy deine Tochter nicht lieben würde, dann wäre sie nicht gegangen!“  
Okay, jetzt waren auch noch Tränenflecken auf dem Papier.

Mit immer stärker zitternden Händen faltete ich das Papier, ein Mal, zwei Mal. Irgendeiner im Schloss würde es schon lesen können. Hoffentlich.

„Komm, gib mir das. Ich bring es für dich zu dieser kleinen quirligen Eule.“, und schon war meine Oma mit dem Brief verschwunden und ich konnte nichts anderes tun als warten.

Meine Mutter setzte sich neben mich und strich mir die Tränen von der Wange und nahm mich in den Arm. Wahrscheinlich würde ich ihnen noch Rede und Antwort stehen müssen, aber ich hoffte, dass Pansy dann wieder an meiner Seite war.

Ich drückte mich an meine Mama und lies mich von ihr trösten. Dass mein Vater noch mit im Raum war, nahm ich erst wahr, als er sich laut räusperte.

„Ich hätte vielleicht anders gehandelt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du so empfindest.“

Meine Mutter schaute ihn überrascht und prüfend an, doch ich wusste ja, wovon er sprach. Und ja, ich gab ihm die Schuld, dass Pansy weggelaufen war. Hätte er nicht McNair hier angeschleppt, dann…

Aber alles hätte, wenn und aber nützte mir ja jetzt auch nicht mehr. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Pansy noch mit sich reden lassen würde.

Und so nickte ich meinem Vater zu. Schließlich bekam ich gerade das von ihm, was einer Entschuldigung am Nächsten kam, und ich wusste, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr von ihm bekommen würde. Aber es war ein Anfang.

Ich war plötzlich so furchtbar müde und erschöpft, die nächsten Stunden des Wartens würden die Schlimmsten werden und so ließ ich mich von meiner Mutter in einen traumlosen Schlaf wiegen…

***

Ich musste tatsächlich fast zwölf Stunden warten, bis ich die Nachricht bekam, dass der Weg durch den Kamin wieder frei war. In dieser Zeit wär ich beinah verrückt geworden. Ich schwankte zwischen Aufregung, Wut und Enttäuschung. Es war eine erschöpfende Mischung.

Und nun, war ich endlich hier. Mit laut klopfenden Herzen stand ich vor der Tür zur großen Halle. Es war gerade Frühstückszeit und ich hörte ein leises Gemurmel der wenigen Leute, die über die Ferien dageblieben waren. Es waren eh bestimmt nur ein paar Schüler und Lehrer da, da die meisten bestimmt noch schliefen, weil sie gestern ins neue Jahr hineingefeiert hatten.

Aber ich musste Pansy zu erst hier suchen, weil ich sonst erst mal keine Chance hatte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu kommen. Sie musste einfach hier sein.

Mit vor Aufregung zitternden Händen schlüpfte ich leise durch die einen Spalt breit geöffnete Tür und sah mich in der Halle um. In meinem Magen machte sich ein flatterndes Gefühl breit, was sich nur verstärkte, als ich die zwei Personen am Slytherin- Tisch sah.

Malfoy. Und Pansy. Das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Und ich konnte mein Glück nicht fassen, dass sie wirklich da saß. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es eigentlich keine andere Möglichkeit gab, so hatte ich doch irgendwie diesen Funken Unsicherheit und Angst in mir, der mir die ganze Zeit ins Ohr flüsterte, dass sie sich vielleicht an einem anderen Ort vor mir versteckte.  
Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie sowie so gedacht, dass ich ihr nicht folgen würde.  
Hätte sie das wirklich gewollt, dann hätte sie sich vielleicht keine Gryffindor aussuchen sollen.

Mit brennenden Augen beobachtete ich sie, wie sie da vor mir saß. Jetzt wo ich hier war und sie sah, ließ endlich ein Teil der Anspannung nach und es blieb nur die Nervosität.

Die Pansy, die ich da sitzen sah, erinnerte mich gar nicht an die Pansy, die ich in den letzten Tagen kennenlernen durfte. Eigentlich erinnerte sie mich aber noch weniger an die Pansy, die hier in den letzten sieben Schuljahren die Eiskönigin gegeben hatte.

Nein, sie sah blaß aus, beinah farblos und in sich gekehrt. Ich sah, wie Malfoy sie dazu bewegen wollte, dass sie etwas aß, doch sie starrte nur wortlos auf den Teller vor sich und schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und trat ganz in die Halle. Sämtliche Schüler und Lehrer, die mich bemerkten, schauten mich überrascht an. Ihre Blicke wanderten zu Pansy, die von der plötzlichen Stille nichts mitbekam und immer noch versuchte Dracos Versuche abzuwehren ihr etwas auf den Teller zu packen.

Malfoy allerdings nahm die Stille wahr und blickte sich erstaunt um. Als er mich sah, weiteten sich seine Augen überrascht und ich sah, wie er schluckte.

Was hatte Pansy ihm bloß erzählt?

„Ähm, Pansy?!“ Er nickte in meine Richtung.

„Was?“, fauchte sie ihn an. Oh oh.

Wortlos zeigte er in meine Richtung und sie folgte seinem Fingerzeig.

Auch ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht und sie starrte mich an. Ich erlaubte mir einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung, als sie nicht versuchte aufzustehen um erneut vor mir davon zu laufen.

„Hey.“

„Hermine?“, selbst ihre Stimme klang völlig ungläubig. Ja, sie hatte also wirklich geglaubt, dass ich ihr nicht folgen würde. Dumme Slytherin.

„Was tust du hier?“, sie schien sich furchtbar schnell wieder gefangen zu haben und klang wieder ganz kühl.

„Ich muss mit dir reden.“ Ich versuchte ihren Blick zu erhaschen, aber ihre Augen wichen mir immer wieder aus und blickten auf einen Punkt über meiner linken Schulter.

„Schön. Ich will aber nicht mit dir reden. Ich hab zu tun.“

Echt jetzt?

„Mmmh. Das seh ich.“, erwiderte ich trocken.

„Ja, so siehts aus, wenn du mich also entschuldigen würdest? Draco und ich haben eine Menge zu besprechen und…“

Oh ja, sie machte mich wahnsinnig. Ganz und gar.

„PANSY!“ Zum Glück hielt sie endlich mal den Mund und ließ mich zu Wort kommen.

„Sei doch einfach mal still, ja? Ich muss dir wirklich etwas sagen.“  
Ihre Augen irrten immer noch im Raum umher und sie weigerte sich mich anzusehen. Aber ich sah, dass sie gerötet waren und dass sie sich auch jetzt wieder mit Tränen füllten.

Der kleine Funke in meinem Inneren begann sich immer weiter auszubreiten.

Ich holte tief Luft und ließ einfach alles aus mir heraussprudeln.

„Bis vor elf Tagen noch, da habe ich dich gehasst, weißt du? Ich habe mir in den letzten sechs Jahren des öfteren vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn du im Zaubertrankunterricht vergiftet werden würdest.“

Ich hörte ihr ungläubiges Schnauben.

„Das willst du mir sagen? Super!“

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, okay? Ja, ich habe dich vor ein paar Tagen noch gehasst. Aber dann kamst du an, mit diesem Deal und der Verlobung und ich hätte dir auch ohne deine blöde Erpressung geholfen, aber dann kamst du damit an und ich wollte mir das nicht gefallen lassen und habe dich ebenfalls erpresst und dann kamen die Ferien und…Es hat sich einfach alles verändert, okay? Vor allem wegen der vorletzten Nacht…“ Meine Wangen färbten sich bei dem Gedanken an unsere Zärtlichkeiten rot, ebenso wie Pansys und bestimmt wusste in diesem Moment die ganze Halle Bescheid und es hätte mir nicht egaler sein können. Ich hatte nur Augen für Pansy und ihre Reaktion.

„… und in der Nacht, als du mir von deinem Tattoo erzählt hast…“

Ja, ihre Augen glitzerten vor Tränen. Ich hätte am liebsten mitgeweint, aber ich musste das hier zu Ende bringen. Ich hatte nur diese eine Chance.

„…und als wir beide nackt zusammen gestoßen sind…“

Ein leises Raunen ging durch den Raum und ließ meine Wangen noch röter werden. Ich hätte vielleicht ein bisschen besser über meine Wortwahl nachdenken sollen.

„Was ich sagen will ist, dass mir das alles erst gestern klargeworden ist. Das sich alles verändert hat. Und zwar als ich da gestern stand. In der Scheune und du plötzlich nicht mehr an meiner Seite warst.“  
Merlin, mein Herz begann schmerzhaft zu pochen als ich sah, dass sie mich immer noch nicht ansehen wollte. Okay, wenn sie es anders nicht verstand…

„ Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich gefühlt hab, als ich dachte, dass die Frau, die ich liebe…“

Ihre schönen Augen schnellten zu mir hinüber und endlich, endlich blickte sie mich an.

„von mir weglief. Wegen so einem bescheuerten Geschäft.“

Ich holte noch ein Mal tief Luft, jetzt war ich soweit gekommen, jetzt musste auch alles raus. Und Pansy stand immer noch vor mir und starrte mich an und lief nicht wieder weg. Der Gedanke bereite sich immer weiter in meinem Herzen aus. Sie würde nicht noch mal weglaufen.

„Also, bitte heirate mich, Pansy. Diesmal ohne Erpressung, kein Geschäft. Heirate mich.“

Aufgeregt hielt ich die Luft an. Pansys tränengefüllte Augen starrten mich immer noch an. Beobachteten mich.

Dann schüttelte sie traurig den Kopf. „Du willst nicht mit mir zusammen sein, glaub mir.“

„Würde ich sonst hier stehen?“

„Du bist du. Und ich bin ich. Es wäre so viel einfacher für dich, wenn…“

Ich musste ihre blöde Ausrede einfach unterbrechen. Ich würde nicht zu lassen, dass sie uns einfach so aufgab.  
Ich hielt ihren Blick fest und trat noch näher auf sie zu.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Es wäre einfacher. Aber es wäre nicht das, was ich will.“ Ich versuchte alles, was ich für sie fühlte in meinen Blick zu legen.

Sie biss sich nervös auf die Lippe und zuckte schließlich nervös mit der Schulter.

„Ich habe Angst.“, ganz leise flüsterte sie es. So leise, dass nicht mal Malfoy es verstehen konnte, der einen Schritt hinter ihr stand.

Langsam ließ ich meine Hand über ihren Handrücken streichen und verschränkte unsere Finger. Ich spürte, wie sie ihre Fingerspitze über den Ring fahren ließ, den ich immer noch trug. Ich hatte ihn natürlich nie abgenommen.

Dann ließ ich mich von dem Arm, den sie um meine Taille gelegt hatte, näher ziehen und beugte meinen Mund zu ihrem Ohr.

„Ich auch.“, flüsterte ich noch leiser.

Ich spürte, wie sie mich unglaublich fest an sich drückte. Und genoss einfach das Gefühl wieder in ihren Armen zu sein, und ihren Körper spüren zu können und den Geruch ihres Haares einatmen zu können. Man sollte es nicht glauben, aber ich hatte sie in den letzten Stunden wirklich vermisst.  
Ich spürte wie ihre Hand über meinen Rücken wanderte, hinauf zu meinem Gesicht und wie sie sich auf meine Wange legte. Ihr Daumen strich sanft über meine Haut und dann, endlich. Endlich spürte ich ihre Lippen, die sich sanft auf meine legten.

Sofort vertiefte ich den Kuss und zog sie noch enger an mich. Unsere Zungen umspielten einander und das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren.

Oder vielleicht war es auch nur das begeisterte Applaudieren der Zuschauer in der Halle. Die ich übrigens völlig verdrängt hatte, was mir gerade peinlicherweise bewusst wurde…

Mit einem letzten liebevollen Kuss auf ihre Lippen löste ich mich von ihr.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Bei ihren Worten strahlte ich übers ganze Gesicht und mein Pulsschlag raste noch mehr in die Höhe. Hätte sie mich nicht so festgehalten, hätten mir bestimmt die Knie nachgegeben.

Etwas atemlos schaute ich sie an. „Ich nehme an, dass heißt, ja? Du willst mich wieder heiraten?“

Pansy lachte bloß. Und dann küsste sie mich. Wieder und wieder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... ENDE.... des Films :) In der FF gibt es noch ein Kapitel und dann einen Epilog :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Kommentieren.  
>  Snow.


	22. XXI.

Stuck on you

Kapitel 21

Pansys POV

***

Oh wow, die Zeit verging wirklich wie im Flug, mir kam es wie gestern vor, dass ich vor Hermine auf dem Steinboden der Großen Halle kniete und mir einen Heiratsantrag aus den Rippen leierte.  
Und erst all die Ereignisse, die das nach sich zog. So wirklich Zeit, dass alles zu begreifen, gab es gar nicht. Schon gar nicht meine Flucht aus Burton und dann Hermines Auftauchen in Hogwarts am nächsten Tag.  
Aber musste ich eigentlich noch mehr begreifen, als dass ich mich im Moment so unglaublich glücklich fühlte?

Mit einem sanften Lächeln öffnete ich die Augen und streichelte die Hand, die die ganze Nacht unter meiner linken Brust geruht hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Liebste“, flüsterte meine Verlobte mir von hinten ins Ohr. Ihre Lippen streiften meinen Nacken und jagten mir einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper.  
„Und herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.“ Zärtliche Küsse fanden ihren Weg über meinen Hals, mein Kinn entlang zu meinem Mund.

Seufzend gab ich mich der Berührung hin und lies mich von Hermine auf den Rücken drehen, so dass sie mich tiefer und leidenschaftlicher Küssen konnte.

Ich liebte ihre Küsse. Aber vor allem die noch etwas verschlafenen Küsse am frühen Morgen.

„Mh. Danke.“ Meine Hände wollten gerade unter ihr Oberteil wandern und ihre schönen Brüste streicheln, als sie mich plötzlich mit einem festen Griff um mein Handgelenk stoppte.

„Och 'Mine, komm schon…“, ich hoffte, ich klang nicht so quengelig wie ich mich gerade fühlte.

„Pansy. Wir müssen aufstehen. Wir haben heute noch eine Menge vor, das weißt du.“ Wie konnte sie so ruhig bleiben, während ich meine Hände auf ihrem nackten Bauch hatte. Oh, wie sehr ich ihre Selbstkontrolle hasste.

„Schmollst du gerade?“, lachte sie mich aus.

„Natürlich nicht!“, mit einem Ruck zog ich meine Hände unter ihrem Shirt hervor und schob sie von mir runter.

„Doch, du schmollst.“ Sie lachte immer noch.

„Nein, tu ich nicht.“, mit einem tiefen Seufzen drehte ich mich auf die Seite und stand unwillig auf.  
Wenn sie aufstehen wollte, dann konnte sie das haben.  
„Dabei hatte ich auf großartigen Geburtstagssex gehofft.“ Mit einem provozierendem Hüftschwung ging ich ins Bad, dass an Hermines Schulsprecherinnenzimmer angrenzte und zog mein Top aus, dass ich über meine Schulter direkt ins Gesicht meiner Verlobten warf, die immer noch im mit ganz zerzaustem Haar im Bett saß und lachte.

„Dafür haben wir heute Abend immer noch Zeit und ich habe Pläne für uns… Oh, wenn du wüsstest, was für Pläne ich habe…“, Hermine nahm mein Oberteil von ihrem Kopf und legte es ordentlich auf das Kissen neben ihr.

Mein Kissen. In ihrem Bett. In unserem Bett. Ich hatte seit mehr als drei Wochen nicht mehr in meinem eigenen Bett im Slytherinkerker geschlafen.

Ich seufzte. Ich war wirklich glücklich. Also lachte ich mit Hermine. Ich liebte es sie lachen zu hören und zu wissen, dass auch sie glücklich war. Und dann warf ich ihr, nur weil ich es konnte, noch mein Höschen an den Kopf.

***

In unsere schweren und dunklen Ritualroben gewandet, kamen wir gerade noch rechtzeitig in Dumbledores Büro. Durch seinen Kamin würden wir in die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums gelangen. Hermine und ich hatten da schließlich noch einen eher lästigen Termin hinter uns zu bringen, bevor wir dann endlich den Bund schließen konnten.

Denn natürlich hatte McNair nicht so einfach nachgegeben. Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Meine Eltern würden ihn so unter Druck gesetzt haben, dass er alles versuchte unsere Hochzeit zu verhindern. Zum Glück hatte er bei unserer offiziellen Brautwerbung nicht viel Spielraum, aber ich war auf keinen Fall überrascht, als uns, kurz nachdem wir im Ministerium unseren Termin zum Bundesschluss fest gesetzt hatten, eine Eulenpost von McNair erreichte, der uns erst noch diesem Veritaserum- Test unterziehen wollte.

Der Gedanke machte mich etwas nervös. Natürlich machte er das. Eine Befragung unter dem Wahrheitsserum würde jeden nervös machen. Aber ich musste zugeben, dass mein leichtes Herzklopfen nichts war im Vergleich zu der regelrechten Panik,die ich noch vor einem Monat bei dem Gedanken an diesen Test hatte.

***

Kaum waren wir durch das Flohnetzwerk gerauscht, da erwartete uns auch schon ein offizieller Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums für Bundesschlüsse und geleitete uns zu zwei kleinen schalldichten, fensterlosen Räumen.

Wir würden natürlich getrennt voneinander befragt werden. Als ob das eine große Rolle spielen würde, wenn man uns Veritaserum gab. Ich fand es mit jeder Sekunde nur noch lächerlicher.

Hermine drückte kurz meine Hand und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu. Ich hielt sie einen kurzen Moment fest und erwiderte ihren mutmachenden Blick.

Nein, ich war tatsächlich nicht mehr sonderlich nervös. Ein bisschen flatterte mir der Magen, aber ich würde behaupten, dass es eher Schmetterlinge waren. Schließlich würde ich in weniger als einer Stunde heiraten.

Ich atmete tief ein und trat in den von künstlichen Licht beleuchteten Raum. Der Mitarbeiter schloss mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln die Tür hinter sich und ließ mich allein.

Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn hier ansonsten mögliche Verdächtige der Auroren befragt werden würden.

Vor Langeweile und Unruhe begann ich schließlich die Steine in der Wand zu zählen. Alles nur, um mich von dem Gedanken abzulenken, dass ich hier offensichtlich eines Verbrechens überführt werden sollte.

102…103…104…

Ich zuckte förmlich zusammen, als die Tür mit einem riesigen Knall gegen die Wand flog.

Schnell versuchte ich mich von meinem Schreck zu erholen und richtete mich kerzengerade auf. Natürlich stand da kein Geringerer als McNair selbst in der Tür.

Mit einem widerlichen Grinsen trat er auf mich zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Mit zittrigen Fingern tastete ich vorsichtshalber nach meinem Zauberstab, der mir zum Glück nicht abgenommen worden war. Dieser Todesser machte mir eine Riesenangst.

„So sieht man sich also wieder, Miss Parkinson. Ich gebe Ihnen noch mal ein paar Minuten Bedenkzeit. Noch können Sie sich selber stellen, aber wenn Sie es nicht tun, dann werde ich leider das Veritaserum bringen lassen müssen. Wollen Sie es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen?“

Ich nahm alle meinen Hass auf diesen Mann zusammen und starrte ihn einfach nur an. Ich würde ihm gar nichts gestehen. Ich hatte nichts verbrochen.

Sein Blick verfinsterte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich und ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ich jetzt schon in diesem Raum verschwendet hatte.  
Wir mussten rechtzeitig zu unserem Termin kommen. Zum Glück konnte ich den inneren Drang unterdrücken ungeduldig auf dem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen. Ich durfte mir vor diesem Mann keine Blöße geben.

„Nun gut, wenn sie es nicht anders wollen.“, mit einem überheblichen, süffisanten Lächeln öffnete er wieder die Tür zu dem Verhörraum und ich erlaubte es mir kurz durchzuatmen. Aber ich ließ McNair keine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
So sah ich zum Glück auch, wie sein triumphierender Gesichtsausdruck etwas verrutschte, als er sah, wer da vor der Tür stand und ihm das Veritaserum brachte.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe um nicht laut zu lachen.

Es war Shacklebolt. Oberster der Auroren und ein alter Bekannter meiner Verlobten.

„Mr. McNair, das Veritaserum, das sie verlangt haben. Wie Ihnen bekannt ist, muss bei einer Befragung unter dem Wahrheitsserum immer ein Mitglied des Aurorencorps anwesend sein.“

„Natürlich, natürlich.“ Oh, McNair sah eher so als würde er lieber seinen Besenstiel fressen als Shacklebolt in den Raum zu lassen.  
„Miss Parkinson.“, der Auror nickte mir zu. „Wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte.“

Betont unbekümmert streckte ich meine Zunge raus und ließ mir drei Tropfen des Serums verabreichen.

McNair nickte zufrieden und machte es sich mit seinem Unterlagen bequem. Nach einer kurzen Wartezeit sprach er mich an.

„Bitte nennen Sie mir Ihren Namen, Ihr Geburtsdatum und versuchen Sie mir eine falsche Antwort auf die Frage ‚Wo wurden sie geboren’ zu geben.“

Shacklebolt, der sich hinter McNair positioniert hatte nickt mir wieder zu.

„Pansy Parkinson, 24. Januar. 1980. Geboren wurde ich in A..A…“ Mit trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn, als ich versuchte als falsche Antwort Aberdeen als meinen Geburtsort zu nennen.

„Gut, gut. Sehr zufrieden stellend.“ McNair zeigte wieder dieses widerliche Grinsen. Allein vom Anblick wurde mir schlecht.

Dann fing er an in seinen Papieren zu wühlen und zog eine der Fragenlisten hervor.

Er wollte gerade ansetzen, als ihn ein dunkles Räuspern unterbrach.  
„Mr McNair, ich denke nicht, dass die ganze Prozedur von Nöten seien wird. Miss Parkinson steht unter dem Einfluss des Serums, also reicht es doch völlig aus, ihr die wichtigsten Fragen zu stellen, meinen Sie nicht auch?“

Shacklebolts Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch.

„Natürlich, wenn Sie das meinen, Mr. Shacklebolt.“ Oh, wie gut es mir tat, diesen Widerling in seine Schranken gewiesen zu sehen.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wandte er sich wieder mir zu.

„Miss Parkinson, gedenken Sie immer noch Miss Granger zu heiraten?“

„Ja.“

„Seit wann sind Sie verlobt?“

„Seit dem 20.12, letzten Jahres.“

„Haben Sie ihre Brautwerbung offiziell angemeldet und durchgeführt?“

„Ja.“

„Haben Sie sie jemals für Ihre Zwecke missbraucht?“ Shacklebolt stand plötzlich neben McNair.  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine der wichtigen Fragen ist, Mr McNair. Miss Parkinson, bitte beantworten Sie nur diese Frage für das Ministerium. ‚Aus welchem Grund wollen Sie Miss Granger heiraten?’“

Ich antwortete ohne zu überlegen.  
„Weil ich sie liebe.“

„Na bitte, hätten wir das geklärt. Miss Parkinson hat unter dem Einfluss von Veriatserum zu Protokoll gegeben, dass es sich bei Ihrem Bundesschluss mit Miss Granger um eine Liebeshochzeit handelt, es liegt also eindeutig kein Missbrauch der Brautwerbung vor. Wenn Sie uns also entschuldigen würden, Mr. McNair. Miss Parkinson, wenn ich Sie bitten dürfte? Ich glaube, Sie haben einen wichtigen Termin vor sich, zu dem Sie sicher nicht zu spät kommen wollen.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort oder einen Blick in Richtung des vor Wut tiefrot angelaufenen Todessers stolzierte ich vor Shacklebolt aus dem Raum.

Draußen empfing mich schon eine hibbelige Hermine.

„Alles gut?“, sie hüpfte fast vor Aufregung. Ich lächelte sie beruhigend an und zog sie an mich.  
„Alles gut.“

„Meine Damen, bitte folgen Sie mir. Ihre Gäste warten schon.“

„Danke, Kinsley.“ Meine Verlobte strahlte ihn an und zog mich dann ganz ungeduldig an der Hand hinter sich her zu dem mit Blumen geschmückten Raum im Ministerium in dem unser Bundesschluss, unsere Hochzeit stattfinden sollte.

***

Sobald wir um die Ecke bogen fiel mir vor Staunen die Kinnlade hinunter. Ich hatte vielleicht vier Gäste erwartet. Harry, Ron, Dumbledore und Draco… aber da standen tatsächlich so viel mehr Leute.

Allen voran fielen mir die vielen Rotschöpfe auf. Das musste Rons gesamte Familie sein und sah ich da tatsächlich einen Kopf voll weißer Ringellöckchen?

„Oma Betty! Mama!“, bevor ich den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, hatte sich meine Verlobte schon von mir gelöst und lief in die Arme ihrer strahlenden Verwandten.

Ihre Mutter und Oma sahen wirklich sehr glücklich aus. Sogar ihr Vater stand neben ihnen und auch, wenn er nicht besonders erfreut aussah, so war ich dennoch froh, dass er überhaupt gekommen war. Ich wusste, dass es Hermine viel bedeuten würde.

„Aber wie kommt ihr hierhin?“

„Na, da musst du dich bei Herrn Dumbledore bedanken. Er hat uns eine Sondererlaubnis besorgt. Ist es nicht fabelhaft hier?“ Joanna drehte sich staunend um ihre eigene Achse und besah sich alles mit großen Augen.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf mich, und obwohl ich mich seit meiner überstürzten Flucht aus Burton schon in etlichen Briefen entschuldigt hatte und wir immer noch in Kontakt standen, machte es mich doch nervös, Hermines Familie hier so gegenüber zu stehen.

„Na, komm schon her, Pansy. Lass dich umarmen.“ Und schwupps, schon hatten sich vier Arme um mich gelegt und drückten mich fest an sich.  
„Du gehörst doch jetzt zur Familie.“

Ich wusste nicht, womit ich ihre Herzlichkeit verdient hatte, aber ich war so unendlich froh, dass sie mich wieder so aufnahmen.

„Und ich glaube, du hast etwas vergessen. Dein Outfit sieht einfach nicht komplett aus.“, mit diesen Worten zog Betty die Kette, die sie mir im Dezember geschenkt hatte, aus ihrer Tasche.  
„Das war eine Geschenk, meine Liebe. Komm her, ich leg sie dir um.“

Während ich etwas in die Knie ging, damit sie mir die blaue Perle umlegen konnte, begrüßte Hermine aufgekratzt alle anderen Gäste, die kurz darauf alle ihre Plätze einnahmen. Bis auf Draco, der als mein Bundeszeuge fungierte und Harry, der Hermines Zeuge war und sich offensichtlich mit Ron geeinigt hatte, der jetzt lautstark darauf bestand der Patenonkel unseres ersten Kindes zu werden.

Als ich das dass erste Mal aus seinem Mund gehört habe, hatte ich mich furchtbar an meiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt.

Erst mal eins nach dem anderen.

Eine Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums trat vor und knüpfte das Zeremonienband um meine und Hermines verschlungene Hände.  
Ich blickte in ihre großen, braunen Augen die mich so strahlend anblickten und versank in ihnen.

Erst, als mir Draco einen leichten Stoß in den Rücken gab, bemühte ich mich wieder der Frau zuzuhören. Ich bemerkte, dass alle mich erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Sogar Hermine, auch wenn sie eher so aussah, als müsste sie ein Lachen unterdrücken.  
Okay, dann war das wohl die Stelle, an der ich „Ja“ sagen sollte.

Hermine nickte mir zu und ich holte tief Luft.

„Ja, ich will.“, das Band um unsere Finger wurde warm und ich drückte Hermines Hand mit meiner.  
Ich war so auf diesen Gefühl konzentriert, dass ich beinah Hermines andächtiges „Ja, ich will.“, verpasst hätte.  
Das Band find plötzlich an zu leuchten. Gryffindor- Gold und Slytherin-Silber, dann wurde das Glimmen immer blasser und blasser, bis es schließlich ganz verschwand.

Die Ministerin knüpfte unsere Hände los und lächelte uns an.

„Hiermit erkläre ich Ihren Bund für geschlossen. Sie dürfen Ihre Braut jetzt küssen.“

Unter großem Beifall tat ich genau das.  
Hermines Lippen unter meinen fühlten sich noch besser an, als beim ersten Mal.

„Wenn bitte alle hier dann noch kurz unterschreiben würden?“  
Wie im Traum sah ich zu, wie Hermine unterschrieb, zum ersten Mal mit Granger-Parkinson und mir dann die Feder reichte. Ich muss zugeben mir zitterten ein bisschen die Finger, als ich unterschrieb. Schließlich folgten noch Harry und Draco und ich war endlich ganz offiziell die Frau von Hermine Granger- Parkinson.

Wow.

***

„Ooooh, wir haben noch eine Überraschung!“ Natürlich hatten sie das. Hatten sie das nicht immer?  
Lachend wurden wir von Oma Betty und Mrs Weasley in einen neuen Raum geführt, der passend für eine Feier geschmückt war.

Kaum hatten wir ihn betreten, als sich sämtliche Leute auf uns stürzten um uns zu gratulieren. Es war großartig!

Und es gab was zu Essen. Was ich noch besser fand. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag bisher nichts herunter bekommen, weil ich doch nervöser war als ich dachte.

Strahlend beobachtete ich diese Ansammlung von Menschen, Muggeln, Zauberern, Squib, die sich alle für uns freuten und unsere Hochzeit feierten. Unter dem Tisch hielt ich die ganze Zeit Hermines Hand. Ihr fester Händedruck gab mir die Gewissheit, dass das hier alles wirklich passierte und nicht nur ein Traum war.

„Weißt du, ich habe auch noch eine Überraschung für dich.“, flüsterte mir meine Frau,- „meine Frau!!!“- jubilierte ich innerlich, ins Ohr.

„Hat es zufällig etwas mit deinem Plänen für heute Abend zu tun?“, flüsterte ich ihr mit einem Grinsen zurück.

Ich genoss den Anblick der zarten Röte, die ihr ins Gesicht stieg.

„Denkst du auch mal an was anderes?“, lachte sie.

„Ähm… Nee.“, lachte ich zurück.

„Nein, damit hat es nichts zu tun. Komm, ich zeig es dir.“ Sie zog mich aus dem Stuhl hoch und bedeutete mir, dass ich meine Robe ausziehen sollte.

Zum ersten Mal sah ich, dass sie ihr wunderschönes blaues Kleid darunter trug und musste schon wieder glücklich lachen, als ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, als sie bemerkte, dass ich Bettys silbernes Kleid trug, das sie mir vor ein paar Tagen geschickt hatte.

Ich wurde von Hermine in die Mitte des Raumes geführt, als plötzlich aus einer der Ecken eine Melodie erklang. Oh, hatte sie wirklich…

Meine Frau legte ihre Arme und mich und zog mich nah an sich heran.

„Überraschung! Ist es so, wie dus dir erträumt hattest?“, flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr nachdem unsere Füße sich im Walzertakt zu bewegen begannen.

Ich küsste sie sanft. Ich wollte gar nicht mehr damit aufhören.

„Es ist besser.“  
Ihr glückliches Lachen wird mir immer im Gedächtnis bleiben. Mehr noch als die Melodie, zu der wir tanzten.

***

„Darf ich euch unterbrechen?“, Draco hielt mir seine Hand hin und ich ergriff sie, nachdem Hermine ihm zugenickt hatte und sich zu umdrehte um einen eigenen neuen Tanzpartner zu finden.

Draco führte mich kompetent über das Parkett.

„Du bist glücklich, oder?“

„Ja, das bin ich wirklich.“, stimmte ich ihm zu.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so ein gutes Ende nehmen würde?“  
„Ich sicher nicht“, gab ich wahrheitsgemäß zu.

„Und du weißt ja, wem du dafür zu danken hast, oder?“, sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Ja, das weiß ich.“ Ich gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Für dich wird es auch ein gutes Ende geben. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.“, versuchte ich ihm Mut zu machen. Draco hatte vor ein paar Tagen den ungeliebten Brief von seinen Eltern bekommen. Mit dem Datum der Todesserzeremonie und dem Namen, der Braut, die seine Eltern für ihn ausgesucht hatte. Astoria Greengrass. Leider hatte Narcissa Lucius nicht weiter hinhalten können.  
Mein bester Freund lächelte etwas traurig und gleichzeitig verschmitzt.  
„Ach, weißt du? Ich habe da schon so eine Idee.“

Ich lachte bloß. Um Draco musste ich mir keine Sorgen machen, er würde seinen Weg finden, so wie ich meinen gefunden hatte. Mein Blick suchte immer wieder Hermines braune Augen. Ich konnte nicht genug von ihrem Anblick bekommen. Sie gehörte jetzt wirklich zu mir.

Draco grinste bloß immer breiter bei jedem meiner suchenden Blicke und als die Musik ein weiteres Mal verklang schuppste er mich bloß in Hermines Richtung.

„Na los, schnapp dir deine Frau.“

Da ich gar nichts anderes wollte, tat ich genau das. Trat hinter sie und legte ihr meine Arme um die Taille. Sie schmiegte sich an mich und unterhielt sich weiter mit Percy Weasley, der mich gar nicht zu beachten schien. Na gut, wenn sie sich so nicht von ihren Gästen losreißen konnte, dann musste ich eben etwas nachhelfen.

Meine Hände strichen ihre langen Haare hinter ihre Schulter und meine Lippen fanden diesen Punkt in ihrem Nacken, der sie jedes Mal leise aufseufzen ließ und liebkosten ihn.

Ich spürte, wie Hermine sich zwingen musste nicht den Kopf zur Seite zu legen um mir einen besseren Zugang zu ihrem Hals zu gewähren.

„Okay, okay. Percy, tut mir leid, aber ich muss unsere Unterhaltung leider unterbrechen. Meine Frau,“ ein kribbeliger Schauer durchfuhr mich als ich diese Worte zum ersten Mal aus ihrem Mund hörte, „verlangt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Danke für dein Kommen. Bis bald.“  
Dann drehte sie sich zu mir um, küsste mich fest und leidenschaftlich und zog mich einfach mit sich zum nächsten Kamin.

„Pansy, du machst mich wahnsinnig. Komm schon, komm schon, ich will dich alleine in unserem Zimmer. Jetzt.“

Mit diesen Worten stellte sie sich in den Kamin und warf eine handvoll Flohpuder hinein.  
„Hogwarts, Dumbledores Büro.“ Und schon war sie in einem Strudel aus grünen Flammen verschwunden.

Ich blickte mich noch ein Mal zu der Schar der fröhlich Feiernden um. Von denen würde uns bestimmt keiner so bald vermissen.

Gerade eben sah ich meinen besten Freund, der mit einem breiten Grinsen und einer wohlbekannten Rolle Pergament mit dem Malfoy- Siegel auf Ron zuging.

Ich hörte noch die Worte: „Weasley, ich hätte dir da einen Deal vorzuschlagen.“, aus seinem Mund, bevor ich mich lachend umdrehte und ebenfalls eine handvoll Puder fallen ließ.

Mit den beiden würde ich mich morgen beschäftigen, oder übermorgen.  
Jetzt erwartete mich meine Frau in unserem Schlafzimmer. Und schließlich hatte sie mir heute Morgen versprochen, dass sie „Pläne“ hatte.

Und ich konnte es kaum erwarten zu erfahren was für welche…


	23. XXII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EPILOGE!

Stuck on You

Kapitel 22

Pansys POV

***

EPILOG

… Später…  
***

„HERMINE!“ Oh Merlin… „HERMINE!“

Laut ihren Namen rufend ritt ich auf meinen Thestral über das Hogwartsgelände. Gerade eben noch hatte ich sie neben Harry stehen sehen. Natürlich stand sie bei ihm. Sie war eine verdammte Gryffindor. Und jetzt? Jetzt sah ich weder ihn noch sie. Wo war sie bloß?

„HERMINE!“

Um mich rum herrschte das reinste Chaos. Leute schrien und rannten, Zaubersprüche zischten durch die Luft und in mir drin regierte die Panik.

Wirklich, gerade noch, vor wenigen Minuten hatte ich meine Frau neben ihrem besten Freund stehen sehen. Und nur eine Sekunde wandte ich mich ab um einen Todesser abzuwehren, der mich und die Thestralherde angriff, und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell.

So furchtbar schnell.

Ich sah nur aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der grüne Todeszauber auf Harry zuraste, während er einen Expelliarmus, …einen verdammten Expilliarmus- Zauber! ..., dagegen hielt. Die kämpfenden Todesser um mich herum besahen sich jubelnd das Spektakel, während sich in mir alles zusammenzog vor Angst.

Das würde Harry nicht überleben! Soviel stand fest. Und wenn er starb, dann…  
Bevor ich den Gedanken zu Ende denken musste, fingen plötzlich alle Anhänger Voldemorts an zu schreien und hielten sich ihre linken Unterarme.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung was passierte, aber ich wusste, dass ich die Gunst der Stunde nutzen musste, und versuchte sofort die meisten Todesser in meiner Nähe mit magischen Fesseln zu binden.

Ihr Schreien wurde immer lauter. Vor Angst drohte mir das Herz die Brust zu zerspringen. In meinen Ohren hallten die furchtbar gequälten Schreie wieder und um mich herum versank plötzlich alles im Chaos. Die Herde stob auseinander und floh wieder in den Verbotenen Wald und ich musste sie gehen lassen. Sie hatten uns großartige Dienste geleistet in den letzten Monaten und den Kämpfen gegen die Voldemorts Todesser Armee.

Zum Glück hatte ich mein Thestral so gut unter Kontrolle, dass er nicht der in wilder Panik flüchtenden Herde hinterherlief, sondern ich konnte ihn direkt zu der Stelle lenken, wo ich Harry und Voldemort zu letzt gesehen hatte.

Mir lief der kalte Schweiß den Rücken hinunter. Ich wollte nicht sehen, was da passiert war. Zu groß war die Möglichkeit, dass unsere Seite gerade alle Chancen auf einen Sieg eingebüßt hatte…

Doch ich musste wissen, was mit Hermine geschehen war. Ich musste sie finden.

Also ritt ich los. Mit schmerzhaft pochenden Herzen, den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet.

Ich musste einfach daran glauben, dass es ihr gut ging. Ich musste.

Mit fahrigen Händen wischte ich mir Schweiß und Blut aus dem Gesicht. Dieser Kampf dauerte nun schon zu lange an.  
Es würde der Letzte sein, das spürte ich.

Der Gedanke trieb mich noch mehr an.

Nur langsam nahm ich um mich herum wahr, dass die Todesser auseinander stieben wie die Ratten auf dem sinkenden Schiff. Einige, die sich nicht vor Schmerzen am Boden krümmten und von sämtlichen anderen Kämpfern aus Hogwarts und den Auroren gefesselt wurden, hexten wild um sich. Schickten verzweifelt sämtliche grausame, verletzende, tödliche Sprüche durch die Luft, in der Hoffnung, dass es noch irgendjemand von der hellen Seite treffen würde.

Das war nicht die Handlung von gewinnsicheren Siegern. Das waren die reinsten Verzweiflungstaten einer verlierenden Unterzahl. In mir keimte ein kleiner Funke der Hoffnung auf, aber ich konnte immer noch nicht genug erkennen. Sah weder Harry noch Hermine, noch Ron.

Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!

Fluchend wich ich einem Sectumsemprafluch aus, der zum Glück nur meinen wehenden Mantel ein Stück kürzer machte.

„HERMINE!“

Langsam aber sicher kam ich dem Duellplatz immer näher.

Plötzlich erhellte Feuer die Dunkelheit und vor dem roten Schein erkannte ich jemanden. Mittlere Größe, schlank, kurze abstehende Haare.  
Harry.

Oh Merlin, das Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und vor unendlicher Erleichterung hätte ich beinah die Zügel des Zaumzeuges losgelassen. Harry lebte noch. Das konnte nur heißen, dass Voldemort tatsächlich besiegt war.

Ich konnte es noch gar nicht begreifen. Wollte es nicht begreifen, denn der Kampf war noch nicht zu Ende. Die Luft brannte von der Hitze des Feuers und vibrierte förmlich voll von magischer Kraft.

Die letzten stehenden Todesser lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf. Um kein leichtes Ziel abzugeben, rutschte ich von meinem Thestral und gab ihm einen Klapps auf die Hinterläufe. Er würde schon zu recht kommen.

Zu Fuß schlug ich mich weiter durch. Immer näher zu Harry. Denn wo er war, da würde auch Hermine sein.  
Ich duckte und kroch und hexte und oh shit, rollte am Boden liegende, leblose Hexen auf den Rücken.  
Mir bohrte sich jedes Mal ein glasscharfer Schmerz ins Herz und in den Magen, nur um von dieser unsäglichen Erleichterung abgelöst zu werden, die mich durchflutete, wenn ich sah, dass es nicht meine Hermine war.

„HERMINE!“ Mein Hals brannte vor Rauch und vom Schreien. Aber ich durfte nicht aufgeben.  
Ich würde sie finden. Ich musste sie finden!

Endlich, endlich hörten die Zaubersprüche auf mir um die Ohren zu fliegen, die Schreie der Verwundeten und Trauernden hallten nur noch dumpf in meinen Ohren wieder und jagten mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

Der Kampf ging zu Ende. Wirklich zu Ende.

Harry schickte vor meinen Augen den letzten Todesser auf die Knie, dann hob er das Gesicht von der Gestalt vor seinen Füßen und blickte sich um.

Seine müden, kraftlosen Augen trafen auf meinen entsetzten, gehetzten Blick.  
Und dann passierte das Unglaubliche. Er grinste.  
Und ging ohne einen Laut ebenfalls zu Boden. Er war völlig erschöpft.

Um uns herum wirbelte ein feuriger Wind und Voldemorts Asche wurde durch ihn über die ehemals grünen Hogwartswiesen verstreut.  
Ich hastete zu Harry. Er atmete ruhig. Merlin, sei Dank.  
Ich schickte einen SOS- Lichtstrahl in die Luft und hoffte, dass bald einer der Helfer kommen würde und den Retter der Zaubererwelt in den Krankenflügel brachte.

Währendessen hörten meine Augen aber nicht auf über die Hexen und Zauberer zu gleiten.  
Noch einmal rief ich ihren Namen: „HERMINE!“

Ich bekam keine Antwort. Aber da… rechts von Harry, waren das nicht?

Oh Merlin… NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! Das war doch nicht…

Das durfte nicht wahr sein…aber meine Augen spielten mir keinen schrecklichen Streich. Da lag sie wirklich.

Ihre lockigen Haare hatten sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und fielen ihr in langen Wellen um den Kopf.  
Ihr Gesicht war von mir abgewandt und ich rannte zu ihr hin so schnell ich konnte, ließ mich auf die Knie fallen und kroch zu ihr hin.

„Hermine. Hermine. Hermine.“ Wie ein Mantra murmelte ich ihren Namen. Immer und immer wieder.

Als ich endlich bei ihr ankam, strich ich ihr behutsam das Haar aus der Stirn. Ihre Haut war warm und klamm.  
„Hermine. 'Mine. 'Mine. Hörst du mich? Hermine?“ Meine Finger streichelten ihr Gesicht.

Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und der Schmerz in mir wurde immer größer und drohte mich zu ersticken.

Aber Moment… Das war doch…

Da sah ich es. Ihre Augenlider begannen zu flattern und hoben sich nach schier endlosen Sekunden endlich. Ihre braunen Augen fokussierten sich nur langsam auf mein Gesicht.

„Pansy?“

Die Tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht. Vor Erleichterung. Ich hatte sie nicht verloren.

„Schhh, nicht reden, Hermine, okay? Gleich wird dir geholfen, okay?“  
Immer wieder strichen meine Finger über ihr Gesicht. Sie zitterten so sehr.

„Pansy, mein Bein tut weh.“ Mein Blick flog zu ihrem linken Bein, das ganz verbogen unter ihr lag.

„Ich weiß, Liebste. Ich weiß. Gleich kommt Hilfe. Halt durch, Hermine. Halt durch. Ich liebe dich. Es wird alles wieder gut, hörst du mich?“ So flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr und zog sie in meine Arme so gut es ging, ich wollte ihr nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen und streichelte immer wieder ihr Gesicht.  
Als ich spürte, wie ihre Finger sich mit einem erstaunlich festen Griff um meinen Arm legten, der um ihren Schultern geschlungen war, erlaubte ich mir auch zum ersten Mal daran zu glauben, dass wirklich alles wieder gut werden würde.

***

„Mensch, Pansy, jetzt komm doch mal her.“ Hermine klopfte auf die Matratze neben sich.

„Aber Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass…“

„Ich weiß, was sie gesagt hat. Und sie hat eindeutig nichts davon gesagt, dass du nicht mit mir hier auf dem Bett liegen kannst um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten.“

Wir führten diese Diskussion nun schon seit zwei Tagen. Seit Madame Pomfrey Hermine nach einer Dosis Skelegrow und einer Nacht im Krankenflügel wegen ihrer leichten Gehirnerschütterung in meine Obhut entlassen hatte. Der Krankenflügel war völlig überfüllt und ich war einfach nur überglücklich, dass ich Hermine mit zu mir in unser altes Zimmer bringen konnte.

Ich hatte seit den letzten Tagen und Ereignissen das starke Bedürfnis, sie nie mehr aus meinen Augen zu lassen.

„Pansy, komm schon. Du wirst mir nicht weh tun. Versprochen. Meinem Bein geht es wieder gut und sämtliche blaue Flecke sind auch schon verblasst.“ Hermine klang mit jedem Wort quengeliger, was ich vielleicht nicht so reizend finden sollte, wie ich es tat.

Die letzten Tage waren wirklich nicht einfach für uns gewesen. Hermine, die verletzt war und ich, die ich ihr helfen wollte, aber nicht so richtig wusste wie und ihr gleichzeitig so unendlich nah sein wollte, nach der Angst, die ich gehabt hatte, sie zu verlieren und mich aber doch nicht traute sie zu berühren, aus Angst, dass ich ihr noch größere Schmerzen zufügen würde.

„Süße, bitte.“  
Oh super, jetzt kamen wieder ihre großen Rehaugen zum Einsatz.

Sie hatte Glück, dass mein Wille ihr zu widerstehen von vornherein nicht so groß war, sonst hätte sie mich bestimmt nicht so leicht rumgekriegt.  
Auf gar keinen Fall.

Seufzend ließ ich mich auf die Matratze sinken und legte mich neben meine Frau.  
Die prustete nur ungeduldig und kroch näher zu mir heran, denn ich hatte einen ganz schönen Abstand zwischen uns gelassen.

Sie schlang ihren Arm ganz fest um meine Taille und legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.  
„Viel besser.“ Sie seufzte wohlig.

„Oh Himmel, Hermine.“, mit einem Mal sah ich wieder alles vor mir. Wie sie auf dem Rasen in meinen Armen lag und die Angst, die ich hatte, dass ich sie verlieren würde.

Mit meinem Arm zog ich sie ganz fest an mich, und meine Nase vergrub sich in ihren duftenden Locken.

Erst nach einigen Minuten bemerkte ich, dass sie mir beruhigend über den Rücken strich und mir etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Ist schon gut, Pansy. Ich bin hier. Es ist alles gut.“

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich.“, flüsterte ich leise zurück.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich.“ Ihre Fingerspitzen streichelten meine Wange und strichen mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Meine Hand in ihrem Nacken hob ihr Gesicht zu meinem hoch und meine Lippen fanden ihre. Ganz sanft erst küssten wir uns. Ganz sacht lagen unsere Lippen aufeinander und wir atmeten einander ein.

Ich hätte ewig hier so liegen bleiben können. In diesem Moment. Mit ihr.

Aber wie immer hatte sie andere Pläne. Ihre Zunge strich fordernd über meine Unterlippe und ich gab ihr bereitwillig nach. Sie tauchte sie tief in meinen Mund und umtanzte meine Zunge.

Ihr Kuss wurde immer fordernder und ihr schöner Körper drückte sich immer enger an meinen. Ihr Knie schob sich zwischen meine Beine und sie machte Anstalten auf mich draufzurutschen.

Schwer atmend unterbrach ich den Kuss.

„Hermine?“, ich schaute sie aus großen Augen an. Das hatte Madame Pomfrey bestimmt nicht gemeint, als sie sagte, dass sie sich ausruhen sollte.

„Was? Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass ich auch eine Riesenangst um dich hatte? Du alleine, im Kampf, mit der Herde… Ich hatte so Angst dich zu verlieren und jetzt sind wir hier. Und unsere Seite hat gewonnen und wir beide haben überlebt und Merlin, ich will dich. Ich will dich so sehr, Pansy. Ich will dich schmecken und fühlen, dich spüren und dich berühren und dich riechen und hören und…“  
Meine Lippen verschlossen die ihren mit einem fordernden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ich konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen, von ihren Lippen, die die meinen liebkosten, von ihren Händen, die über meinen ganzen Körper wanderten und schließlich auf meinen Brüsten landeten. Ihre Fingerspitzen massierten meine Nippel durch den Stoff meines Oberteils, dass ich mir schließlich ungeduldig über den Kopf riss.

Ich hasste es, unsere Küsse zu unterbrechen, aber ich wollte sie spüren. Ihre Finger auf meiner nackten Brust. Ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge, die eine heiße Spur über sie zogen.

Ich seufzte auf, als sie genau das tat. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um meine erregte Brustwarze und ihre Zunge umspielte sie flink. Als sie anfing an ihr zu saugen stöhnte ich auf und drückte mich ihr entgegen.

Wie Wellen durchfloss die Lust meinen Körper und sammelte sich in einem heißen Kribbeln in meinem Schritt.

Ungeduldig zog ich Hermine wieder hoch und küsste sie erneut. Sie schmeckte einfach unglaublich. Ich konnte nicht genug bekommen.

Meine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Po und unter den Bund ihrer Schlafshorts. Ohne zu zögern schob ich sie hinunter und legte meine Hände auf ihre nackte Haut.  
Ich zog unsere Unterkörper fest zusammen und versucht mich an ihrem Schenkel zwischen meinen Beinen zu reiben.

Mein Stöhnen mischte sich mit ihrem Seufzen, aber es reichte nicht. Ich wollte so viel mehr, brauchte so viel mehr.

Meine Lippen strichen über ihr Kinn, ihren Hals hinunter. Hermine zog ungeduldig an meinen Haaren, damit ich kurz von ihr abließ, dass sie ihr Shirt ausziehen konnte.

Sofort legten sich meine Hände um ihre vollen, schönen Brüste und meine Daumen strichen über ihre harten Nippel. Ich wollte sie schmecken. Jetzt. Ich begann fest an ihnen zu saugen und Hermines Schritt drückte sich fest gegen meinen Schenkel. Mit einer Hand versuchte ich mir meine Hose auszuziehen, denn ich wollte ihre Erregung an meinem Bein spüren.

Blitzschnell zog ich mich vollständig aus und legte mich über meine Frau, die mich aus lustvollen Augen anblickte.

Unser nackten Brüste rieben aneinander und ich schob mich langsam an ihrem Körper hinunter und liebkoste jedes Stückchen Haut, dass sich mir darbot.

Vor allem bedeckte ich die ganzen blassen blauen Flecke mit sanften Küssen und leckte über die lange Narbe an ihrer Hüfte, die sie im letzten Jahr durch einen Todesser bekommen hatte.

Hermine stöhne lustvoll auf und hob mir ihren Schritt entgegen, und so sehr ich auch danach verlangte meine Zunge tief in sie tauchen zu lassen, so verlangte mich noch mehr danach jeden Zentimeter von ihr zu liebkosen.

So wanderten meine Küsse und meine Hände ihre Schenkel entlang, ihr Knie, hinunter zu ihren Füßen.  
Und schließlich auf der anderen Seite ihres Körper wieder hinauf. Unter halb gesenkten Lidern beobachtete sie mich unablässig. Ihr Blick brannte förmlich auf meiner Haut.  
Hermine erzitterte vor Lust unter meinen Lippen und es machte mich unglaublich an, sie so vor mir zu haben.

Sanft biss ich in die zarte Haut ihrer Oberschenkelinnenseite und zog meine Lippen endlich an den Ort, wo sie sie am meisten spüren wollte.

Einladend spreizte sie ihre Schenkel und ich legte mich zwischen sie. Meine Hände fuhren ihre Hüfte entlang, und dann endlich zwischen ihre Beine.

Ihr Rücken bog sich durch und sie stöhnte leise. Sie war wunderschön.

Meine Finger spreizten langsam ihre Schamlippen und sie lag glitzernd und erregt vor mir.

Bei dem Anblick stöhnte auch ich und lehnte mich vor, um sie und ihre Lust endlich zu schmecken. Tief tauchte meine Zunge in ihre heiße Spalte und glitt hoch bis zu ihrem Kitzler, den ich liebevoll umkreiste.

„Pansy.“, seufzte Hermine und drückte mir ihr Becken entgegen.

Meine Zunge glitt immer wieder durch ihre Lippen und schmeckte ihre Lust.  
Ich verlor mich in den Bewegungen ihres Körpers, in ihrem Seufzen und Stöhnen, in dem Gefühl ihrer Finger in meinen Haaren, in ihrem Geschmack und ihrer Erregung.

Während ich ihren Kitzler zwischen meine Lippen saugte, drang mein Finger tief in sie ein.  
Ihr entfuhr ein kehliges Stöhnen, dass mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

Ihr Becken begann sich im Rhythmus meines Fingers, der sich immer wieder fordernd tief in sie schob, zu bewegen.

Bald fügte ich einen Zweiten hinzu, der ihr Innerstes streichelte. Meine Finger drangen immer wieder in sie ein, spreizten sich, drehten sich und trieben sie in immer höhere Sphären der Lust.

Ihre Hände verkrampften sich in meinem Haar und sie drückte ihre Vagina fest gegen meinen Mund.  
Ein heiseres Stöhnen drang aus ihrem Mund… „Pansy. Pansy.“ Mit jedem Stoß meiner Finger und jedem Lecken meiner Zunge rief sie meinen Namen. Ich wurde noch etwas schneller und spürte, wie sie sich immer mehr anspannte. Bis ihr ganzer Körper plötzlich vor Lust zusammenzuckte, als ihre Lust ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Ich fühlte, wie sie um meine Finger herum pulsierte und stöhnte auf.

Sanft streichelte ich sie weiter und führte sie durch ihre Ekstase. Immer langsamer flossen die Wellen der Lust durch ihren Körper, bis sie schließlich atemlos und zitternd vor mir lag.

Mit einem letzten Streicheln meiner Zunge über ihren Kitzler, dass sie erneut zusammenzucken und stöhnen ließ, rutschte ich wieder an ihrem Körper hoch und küsste ihre glücklich und befriedigt lächelnden Lippen.

Ihre Augen glitzerten frech, als ihre Zunge über meine Lippen strich und sich selber auf ihnen schmeckte.

„Mh.“, seufzte sie leise. „Jetzt bist du an der Reihe.“  
Bei ihren Worten und ihrem Blick jagte mir erneut ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ich drückte meine Schenkel zusammen und ein Stoß der Lust fuhr durch meinen Körper.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rutschte sie hoch und lehnte sich gegen die Wand am Kopfende des Bettes. Ihre Schenkel spreizten sich einladend und ihre Hände zogen mich eng an sie heran.

Sie küsste mich kurz aber leidenschaftlich und packte mich dann mit einer überraschenden Kraft an der Hüfte und drehte mich um. Dann zog sie mich zwischen ihre Beine.

„Hermine.“, seufzte ich liebevoll und lehnte mich mit den Rücken an ihren nackten Körper.  
Ihre immer noch erregten Brustwarzen drückten sich in meinen Rücken.

„Spreiz deine Beine. Ja, so. Noch etwas weiter. Leg sie über meine.“ So dirigierte sie mich, bis ich genau so da lag, wie sie mich haben wollte. Ganz entspannt an sie gelehnt. Meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter gelegt und meine Beine fast schon obszön weit gespreizt.

Die Finger ihrer linken Hand fanden sofort wieder meine Nippel und kniffen zärtlich in sie hinein. Ihre rechte Hand glitt von meiner Brust, meinen Bauch hinunter und streichelte langsam und erregend über meinen Venushügel.

Tastend schob sich ein Finger vor und tauchte zwischen meine heißen Schamlippen.

„Hm. Du bist so feucht, Liebste.“ Ihr heiseres Flüstern an meinem Ohr erregte mich noch mehr und meine Hände schlossen sich um ihre Handgelenke. Ungeduldig versuchte ich ihre Hand weiter in meinen Schritt zu führen.

„Hermine, bitte.“

Sobald ihre Finger in meine feuchte Spalte glitten stöhnte ich auf und drücke mich ihr entgegen. Ich spürte, wie ihre Finger in mich eindrangen und ihr Daumen immer wieder über meinen Kitzler strich.  
Meine Finger verkrampften sich um ihre Handgelenke und ich wurde immer lauter.

„Liebste, du bist so schön. Reib dich an meiner Hand. Lass mich dich hören.“

Mein lustvolles Seufzen wurde zu einem erregten Aufschrei, als sie ihre Zähne über meinen Hals zog und begann an der empfindlichen Stelle unter meinem Ohr zu saugen.

Meine Hüften kreisten immer schneller unter ihrer Hand.

Die Lust brannte immer heißer in mir und Wellen der Erregung gingen von meinem Geschlecht durch meinen ganzen Körper.

„Oh ja, genau da. Hör nicht auf, bitte.“, meine Stimme klang dunkel vor Lust und ich hielt mich noch stärker an Hermine fest, als sich plötzlich all meine Erregung in einem unglaublichen Höhepunkt sammelte.

In meinem Sinnesrauch hörte ich mich selbst wie von weit weg ihren Namen schreien und genoss jedes Kribbeln, jeden Luststoß, jedes Zucken, dass ihre Finger in mir hervorriefen.

Ganz langsam und sanft streichelten mich ihre Finger, als ich wieder etwas zu mir fand. Erschöpft, aber glücklich lag ich in ihren Armen und bemühte mich, meine Finger, die immer noch ihre Handgelenke umklammert hielten, zu lösen.

Ihre Finger strichen mir meine verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn und ihre Zunge strich liebkosend über das empfindliche Mal, dass sie an meinem Hals hinterlassen hatte.

Ich fühlte mich beinah knochenlos und so ließ ich mich nach einigen zärtlichen Minuten von ihr herumbugsieren. Sie war tatsächlich wieder fast vollständig bei Kräften, wie ich zufrieden feststellte.

Ihre Hände drehten und wendeten mich, bis ich neben ihr lag. Meinen Kopf auf ihrer Brust. Ihre nimmersatte Finger legten sich Besitz ergreifend zwischen meine Beine. Meine Hand legte sich auf ihre Brust.

Ihre Finger glitten durch meine feuchte Erregung und ich spürte, wie sich erneut die Lust in mir sammelte. Hermine war wirklich unglaublich. Ich wollte mich ihr gerne wieder hingeben, aber für den Moment war ich glücklich genau da, wo ich jetzt war.

Ich küsste die Brust unter meiner Wange und meine Finger zogen Kreise über ihre Haut.

Hermine machte wieder dieses glückliche, seufzende „Mhhm“- Geräusch, was ich so liebte.

Ich hasste es, diese zärtliche Stille zwischen uns zu zerbrechen, aber mir kam da plötzlich ein Gedanke.

„Gut, dass wir unseren Deal abgesagt haben.“, murmelte ich zufrieden.

„Wieso?“ Ihr überraschtes Lachen brachte mein Kissen zum Wackeln.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte sie grinsend an.

„Na, dann wäre er jetzt erfüllt. Unser Deal. Der Krieg ist zu Ende und unsere Ehe wäre es somit eigentlich auch.“

„Mh“, sie lächelte grübelnd.

„Wie wärs wenn wir einen neuen Deal machen würden?“ Mit jedem Wort wurde ihr Grinsen breiter und ihre Augen funkelten herausfordernd.

„Einen neuen Deal?“, ich war verwirrt.

„Ja.“, sie sah mir tief in die Augen und ihre Finger in meinem Schritt begannen wieder ihr reizendes Spiel.

„Du und ich? Zusammen? Bis ans Ende unseres Lebens?“

Ich hoffte mein lustvolles Stöhnen und das strahlende Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht würden ihr als Antwort genügen…

 

ENDE


End file.
